¿Quién caza a quién?
by MissLouder
Summary: La desaparición de un portafolio lleva a un mundo sin retorno al décimo jefe de los Cavallone. Una búsqueda desesperada amenaza con destruir su relación con su ex-alumno, Hibari Kyoya. El guardián de la nube deberá enfrentarse a una batalla contra el tiempo con la ayuda de un personaje inesperado, juntos deberán detener a una familia cuya meta solo es una. Destruir a los Cavallone.
1. El principio del fin

**Hola a todos aquellos lectores, han entrado a una pequeña y retorcida historia.**

**Advertencias****:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje ofensivo, muertes, sexo, juegos de roles, torturas, más lenguaje ofensivo y más sexo. Si crees no soportar todo eso, te recomiendo darle a la tecla "atrás" o "salir"

**Pareja principal: **Dino x Hibari (obviamente) con el transcurso de la historia puedo agregar otras parejas como 10069 o quizás 8059.

**Notas:** Está historia se basa antes que los guardianes obtuvieran sus accesorios personales de Vongola, pero si después de la derrota de Byakuran, es decir antes de la batalla contra los Shimon la cual empieza a partir del capítulo 299 del manga. Así que sus armas aún son las reencarnaciones de los guardianes de la primera generación. Para darle más facilidad de compresión a aquellos lectores que no han leído el manga pero si han visto el anime.

**Apariciones:** Hibari Kyoya (25), Dino Cavallone (30), Tsunayoshi Sawada. Así que si aparece Tsuna obviamente sus guardianes. Por cuestión de trama habrá un poco de ooc, ustedes clasificaran cuánto. Y finalmente nuevos personajes.

**Sinopsis (extendida): **La desaparición de un portafolio, lleva a un mundo sin retorno al décimo jefe de los Cavallone. Una búsqueda desesperada amenaza con destruir su relación con su ex–alumno, Hibari Kyoya. El guardián de la nube deberá enfrentarse a una batalla contra el tiempo si desea traer de vuelta a su pareja, con la ayuda de un personaje inesperado deberán detener a una familia cuya meta solo es una.

_Destruir a los Cavallone._

* * *

**¿Quién caza a quién?**

**Dino x Hibari**

[D18]

**—****x—**

**Prólogo**

Nunca pensé estar en esta situación como lo estoy ahora, todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que mis sentidos caníbales reaccionaran con la suficiente eficacia.

_Como debería ser_.

Mi parte herbívora, débil, humana como se te plazca llamarla. Dio su primer espectáculo después de tantos años de ser archivada en un baúl oculto bajo mi personalidad carnívora. Años que sólo pasaron por cara de Dino Cavallone, quien disfrutó en primera fila aquellas emociones que frecuentemente suelo ocultar.

...¿Cuándo fue la última vez que experimente este desagradable sentimiento? Aquel sentimiento que en mayor o menor grado llevamos dentro de sí, cuyo sentimiento nos hace realmente humanos y nos lleva a la cruda realidad que en éste mundo solo sobrevive el depredador. Que por más absurdo e irrelevante que suene, puede demostrar que estamos vivos al experimentar el dolor en carne propia, saborearlo desde el mejor ámbito de toda la palabra.

Es increíble como después de diez años de relación compartiendo más que un terreno de combate, compartir una relación que extiende la palabra:

_.Maestro y estudiante._

_.Presa y depredador._

No, mejor dicho_ depredador y depredador_. Porque el muy imbécil no muestra signos de debilidad en batalla con mi persona.

Realmente son contadas con las manos las veces que he podido devorar a ese infeliz. Y en esa cuenta están algunas victorias ganadas en una habitación.

Compartir esas experiencias solo nosotros dos y compartir una misma habitación. Ahora le doy mérito a la frase _El que menos expresa, es el que más siente_. No digo que ese Haneuma no haya dejado de amarme, todo lo contrario. A veces me pregunto cómo le hace para soportar mi pésima personalidad.

Ya no tengo 15 años para estar correteando detrás de el con mis tonfas. Como también tener que ocultar todas las veces que su presencia hizo grata mis tardes de trabajo en Namimori. Y finalmente nunca revelar la verdad sobre mis sentimientos, sentimientos que sobrepasan cualquier relación que he tenido con otro ser humano que ha pisado este jodido planeta de mierda.

Ya puedo ver dentro de mí con la misma facilidad que puedes ver a través del agua cristalina de un tormentoso río en su calma. Ya no es sólo sentir y negar. Ahora es sentir, ver e _intentar_ negar. Mi parte carnívora me impide admitir por completo que quizás le ame de la misma forma que el a mí. Que quizás le necesite de la misma forma que el a mí y posiblemente también esté enamorado de ese imbécil de las misma forma que el de mí.

_Mierda, que débil me he vuelto. Que herbívoro me he vuelto, nunca pensé que la madurez te hace más herbívoro._

Cuando acepte su propuesta de vivir una vida juntos a través de un anillo de compromiso. No me imagine que sentiría este río de emociones la cual creí ser inmune a ellas. Nunca pensé enamorarme de tal forma, nunca pensé amar de tal forma. Siempre creí que fue un juego planeado, donde sólo buscábamos diversión bajo las sabanas. Aunque aun no entiendo su absurda idea de querer ponerme ese maldito anillo. A veces me dejas sin escapatoria, Cavallone.

—Que patético me he vuelto.

Es absurdo pensar esas trivialidades que se han convertido en espadas de doble filo para mí y me han dejado sin escape alguno. De la misma forma de como un gato arrincona a un ratón. Lástima que yo nunca seré presa. Yo siempre seré depredador.

Soy el culpable de esta situación, soy consciente. No puedo dejar de sentir por segunda vez ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, ese sentimiento de no haber confiado antes en él. No es desconfianza, simplemente no quise involucrarlo. Y como si el mundo se burlara de mí, el término pagando los platos rotos que yo mismo rompí. Como muchas veces en realidad, pero esta vez el pago fue un costo monetario mayor.

_Maldita realidad que me ha abierto los ojos a las malas._

"¿Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que la vida te enseñe a apreciar lo que perdiste?"

Eso es un concepto ambiguo para esta edad moderna, la cual hoy ha obtenido un mérito de mi parte.

Cavallone, carezco de la fuerza para admitir que ya te perdí. No, me rehúso a perderte, me rehusó a perder. Nunca te dejare ir, porque sé que tampoco me dejarías ir aunque lo quisiera. Fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo de mi propiedad incluso si tu cuerpo pierde la vitalidad, incluso si tus ojos pierden el brillo... incluso si tu sonrisa se borra para siempre. Seguirás siendo de mi propiedad.

No me importa si ese río de sangre derramada en la alfombra de tu oficina me escupe en la cara que no hay posibilidad de que pudieras sobrevivir a tal herida. Pero otra realidad me grita que es Dino Cavallone de quien estamos hablando, aquel hombre que no moriría tan fácilmente y más si no le he dado el consentimiento de dejarme. Aunque me cueste la vida misma le encontraré.

Te encontraré Cavallone, de eso no hay duda.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

_El principio del fin._

**—****x—**

Miró el reloj situado en su muñeca derecha, característico de todo hombre perteneciente a la mafia. Ni muy costoso ni muy barato, ni muy llamativo pero tampoco inadvertido.

**1:23 am**

Esa hora le escupió en la cara que debería estar sumergido en su cama, arropado con las mullidas sábanas y el cálido brazo de su consorte rodeando sus caderas. Pero eso era un imposible para el en estos momentos, como también era imposible que los hombres que llegarían aproximadamente en unos minutos pudieran disfrutar de la luz de otro día.

La penumbra fue su mejor escondite y confidente, mientras aguardaba sentando en una caja de cargamento, el cual desconocía su contenido y que por obvias razones era insignificante para él.

Recostó su espalda al muro de concreto situado atrás de él seguido de su cabeza. Respiró profundamente, mientras observaba el cielo nocturno sobre su cabeza. Quizás para una persona normal observar las constelaciones a esa hora era un método de buscar algo que no se te ha perdido, lo más irónico es que él iba por todo lo contrario.

Cualquier persona pensaría que estaría demente si lo vieran observar el cielo en un muelle abandonado a kilómetros de la civilización. Pero, para ese hombre asiático de veinticinco años de edad, conocido como Hibari Kyoya estar ahí era vital. Necesario.

Volvió a suspirar, sus ojos azabaches escasos de color por la oscuridad de la noche podían ver cosas que otras personas no. El cielo, sus estrellas, no era lo que él veía. Para él en ese momento el omnipresente cielo era como una gigantesca pantalla la cual como si fuese una película de los años sesenta transcurría momentos cruciales de su vida. No porque tuviera miedo de que pudiera perder la vida en los posteriores minutos, por supuesto que no. Todo lo contrario, ver esas imágenes animaban su descargado humor.

Estaba exasperado por tener que esperar tanto tiempo, bueno quizás no sea tanto tiempo considerando que la paciencia no es un de sus atributos. Fue pateado de su habitad natural por una llamada de uno de los herbívoros que algún día va terminar siendo alimentos para cuervos si volvía a despertarlo de esa forma. Un simple puñetazo en el ojo derecho a la cara de su _Jefe_ le fue insuficiente para calmar sus sentidos depredadores.

**—****x—**

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí —Fueron las palabras de ese herbívoro que con el pasar de los tiempo puede que se haya convertido en un gran oponente. Por ese lado, podría tener hacia él un cierto respeto pero por el otro… Já, su cara le era como una masa de arcilla que desea moldear a patadas.

—¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es, pedazo de mierda? —El tono agrío como el vinagre se oyó a través de la línea que hizo estremecer al décimo de los Vongola. Estuvo a punto de tartamudear pero calmo su miedo inminente para no mostrar debilidad ante un verdadero depredador que acaban de despertar.

—Somos mafiosos Hibari-san, para nosotros no hay diferencia del día o la noche, ¿cierto? —Si el guardián de la nube quería morder hasta la muerte a Sawada Tsunayoshi, ahora quería masticarlo y vomitarlo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Se incorporó lentamente en la cama sintiendo una pequeña oleada de inestabilidad en su estómago a causa de no haber comido lo suficiente en las últimas horas. Enfocó su vista recién despejada girándose sobre su torso para encender la pequeña lámpara situada a su derecha sobre una mesa de noche, aún con el teléfono fijo pegado a su oreja. La oscuridad se había disipado en esa zona de la habitación iluminando otro cuerpo cuya cabellera dorada hacia contraste con la tenue luz que proporcionaba su lámpara.

—Te aseguro que esta misión será grata para ti, no te arrepentirás de ello —aseguró Vongola. Escuchó el sonido gutural de asentimiento por parte de su guardián. Volvió a recordar cómo se respiraba definitivamente, era muy temprano para ser mordido hasta la muerte—. A las 1:30 am en el muelle Lazise ubicado en la provincia de Verona, aquí en Italia. Llegará en un BMW de color negro con un paquete que nos interesa obtener. Según nuestras fuentes ese paquete fue robado de la fortaleza Cavallone hace una semana, es de vital importancia recuperarlo. Si ese paquete cae en manos equivocadas, la familia Cavallone estará totalmente indefensa y expuesta a un ataque por parte del enemigo. También pudimos averiguar que el número de mafiosos que lo robaron es pequeño, cinco personas como máximo. Ya que no quieren llamar la atención, confiándose por la hora y lugar.

—¿Quieres que obtenga ese paquete? —Kyoya hablaba con la suficiente suavidad para no despertar a su pareja. Sabía que había tenido un día revoltoso con su familia, agregando que gracias a ello unas grandes ojeras bajo sus parpados eran la pequeña evidencia que no había dormido en días. No obstante, esa situación no cambiaba el ácido de su voz que aún era inminente. Dejó una caricia perspicaz en el rostro de su _Haneuma_, casi imperceptible como el roce de un pétalo pero lo suficientemente cálida para profundizar el sueño de Dino. Deslizó su mano hasta sus cabellos jugando con alguno que otro de sus mechones dorados. Quizás molestarlo un poco era un buen remedio para aliviar su creciente ira—. ¿Y qué? ¿Debo matar a esos herbívoros? Porque no creo que me hayas llamado a mitad de la noche para decirme que los dejare ir felices y contentos.

—Conoces bien el contexto Hibari-san. Te lo dejo a tu cargo —A pesar de pertenecer a una de las mafias más fuertes del mundo. Pudo notar como la voz de aquel enclenque era temblorosa y cargada de frustración. Ese mundo de muertes, drogas, extorsión y balas. Donde la amabilidad es el anzuelo para tener una muerte destacada en el libro de cualquier forense como "Terribles formas de morir"—. Esa familia es conocida como los Travolta. A pesar de ser pequeña han cometido grandes estragos aquí en Italia —Tomó una ligera pausa para dar mayor énfasis a su próxima oración—. Hibari-san... debo decirte que Yamamoto pudo verificar las sospechas que Dino-san me ha implantado.

—¿Sospechas?

—Sí, la familia Travolta desea la exterminación total de la familia Cavallone. Pero su objetivo principal es... —Un silencio cayó entre ambas líneas.

—El maldito bronco, ¿no? —Adiós al sueño que presentaba, adiós a disfrutar de uno de los limitados y escasos días de compartir cama con su pareja. Si alguien intentaba tan sólo pensar en hacerle tan sólo un raspón a su ex–tutor, sus colmillos serian su respuesta. Sólo él podía causar esos daños en ese bronco, solamente él.

—Sí y estoy seguro que Dino-san lo sabe más nadie. Según Reborn estaban planeando una estrategia para una emboscada, pero sería muy evidente si ellos inician el primer ataque. Sin las pruebas suficientes serian acusados de ser los principales causantes. Por eso Dino-san ha estado muy cauteloso, no sólo en las reuniones, su comportamiento es de igual forma con nosotros. Te has percatado de ello, ¿no? Es obvio que no quiere que nos involucremos para evitar daños extensos, por eso no ha mencionado ni una palabra ¿O te ha dicho algo sobre ese asunto Hibari-san? Cualquier detalle que te haya revelado es crucial para nosotros.

Hibari no respondió. Estaba digiriendo cada palabra que salía de la boca de Tsuna.

—Por ese motivo, Reborn me dijo que somos los más indicados para hacer la emboscada sin que la familia Cavallone se vea involucrada —continuó Tsuna. Ya que al parecer Hibari sólo se molestó en escuchar y responder solo a lo debía—. No hay que dejar ningún tipo de evidencia.

Era increíble cómo había sido tan ingenuo, había notado extraño a _Haneuma_ días atrás pero como el mismo motivo que también el presentaba: Cansancio, lo había dejado pasar. Incluso había oído conversaciones con Romario bastante intrigantes, pero esos temas era donde su nariz debía estar alejada. _Haneuma_ le mencionaba de vez en cuando uno que otro asunto pero era más que evidente que intentaba evitar involucrarlo en esa historia más de lo necesario.

—Iba a enviar a Varia ya que son un grupo de élite. Pero, supuse que tú deberías estar al tanto de la situación y que debías ser t…

—Yo lo haré —finalizó el guardián y sin esperar una respuesta colgó el teléfono. Se dispuso a levantarse con cautela liberando su cuerpo del agarre por parte de Dino, lo quito con la mayor sutileza evitando despertarlo. Aunque bien ganas que tenía, le había ocultado esos detalles importantes. Ya se las pagaría cuando regrese.

Al cabo de unos segundos un mensaje de texto resonó en su celular abandonado en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche. Lo rebuscó entre sus pertenencias y al tenerlo en mano leyó el remitente de la pantalla.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, 12:45am:**

**Gokudera-kun estará esperando afueras de tu casa quizás a unas cuadras más allá para no levantar sospechas. Evita que Dino-san se dé cuenta.**

Eliminó el mensaje y salió de la cama, fue directamente al baño. Lavó su rostro para eliminar cualquier rastro de sueño. Tomó una ducha rápida y se encaminó al closet para buscar su traje colgado en una de las puertas del mismo. Se puso la ropa interior situada en uno de los cajones junto al closet. Descolgó el traje y empezó a tomar de él. Subió los pantalones de gabardina, deslizó por sus brazos la camisa blanca sellando cada abertura con los botones. La corbata cerró la última abertura del cuello y finalmente aquella chaqueta de color negro termino el proceso.

Abrió los cajones de más arriba para sacar sus tonfas, anillo y su respectiva caja de Vongola. Extrajo de su dedo anular aquel anillo bañado en oro con letras talladas en la parte de atrás.

_Cavallone_

Una pequeña curva se formó en sus labios, colocando en una diminuta caja ese valioso anillo. Se negaba a perderlo en un combate. Aunque eso no aligeraba el enojo que sentía por esos malditos cielos. Uno lo despertaba a mitad de la noche y otro le ocultaba cosas, donde supuestamente en su relación no había secretos. No sabía cuál era peor o cual colmillo debía hincarse con mayor precisión y profundidad en el cuello de esos herbívoros.

Una vez preparado, se dirigió hacia la entrada. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y dio una vista rápida a su pareja. Seguía dormido y esperaba que así fuera hasta su regreso.

—Volveré pronto.

**—****x—**

El sonido de un motor entrando en reposo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se asomó por el borde de la pared y por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar el BWN negro tal como le habían dicho. La escandilante luz de los faros se extinguió en el cemento y a continuación cuatro hombres bajaron de él.

Habían detenido el auto frente a lo que parecía una fábrica de combustible para embarcaciones, a la derecha del auto había una puerta blindada con grades barrotes a sus costados y cerrada con fuertes candados. Era la puerta de escape de la fábrica, y a su izquierda tenía el inmenso mar y sobre el las estrellas que había delineado.

Inició la operación de observación, dos hombres iban armados y los otros se dirigieron a la parte trasera del auto. Abrieron la maletera y dos portafolios plateados salieron del. Le pareció extraño, Sawada le había dicho que eran un total de cinco personas, ¿dónde estaba el quinto sujeto?

Fijando su vista en el lugar cuan águila busca su próxima presa, hizo lo mismo. Escaneó cada zona del lugar y gracias a la luz que emanaba de la luna pudo captar al quinto hombre, justo encima de la puerta trasera de la fábrica, en la azotea estaba el francotirador.

"Parece que no son simples herbívoros", pensó el guardián. "Me voy a divertir."

Se encontraba a dos metros de distancia de sus próximas presas. Retrocedió sus pasos, caminó rápidamente con extremada cautela para evitar que sus pasos sean escuchados y revelen su ubicación. Se situó en una de las esquinas del depósito de basura frente a la fábrica, pudo ver perfectamente al francotirador, ya era un hecho estaba perfectamente situado.

Justo en frente de su nuevo blanco, sacó del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta una glock 17 de tercera generación con su respectivo silenciador. No cabe duda que la súper intuición de Sawada era impresionante, no falló al decirle que la necesitaría. Con Roll, su caja, incluso con sus tonfas era imposible atinar al quinto sujeto sin que sus ataques pasaran desapercibido.

Se aseguró que estuviera cargada, deslizó el carrete a la parte de atrás del gatillo para cargar el arma el sonido de un 'track' anuncio que estaba lista para ser usada. Dio una vista rápida a los hombres con el cargamento al parecer les llevo tiempo quitar los candados de la puerta, pero ya se estaban adentrando a la fábrica.

Ese fue el momento justo para él, asomó el cañón de la pistola y apuntando con precisión salió la primera bala, justo en la frente del quinto sujeto. Cayó a tan sólo segundos de haber disparado. El olor a pólvora acompaño el vago humo residuo de su último disparo. Ese aire que se entretiene en la garganta y deja el mal sabor en la boca. Guardó el arma de nuevo y saco sus tonfas, ya le valía un carajo que lo descubrieran no vivirían para contarlo.

Caminó con elegancia y predicción hasta la entrada y se recostó a la pared junto a la puerta. Se aseguró que no hubiera pequeñas sabandijas esperando su entrada. Y era predecible que así fuera, uno de los hombres se quedó a hacer guardia.

Extrajo la cadena de sus tonfas de la parte inferior, respiró hondo y la flama color purpurado empezó a surgir de su anillo Vongola, de la misma forma que enciendes un mechero. Al principio fue diminuta casi insignificante pero con el transcurrir de los segundos se convirtió en una hoguera en su dedo medio. Esperó unos segundos a que la llama púrpura invadiera todo el metal, introdujo el anillo en su caja de invocación dejando salir un pequeño erizo conocido con el nombre clásico **Roll**.

El pequeño animal caminó hasta su dueño quien se puso en cuclillas para poder levantarlo con sus manos. Roll se deslizó hasta la punta de la cadena para crear una mini–bola de demolición puntiaguda, empezó a girar sobre sí mismo creando un vórtice imitando el movimiento del taladro pero en su caso una pequeña pelota de púas y junto con la llama de su atributo es arremetida terroríficamente contra la pared. La cual perforó el muro de concreto junto con el cuerpo del 4to mafioso.

—Dos menos, faltan tres.

Se adentró a la fábrica observando por última vez el cuerpo inerte del desdichado hombre que hace unos segundos la misma vida fluía en él. En el rostro del guardián apareció una sonrisa en la que sólo el brillo burlón de sus ojos traslucía el regocijo de como el depredador consume a su presa.

_Esa es la ley de la vida._

Bajó las escaleras sumergiéndose en la boca del lobo y, aun así, ir con ansiedad de ser o no devorado. Sintió una sombra caminar a sus espaldas, dio un rápido giro a su cabeza apuntando a donde la presencia era obvia. Su tranquilidad era atemorizante y su voz era denigrante.

—¿Quién caza a quién? —La sonrisa macabra en el rostro del guardián era como ver el brillo del ojo de un huracán.

Empezó a sentir bajo sus pies como la presa temblaba de la forma que era acechada. Ese júbilo le hizo arder la sangre, ver como se retuercen del miedo con tan sólo sentir su presencia.

—Roll, cambio forma.

El pequeño erizo se fusiona con las tonfas del guardián transformándose finalmente en **_las esposas de Alaude._**

Cuando estaba preparado para atacar se percató que a su izquierda un pequeño envase lleno de gasolina. Sin duda podría servirle para otro fin, sin embargo los gritos del hombre podrían alertar a los otros. Y aun no quería que eso ocurriera porque aún tenían el paquete que necesitaba obtener.

_"__¿Qué cojones hay en esos portafolios?"_

El hombre que yacía en la oscuridad aparece detrás del, mientras observaba el envase. No fue difícil de esquivar, era obvio que estaba desarmado y sin duda desesperado. Sólo una persona controlada por sus emociones puede cometer estupideces. Un puño rozó su mejilla cuando giró sobre sus pies esquivando el ataque. Sostuvo la mano cerrada del individuo y la torció tapando su boca en el proceso. Una de las esposas se introdujo en la muñeca de su contrincante, las púas en las esposas atravesaron su muñeca.

El hombre intentó gritar, pero Hibari fue más rápido, multiplicó las esposas extendiendo su tamaño para luego cerrarlas en el cuello contrario. El hombre dejó de luchar, dejó de moverse y finalmente cayó a sus pies con el cuello agujerado como si fuera un queso. Su sangre empezó a sumergir de las perforaciones, de la misma forma como cuando se libera un tapón. Agarró el envase lleno de gasolina y emprendió su caminata.

Sus pasos resonaban sobre el piso metálico de rejas, era como una plataforma. Podía ver lo suministros abandonados bajo su pies. Al escuchar por muy a lo lejos el sonido de unas voces, se escondió detrás de unos enormes estanques llenos de combustible desecho. Caminó agazapado hasta la fuente del sonido que fue como un mapa para obtener a sus dos últimas víctimas.

—Si los planes marchan a la perfección, Dino Cavallone no llegará al amanecer.

—Hay que esperar la llegada del camión para montar todos estos barriles y junto con los portafolios. Los barriles serán la distracción.

Una risa sínica salió de los labios de Kyoya.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en una bodega de abastecimiento, la única vía de escape era la entrada principal y estaba obstaculizada por barriles que de seguro pesarían toneladas. Y la puerta que dejo atrás.

_No tienen escapatoria._

Salió de su escondite anunciando su entrada teatral con las esposas girando en uno de sus dedos. Y en su otra mano estaba la pistola.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Me pregunto, quienes serán los que no llegaran al amanecer?

Los dos tipos se sorprendieron al instante, uno de ellos retrocedió mientras sus piernas se tambaleaban sobre sí. Pero el otro individuo saco su caja de invocación, el color de su flama le hizo reconocer su atributo.

**Trueno.**

—Tch.

Levantó el arma casi por inercia y disparó sin siquiera apuntar al hombre arrodillado con los portafolios en sus brazos. La bala atravesó su pierna quizás justo encima del fémur, tendría una muerte lenta. Sin embargo el sujeto con su poca fuerza cogió un puño de lo que parecía ser carbón y se lo arrojó al rostro, mientras que el otro hombre invocó a dos mantarrayas que se embistieron contra él.

Debido a la dificultosa visión, una mantarraya hirió su brazo derecho, cuyo corte perforó toda la epidermis. Era pequeña pero obviamente profunda, sintió correr la sangre por su brazo deslizándose hasta las esposas.

—Roll, propagación.

El pequeño animal atendió a la orden de inmediato, transformándose en tres inmensas esferas puntiagudas que amortiguaron cada minúsculo e insistente ataque por parte de su contrincante. Las esferas empezaron a crecer más, más y más. Los hombres empezaron a retroceder hasta que la misma pared fue su perdición.

—Disfruta tu victoria Hibari Kyoya, cuando te dure.

El guardián hizo caso omiso a esas patéticas amenazas, Roll siguió creciendo hasta que sus inmensas púas atravesaron cada punto vital de aquellos dos hombres.

Caminó hasta ellos y tomó los dos portafolios. Se dio cuenta que uno estaba más ligero que el segundo. Incluso pudo notar que los ganchos estaban abiertos, levantó la tapa.

**Vacío.**

_"__¿Un señuelo?"_

Colocó el segundo portafolio blindando de color plateado con una serie de números en la parte superior y cerrado firmemente. Al parecer los sujetos sabían las claves, pero ya eso era cosa del pasado. Volvió a echar una vista a los últimos cuerpos que agonizaban con sus últimas fuerzas en las agujas que perforaban su cuerpo. Sonrió, no era una sonrisa de victoria era oscura, fría, ligeramente burlona. Era esa sonrisa de alguien que mira cómo te ahogas y no levanta ni un dedo para ayudarte.

Agarró el portafolio y desapareció detrás de los barriles de gasolina. Como si fuese una película de terror siendo el mismo el antagonista, desfiló por los cuerpos inertes desangrados. Trazó una línea de gasolina cuando emprendía su regreso a la salida, desde los últimos dos cuerpos hasta el primero.

Vacío el contenido sobre el hombre con el pecho agujerado y finalmente a la entrada. Salió nuevamente al exterior respirando el aire fresco del amanecer mezclado con el olor a gasolina, sudor, sangre y muerte. Sacó lentamente la pistola de su bolsillo camino unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvo justo enfrente de una pequeña abertura incrustada en la pared.

Eran los controladores del sistema eléctrico de la fábrica, colocó el portafolio en el suelo empezando a desconectar algunos cables y controles principales para fingir que fue un mal funcionamiento eléctrico.

Recogió nuevamente el portafolio comenzando a alejarse del lugar. Detuvo su andar para cerrar el telón con el último acto. El sonido de la bala impactar contra el suelo.

Se quedó para ver como un luminoso bufido caliente y una serpiente en llamas avanzo desde la entrada de la fábrica hasta perderse en el interior. Creando un pequeño infierno nefasto para aquellos hombres si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que alguno hubiese sobrevivido.

—Ese es el resultado de intentar tocar a mi Cavallone, sólo yo puedo acabar con su vida.

**—****x—**

Se dio el placer de mirar su reloj nuevamente.

**2:22 am**

Soltó un bufido aún era muy temprano, quería ver el amanecer. Pero quizás si daba prisa a su andar podría dormir unas horas más. Levantó el portafolio para fijarse una vez en los carretes con números, pudo notar que tenía salpicaduras de sangre después de lo sucedido. Sintió como un nudo en la garganta.

En realidad no sentía ningún tipo de culpa o remordimiento. No tenía culpas que llevar consigo, simplemente culminó con el inicio de la demolición de sus pequeños planes; un giro completo a sus propósitos. Aunque cabe mencionar que "demoler" se había convertido ya en su especialidad. Así es la mafia, así era ese mundo.

A pesar de ser el único que disfruta cuando devora cada cuerpo de cualquier herbívoro que se atraviese en su camino. Era cuidadoso, debía serlo. No todo es imprudencia de querer sólo morder hasta la muerte, lo disfruta no puede negarlo. Hasta el punto de llegar a sonar sádico, pero así era él. Ese era Hibari Kyoya, proteger su orgullo con sus propios colmillos. Si es a Cavallone quien está en riesgo, sus subordinados, o incluso el mismo Vongola el no dudaría de hacer cualquier trabajo marginal si puede protegerlos.

Por ese motivo era el guardián más fuerte, por eso era guardián de la nube. Donde su deber es proteger la familia desde un lugar independiente siendo alguien que nadie pueda atrapar, porque él era literalmente la distante nube solitaria de Vongola. Arrastrada por el viento y siguiendo su propio camino. Pero claro la nube hace lo que plazca, porque tiene un cielo que se lo permite.

Al fin y al cabo toda nube necesita un cielo en la cual moverse y él tenía ese cielo a su merced y viceversa.

Uno era la sabandija de Sawada, la libertad que le brindaba era irrefutable. Le daba el placer de elegir, tanta amabilidad le enfermaba y más cuando eres la cabeza de unas de las principales mafias del mundo. Éste mundo devora al más débil.

Y el otro... el otro era su pareja. Al parecer ese cielo tomó las estrategias adecuadas para poder amarrar a la nube. No sólo en el campo de batalla, también en su vida personal.

Esperar que el enemigo haga su mejor jugada, para voltear su juego. Eso es lo que sin duda Dino aplicaba en él, y por mucho que se niegue a admitir siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Dino le sugiere. No siempre cabe recalcar, pero ese era su poder sobre él, esas son sus cadenas.

Una fuerte punzada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, llevándolo una vez más al presente.

Su misión no ha culminado.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando el dolor inhabilitó su equilibrio, sostuvo su costado derecho y notó que del emanaba un líquido espeso, viscoso, color escarlata. Sintió el olor a pólvora en el aire. Le habían disparado.

Una silueta apareció en la oscuridad, el sonido del tacón retumbaba sobre sus oídos. Con cada paso que ejercía. Ahora había otra presencia en el juego, un nuevo jugador se suma al campo.

_"__¿Quién es la presa ahora?"_

Forzó su vista para intentar observar a su enemigo. Las farolas que deberían estar iluminando ese muelle por alguna razón esa noche no estaban funcionando. La tenue luz de la luna delineó a través de su sombra marcada de aquel piso rocoso, la figura de aquella persona, pudo notar quien había agujerado su costado... fue una mujer.

Ni muy alta ni muy pequeña, de cabello color negro. Su rostro era una total incógnita ya que una capucha cubría la gran parte de su rostro. Llevaba un abrigo negro de cuero abierto que le caía hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, que cubría un traje similar al del. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de la misma textura que el abrigo, tapaban sus muñecas ocultando algo que impacto su vista.

Le era reconocible a miles de kilómetros.

—¿Quién eres?

La mujer volvió a levantar el arma, leyendo su predecible movimiento el guardián empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando un nuevo disparo cayó en sus pies. La mujer empezó a caminar en dirección al guardián, quien intentó ponerse en pie cuando otra punzada en su costado lo obligó a permanecer en el piso con su mano derecha deteniendo el sangrado.

Volvió a obligar su cuerpo en mantenerse en pie, nunca se arrodillaría delante un enemigo. Y mucho menos a una mujer. Impulsó una vez más su cuerpo con una su mano libre, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo arrastró contra el pasamano del muelle de tal manera que cuando su cuerpo recibió el primer impacto, atravesó el pasamano cayendo al mar.

Sólo pudo ver como la mujer tomaba el portafolio y desaparecía ante él.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima ^^


	2. Me perteneces

**Nota:** Principalmente antes de iniciar el capítulo, debo decir que estoy agradecida para aquellas personas que dejaron sus hermosos y potitos comentarios. Me alegra que hayan disfrutado del inicio de esta fic. Este capítulo, esta ehhh~ ¿Cómo decirlo? COMPLETO (¿?) Es extenso, porque con el fin de este capítulo empieza oficialmente la trama.

**Dedicación:** Hoy una de mis grandes amistades esta de cumpleaños… SIII TU ZAMBRANO! **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **Gracias a el quien me acoso toda la semana porque quería leer el siguiente cap. POOS AMOR te tocara adelantar porque en este cap… ¡Tenemos lemon! Mi amada Karina quería un _Duro contra al muro a un Kyoya tsundere… _y como ella ama a mi D18 gracias a mi loca obsesión, era inevitable complacerla.

**Advertencia: **Lemon y demás cosas que advertí en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

_Me perteneces_

**—x—**

Despertó a orillas de una gigantesca roca situada al margen de un muro de concreto de quizás 5 metros de alto. Su cuerpo estaba fuera del agua de la cintura para arriba gracias a esa roca, para su gran suerte esa noche la marea estuvo baja y gracias a eso aquellas olas que ahora lo golpeaban simultáneamente, no lo arremetieron con ferocidad contra esas rocas que podrían haber sido su pasaje gratis a la perdición.

Empezó a toser los residuos de aquella agua salada en su organismo. Saboreó la sal, el combustible y la tierra mezclada con toda esa agua. Suspiró enojado. Estaba en un muelle al fin y al cabo.

Parpadeo un par de veces sintiendo como cada vez que cerraba sus párpados sentía como si una gran cantidad de clavos atravesaran su capa craneal, reteniendo un poco su cabeza bajo la mirada a su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente empapado, frotó sus ojos con el dorso de la mano para despejar aquella nubosidad que presentaba en ese instante.

Notó lo que era obvio, su manga se había llenado de sangre. Su sangre.

Al parecer se lastimó la cabeza al caer, pero le restó importancia. Sin duda ese era el menor de los problemas, alzó la vista y observó desde lo bajo como las barras de hierro habían sido rotas con su cuerpo y ahora estaban desprendidas y colgantes hacia el mar. Sin duda sólo un golpe en la cabeza era un beneficio en vez de un mal. El haber rotó esas barras de hierro sin quebrarse una costilla como pago era realmente un regalo para él.

Tras minutos de estabilizar y agudizar sus sentidos, para tener el tiempo suficiente para entender la situación en la que se encontraba... Sólo le llevo un segundo...había permitido que se llevaran el portafolio. Se maldijo así mismo por haber cantado victoria antes de oír las palabras, _Hibari Kyoya winner_.

Empezó a nadar hasta el muelle, sintiendo punzadas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Su costado, su brazo derecho y ahora su cabeza.

_Que humillación_. Pensó.

Llegó al muelle y con ayuda de sus brazos se impulsó para salir del agua. Se tomó un tiempo sobre la fría madera, las olas estaban calmadas pero aun así arremetían sobre sus pies. Echó un vistazo a su destrozado reloj y su última hora marcada.

**3:25 am**

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás evitando pensar en cómo rayos pudo cometer tal error. Se dio un pequeño tiempo de descanso, necesitaba tomar aire.

¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

Los recuerdos llegaron como ráfagas parecidas al flash de una cámara, se levantó con la ira burbujeando en sus venas.

—Maldita mujer, esto no se quedara así —se levantó del muelle y emprendió su regreso.

Recorrió nuevamente el camino donde estuvo por última vez, buscando algún rastro de cualquier tipo de evidencia que haya dejado esa mujer que con ostentación desapareció. Sólo pudo notar la baranda rota.

_¿Cómo pudo atravesar esa baranda y salir técnicamente ileso?_

Observó su entorno, sólo la brisa mañanera compensada con el esparcido olor a carbón fue su respuesta. Dirigió su vista a donde estuvo hace una hora atrás aquella fábrica abandonada. Pero el fuego consumió todo su rastro, toda esencia restante, en su lugar sólo había rastro de escombros y unas cuantas paredes con sus pilares que lograron sobrevivir al pequeño infierno que el mismo había creado.

En esa ciudad todo aparecía y desaparecía constantemente, a cada minuto, a cada segundo. En un segundo esta y al otro no. Era un eterno juego de prestigio: Quien era el más astuto podría llevarse todo al final.

Encontró en el suelo rocoso su caja Vongola y sus tonfas, se puso sobre sus rodillas y las cogió. Era lo único que había quedado, porque ni el simple rastro del portafolio ni de la mujer estaban allí. Volvió a lanzar una serie de groserías al aire, era la segunda vez que era derrotado tan descabelladamente. Su orgullo fue pisoteado en sus narices.

La onda sonora de una bocina estallo en sus oídos, levanto la vista y frente a él había un auto de color negro con vidrios ahumados. Y a continuación dos personas bajaron del como si estuviera a punto de explotar o algo por el estilo. Suspiró cuando finalizó el reconocimiento facial.

—¡Hey Hibari! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Estas herido! —gritó aquel jalamedias de Sawada. No se dignó a responder, no estaba de humor para hablar con esas cucarachas y sobre todo no quería compartir parloteo sobre lo ocurrido. Sólo quería encontrar a esa mujer y darle la paliza de su vida. Pero era inevitable, para cuando Sawada y Gokudera estuvieron frente a él.

—...—Kyoya desvío la mirada al yacente mar. El rostro del guardián de la nube explico todo lo que había ocurrido. No le iba a preguntar qué sucedió, era obvio que algo o alguien le tomó desprevenido. Porque esa era una de las únicas maneras de ganarle, en un caso remoto. Tomarlo por sorpresa _(Algo que le enseño Dino para cuando Kyoya se pusiera agresivo con sus guardianes_) y la otra opción era que en verdad el enemigo haya sido más fuerte que él, sólo pensarlo sentía una oleada de miedo. ¿Alguien más tenaz y fuerte que Hibari? ¿Eso es posible?—. Después hablaremos de lo ocurrido. Salgamos de aquí antes de levantar sospechas.

Kyoya chaqueó la lengua y ratificó las palabras de Sawada con el pensamiento.

—Vamos a la base, necesitas atención médica —agregó Tsuna.

—No la necesito —como siempre aquella nube rebelde con la que tenía que lidiar. Suspiro con desgano—. ¿Qué hora es?

—¡Oye Hibari, se más respetuoso con tu jefe! —aquél cabeza de pulpo seguía reventando sus oídos. Después de lo ocurrido sucedió lo que debía suceder, de sus tonfas aparecieron cuatro especies de navajas las cuales se situaron justo en donde la vena carótida latía en el cuello del guardián de la tormenta.

—Sólo dígnate a responder la pregunta —el guardián de la tormenta trago saliva, pero después de unos segundos saco sus bombas de quien sabe dónde. La mano derecha del décimo de Vongola no temblaría ante Hibari Kyoya.

—H–Hibari-san, por favor cálmate. Tu también Gokudera-kun —intentó calmar la situación, esos repetidos escenarios ya empezaban a ser rutinas. Se interpuso en medio de ambos guardianes esperando un golpe de alguno de los dos—. Son las 3:45, por favor déjame llevarte a la base. Estas perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Me iré a mi casa, no quiero ningún tratamiento médico sabandija de alcantarilla —no cabe duda que un Kyoya enojado podría crear la tercera guerra mundial sin la menor de las preocupaciones.

—No tiene caso discutir con el Juudaime —dijo Gokudera con una mueca bajando sus bombas—. Si quiere morir desangrado, no es nuestro asunto.

—No es eso Gokudera-kun —la preocupación por sus guardianes era el sentimiento que todo líder debe tener, pero también estaba el complacerlos. Si Hibari quería irse lejos de ellos (como siempre) él no iba a oponerse—. Está bien Hibari, pero al menos déjame llamar a Din…

—Haces eso, y la piel de tu cuello será el confetti en tu funeral.

—¡Oi Hibari!

_Aquí vamos de nuevo…_

**—x—**

Durante su viaje de regreso había tenido la sensación de moverse en una exclusiva dimensión paralela donde ella era más rápida que él. Dejó atrás aquella estela compuesta de fragmentos de lo ocurrido, recapitulando cada detalle que dejó pasar.

Llegó finalmente a su morada, su hogar. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, aunque estaba en un país extranjero donde eso era innecesario, no dejaría sus costumbres atrás. Las gotas de aguas mezcladas con el rojo de su sangre bajaban por su sien y por toda su ropa dejando un pequeño rastro por donde pasaban sus pies.

Subió las escaleras las cuales tenían un aspecto circular parecido al caparazón de un caracol, cada escalón era de madera color terracota la cual estaba cubierta con una rústica tela desde el primer escalón hasta el último del mismo. Llegó a la segunda planta girando a la izquierda y a unos pasos más había una segunda sala de estar, decorada con lujosos adornos, muebles con pinta de que fueron usados por la realeza, inmensos ventanales cubiertos por cortinas doradas decoradas con telas de tonos más fuertes, que tocaban el piso. Las paredes eran de un color champán cubiertas por una capa de pulcritud. También había una exagerada lámpara de araña de cristal puro, caía del techo justo encima de una mesa situada en medio de los muebles la cual tenía, un adorno de un caballo en dos patas con un jinete montándolo. Y a sus costados dos portarretratos, uno tenía el retrato de la madre de Dino, una mujer realmente hermosa. Si no la hubiese visto en repetidas fotos con un Dino en miniatura hubiera creído que era muñeca de porcelana. La segunda foto contenía el recuerdo de cuando se besaron el día de su boda.

_Vergonzoso…_

Sintió las ganas de romper ese marco. Pero Haneuma insistió tanto que no tuvo más opción… ¿Opción? Obvio que no la tuvo. Esa elección fue tomaba gracias a un combate en la terraza como en los viejos tiempos. La pérdida de esa pelea no le dio opción de quejarse o tan siquiera una oposición. Lo que salva su orgullo y para su tranquilidad es que nadie a parte de ellos dos podía subir a ese piso.

Sin mencionar que Cavallone compro esa casa sólo para ellos, dos días después de su luna de miel. No era ni muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, era perfecta para ambos. Tenía un poco de cada costumbre de ellos. Sin duda, la casa estaba hecha a su comodidad. Dino se encargó para que su estadía fuese acogedora ahí en Italia, pero eso no era lo único que le gustaba de ahí.

No habían subordinados correteando de un lugar a otro gritando una y otra vez «Boss esto, boss aquello» ahí nadie los molestaría. Sólo estaba ahí una mujer de servicio que iba cada cinco días para hacer limpieza, y un hombre que iba cada diez días para cuidar de las plantas del jardín, y hacer mantenimiento a la piscina la cual está en la primera planta.

Esos detalles que Cavallone tenía con él, ese cuidado era lo que realmente hacia su estadía acogedora.

Llegó al pasillo decorado con costosas pinturas de artistas reconocidos, unas alfombras de color vinotinto con extrañas abstracciones en su superficie, dieron una escolta hasta el final de ese recorrido. Una de las puertas hecha de madera sólida tallada a mano con pequeñas decoraciones a las cuales nunca les conseguía forma dio el anuncio que había llegado a su destino. Giró la perilla dorada y se adentró a su habitación.

Caminó por la penumbra de su habitación, no necesitaba luz para moverse en su territorio. Conocía exactamente donde estaba cada cosa. Lo primero que se fijó y otro punto a su favor en esa larga noche, es que Cavallone aun dormía plácidamente. Todo estaba tal cual lo dejo, respiró extasiado. En verdad deseaba que Dino pudiera dormir todo lo que pudiese, esa era su consuelo tras esa gran derrota.

Un mareo lo tomó desprevenido obligándolo a sostenerse de la pared más cercana, al parecer la pérdida de sangre le estaba pasando factura. Una ventaja para el guardián es que esa habitación estaba dividida en tres partes, sin duda reconfortante ya que no habría problema a la hora de cambiar su vestimenta.

Una era la habitación como tal, donde estaba la cama con sus respectivas mesas de noche a ambos lados y el centro de la misma había una mini-sala de descanso. Donde estaban tres enormes almohadones y una mesa al estilo japonés en medio. A la izquierda de la sala había dos puertas alejadas según el respectivo tamaño del lugar.

Una era el closet que ambos compartían con sus pertenencias y la otra era el baño. Ese baño ridículamente espacioso, la respectiva ducha, un espejo de más o menos 1.50 de largo con dos lavamanos debajo y junto a él, un closet para guardar las toallas y perfumería. Y finalmente a unos pasos más estaba la bañera.

Se adentró al baño, abrió el grifo de la bañera y empezó a despojarse de la ropa ensangrentada. Cuando se quitó la chaqueta, pudo percatarse cuanta sangre había perdido. Toda su camisa por la parte izquierda de su costado estaba llena de sangre. El dolor aún seguía pero tras la pérdida de sangre, dejó de sentir por completo esa área. Su mente empezó a divagar entre la realidad y el dolor cuando sus articulaciones empezaron a contraerse, cuando finalmente logró abrir su camisa sintió un calor abrazador en su costado. Bajó la vista y notó como una flama de color naranja hacia posesión de su herida, vio como aquella flama empezaba a devorar todo rastro de sangre en esa zona.

—Kyoya…

—…Cavallone —como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido fuerzas a propósito con el fin de buscar el contacto de aquel rubio, dejo que su cuerpo se apoyara en el equilibrio de su pareja.

—¿Que te paso amore? No recuerdo estas heridas para cuando nos fuimos a dormir —una pequeña risa acompaño ese comentario.

—Yo tampoco, para cuando desperté tenia estas heridas. Creo que me levante dormido y fui a cazar a unos cuantos herbívoros —aquellos juegos de palabras eran los mejores métodos para ambos de evadir la verdad.

—¿Si? ¿Cómo la película "In my Sleep"? —no pudo evitarlo, el caballo le hizo sonreír.

Eso era lo que disfrutaba de su matrimonio de alguna forma. Las peleas, y esa calidez después de la tortura. La flama seguía fluyendo por todo su costado, con movimientos susceptibles y circulares. El dolor que empezó como la mordedura de un depredador ahora era el simple un aguijón.

Dino culminó lo que Kyoya había comenzado, con el suficiente cuidado extrajo la chaqueta negra del guardián junto con su respectiva camisa. Lo que vio le horrorizó, la pérdida de sangre no había cedido ante la flama, tanto en el costado como por el brazo.

Fue al closet donde estaban las toallas y trajo consigo una de esas. Le dio una a su pareja para que empezara a secarse el cual lo hizo como acto seguido. Le sostuvo la mano a Kyoya entrelazando sus dedos.

—Ven, vamos a sanarte esas heridas.

Kyoya estaba lo suficientemente débil como para dejarse hacer, de todos modos no era necesario poner resistencia.

Ambos se encaminaron fuera de la habitación y se dirigieron a otra de las puertas existentes en el pasillo principal. Dino sin soltar la mano de Kyoya lo llevó hasta esa habitación, que resulto ser literalmente una enfermería casera. Habían estantes con frascos con sustancias extrañas, había otro el cual tenía ropas ligeras. Había una camilla en medio de la habitación y a su derecha diferentes aparatos médicos.

—¿…?

—Eres alguien muy problemático, Kyoya—empezó a reír dejando a un Kyoya ligeramente enojado.

Se adentraron en la habitación, y sin perder el factor tiempo Dino dio inicio a su tratamiento. Ayudó a Kyoya a despojarse de toda la ropa húmeda intercambiándola por una que estuviera seca. Un kimono blanco rodeó el cuerpo del guardián como una manta que rodea a un bebe.

Una vez de haber detenido el sangramiento, Dino con cuidado le recostó con la suficiente ligereza y delicadeza a la camilla de aquella habitación. Una suave sabana se deslizó desde sus pies hasta su regazo cubriéndole del frío por el que pasaba su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes otras heridas a parte de esta y tu brazo derecho?

—Un insignificante golpe en la cabeza —sólo recordar todo lo ocurrido hacia hervir su sangre. Si aún tuviera quince años retaría a Cavallone a una batalla para desahogar esas ansias de devorar lo que le fue arrebatado.

Dino removió el cabello húmedo que caía por la frente de su pareja el cual ocultaba la otra herida.

—No me parece insignificante amore —respondió con dulzura.

—No es nada —no podía dejar de negar que estaba dolido, había fallado en su misión. Y aunque Dino no lo supiera le había fallado también a él. Observó sus manos ensangrentadas, en contra de su voluntad otra vez la imagen de esa mujer apareció en su mente.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas, apretó las sábanas hasta que los nudillos de sus manos empezaron a tomar un tono blancuzco.

_Te matare, por mi orgullo que lo haré._

Sintió como su mentón era levantado con delicadeza obligándolo a enfrentar aquella mirada castaña. Quería decirle todo lo que atormentaba su interior pero no siempre tendría que mostrar delante de Cavallone lo vulnerable que podía llegar a ser.

Una excusa ininteligible. Debería de ser tan nefasto y admitir que sólo se comporta así porque desea obtener el consuelo tan cálido de Dino.

No pudo seguir la batalla en su subconsciente ya que su boca se vio entretenida con un beso. Lento y pasional. Abrió la boca ligeramente, dejando pasar un poco más los labios de Dino. Las ñemas de los dedos de Dino acariciaron su mejilla bajando por el cuello dándole un placentero cosquilleo. El guardián observó a su pareja el cual estaba a unos centímetros de separación de su boca.

—¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió?—dijo casi con suavidad.

—Nou —respondió Dino.

—¿Hm? ¿En serio?—una pequeña sorpresa le tomó del pelo al guardián.

—Amore no es necesario que me cuentes todo lo que haces. Si quieres o puedes hacerlo, siempre te voy a escuchar. No quiero establecer cadenas en ti, todo lo contrario. Quiero que seas libre en mi cielo —rió suavemente dejando un beso casto en la frente del guardián, quien empezó a formular una serie de anécdotas talladas en su cabeza—. Kyoya, no te niego que me sorprendió verte herido cuando te sentí entrar a la habitación. Y la preocupación fue mayor cuando te tambaleaste frente a mí.

—¿Te desperté?

—No, de hecho ya estaba despierto. Me dio sed y cuando desperté no estabas. Por un momento creí que estabas en el baño o quizás en la cocina pero tras una revisión a la casa me di cuenta que no estabas —su mirada intentaba decirle algo que su voz era incapaz de expresar—. Kyoya, date vuelta.

Dino saco su caja del sol y volvió a surgir esa llama naranja con ligeros toques brillantes como si fuese el mismo oro quien rodea su herida. Aún recuerda cuando Cavallone tuvo que adquirir una caja del sol, sólo para Kyoya. Ya que siempre se negaba a cualquier tratamiento médico que no fuese hecho por su mano.

Le dio gracia al principio como aprendió a realizar vendajes, como todo tipo de tratamiento médico y ahora esa habitación. Y lo hizo, sólo por él.

Kyoya se dio la vuelta lentamente propiciándole a Dino una mejor vista de aquellas heridas, el guardián cruzó los brazos sobre la almohada y dejó reposar ahí su cabeza. Sintió una fuerte punzada, cerró los ojos en reacción.

—Tranquilo, ya casi termino. Bueno, al parecer fue más alarmante la sangre que la misma herida —un algodón lleno de alcohol empezó a trazar curvas alrededor de la herida de bala—. ¿Te dispararon? Aunque no hay rastro de la bala en tu costado.

—Sí, baje la guardia por completo y aun así fallo el disparo. Me sorprende es como no pude notar su presencia —una gasa con una increíble pulcritud sello aquella herida que había torturado su cuerpo. De tal manera que su orgullo quedo hecho pedazos como los trozos de un espejo roto, a diferencia que en esos trozos sólo se reflejaba la vil cara de la derrota.

—Kyoya, te he dicho repetidas veces que no debes bajar la guardia hasta que te asegures que hayas ganado —Dino dio inicio a un ciclo de rodear el costado del guardián con una tela de textura realmente suave para reafirmar la gasa y protegerla. Hizo lo mismo con el brazo derecho y la cabeza.

Primero una fina y detallada limpieza para evitar cualquier infección y finalmente ser cubierta por aquella venda.

—No debes repetírmelo, sólo me distraje es todo.

—¿Y en que pensabas? —el bronco se sentó a un lado, empezando a limpiarle sus manos de los residuos de sangre. Reemplazo la sabana que había sido manchada con la sangre de Kyoya y lo volvió a cubrir con otra.

Un suspiro fue la respuesta. Dino se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, se esperaba esa reacción. Se levantó de la camilla y beso nuevamente aquellos suaves labios donde en un ayer esos labios le fueron prohibidos, un hoy esos labios son su droga. Esa droga que es la única que puede aliviar toda la corrosión de aquel cruel mundo en el ambos vivían.

—Duerme un poco, pronto va a amanecer.

Cerró las cortinas para impedir el paso de luz y se encaminó fuera de la habitación.

—Haneuma…—dijo poco audible, casi un suspiro—. Ven.

Dino lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras se emprendía a la cocina, ya para que dormir.

—Haneuma —volvió a llamar.

No le molestaba que Kyoya le ocultara cosas porque él también tenía, no…debía hacerlo, le molestaba que _esas cosas_ estaban empezando a crear una barrera entre ellos. Dino no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras partía.

—¡DINO CAVALLONE, VIENI QUI!—el rugido del guardián alteró los nervios del bronco que por consecuencia tropezó con una de las sillas que habían en la habitación teniendo un aterrizaje en una de las vitrinas, la cual que por algo que llamamos _mala suerte_ le cayó encima.

El grito de trompeta del pobre Cavallone decoro ese fatality. Kyoya se asomó por debajo de la camilla para ver el cuerpo aplastado de su pareja siendo abarrotado bajo la vitrina.

Una fina línea se rasgó en sus labios.

_Ese era su idiota._

**—x—**

Ahora fue Kyoya quien atendió a Dino con sus ligeras raspaduras y ahora un moretón en la muñeca.

—Eres un completo imbécil —ya Dino reconocía ese tono, no era un insulto. Bueno, no realmente. Era una especie de afecto llamado _¿Porque no tienes más cuidado_?—. ¿Y soy yo el problemático? Tú le darás más uso a esta habitación, que yo.

—Hahaha, me descubriste —Kyoya empezó a vendar la muñeca herida de su pareja—. Quiero dormir un poco.

—Esta camilla es muy pequeña para los dos —finalizó el guardián empujando a Cavallone de la cama.

—Eso puede arreglarse, ¿no? —Dino sostuvo la mano que vendaba su muñeca usándola como catapulta hacia el cuello de Kyoya. Una pequeña mordida le hizo soltar un ligero gemido al guardián, mientras su espalda volvía a tocar el colchón con Cavallone entre sus piernas.

En esa instancia unos fuertes pasos hicieron temblar el piso, con un fuerte rugido que hizo temblar los ventanales. Ambos amantes rompieron el beso y dirigieron su mirada la puerta.

—¿Escuchaste?

Hibari enarcó una ceja.

—No, estoy desarrollando una pérdida de audición. Y rompí nuestro beso porque cumplió justo lo que prometía, es decir, poco.

—¡Kyoyaaaaaaa, deja de ser tan sarcástico conmigo! —un puchero acompañó esa oración.

—Entonces deja de preguntar estupideces, por supuesto que escuche —se levantaron de un brinco cuando volvieron a oír los pasos, esta vez más cerca—. Al parecer viene de nuestra alcoba Haneuma.

—Viene de ahí, pero está caminando hasta nosotros. ¿Tienes tus tonfas aquí? —Dino se arrodilla pegando su oreja a la puerta.

—¿Porque traería mis tonfas a una habitación que acabo de conocer? —Kyoya se había levantado de la camilla y ahora estaba junto a Dino intentando escuchar el sonido proveniente de afuera—. Obviando el simple hecho de cómo estaba mi estado físico.

—Ya, ya. Bueno lo decía por la experiencia en Namimori —Dino estaba tentando a su suerte—. Ya que no hubo día que no las sacaras ya sea en espacios abiertos y cerrados. Así que supuse que sería igual, pero veo que has perdido facultades.

El pie de Kyoya aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Dino.

—Muy bien, te lo buscaste —Kyoya agarró un bisturí de una de los estantes que aún estaba ileso luego de la caída de Dino.

—¡Espera, espera, espera Kyoya! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—De allí —señaló el estante. Dino se levantó al instante y empezó a rebuscar entre ellos—. ¿Qué diablos buscas?

—Quizás podamos encontrar algo que nos ayude a enfrentar lo que sea que este afuera. Si salimos heridos y desarmados sólo conseguiremos una hermosa visita al inframundo —Dino levantó un frasco y lo trajo hasta él, leyendo lo que decía la etiqueta. El guardián se acercó leyendo la etiqueta que con tanto ahínco su pareja leía.

—Bueno, eso nos servirá si aquel sujeto, bestia o lo que sea que este afuera tenga problemas para cagar.

La respuesta de Dino fue una sonrisa, su búsqueda finalizó cuando encontró lo que esperaba realmente, nada.

Se encaminó a la puerta con Kyoya junto a él, se volvió y miró con dulzura los ojos azabaches de su pareja.

—¿Estás listo? —un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas asiáticas.

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez —no por mucho claro.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y ambos salieron de la habitación sin mucha cautela pero tampoco con imprudencia. Se desplazaron con cuidado, protegidos por la oscuridad del pasillo y el reparo de la pared. Observaron como la luz de su habitación se escapaba por la puerta y alumbraba débilmente el pasillo.

Volvieron a mirarse. Ese placer de irse contra lo desconocido y pensar «Ir al infierno es un buen escape»

Entraron de un salto y lo que vieron les quitó el habla.

—¿…?

—¡Enzo! —gritó Dino al ver a la tortuga marina transformada en una gigantesca bestia. Suspiraron al ver los destrozos que causo en el baño.

—¿Me puedes explicar esto, Cavallone? —la cólera empezó a emerger de las profundidades del guardián—. ¡Voy a sacarte los intestinos y te voy a ahorcar con ellos!

Ambos se adentraron a la habitación y rebuscaron sus armas para iniciar un nuevo combate. ¿Contra la tortuga? No. Claro que no. Kyoya tenía mejores planes y lo más cruel es que Dino sabía cuáles eran.

¿Quince años? Al carajo, él era Hibari Kyoya. Y si está enojado, buscará una vía factible para desahogarla.

_Morder hasta la muerte._

Ahora Dino debía correr por su vida por dos razones.

1\. Enzo había tomado un tamaño proporcional y empezaba a destrozar todo a su paso.

2\. Su pareja se cabreó por el simple hecho de haber descuidado el paradero de su tortuga marina. Otra vez. Dando cavidad a destrozar media habitación. Cosa que por obviedad a su pareja le desagrado a niveles extremos.

Sin duda dos bestias querían hacerlo picadillo y darlo de alimento para aves. Debía salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible, no obstante, Kyoya fue más rápido que el, con las tonfas en mano se detuvo en medio de la puerta obstaculizando la huida para el décimo de los Cavallone.

Dino sabia las consecuencia que puede traer si no ideaba un plan de escape, de lo contrario, esas tonfas masticarían toda carne en su cuerpo. Una vía de escape es usar el _ataque sorpresa_ para poder librarse de él... Su pareja esperaba que el corriera, pero haría algo mejor.

—¡Enzo, cambio forma! —gritó a todo lo que daba su voz y retrocedió inmediatamente como si el animal fuese a crear una bomba masiva en medio de la habitación. El guardián elevó una ceja haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que hacía el idiota de su pareja, era imposible. Enzo no era un animal-tipo arma.

Sin embargo, Kyoya no se esperó el siguiente acto. Dino estaba a sus espaldas cuando fijo su vista momentáneos segundos en la tortuga, y con el mismísimo látigo lo privo de sus piernas y brazos. Lo más sorprendente fue que al guardián perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, Dino emprendió su huida y en medio de ello trabo la puerta con una silla.

El guardián se levantó, con una especie de sonrisa en sus labios… si es que eso puede considerarse una.

—Y yo que pensaba que era una larga noche.

**—x—**

Ya había amanecido, lo pudo saber al ver como la resolana de sol se adentraba por las enredaderas del techo de donde estaba la alberca. Al parecer Kyoya se había calmado de perseguirlo por toda la casa destruyendo puertas y adornos que le costaron medio ojo de la cara. Se escondió por los jardines ligando que su pareja se canse de andar jugando al gato y al ratón.

Se quedó observando como los pájaros sobrevolaban sobre su cabeza. Con los ojos en el potente cielo que iba perdiendo su batalla contra la nubosidad, dándole la despedida al sol y darle la bienvenida a la lluvia.

_Libre como ellos_.

No pudo evitar sentir una ligera tristeza. La tormenta se avecinaba, lo sabía, pero estaba preparado para cargar con ella.

—Aquí estas, Haneuma —una voz lo saco de su ensoñación.

_Oh no._

—¡E-e-espera Kyoya! —intentó excusarse levantando ambas manos—. ¡Puedo explicarlo, explicarlo!

—Tus excusas me valen una mierda, Cavallone —no cabe duda que estaba enojado, pero no era la primera vez que Enzo se transformaba ¿Porque le molestó de tal forma esta vez?

—¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Enzo estaba durmiendo en la bañera, lo deje ahí porque casi nunca le damos uso y supuse que ahí dormiría bien! —Kyoya recordó como quería relajar un poco la mente allí antes de que Dino lo descubriera en el baño.

—Tch, aun así eso no te salvara —debía desahogar su enojo de algún modo. Arremetió su furia contra el bronco, quien en vez de esquivarlo lo abrazo con fuerzas mientras ambos caían a la piscina.

Dejó caer sus tonfas cuando cayeron _al estilo libre_ a la piscina. Revivió una vez más cuando cayó al mar, entro en ira, desesperación, enojo. Intentó zafarse del agarre de Dino debajo del agua, pero era considerablemente fuerte.

Hasta el punto de ser sofocante.

—¡Cálmate! ¡hey Kyoya! —una voz le resonó en los oídos del guardián para cuando salieron a la superficie—. Tranquilo, tranquilo mi amore. Ya paso.

Sintió los brazos de Cavallone rodear su cintura bajo el agua. Alzó la vista topándose con esa vista acaramelada. Esperó unos instantes que parecían inmersos en la eternidad, entonces hizo lo único que le dictaba el instinto. Se acercó un poco y le besó. Paso uno de sus brazos detrás de la cabellera dorada esperando profundizar el beso.

Dino se abrió los ojos en par. Le tocó unos segundos volver a la realidad, pero cuando una vez captó las intenciones de Kyoya, empezó a bucear en la lujuria al sentir la lengua de su pareja pasear por su cavidad bucal. Con versatilidad respondió. Y finalmente una cosa llevo a la otra, Dino empezó a aferrarse cada vez más al cuerpo del guardián. Kyoya enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Cavallone, para dar inicio a un ciclo de mordidas, para dar preámbulo al siguiente acto.

Aún recuerda cuando ese maldito bronco le hizo su primera marca justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. ¿Cómo carajos iba a ocultar eso? Tetsu sin duda se percató de ello, pero por respecto o quizás miedo no le pregunto ni menciono una vocal que le cabreara, se vio en la obligación de usar bufanda por un tiempo. Dino tuvo su castigo después de ello, porque no saldría ileso después de ello.

Empezaron los roces, lamidas y mordida… donde aquella pareja de mafiosos se acercaban cada vez más a cruzar esa línea: _Si no lo arregla el combate de armas, que lo resuelva el combate carnal._

Los kimonos empezaron a formar la barrera entre sus cuerpos, Dino no dudo ni un instante en deslizar aquella suave tela blancuzca sobre los hombros de Kyoya, teniendo más accesibilidad a su cuello. Bajo sus manos por la bien formada espalda del asiático llegando a sus muslos el cuales descansan con un feroz agarre en su abdomen, subió aquella tela hasta la cintura del guardián.

—Kyoya…—dijo en un gemido mientras devoraba toda la piel inocente que se topaba en su camino. Aquella piel que una vez fue virgen y ahora fue corrompida por su persona. No se arrepentía de ello, porque gracias a eso Kyoya le pertenecía.

El guardián era consciente que aún tenía el peculiar instinto de morder hasta la muerte al Haneuma, pero la diferencia radica es que se han despertado otros deseos más carnales. Aquellos deseos que se entretienen en su paladar dejando un sabor psicótico, realmente tentador. Deseos que en muchas ocasiones debe reprimir, por ser una distracción a sus objetivos.

Como lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Kyoya tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás cuando los labios de Cavallone capturaron sus pezones haciendo posesión de lo que antes era suyo. Su cuerpo. Porque ahora no era sólo su cuerpo solamente, ahora su cuerpo también pertenecía a Dino, el único que ha conocido toda zona en su ser. Nunca admitiría que Dino es único. Pero tampoco admitiría que es especial, porque no lo es. Porque eso es para los débiles. El amor es ridículo, una ilusión de aquella raza herbívora que se empeña en seguir ciegamente sin precedentes, permitiéndole a diferentes ende de personas doblegarse, jugar contigo y aun así, y lo más irónico del todo es que todos, y hasta el mismo... siguen buscando. Eso lo cataloga a él también como parte de esa raza, ¿no?

Cavallone volvió a buscar la unión de sus labios con ternura, sin embargo, eso no lo priva de ser salvaje. El guardián se deleita con los sonidos de sus bocas devorándose, jalar las hebras del cuero cabelludo, los sonidos obscenos que el mismo puede llegar a hacer cuando Cavallone masturbaba su miembro, podía oír sus gemidos, sus jadeos. Oír como su respiración pasaba de ser una simple brisa a convertirse en un ventarrón, era un don que tenía Dino sobre él. Es consciente de que Dino disfrutaba oír en primera fila esa sinfonía que soltaba su voz cuando iniciaba ese vaivén erótico debajo de esa agua gélida. Arriba, abajo, acariciando el glande, la base, sus testículos…No podía evitar temblar, estremecerse.

La tortura seguía provocando sonidos más fuertes, simultáneos y seductores. Aquel rubio es ahora el maestro de orquesta que dirigía esa composición que se regocijaba ante semejante acto. Disfrutaba cada segundo cuando aquellos gemidos del asiático le imploraban más, mas placer, mas contacto, más unión. No pudo evitar romper el beso para intercambiarlo por una secuencia de gemidos y jadeos cuando la velocidad de ese baile que hay en su miembro toma otro ritmo. Su mente empezó a dejar el mundo real, sólo la estimulación de su cuerpo lo trae de regreso a esa alberca.

Kyoya bajó la mano por el desatendido miembro de Cavallone y junto a él, a un mismo ritmo y andar empiezan esos espasmos entre ambos. Ahora se han convertido en un coro que comparten lo que el otro puede sentir. No pueden evitar decir sus nombres en pleno acto, gemir, sumergirse, compartir el oxígeno en un beso bajo el agua, y finalmente subir campante. El agua se escurre entre ellos, deslizándose esas gotas cristalinas por sus cabellos, por cada zona en su rostro hasta llegar a los labios donde no hay abertura donde las gotas puedan caer nuevamente al agua. Kyoya mordió con sugestión el labio inferior de Cavallone, sus lenguas se rozan creando ese cosquilleo que muere con otro espasmo que invade el cuerpo del asiático.

Ya tuvo esa noche dos batallas que extra radicaron su paciencia. Ahora quiere atención por parte de su pareja, su cuerpo se retuerce ante las caricias, mordidas, moretones que ambos le infligen. Es por eso que se regocija en su pareja.

Sus uñas trazan rutas por aquella piel tatuada dejando huellas por donde se deslizan sus manos. Dino se queja en su cuello, pero es un precio que debe pagar para que cualquiera que las vea sepa a quien le pertenece. Su nariz baja hasta el cuello recibiendo el dulce aroma de Dino Cavallone, ese aroma que es tan característico de él, tan seductor que podría embriagarse, ese aroma tan salvaje, único y puro.

Kyoya se cansó de los preámbulos hacia un tiempo, sólo le impacientaban más. Para el _la preparación_, es inútil, nunca la ha necesitado. Le encanta el dolor que Cavallone puede infligir en su cuerpo, es por eso que disfruta de las batallas. Esa euforia que provoca cada combate hasta llevarlo al límite. Dilatar su entrada ya le era un acto de debilidad, una creencia absurda que no soportará. Patéticos herbívoros.

Su vista extraviada en el placer exige un retorno, humedece sus labios, no porque lo necesite ya estar bajo el agua es más que suficiente. Lo hace para incitar, provocar, seducir a ese bronco salvaje. Que siempre puede entender cada expresión, gesto, señas y acertar siempre. Cavallone asiente ante tal petición.

Sintió aquel glande rozar su entrada, sonrió maliciosamente. Se acercó a los labios seductores de su pareja dando una suave lamida a las gotas de agua que se escurrían por su mejilla junto a su labio, el bronco soltó un suspiro de rendición. Se rendía ante Kyoya, no soportaba más, dio una fuerte embestida removiendo toda carne en su camino, lo que provocó que el guardián ahogara un fuerte gemido al sentirlo por completo. Volvió a sonreír cuando rápidamente se adaptó a la intrusión, dando el anuncio para que el Bronco se moviera o lo obligaría a hacerlo. Y no lo haría con cordialidad cabe recalcar. Iniciaron las embestidas con velocidades inciertas, una era fuera pero la otra podía ser suave.

Cada movimiento que emprendía en su cuerpo, cada embestida, cada beso, era un instrumento que, por sí solo no tendría el mayor impacto para él, sino fuese Dino quien los hiciese. Porque por obviedad se ha acostado con otras personas en su vida de mafioso, a espaldas de Dino, por supuesto. Unas han sido por trabajo, otras han sido sólo por placer. Placer que desgraciadamente y para su mala suerte sólo es saciado por ese _Haneuma._

En un inicio su negación era insistente. Él era independiente, nunca había dependido de nadie. Nunca había necesitado a nadie. Pero los repetidos encuentros en habitaciones del cuartel Vongola, u otro lugar eran como un fuerte ardor en su corazón, ese ardor que en su cuerpo pasa de ser incómodo a ser estimulante.

Las embestidas seguían una más fuerte que la anterior, más certera, más intensa. Cargada de lujuria y necesidad, necesidad de sentir más a ese guardián que tras años de intentos había logrado domar. Los espasmos acompañaban cada penetración, ya gemir ante eso era una obligación, eludir el rubor que ahora presentaban sus mejillas era inevitable. Dino gruñó en su oído, exigiendo más de él. Su espalda se arquea teniendo como agarre los brazos del bronco.

Ahora sólo Dino toca su cuerpo, ahora sólo Dino se llena de él, y ahora sólo Dino puede llenarlo a él. Es por eso que es una debilidad tener ese sentimiento en su interior, lo admite. Cuando Dino lo libro de su castidad en aquella azotea de Namimori en uno de sus entrenamientos supo que ahí había perdido la libertad.

Una nueva aceleración de las embestidas anuncia que ya pronto ambos tocaran el clímax. Se muerden, se rasgan, ya sus cuerpos eran la prueba de sus deseos pasionales. De cuanto se desean, hasta poder decir que se anhelan. Así eran ellos. Y así se amaban.

La locura empiezó a tomar turno en esa sesión, las vibraciones entre ambos eran excesivas, eufóricas, y los gemidos eran la música de fondo. El guardián ya sabe que está en su punto, su límite. Siente que algo se acumula en su bajo vientre y clama por salir, debe salir. El mismo se impulsa para sentir más al bronco, más fuerte, más profundo.

Más, más, más.

Ambos sienten la llama que está a punto de salir, la bomba que está a punto de estallar. Con movimientos erráticos, el interior de Kyoya empieza a comprimirse.

—Eres mío, Kyoya —anunció en un par de sacudidas más.

Y finalmente la eyaculación final sincronizada. Kyoya siente que algo llena su interior, cierra los ojos y mientras su mente delira entre su ultimo orgasmo. Puede visualizar con tonos desenfocados las enredaderas que cubren el techo artificial de la piscina. Debería estar excesivamente cansando, pero haber tenido sexo con Dino fue como su energizante. La sensación de satisfacción recorre su sistema, la tranquilidad regresa. Tal vez porque tener sexo es mejor, que tener que pensar en los sentimientos. Se quedaron estáticos, tratando de calmar su enloquecido ritmo cardíaco.

—Te amo, Hibari Kyoya —levantó la mandíbula del guardián con suspicacia acariciando con el pulgar una de sus mejilla.

El guardián besó la nariz de su pareja. Dino lo entendió. Se besaron nuevamente, aun con sus labios hinchados después de la cacería, saboreando con lentitud, no hay prisa, ahora falta el evento de cierre.

Dino cerró sus brazos nuevamente entorno a las caderas de Kyoya, y Kyoya hace lo mismo pero alrededor del cuello de Dino. Ahora sólo el sonido de sus labios danzando en una dulce despedida bajó el telón.

**—x—**

—¿Que harás hoy, Kyoya?—preguntó extrayendo una ropa ligera del closet de su destrozada habitación.

—Iré a la base de Vongola, debo informar el resultado de mi última misión —Kyoya deslizó por sus brazos un suéter de color gris de tela de seda que compró en Japón antes de venir a Italia en unas supuestas vacaciones. Que se prolongaron dos meses más. Pero eso era lo de menos, necesitaba ocultar sus heridas lo mejor posible—. Extrañamente me siento más enérgico de lo que debería.

Cavallone rió finalizando el labor de vestirse. Iban a salir para a correr un rato. Ser mafioso no le impedía que de vez en cuando deba cuidar su organismo.

—Es por el agua —la dulzura con la que mencionó Dino cada palabra hizo estremecer al guardián. Esa maldita risa.

—¿Qué?—preguntó mientras terminaba de colocarse las calcetas junto con los respectivos zapatos deportivos. Observó como el flequillo caía sobre el rostro de Dino y sintió una necesidad ajena de removerlo ¿Porque debe contenerse? No debería, Dino es _su pareja_ y puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con él.

—Sí, el agua de la piscina estaba mezclada con llamas del sol. Es como estar en el interior de Enzo, le pedí el favor a Lussuria para casos como este —concluyó. Cavallone sintió como el cabello que caía por sus ojos fueron aislado dulcemente hasta detrás de su oreja—. Kyo…

No pudo finalizar su interrogante ya que el guardián le robó el derecho del habla con su boca, no era brusco, ni salvaje. Era la primera vez que la ternura no la iniciaba el, esta vez Dino danzo al ritmo de Kyoya. El cosquilleo que ambos sintieron fue gratificante, se separaron con lentitud.

Sus frentes estaban unidas, la nariz de Dino empezó un apacible roce sobre el rostro de Kyoya el cual le hizo sonreír por las cosquillas que sintió.

—Vamos, tengo hambre.

Salieron de la casa después que Dino llamara a su mano derecha para empezar las reparaciones de los destrozos de esa noche.

—Ya no quiero ir a correr, quiero ir a comer —protestó el guardián.

—Bueno, podemos ir a comer a un nuevo restaurante que inauguraron. Está a unas cuadras de aquí.

—La comida tendrá que esperar, caballeros —una voz gruesa y demandante interrumpió el ambiente de esos amantes.

El cambio facial en ambos capos fue inmediato. Sus miradas serenas se convirtieron en afiladas expresiones que amenazaban a cualquiera que se topara con ellas. Ambos giraron la cabeza sin mucho interés y observaron a tres hombres vestidos en trajes ambiguos parecidos a los que usaban en los años sesenta, los cuales no tenían competencia con los trajes que ellos usaban. Uno de ellos que a simple vista era el jefe de esa operación, un hombre afroamericano con una apariencia atemorizante. Los otros dos eran enclenques, principiantes. Daban la impresión de ser ellos quienes eran las presas, pero una de las reglas principales de ese juego es que _nunca confíes en las apariencias._

—¿Ocurre algo oficial?—Kyoya observó a su Dino, y lo que vio le sorprendió aunque no lo demostró. Esa mirada ensombrecida cuyos ojos felinos que sólo mostraban el siguiente rugido. Ahí estaba un legítimo depredador.

—Sí. —Direccionó su vista al guardián, pasando de largo por Dino y hablo finalmente—. Hibari Kyoya… —el oficial jefe no se atemorizó, pero si acercó su mano cerca de su respectiva arma dentro de su chaqueta—. Vendrás conmigo a la comisaria, eres sospechoso de un homicidio múltiple.

**—x—**

—Okey. Vamos a repetir esto ya que parece que no entiendes en la situación que estas, Hibari Kyoya —aquel afroamericano intentaba intimidar sin éxito alguno al guardián con la brusquedad con la que pronunciaba cada palabras.

Estaban en una pequeña sala con baldosas de color negro y paredes del color opuesto. Sin ventanas con sólo una abertura llamada "puerta" en una de las esquinas. Una lámpara de titanio colgaba del techo iluminando con intensidad la mesa donde estaba sentando el guardián, con sus piernas cruzadas y con una de sus manos siendo apoyo de su cabeza, observaba con detenimiento y desinterés las fotos de cuatro cuerpos calcinados el cual era ya imposible hacer un reconocimiento facial. Aunque para el guardián fue fácil reconocer, por la posición en la que estaban los cuerpos.

Los cinco hombres que él había asesinado. Ahora surge la misma pregunta que surgió esa noche, ¿dónde estaba el quinto sujeto?

—Estos cuatros hombres fueron encontrados hoy en la mañana por un guardacostas que pasaba por el lugar —continuó el detective—. Mi nombre es Derek Di Salvo, y estoy a cargo de este caso.

Kyoya bostezó cuando el detective culmino su presentación.

—¡Oye! Presta atención —Kyoya río por sus adentros, ¿cuántas veces había oído eso por parte de Dino? Había otro detective acompañando a Derek, pero sólo se limitaba a decir unas palabras sin sentido. Aunque eso era lo de menos, empezó a notar como el detective titubeaba ante él.

Hay posibilidades que no tuviera experiencia en el interrogatorio o tuviera miedo de su presencia. Suspiró con desgano, podía sentir esa sensación que indica la necesidad de que algún alimento llenara su estómago.

—Estos hombres, según el informe del forense murieron antes que sus cuerpos fueran incinerados. Uno de ellos falleció por una herida de bala en la cabeza, y los otros tres hombres tenían perforaciones en sus cuerpos repetidas veces con un objeto filoso. Las heridas tenían un patrón de secuencia pero aún desconocemos el arma. No hay signos de lucha, salvo en uno de los hombres que tenía la muñeca rota y su cuello agujerado.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver en este cuento de hadas? —preguntó con cierta burla.

—Tu sangre fue hallada en la escena del crimen a 500 metros, cerca del muelle Lazise junto a una baranda rota —las fotos se deslizaron por la mesa, mostrando las gotas de sangre que derramo cuando el disparo atravesó su cuerpo.

El guardián no reveló ninguna emoción, se acomodó en la silla con elegancia creando una impaciencia en los otros detectives y aquellos que estaban detrás del vidrio reforzado.

—Muy bien, déjame entender tus insignificantes acusaciones _detective_ —había una pizca juguetona en esa última palabra—. Me dices que mi sangre fue hallada a 500 metros de ese lugar. Lo entiendo. Hasta un niño de tres años podría entenderlo, pero, ahora viene la caída de tu acusación.

—A ver, ¿porque?

—Tu insignificante teoría dice e que me lastime hiriendo al sujeto, ¿no? —Derek asintió cruzándose de brazos—. Pero ahora yo les pregunto: ¿Desde cuándo una persona se lástima su costado dislocando una muñeca?

Se levantó el suéter mostrando la venda que rodeaba su costado, los detectives se dieron vistas rápidas. Hibari ajusto su mirada seria. Le resultaría fácil engañar a esos sujetos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sitúas tu sangre en ese muelle? —Derek empezó a revelar molestia, al ver que Kyoya tenía razón.

El guardián no pudo evitar reírse, tomó el vaso con agua que le sirvieron al entrar y bebió un sorbo. Luego otro, tenía la garganta seca.

—Como pueden saber, si es que se dignaron a ver mi registro de vida en su base de datos, antes de traerme aquí y perder el tiempo. Soy un adicto a los combates con los _más fuertes._ Y por lo que veo en esas fotos esos hombres no lo eran —encerró en comillas ciertas palabras, guardándose las ganas de morder hasta la muerte a esos tipos.

—¿Dónde estuvo anoche, sr. Hibari? —Derek dio un golpe sordo a la pared.

—En la misma dirección donde me encontraron.

—¿Alguien puede corroborar eso?

—Sí, un espermiograma puede verificar que estuve toda la noche _teniendo sexo_con mi consorte —ambos detectives desviaron su cara por la vergüenza. Una risa se escapó de los labios del guardián, mientras se incorporaba de la silla para ponerse de pie como acto siguiente—. Ustedes ahora mismo son el típico escalofrío que busca una médula espinal por la cual trepar.

Una mirada reticente se intercambiaron los detectives antes de que la puerta fuera abierta de par en par y a continuación dos disparos ensordecedores invadieron la habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos, después de disiparse aquel chirrido retorciéndose en el tímpano del guardián, logro visualizar como Derek y su compañero yacían en el suelo con dos heridas de bala en la cabeza.

Visualizó como los ojos abiertos sin vida alguna en el rostro del que una vez se llamó Derek Di salvo, observó desde los talones a la cabeza quien fue el causante de su muerte.

Una presencia conocida...Dino Cavallone.

—Cavallone, ¿puedo saber el motivo?—preguntar él _porque_ es ilógico, irracional. Su pareja no mataría a simples cucarachas sin que ellas infecten su comida.

Un agarre se aferró a la muñeca de guardián obligándolo a emprender una vía en contra de su voluntad fuera de esa habitación. Cuando salieron de la habitación que empezaba a privarlo del aire y de su comida cabe subrayar, su vista se vio decorada con una escena espantosa.

Todos los detectives, oficiales, personal de limpieza y administrativo estaban...**muertos**. Ahora esa comisaría era un centro de exhibición de cadáveres de muchas formas de muerte, cada una peor que la otra... La sangre se filtró por las áreas de ventilación perfumando todo el lugar con una llovizna de ese pequeño infierno escarlata, dejando pequeñas manchas en la ropa de ambos amantes.

El bronco sin mencionar una palabra siguió arrastrando al guardián fuera de ese acto de terror.

—Cavallone...

—Kyoya, todo esto fue una trampa —la voz ruda, cargada de irritación salió de los labios del bronco—. Sé que eres consciente de la situación, pero aun así no puedo evitar preguntarme... —la fuerza que Dino ejercía en la muñeca del guardián aumento, como si intentase castigarlo—. ¿Porque bebiste esa agua? ¿Porque te dejaste ir con esos supuestos detectives? Cuando sabias que era una trampa.

—Porque el tatuaje que vi en los antebrazos de esos hombres, fueron el mismo que vi en la mujer que me atacó en el muelle —la conversación tomó un rumbo inesperado y al mismo tiempo predecible para Dino. Se detuvieron en la entrada de la que una vez que un centro policial.

—¿Una mujer te atacó en el muelle? ¿Es por eso que estabas herido? ¿Qué carajos hacías en un muelle? No te quise preguntar, pero ahora me vas a responder —Kyoya reconoció ese sonido gutural al final de la última sílaba. Enojo.

No podía negar que le era satisfactorio que Dino sintiera celos, hasta el punto de ser hilarante. Recordó esa clásica frase: El río cuando suena es porque piedras trae, un dicho de uso comercial para justificar realidades detrás de las mentiras. Sólo que ahora el río es de sangre, y las piedras eran los cuerpos sin vidas.

Salieron de la comisaria, bajando las escaleras a una velocidad discreta pero firme. Se detuvieron en una parada de Taxi, donde casualmente no había ninguno ese día.

—Bueno, supongo que no tengo alternativa —Kyoya se acercó por detrás al bronco, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Y finalmente le contó todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Una vez de haber terminado aquel reconteo que sinceramente quisiera olvidar, ambos amantes se sentaron en el borde de la acera para esperar a sus subordinados.

—¿Porque no...me lo dijiste?

—Yo te pregunté si querías saber, y me dijiste que no.

—S-si pero no pensé que hubiese sido tan grave —Dino se palmó la cara.

—Cavallone, tu viste mis heridas —enarcó una ceja—. ¿Acaso crees que con semejantes aberturas en mi cuerpo fui a jugar a la gallinita ciega?

Hubo un silencio, se podría decir que hasta incomodó.

—Y la mujer que me dejo en ese estado, la quiero muerta —no sabía si eso aliviaría el corazón de su pareja, pero era la verdad—. ¿Qué carajos hay en ese portafolio?

Dino iba a responder antes de que el sonido de un celular interrumpiera esa confesión. Respiró profundamente, se levantó y finalmente volvió a arrastrar a Kyoya fuera de ese lugar. Caminaron unas cuadras antes de llegar al cruce de una calle. Allí esperaban los subordinados principales de aquellos capos junto a Sawada, que por primera vez estaba sin la garrapata de Gokudera. No habían llegado cuando Dino había mostrado una urgencia en su rostro.

—Tsuna, escucha. Quiero que lleves a Kyoya a la base Vongola, y le digas al escorpión venenoso que le suministre un suero que disminuya la cantidad de serotonina que hay en el cerebro de Kyoya —Tsuna se quedó plasmado.

—¿Q-que? ¿Porque? ¿Qué paso?

—Ha ocurrido una masacre en esa comisaria —respondió Dino.

—¿Qué? ¿No fuiste tú, Cavallone? —ahora quien hacia las preguntas era Kyoya.

—Nou —Dino se encogió de hombros—. Pasaron tres horas desde que entraste a ese lugar. Me pareció extraño que tardases tanto en el interrogatorio y cuando entre a la comisaria todos estaban muertos.

—No puede ser... —el terror invadió al décimo de los Vongola—. Oye Hibari-san, cuando entraste a la habitación... recorriste los pasillos, ¿no? ¿No te percataste de algo extraño? ¿Algo extraño en las personas que trabajan ahí?

—Nop —Hibari se soltó del agarre de Dino—. No sentí nada fuera de lo normal, lo que si pude darme cuenta es que el agua que me dieron estaba mezclada con una especie de droga.

—¿Porque te darían algo así? —Y Kyoya creía que el interrogatorio había terminado.

—Se llama Trazodona, es un antidepresivo muy fuerte —respondió Dino—. Si se aplica la cantidad necesaria, hasta un bebe podría controlar a Kyoya.

—¿Cómo carajos sabes eso? —preguntó Kyoya.

—Cuando entre a la comisaría, empecé a revisar cada piso para ver si conseguía a alguien con vida. Entre a una especie de laboratorio y vi la tableta donde estaban las pastillas, reconocí el nombre al instante. Esas pastillas habían sido trituradas y mezcladas con agua —Dino se pasó la mano por detrás de su nuca—. Era fácil predecir que te darían de esa agua. Le robé el arma a uno de los oficiales muertos y cuando fui a buscarte, pude darme cuenta de un olor extraño que emanaba de la ventilación. Subí al segundo piso y en una de las oficinas había una secretaria con un disparo en el pecho y sin una mano, su sangre se filtró por los ductos del aire acondicionado creando esa llovizna de sangre en el primer piso.

—¿Un olor? —Tsuna seguía con sus preguntas. Que fue ignorado por los amantes que seguían hablando como si Tsuna no estuviese.

—Sí, yo también me di cuenta. No era un olor reconocible o algo que haya olfateado antes, era algo empalagoso...muy dulce hasta el punto de llegar a marearme —Kyoya empezaba a sentirse cada vez más extraño, al parecer esa pastilla estaba empezando a cumplir sus expectativas.

—Creo que todo fue una ilusión.

—Tiene sentido, ahora la pregunta es... —el guardián se recostó en la puerta del auto para no perder el equilibrio—. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer una ilusión, sin que nos percatáramos de ello?

—Ahora eso es una variable sin resolver —Dino se mordió el labio, pero se percató que la droga estaba cumpliendo su cometido en el cuerpo de su amante, caminó hasta donde estaba para estar a su lado por si llegase a debilitarse—. Lo que estamos seguros, es que los mismos hombres que me robaron el portafolio, también iban tras Kyoya.

—La situación está cada vez peor, lamento habértelo ocultado Dino-san. Solo queríamos evitar estos escenarios.

—No te preocupes Tsuna, ahora la prioridad es Kyoya —Dino fijó su vista al guardián—. Por una vez en tu vida Kyoya, no muerdas hasta la muerte a nadie y deja que te suministren ese suero.

Tsuna no pudo evitar reírse.

**—x—**

Una vía intravenosa había sido abierta en la muñeca del guardián.

—Volveré pronto, te lo prometo —Dino se quedó junto a Kyoya en todo momento. Desde que entraron a la base Vongola y corrieron a la enfermería. Sostuvo su mano mientras Bianchi preparaba el antídoto—. Tengo una reunión con mis parientes para tratar la situación actual, esta situación está afectando mucho a mi familia.

El guardián chasqueó la lengua, y desvío la mirada para evitar toparse con esa mirada enternecida. Sabía que eso significaba días sin verse.

—¿Sabes algo, Cavallone? —sus miradas volvieron a encontraste—. Si yo tuviese fe en la humanidad, tú me harías perderla.

Dino soltó una carcajada hasta que una lágrima se escapó.

—Más te vale que tengas fuerzas para esta noche. —El guardián sintió un beso casto en sus labios para luego ver como Dino se marchaba.

Kyoya observó como la cabellera dorada empezaba a perderse en el umbral de la puerta, sintió un vacío reconocible. Ese vacío...que siente cada vez que Dino se despide de él y transcurren semanas perdidas en el tiempo hasta su reencuentro.

—La despedida es una pena bastante dulce, ¿no lo crees, Cavallone?

La risa y el regreso para dar fin a esa serie de palabras con un delicado beso, trasmitiendo emociones que sólo ellos saben que las tienen: amor, ternura, preocupación y cuidado.

_**6 horas más tarde...**_

Kyoya se despertó al oír como un objeto contundente choco contra una de paredes en la habitación junto a la enfermería. Su vista tardo unos segundos en ajustarse a la poca iluminación que presentaba la habitación.

Se levantó con sutileza de la cama, era la segunda vez ese día que se acostaba en una camilla de hospital. Había roto un record, gracias al mediocre al que tiene por pareja. Estaba de mal humor, por el simple hecho de haberlo despertado de su ensueño. Sin duda mordería hasta la muerte a quien tuvo la valentía de lanzar lo que sea que hayan lanzado contra la pared.

La puerta automática se abrió cuando el censor sintió los pasos del guardián. Salió de la enfermería con la misma ropa deportiva que se había puesto esa mañana. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación vecina, se adentró en ella con aires de matar a cualquier inocente mal parado. Pero lo que observó, lo que sintió, no le gusto. Ni un poco.

Estaban todos los guardianes reunidos en el salón, sus miradas solo expresaban: Irritación, preocupación, miedo.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

—Hibari-san...—la voz del décimo de los Vongola era quebradiza, insegura. Como cuando era un enclenque de quince años—. Tengo algo que... decirte.

—¿Qué? —era obvio que algo pasaba, aunque si era de la organización. Poco le importaba, no se consideraba parte de ese grupito de mafiosos.

—Dino-san...—tragó saliva—. Ha desaparecido.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Notas finales: Un poco largo, pero bastante completo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. Una felicidad efimera

**Notas: **Mis niños presten atención a cada detalle de los capítulos. Porque estoy revelando secretos disfrazados (aunque son fáciles de notar) para cualquier duda un mp es bienvenido.

**Advertencia:** OOC, y en este capítulo le daremos la bienvenida al OC. Nuevos personajes de diferentes partes del mundo, para no centrarnos solo en Italia y Japón. Espero que les gusten los nuevos personajes que nos acompañaran en el transcurso de esta historia ^^

Sin más, disfruten ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

_Una felicidad efímera._

**—****x—**

Italia había desfilado inmóvil ante él, sin percatarse de su presencia. Para el sólo era una localidad más, un continente más. Había compartido el silencio de sus compañeros hasta llegar a las inmensas barras decoradas con un patrón de curvas llamativo e usual.

Llegó a las puertas de lo que hace unas horas era la mansión Cavallone, ahora era un escenario terrorífico que se había convertido en un centro turístico para las personas de la prensa que no iban más allá del portón.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, deja que yo me haga a cargo de esto. La familia de Cavallone no te recibirá con los brazos abiertos y menos en ésta situación —Kyoya no hizo nada para disimular su falta de simpatía hacia esa familia sin Dino—. Váyanse a la base.

La respuesta de Tsuna fue un gesto forzado.

Las puertas del auto se abrieron y el guardián bajo de él. Su llegada fue como la alfombra roja, las cámaras se centraron en su presencia cuando bajo del auto acompañado por los algunos hombres de Dino y su fiel compañero Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Los paparazzi empezaron su aglomeración cuando estaba más cerca del portón, los subordinados sirvieron de escudo de esa marea de herbívoros que deseaban ser machacados hasta la muerte.

Dio unos pasos más hasta tener a escasa distancia, un portón con barras de al menos tres cm de grosor, color negras. Dos barras estaban curveadas creando una especie de remolino de hierro en todo el medio del portón. Decorando los costados de dos letras en un panel circular de metal sin aberturas **MC** eran las dos letras hechas del mismo material a diferencia que estaban pintadas en dorado.

**Mansión Cavallone.**

Sólo habían pasado unas horas, y el deterioro que mostraba aquella imponente mansión pareciera que fueron años de abandono. Así que en eso se transformaba aquel lugar sin la presencia de Dino. Volvió esa tormenta para torturar sus pensamientos, su corazón.

Se escuchó el chirrido de las barras cuando las puertas se abrieron en par, otorgando el paso sólo a Hibari Kyoya y sus hombres.

Dio inicio a sus pies sobre el largo trayecto desde la entrada del portón a la misma mansión. Dirigió su vista a los jardines, estaban tal cual los recordaba. Hermosos y bien cuidados. La enorme fila de pinos le dio una escolta hasta la plaza principal donde en medio había una fuente realmente llamativa el cual no tenía agua que lucir, belleza que irradiar. Las baldosas del piso estaban rotas y el filtro con una figura extraña pero radiante de donde emanaba el agua: Estaba partido a la mitad. Como si una especie de martillo le fuese dado la bienvenida.

Ahora lo que una vez le pareció un sueño ahora era el inicio de una pesadilla. Respiro hondo, la mejor parte aun le espera.

_Guarda tus patéticas condolencias para cuando veas lo que te aguarda._ Pensó.

—Kyo-san, debemos entrar —habló su mano derecha.

—No tienes que decirlo, lo sé —la amabilidad era un hábito muy ajeno del guardián, lo sabía.

Una vez dentro de la mansión salió del anonimato que le rodeada, para volver a ser quien era en ese lugar. La pareja del jefe Cavallone. El segundo al mando si su ausencia era prolongada. Su llegada fue casi un momento fulminante cuando reconoció algunos rostros y, estos se iluminaron al verlo.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar o al menos la mayoría tenían el lujo de llevar después de su característico nombre el imponente apellido Cavallone. Pertenecientes a la familia, pertenecientes a la mafia.

Empezó a observar el lugar, era obvio que ahora lo que le rodeaba era una película de terror y Dino era el típico personaje que muere a los diez segundos de haber iniciado el cortometraje.

—Señor Hibari, sea bienvenido —se dirigió a él, un hombre vestido de un fino traje con corbatín de tipo pañuelo. Ese hombre era conocido como el mayordomo de la mansión.

—Me siento como Kyoya, en el país de las maravillas.

—Mis disculpas…—el hombre de al menos unos cincuenta años, cabello castaño con leves salpicaduras blancas en su cabello, típico de la vejez. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar y su piel estaba cubierta de leves arrugas. Era conocido comúnmente como Petter Black, un estadunidense exiliado por problemas legales. Dino lo encontró casi muerto en una de las aceras de Italia que quien sabe cómo logro llegar ahí. Le ayudo a reconstruir su vida con un nuevo nombre y un nuevo trabajo. A cambio el hombre es devoto hacia su Cavallone.

Aquel hombre bajó su rostro ante Kyoya, este sintió algo culpa y una vez más pensó en lo impreciso que es emparejar el corazón con la mente. Observó a Petter y lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño, se veía demacrado, indulgente y débil. Tenía un labio partido y un hematoma en su mejilla.

Kyoya abordó el asunto sin dilación, consciente de que los subordinados de Dino esperaban que lo hicieran.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente?

En todos los presentes parecía que los nervios y, el miedo eran el único propulsor de movimiento.

—Sígame por favor.

Subieron las formidables escaleras de aquella mansión si es que se podría llamarse hogar por lo innecesariamente lujosa. Conocía a placer los pasillos que empezó a recorrer una vez que llegó al segundo piso. Muchas veces Dino lo acorralaba contra la pared devorando sus labios.

Tenía dieciocho años cuando lo hicieron frente a esas pinturas que mostraba la descendencia de los jefes, desde el primero hasta el décimo.

_Nella gioia e Nel Dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, le accolgo te come mio sposó Dino. prometto di esserti fedele sempre, di amarti e onorarti tutti I giorni della mia vita._

_(En la alegría y en el dolor, en la salud y en la enfermedad, le doy la bienvenida a mi marido Dino. Prometo serle siempre fiel, amarle y respetarle durante todos los días de mi vida)_

Sintió tristeza al recordar ese momento, cerró sus ojos con pesadez y deslizó su mano de la cabeza hasta el cuello.

_Que patético me he vuelto._ Fue el primer pensamiento que rondo su mente.

—Joven Hibari —una voz totalmente familiar llegó hasta sus oídos.

—Romario. —De la misma forma que estaba Petter, Romario presento golpes en el rostro y al parecer tenía un ligero corte en el antebrazo. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de saber si estaba bien. Pero al ver su estado físico era relativamente obvio que la respuesta era: **no**.

—¿Está bien, joven Hibari? —preguntó con voz cansada y angustiada.

—Soy yo el que debería preguntar eso —le miró con dirección directa a los ojos. Obteniendo como respuesta una huida de mirada. Lo supuso.

—Si...señor —dejó salir un suspiro.

Siguieron caminando hasta el despacho de Dino, donde había ocurrido todo. El inicio de todo. Kyoya tenía las manos en los bolsillos en ese pantalón de seda negro con rayas azules a los lados, que se había puesto para ir a salir a caminar con Dino. Abrió la cremallera del suéter del mismo estilo que el mono dejando a relucir una camisa blanca, se subió las mangas hasta los codos ya el calor lo estaba sofocando.

Una vez frente a la puerta del despacho, Petter volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia y se puso a un lado del guardián con Romario detrás de el con Kusakabe. Miro hacia atrás cuando posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta, todos tenían rostros que afirmaban los que sus sospechas decían. Podía sentir el olor de la sangre de Dino incluso a esa distancia, apretó los dientes y giro la perilla adentrándose a ese escenario infernal que le daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

_Bienvenido al pasaje a la locura._

**—****x—**

Llegó a la mansión Vongola acompañado de Gokudera y Yamamoto. Habían dejado solo a Hibari en esa situación tan engorrosa, aunque sabía que sólo atendió a la orden que técnicamente le dio.

Cuando llegó una mujer blanca de cabello color verde que caiga hasta sus hombros y en la parte de atrás tenía una coleta de caballo más largo. Tenía una pequeña flor bajo su ojo derecho y aguardaba su llegada en unos de los muebles de la sala principal junto a su guardaespaldas.

—Sawada-san al fin llegas, te estaba esperando.

—Uni, tiempo sin saber de ti —respondió con una sonrisa el décimo de los Vongola.

—Yo, Gamma te ves bien —dijo Gokudera dirigiéndose al guardaespaldas rubio, cruzado de brazos detrás de la joven.

—No me hables con ese tono mocoso, aún sigo siendo mayor que tu —respondió—. No creas porque tu yo del pasado me derrotó, tienes derecho a hablarme así.

—De hecho lo tengo —se puso enfrente de Gamma con aires de superioridad.

—Mah mah, Gokudera cálmate —como siempre la lluvia calmando a la tormenta, lo sostuvo por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia el en un tierno abrazo. Gokudera se sonrojo y rompió el abrazo, pero eso no significa que esos parches carmesí que ahora decoraban su rostro hubieses desaparecido.

Tsuna sonrió al ver a esos dos.

—¿Y que andan haciendo por aquí Uni? ¿Ocurrió algo?

La arcobaleno del cielo tuvo un cambio facial casi drástico.

—Sawada-san, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Los tres guardianes se pusieron tensos.

_Otro tema de que preocuparse_. Pensó Tsuna.

**—****x—**

Una vez dentro de la habitación su visión se deleitó con el escenario frente a él. Le dieron unas terribles ganas de vomitar, aunque se preguntaba que mierda iba a vomitar porque no había comido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Las cortinas color carmesí estaban desgarradas, las ventanas estaban rotas, el escritorio estaba volteado y abandonado en un rincón de la habitación. Dio unos pasos más y su mayor temor se hizo realidad, un charco de sangre frente a la ventana donde debería estar el escritorio lo arrastro a la escena del crimen básicamente. Apretó los nudillos al reconocer el olor de su Cavallone, era su sangre.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde carajos estaban ustedes?

Pudo percatarse como Romario casi se derrumba frente a él, pero no dijo nada. Quien tomo el derecho de habla fue Petter.

—Había una reunión entre los Cavallone para tratar las desapariciones que han sido frecuentadas —hizo una pausa. Dando la oportunidad que el guardián subrayara ciertas cosas—. En medio de la reunión todos empezaron a tener una pequeña molestia en los ojos, luego se desarrolló con una irritación en la nariz y finalmente un gas se dispersó por toda la mansión en cantidades excesivas, y en cuestión de segundos todos cayeron al suelo inconsciente. Yo hasta ese momento fue la última vez que vi al Sr. Dino en pie. —Continúo Petter con voz gélida—. Para cuando todos volvimos en sí, estábamos amarrados y con golpes en diferentes zonas del cuerpo y...nuestro jefe no estaba. Sólo estaba ese río de sangre.

_¿Desapariciones?_

Empezó a repetirlo en su cabeza tratando de convencerse. Posó sus manos a sus costados y en tono autoritario inicio.

—Vean si hay más desaparecidos aparte de Dino. Verifiquen cada uno de los invitados y quiero una lista con todos los nombres. Aseguren el área y revisen el área de ventilación. Necesitamos averiguar cómo lograron dejar inconsciente a más de 30 personas.

—Sí, señor. —Romario estaba complacido que el consorte de su jefe diera la cara por los Cavallone. Sin duda su jefe hizo una gran elección.

Se dio vuelta y empezó a revisar su entorno. En busca de una pista o algún indicio que el enemigo haya pasado por alto. Observó las cortinas estaban desgarradas de una forma extraña, era como si las hubiesen cortado a propósito. Sólo había un agujero en una de las cortinas y el brillo que entraba por ella señalaba al único cuadro que había quedado intacto.

¿Qué propósito tiene eso?

Eso era un dilema, una pregunta sin respuesta. Es como intentar entender porque la gallina intento cruzar la calle. Nadie sabe porque quiere cruzarla, o al menos que ganaría. Pasa lo mismo con estos casos, no obstante, eso no deja de ser significativo ya que la base de todo eso no era intentar entender porque lo hicieron. Lo que importa es entender lo que quieren transmitir con su locura, esa amabilidad que envían con el fin de deleitarse en su juego donde nosotros somos las fichas, si sabe mover las fichas cada una actuara conforme a sus acciones. Que amable, sin duda, pero... Lamentablemente no siempre la amabilidad, la profesionalidad y el respeto eran suficientes para protegerse de la violencia y la locura humana. A veces, para poderla combatir, uno debe permitir que una pequeña parte de esa locura entre en tu cuerpo. Y Hibari Kyoya, puede entender esa locura porque también hay parte dentro de él.

Notó que donde estaba el agujero de la cortina también lo había en la ventana, los cuadros estaban hechos añicos a excepción de uno pero lo ignoro volviendo a ver el escritorio estaba en muy mal estado.

—Esto no es un simple ataque,

—¿Porque lo dice señor? —preguntó el mayordomo.

—¿Se han robado algo? —una pregunta como constatación.

—No, todo está tal cual a excepción de esta habitación —respondió Petter—. Revisamos las cajas fuertes, joyas en las mujeres, habitaciones y todo está intacto.

Kyoya pensó un minuto.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta. Esto es personal, quien realizo este ataque debe tener ciertos rencores hacia la familia Cavallone, hay irritación en cada cosa que observo, como si intentarán desquitarse de su dolor —se dio tiempo de ordenar sus ideas para continuar—. Quizás el responsable de todo esto tenga problemas de aceptación. Es una furia interna.

—Eso quiere decir que debe conocer cada paso sobre los movimientos de la familia, ¿no? —preguntó Kusakabe con recelo.

—No, debe ser parte de ella. Debe tener acceso a las decisiones de Dino —caminó hasta la ventana, y se hinco frente el charco de sangre—. O al menos alguien que le informe. Es probable que unos de los culpables este aquí mismo en esta casa.

—¿Cree que haya dejado algo de evidencia por error? —preguntó Romario apretando los puños en sus bolsillos.

—No, de haberlo hecho seria apropósito —contestó introduciendo sus dedos en ese líquido espeso—. Este tipo es inteligente y sabe lo que está haciendo. El haber dejado incapacitado a todos en la mansión lo hace un verdadero oponente, debe haber sabido que había una reunión y que todos estarían aquí.

Todos tragaron saliva. Kyoya siguió observando, no debía dejar pasar aunque por insignificante que fuera un detalle y así fue. En el charco de sangre, debajo de todo ese líquido espeso y casi seco había un pequeño papel que atrajo su atención.

—Kusakabe trae unas pinzas, un plato tal vez y un artefacto que pueda dar un secado rápido. —Ordenó al instante.

El subordinado corrió enseguida con ayuda de Romario, tardaron unos minutos. Petter siguió en silencio recostado al umbral de la puerta.

—¿Hace cuánto dejo el cuerpo de policía señor Hibari? —Kyoya fijó su visión en su dirección, mostrando una mirada que solo el mayordomo pudo interpretar debido a sus años de experiencia.

—Hace un año, las misiones de Vongola, las del día a día en las calles de Japón y Nueva York me obligaron a decidir entre una y la otra. Mi tiempo cada vez más pequeño y eso comenzó a distanciarme de Cavallone.

—¿Eran esos días donde el señor Dino lloraba por su ausencia? —Petter dejó salir una pequeña risa cuando Kyoya asintió—. ¿Entonces estudio para ser policía?

—Estudié medicina forense en una de las universidades de Nueva York. —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Me especialicé en el campo de la criminalista.

—Mi tierra natal —dijo con tristeza, aclaro su garganta y volvió a mostrar una sonrisa cálida—. ¿Por qué estudio en Nueva York? Y disculpe mi atrevimiento.

—Antes que mi madre falleciera ella me dijo que quería que yo estudiara en donde estudio su madre —una mirada neutral rozo los azabaches ojos del guardián—. Supongo que fue una forma de honrar su memoria.

Petter decidió que era mejor dejar ese tema hasta ese punto.

—Entonces puedo notar usted que habla tres idiomas, impresionante. Su italiano es perfecto, señor.

—No creas, fue complicado aprender esta lengua. Pero pude perfeccionarla con el inglés, no tengo idea de qué relación tienen, pero me ayudó a perfeccionarlo.

Petter sonrió.

—¿Entonces debería llamarle agente o detective Hibari?

Una pequeña risa casi un sonido gutural poco audible soltó los labios del guardián antes de que Kusakabe y Romario regresaran con el objetivo en mano.

—Aquí tiene Kyo-san —le entregó las pinzas, un pequeño plato y un secador para cabello, no tenía ganas de saber porque había un secador de cabello en esa situación. Se concentró en su meta.

—Will be our secret, Petter. —El mayordomo soltó una pequeña carcajada dejando en incredulidad a los recién llegados.

Kyoya cogió primero las pinzas y con suma delicadeza extrajo la palabra, la miró fijamente y lo dejó caer en el plato. Se levantó y buscó la fuente de corriente más cercana, conectó el secador bajo el nivel de potencia en mínimo y dio inicio a secar esa nota que podría ser realmente importante.

Todos observaban curiosos, pasaron unos minutos y el papel ya estaba seco. Volvió a tomar las pinzas observando una vez más, tenía algo escrito en su superficie apenas tangible y visible pero lo suficiente para saber que dice.

**Reflejo.**

Enarcó una ceja, pero no se sorprendió. Un juego de astucia, donde cada pieza ya hizo su jugada. A excepción de él, debía entender ese mensaje, necesitaba entender que intentaba decir con él. Que intentan expresar ¿Cuál era su mensaje?

Todos los asesinos, secuestradores o simples escorias de la calle tenían un modo característico que los identificaba. Y todos quieren algo en común. Ya sea por venganza o simple satisfacción.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Romario estaba confundido.

Kyoya pensó. Había algo en ese mensaje, era simple: Un reflejo, ¿Qué puede crear un reflejo? Hay una cantidad extensa para eso. Ya sean espejos, el brillo de un objeto, algún tipo de líquido... Expresaba mucho pero a la vez indicaba poco.

—¿Hay espejos en esta casa?

—Si hay en las habitaciones, baños y algunos en los pasillos —respondió el mayordomo con las manos cruzadas en su espalda.

—Llama a todos los subordinados presentes y revisen los espejos busquen anormalidades —dijo el guardián después de captar su objetivo—. Y traigan la lista que pedí para ver quienes estuvieron aquí.

Kusakabe fue a cumplir la orden y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Romario.

—Yo me hago cargo, cuida a Kyo-san —le dijo en voz muy baja para que el guardián no pudiera oír. Romario sonrió y asintió con un ligero movimiento con la cabeza.

_"Todo está tal cual a excepción de esta habitación"._ Recordó las palabras de Petter, eso delimita su búsqueda.

—¿Hay un espejo específicamente en esta habitación?—se dirigió a Romario mientras se ponía en pies.

—No que yo sepa señor —el guardián dejo escapar un gruñido. Caminó y cambio su rumbo a las ventanas. Removió las cortinas y quitó el seguro de las ventanas, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y en cuestión de segundos los ventanales junto con las cortinas cayeron ante él.

—¡Joven Hibari!

El guardián retrocedió inmediatamente evitando que los vidrios rotos le tocaran pero cuando estuvo lejos de los ventanales se vio obligado a sostenerse del hombro de Romario para no caer. Al parecer las horas sin comer, y el efecto residual de la droga le estaban exigiendo el derecho de atención.

—¡Señor Hibari —gritó alarmado el mayordomo.

Romario y Petter corrieron en su auxilio cuando el guardián cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—¡¿Sr. Hibari está bien?! —el guardián frotó sus ojos en un intento desesperado por colocar sus pies en tierra y no desmayarse en ese lugar.

—No hagan tanto alboroto, estoy bien —contestó aturdido y con dificultad se puso en pie—. Sólo estoy un poco agotado. Y no he comido lo suficiente.

Petter por segunda vez fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡Ordenaré que le preparen algo de comer y una habitación para que descanse! —salió disparado a la puerta gritando esa última frase cuando finalizó su oración.

El segundo fue Romario.

—Petter, prepara la habitación del jefe —Petter asintió apresuradamente y desapareció de la vista de todos—. Necesita descansar, por hoy deje la situación en nuestras manos.

—No es necesario. —Estaba incómodo por tanta atención. Aunque era natural, acaban de perder a su jefe y, ahora él tenía que dar la cara como el consorte de Dino Cavallone—. Quiero encontrarlo.

—Nosotros también, pero su estado físico está al límite en este momento —dijo en un tono que Kyoya había olvidado, ese tono tan simple de como un padre habla a su hijo—. Descanse por hoy, eso le hará bien.

El guardián dejó salir un suspiro cansando, realmente estaba agotado como para iniciar una disputa. No tenía caso buscar a Dino en su estado actual, necesitaba recargar sus energías para poder dar con su paradero y, traerlo de vuelta a donde pertenece. A su lado.

—Me iré a dormir después de comer.

Romario soltó un suspiro de victoria y asintió con tranquilidad.

**—****x—**

Bajó las escaleras siendo escoltado por Romario y Kusakabe con la lista en mano leyendo cada uno de los nombres, algunos eran conocidos, otros eran sólo la cara del anonimato. Romario le observó y Kusakabe iba junto a él, no les estorbó su presencia. Llegaron al salón principal y las miradas recayeron sobre él una vez más. Murmuraban entre ellos.

«Irritante» pensó.

Otros inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto. Le pareció extraño, en Italia no había ese tipo de acciones pero archivo ese breve paréntesis y retomo el tema principal.

—No he visto a Steve en esta lista —dijo el guardián más como un hecho que, una pregunta.

—¿Steve? —preguntó Tetsu.

—Steve Cavallone —respondió Romario—. Él era el segundo candidato para ser el jefe de los Cavallone. Pero, como nuestro jefe tomo el mando el paso a ser el consejero y principal inversionista.

—Ordena su búsqueda ahora mismo —Romario asintió y fue a su mandato.

Se sentó en las escaleras aguardando el tiempo que debía esperar para poder comer. Aún era un miserable humano que necesitaba cualquier tipo de alimento para poder sobrevivir.

—Kusakabe Tetsu ayuda a Romario en la búsqueda de Steve Cavallone.

—Enseguida. —Atendió el subordinado—. ¿Desea que le traiga algo Kyo-san?

—Un vaso de agua es suficiente. —Tetsu se retiró por un breve tiempo dejando solo al guardián.

Cuando Tetsu se retiró pasaron unos minutos quizás, no llevó la noción del tiempo para cuando Romario tomo su lugar con un rostro que sólo podría describir un sentimiento: **Pánico.**

—No hemos dado con el paradero del Sr. Steve —dijo finalmente—. Al parecer antes que me ordenara a ir en su búsqueda ya estaban en ello.

Realmente se lo esperaba, aunque aún tenía la certeza que podría equivocarse. Pero una vez más su instinto no fallo.

—Tch.

Volvió a retomar en su mente todos los hechos acontecidos. Repasando cada detalle, cada escena, buscando algo que estaba pasando por recuerdos llegaron al despacho, la sangre, la habitación destrozada, la nota y finalmente la desaparición de Dino y Steve. Las entidades de autoridad de la familia. Era como una desgracia vistiendo un traje. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para obligarse a recordar. Cavallone tenía que haberle revelado algo que le sirva en su búsqueda.

Un fuerte portazo lo sacó a la superficie, subió la vista y una mujer entro por ella como si fuese la diosa esperada y deseada por todos. Era alta, rubia y considerando el color de sus ojos pudo detallar que tenía tallada en su frente que era parte de la familia Cavallone. Era hermosa y, en algún lugar de su mente la imagen de la madre Dino apareció. Pero ella estaba en otro nivel que esa reciente mujer no llegaría a estar nunca. Ya que ahora sólo era la manifestación viviente de la inútil batalla de algunas mujeres contra la imparcialidad del tiempo.

Vestía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con un leve descote en los hombros y unos tacones de un color dorado de al menos diez centímetros de alto cerraron su vestidura. Esos tacones aturdían sus oídos con cada paso que ejercían.

Se dirigió a Romario sin dedicarle una mirada a Kyoya, que aún seguía sentado en segundo escalón de la escalera principal.

—Romario, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

—Como le han informado por teléfono, nos han emboscado cuando estamos reunidos. Nuestro jefe y el Sr. Steve han desaparecido.

—Ya veo, pero eso no es motivo para que dejen su trabajo y comiencen a holgazanear por ahí —dijo en tono arrogante—.Yo estaré al frente de ustedes. Y les diré que no soy tan frágil como su jefe. Diles a los sirvientes que preparen la habitación del Dino para mí.

Romario se encogió de hombros y dirigió a Kyoya un gesto espontáneo con las manos.

—Lamento informarle que usted no está en ese derecho actual.

Como si una cortina de humo se fuese disipado y al fin aquella mujer pareció advertir la presencia del guardián. Le miro de arriba abajo con una expresión que el guardián pensó que no valía la pena descifrar.

—¿Y quién es este individuo que se atreve a manchar la hermosa apariencia de nuestra morada con su vestimenta y su desagradable presencia?

A Romario le dio un tic en el ojo y Tetsu quien venía llegando con el vaso de agua lo soltó.

_¡La morderá hasta la muerte!_

Kyoya ladeó la cabeza pasando una mano detrás de su nuca y sonrió. Se puso sobre sus pies y bajó el último escalón que le faltaba para tocar el piso para caminar hasta quedar frente a frente con aquella mujer.

—¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

Si a los dos subordinados les dio un shock con la actitud de la mujer, un paro cardíaco les iba a dar con la de Kyoya.

—Elena Scalenetti —respondió Romario en medio de su pánico.

—Elena Cavallone —corrigió la mujer—. Mi esposo es Steve Cavallone, principal inversionista de esta familia.

—Bien. Señora Elena Cavallone, mujer de Steve Cavallone y, principal inversionista de la familia: aquí la desagradable presencia podría ser, la nariz que su cirujano plástico le ha colocado en medio de la cara o el mal teñido de su cabello —Elena casi pierde el equilibrio por tales ofensas—: Como pudo notar si es que le importa al menos la seguridad de su marido que el propio dinero, tanto Dino como Steve están desaparecidos y, esto es a lo todo el mundo llama secuestro, ¿le suena? O ¿Sólo tiene conocimiento sobre la mala estética de sus uñas? Y como bien sabrá usted, es de vital importancia encontrarlos. Y me permito recordarle cuál es su lugar en esta mansión. —Abandonó la sonrisa y cambio el tono de voz—. Y si usted la desconoce, se lo recordaré dándole una escolta con los subordinados que usted misma se dignó a pisotear.

—¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quién es usted para hablarme de esa forma? Mi marido es amigo personal de Dino Cavallone y…

—¿Si? Pues yo soy la pareja de Dino de Cavallone. Y aquí, tú sólo eres la tinta de mi pluma.

Elena se congeló al momento, Kyoya se limitó a sonreír irónicamente empezando su ascenso por las escaleras llevándose consigo el orgullo de aquella mujer. Los subordinados le siguieron cuando Petter apareció con la comida.

—Usted es impresionante, ya veo porque nuestro jefe le ama tanto —Romario estaba en un estado de impacto y sorpresa—. Es la segunda persona que le recuerda su sitio a la señora Elena.

—Aunque actúe por instinto no deja de ser un depredador Romario. —El guardián empezó a tomar su ruta hacia la habitación—. No te confíes. Tuve que contener mis ansias de machacarla por respeto de ser una maldita mujer frágil y débil. Los débiles son desechados e ignorados por mí.

Petter entró a la habitación y colocó la bandeja con la comida en una de las respectivas mesas de noche y volvió a salir. Kyoya antes de entrar se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta observo a los subordinados de Dino y a Tetsu. Les dio una mirada reconfortante, necesitaba ser un pilar para ellos.

—Descansen por hoy, mañana daremos inicio con la búsqueda de Dino. —Y sin más cerró la puerta de la habitación adentrándose en ella.

—Estamos en excelentes manos —sonrió Petter.

—Sin duda alguna —finalizó Romario.

**—****x—**

Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien de Sawada, se recostó en la silla la cual se situaba detrás de su escritorio.

—Dino-san no es el único desaparecido —la arcobaleno intentó ser lo más franca posible—. Hay repetidos escenarios desde la semana pesada donde han encontrado cadáveres arrojados en diferentes zonas de la ciudad.

—Son sólo rumores Uni-chan —entrelazó sus dedos y descanso ahí su barbilla—. Hemos buscado los cuerpos, pero las veces que hemos ido no hemos encontrado nada.

—Porque Dino-san no quiere que se divulgue —repuso.

—¿Porque querría eso?

—Porque todos los cuerpos o desapariciones, son Cavallone o han tenido algún tipo de relación con ellos —Uni tocó su corazón—.Ya sean exesposas, amigos cercanos y unos cuantos Cavallone de sangre impura.

—¿Sangre impura? —Gokudera levantó la vista atónico.

—Aquellas personas que sólo llevan la sangre Cavallone por uno de sus padres. —Suspiró—. Pero su principal objetivo es Hibari Kyoya-kun.

Tsuna apretó los dientes.

—Hibari-san...—dijo para sí mismo—. Estamos en serios problemas.

**—****x—**

Su cuerpo estaba dormido pero al parecer su cabeza se empeñaba en hacer lo contrario. Giró en la gigantesca cama colocándose en el medio de la misma, observó los pilares de madera que habían en cada esquina de la cama, trazo en su mente como aquella delicada tela de transparencia intacta unía sus puntos en cada pilar y creaban un techo de esa pureza por encima de él, los bordes sobrantes caían por los pilares hasta tocar el suelo amarrados con una pequeña cinta.

Recordó cuando Dino desataba las cintas y dejaba que la tela cubriera toda vista posible al interior de la cama. Si… esos momentos cuando las manos de Dino recorrían desde su talón hasta sus muslos susurrando en su oído palabras empalagosas.

_—__Amo tu cuerpo Kyoya…No, amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo._

_—__Cállate Cavallone..._

Besaba su cuello, sus labios, sus manos, bajaba por la parte superior de su caja torácica delineando sus pezones con suaves lamidas para llegar al ombligo. Recordaba cómo se estremeció antes tales caricias, cubría sus ojos con el dorso de su muñeca cuando Dino besaba con dulzura la parte baja de su abdomen...como si hubiera un niño ahí. Mordía sus labios en señal de frustración.

_No hagas eso. —Le decía_

_No puedo evitarlo —le respondía —… Me encanta tu vientre_

Y sonreía como un imbécil. Volvió a girar tomando su respectiva posición en la cama, uso su brazo derecho de almohada dejando un gran amplitud a sus espaldas como si Dino estuviese trabajando y él aguardaba su llegada dejándole un espacio.

Abrió sus ojos una vez más, el sueño no quería hacer presencia. Llevó otra de sus manos libres a su abdomen y delineó pequeños círculos en él.

—¿Cómo puede gustarte esto?

_No puedo evitarlo... Me encanta tu vientre._

Volvió aquella voz que sus oídos anhelan oír de nuevo que no sea en sueños.

—Cavallone...—se incorporó, era inútil. No iba a dormir—... ¿Dónde estás?

Tomó la bata que había en una de las sillas acolchadas junto a un pequeño escritorio donde Dino trabajaba cuando quería estar cerca de él también, cubrió con ella la ropa que había seleccionado para dormir de uno de los cajones... Caminó hasta los ventanales de al menos dos metros de alto, sostuvo las cortinas y con las cintas desprendidas a los bordes las volvió a amarrar. La luz de la luna se adentró a la habitación dando una tenue visión de su interior.

Volvió a abrir el seguro de las ventanas esperando que se repitiera el escenario en el despacho. No ocurrió nada. Vio cómo su silueta se reflejaba en el impecable vidrio.

Un momento crucial para él, se dio cuenta del significado de la nota.

_Reflejo — ventana._

Pero las ventanas cayeron cuando abrió el seguro, no tenía mucha coherencia. Al menos ya sabía que el reflejo provenía de una ventana. Recordó las anormalidades: el escritorio volcado, la sangre, el único cuadro intacto antes de que las ventanas cayeran.

Se sorprendió de nuevo.

_Cuadro — caída._

El cuadro era la otra pieza que faltaba, recordó la imagen del cuadro. Era el retrato de un rey.

_Rey — caída._

Recordó la historia de ese rey llamado _Carlos I_. Dino se la había comentado cuando se preguntó porque diablos tenía a un rey muerto de retrato. Fue un rey que fue decapitado por sus súbditos por los delitos que le fueron imputados considerados de alta traición y de otros crímenes.

—Te tengo. — Sonrió petulante.

**Caída de un Rey**

Un rey es una entidad de autoridad, si se lleva a interpretación. Si asemejamos a Carlos I con Dino, ambos son reyes en diferentes épocas. Y una de las causas de muertes del rey fue por traición, quizás Dino cometió un suceso que fue considerado traición para el culpable de todo.

**Caída del jefe de los Cavallone**. Armó el rompecabezas.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, al menos descifró ese rompecabezas. Abrió los ventanales que era también puertas que daban entrada al balcón. El frío de la noche le congeló hasta los huesos, cruzó sus brazos sobre la baranda de concreto que delimitaba el fin del balcón con el vacío que había bajo sus pies. Una fuerte brisa acompasada de pequeñas hojas y diminutas flores de unos de los árboles que había en los alrededores golpeo sus pies y parte de su cuerpo, aunque era helada sintió tranquilidad.

Levantó su mano derecha y observo el anillo en su dedo anular. Aquel anillo que significaba la unión matrimonial, lo extrajo y volvió a leer el texto en su interior.

«Cavallone»

Leyó una y otra vez esa palabra y se percató de algo que no lo había notado anteriormente. Había una inscripción en italiano. Forzó su vista para leerlo.

**_D18 insieme per l'eternita._**

Sonrió colocando de nuevo su anillo en su respectivo dedo y volvió a sus aposentos.

**—****x—**

Al día siguiente...

—No puedo creer que la familia Cavallone esté pasando por todo esto —dijo el décimo de los Vongola

En aquella habitación de la mansión principal de la mafia más poderosa internacionalmente, estaban reunidos todos los guardianes que conforman la organización Vongola a excepción de Ryohei que se encontraba en Japón, pero que volvería al cabo de unas semanas. Desde Lambo hasta a Rokudo Mukuro y, por supuesto, Hibari Kyoya estaban allí. El guardián de la nube ignoró completamente la presencia de Mukuro, tenía mayores problemas que requerían su total atención.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que los guardianes se reunían en una misma habitación sin iniciar un combate entre ellos mismos.

—Con todo lo que ha pasado realmente, no me extraña. —La respuesta del guardián de la tormenta provocó una escalofriante atmósfera.

—Deben ser los mismos que atacaron la comisaria. Si esa persona tiene acceso a los altos secretos de la familia de Dino entonces debe todo esto resume a un ataque personal. — Respondió el guardián de la nube desde el marco de la ventana alejado de todos—. Aquel mensaje que dejó en el despacho significa que planea la muerte de Dino, y si está secuestrando a miembros de la familia puede que planee exhibir su muerte delante de su familia. Una humillación, eliminación y ascenso.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Muchas veces había tenido sueños que torturaban su subconsciente con escenarios similares de la situación actual. Esa noche durmió lo necesario, el cansancio se apoderó de él después de descifrar el mensaje. Pero eso no lo privo de la pesadilla que tuvo. Pero lo guió hasta el significado del primer atentado. Desvío la vista en el exterior de la ventana.

—Neh Hibari, ¿cómo supieron Dino y tú que ellos no eran verdaderos policías? —una pregunta rompió el silencio que se había creado en la sala por parte de Yamamoto Takeshi, el guardián de la lluvia.

—Era terrible su actuación, aunque fue relativamente por varias razones. —Kyoya seguía sin mantener un contacto visual directo—.La primera fue ellos me dijeron que mi sangre fue encontraba por un guardacostas, eran las 7:30 am para cuando yo estaba en la sala de interrogatorios. Y a esa hora no hay embarcaciones, sino hasta después de la seis de la tarde que tienen el permiso de desembarcar.

—¿Y cómo supieron que había sido usted, Hibari-san? —preguntó Lambo con rostro asustado.

El guardián de la nube se encogió de hombros con ambas manos metidas bajo sus bolsillos, antes de responder.

—Tengo os hipótesis: Quizás por ser la pareja de Cavallone y guardián de Vongola era significativamente sospechoso. Pero aun así podía ver sus dudas cuando me hacían las preguntas. Dirigió su vista a Mukuro—. ¿Existe alguna forma de crear una ilusión literalmente real durante un largo periodo de tiempo?

—Imposible. —Respondió el guardián de la niebla—. Siempre habrá imperfecciones cuando rebasa un cierto periodo tiempo. Y como cuenta tu relato en la comisaria deben haber creado un instrumento que pueda hacer eso por ellos. Pero debería ser sólo un prototipo ya que se desvaneció con la muerte de los falsos policías. Es extraño, pero tenemos poca información con que reforzar tu teoría.

—Hm.

—¿Y cuál es tu segunda hipótesis? —después de no haber intervenido, Mukuro Rokudo mostro interés.

—Que uno de los hombres haya sobrevivido —Tsuna estaba impresionando que Hibari Kyoya y Rokudo Mukuro ensamblaron una conversación sin matarse entre ellos. Quería hasta llorar de la felicidad. Pero la realidad era otra.

—Eso quiere decir que fue el quien te disparo, ¿no? —Gokudera era cada vez más inconsciente de sus preguntas. Sin duda estaba ganando un pasaje a la ciudad _te morderé hasta la muerte si sigues hablando_.

—No. —Una respuesta fría como las aguas del mar pacífico que penetraban cada mirada a su alrededor como altillas de hielo—. Fue una mujer la que me disparo.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso quiere decir que le vist…

—No le vi el rostro, supe que era mujer por el cabello y la parte frontal de su pecho. —Interrumpió Kyoya a Tsuna—. Ella me disparó y, cuando alcé la vista una ráfaga de viento me obligó a irme contra la baranda del muelle.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la sien de Tsuna, respiró profundamente y activó su micrófono auricular.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Shoichi-kun?

Todos los guardianes fijaron su vista en el décimo de los Vongola.

_—__Sí, Tsunayoshi-kun. Tras oír toda la situación debo ir directo al grano. Tenemos un indicio para dar inicio a la búsqueda de Dino-kun. Pero, para ello necesitaremos la ayuda de un personaje histórico._

Kyoya empezó a mostrar interés en las palabras del hombre a través del micrófono, se cruzó de brazos y esperó oír la consiguiente oración

—¿Enserio? ¿Quién? —en la mirada de Tsuna se encendió una aquella luz que Hibari pudo representar como esperanza. El también sintió un pequeño alivio al darse cuenta que ya estaban parados en el _inicio_ de ese juego.

Hubo silencio otra vez y el chirrido del micrófono al no captar las ondas del cualquier sonido.

_—__Va a ser muy difíc…_

—No necesito que sea difícil, Irie Shoichi. —Volvió a interrumpió nuevamente el guardián de la nube—. Necesito que sea posible.

Una vez más todos se sorprendieron, pero era natural que reaccionara así.

_—__Bueno...—_hubo un suspiro al otro lado de la línea _—, creo que ahora la única persona que puede ayudarnos es...—_tragó saliva para nombrar a la única persona capaz de ayudarlos en ese momento_—: Byakuran Gesso._

—¡¿B-Byakuran?!—si tuviera quince años un desmayo prologado hubiera sido la respuesta de Tsuna.

—Hey , cálmate. —Hizo su entrada el arcobaleno del sol, Reborn—. Si él es la única persona que puede ayudarnos, no tenemos más alternativa que buscarlo.

—¿Que nos garantizara que ese ser quiera ayudar? —la mirada de Mukuro era incrédula—. No creo que después de lo que le hicieron nuestros _yo_ del pasado, quiera ayudar.

—Mukuro tiene razón, Tsuna. —Concedió Yamamoto.

_—__No se preocupen, muchachos_ —la voz distorsionada a través del micrófono volvió a los oídos de todos_—.Yo puedo ir y convencerlo. Después de todo él fue mi mejor amigo. Además estoy seguro que no le importaría realizar cualquier trabajo si tiene la posibilidad de salir de la prisión donde se encuentra._

Mukuro enarcó una ceja y desvío la vista. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Kyoya y Tsuna. Fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta del comportamiento de Mukuro.

—¿Y que se supone que hará una vez que lo convenzas de ayudar? —Hibari se dirigió a Irie.

_—__Como bien saben todos, Byakuran tiene la habilidad de ver los mundos paralelos y gracias a ello puede encontrar la localización de cualquier ende ya sea de personas o algún lugar._

—Eso es interesante sin duda, Irie Shoichi pero ¿Cómo encontrara la localización de una persona que no tiene idea de quién es? Ni yo pude verle la cara, no le vi muchos detalles salvo de aquel tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo, creo que era de la mafia rusa.

_—__Tienes razón , pero no olvides que él también puede ver lo ha ocurrido en las setenta y dos horas pasadas. Él mismo podrá saber quién es y así buscar su localización._

Silencio…

—Nunca me he conectado con el concepto de como nuestros yo del pasado, lograron vencer a ese tipo —concedió cruzado de brazos.

Pequeñas sonrisas decoraron cada rostro antes de que Reborn se levantara, a pesar de su rostro neutral Tsuna pudo notar la frustración de su tutor. Ya que Dino también fue su alumno igual que él, y ese pequeño arcobaleno siempre se ha preocupado a su manera por sus alumnos.

—Muy bien, Irie te dejó eso a tu cargo. Quisiera que fuese lo más pronto posible. Mantengamos la esperanza que Dino siga con vida.

Una afirmación y ratificación por parte de cada uno de los presentes finalizó la reunión. Los guardianes empezaron a tomar rumbo fuera de la habitación. El tiempo era crucial para ellos, así que debían tener en cuenta que entre más rápido mejor.

La habitación empezó a vaciarse salvo por dos personas que aún no habían emprendido su ruta. Kyoya aún seguía en el marco de la ventana con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, sin observar nada en su totalidad sólo estaba allí viendo los alrededores de la mansión Vongola, sus jardines, los subordinados ir y venir, aquellas montañas a los lejos que se perdían en el sendero igual que su mente. Su mente ahora divagaba en la cruda realidad, aquella realidad que por mucho que lo ignore se niega a admitir.

"Mantengamos la esperanza que Dino siga con vida."

—Que débil te has vuelto Hibari Kyoya. —El guardián de la niebla rompió el marco de pensamientos de aquel asiático.

—Hm. —Kyoya bajo los brazos y emprendió su camino, cuando estuvo justo de lado de Mukuro, se detuvo—. Al menos no soy un cobarde, inútil, bueno para una mierda que acepta que otras personas vayan a hacer su trabajo, por no tener el maldito coraje de enfrentar a aquel sujeto.

Mukuro chasqueó la lengua, se había dado cuenta. Maldito Hibari. Ya era inútil dejar de fingir.

—Al menos, el tuyo no está en una prisión de máxima seguridad.

—Que excusa tan barata, Rokudo Mukuro. Hay mares más fuertes deberías tenerlo presente. No utilices esas excusas paganas cuando sabes que eso es el menor detalle y mucho más para ti. Considerando que tú también estuviste en la misma situación.

La vibración dentro del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de gabardina de Kyoya le hizo bajar la vista y ver quién era el remitente de la pantalla. Escucho la voz agitada de la otra línea, sólo faltó que la otra persona finalizara su oración para que el rostro del guardián de la nube mostrara la evidencia de la frustración dentro de él.

**Habían encontrado otro cuerpo.**

—Voy para allá. No toquen nada. —Emprendió su camino a la salida, pero se detuvo para dar un último sermón—. Y si me rebajo a tu estúpido juego entonces yo diría: "Al menos el tuyo, no está desaparecido quien sabe si vivo o muerto. Donde ningún tipo rastro puede seguirle la pista más que simples amenazas de muerte, mientras toda su familia es asesinada". Irónico ¿no?

Y sin más, aquella nube desapareció como el humo dejando a un Mukuro mordiendo su labio inferior admitiendo su derrota ante Hibari Kyoya.

—Tch.

**—****x—**

Sus pies volvieron a tocar el césped de aquella jodida mansión. Que ya empezaba a formar parte de ser una de las cosas que más odia. Se desplazó hasta la zona abandonada donde los subordinados de Dino aguardaban su llegada. No necesitaba un preámbulo de _"Buenos días"_, _"¿Cómo están_? o _¿Qué ha pasado? _No eran buenos días, todos sabían cómo estaban, y lo que había ocurrido.

Consiguieron un cadáver.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con la suma presencia de autoridad.

Los subordinados sabían que él estaba llevando esa gran piedra a sus espaldas y con la ferocidad de un depredador la llevaba sin quejas, ni lamentos. Se quejaba en sus adentros, claro está, allí albergaba el verdadero dolor.

—Debajo de esas ramas. —Señalo Romario.

—No toquen nada. —Añadió el guardián—. Tetsu, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Sí, Kyo-san —sacó una caja metálica de al menos 40cm de alto. La colocó en terreno rustico donde se inclinó y liberó el seguro que mantenía oculto el contenido del portafolio. Una vez abierto, tiro la tapa hacia atrás y salieron tres compartimentos en forma de escaleras. Sacó unos guantes látex de uno de los compartimientos y se volvió a donde estaba el desdichado cuerpo que anhelaba con salir.

Kyoya podía sentir en su interior mientras más se acercaba al cuerpo una voz en su interior, era como si el cuerpo le hablara.

_¡Sácame de aquí!_

_Yo sé quién es el culpable, pero mi boca ha sido cosida y mis ojos sellados._

Se acercó con cautela e inicio su labor de remover con cuidado las ramas de árboles secas. Los hombres procedieron con el mismo ciclo que realizo Kyoya. Guantes, y listo para iniciar el destierro de aquel cuerpo hasta que se puso visualizar completamente la mano que los guió hasta el cuerpo completo. El olor putrefacto se mezcló con el aire, todos dieron un paso atrás debido al olor, a excepción de Kyoya. Detalló el cuerpo, lo primero que su vista captó fue el tatuaje que había en su brazo izquierdo, sintió una oleada de tristeza. Sus ojos abiertos quedaron estáticos en su última visión, el cielo. Su rostro sin color, lleno de la humedad de la tierra y bañado con la esencia de los robles espinosos donde lo introdujeron.

Reconoció el rostro, sabía quién era. Y pudo saber la forma en que murió.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. La búsqueda había finalizado.

**—****x—**

Caminó con un destino inseguro, pero sabía a donde quería llegar. Sólo se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, o sólo lo hacía para malgastar su tiempo libre.

Llegó hasta la entrada de esa pequeña casa de dos plantas, abrió la pequeña puerta que daba entrada al jardín, se adentró hasta llegar a la puerta principal y tocó el timbre.

Quizás lo tocó una o dos veces como máximo antes que un pelirrojo de gafas azules abriera la puerta.

—¡¿M-Mukuro-san?! —se cayó para atrás con solo verle unos instantes.

Río entre dientes.

—Hola, cuatro ojos. —Arrogancia y burla fue lo que expulsaron los labios de Mukuro—. Vengo a discutir unos pequeños asuntos contigo.

Irie observó como Mukuro le rodeaba en una lenta caminata observando el nuevo entorno desconocido para él. Se incorporó lentamente rogándoles a todos los dioses que se le paso por la mente que no metiera la pata con _él._

—¿Y d-dime que te trae por aquí? —se acomodó las gafas, fingiendo actuar natural y ocultar que los nervios le estaban matando.

El guardián de la niebla dejo de observar el recinto y dirigió su vista al pelirrojo.

—Tú sabes porque estoy aquí —dijo en tono cortante, como mil agujas envenenadas—, ¿no?

—¿Lo sé? —una gota de sudor le bajo por la mejilla.

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Irie —el pelirrojo volvió a caer cuando Mukuro se le acercó con esa mirada sedienta de querer ver sus órganos.

—No puedo entender de qué habla, Mukuro-san —realizó un pequeño masaje en su cabeza—. ¿Puedes ser más franco conmigo?

Mukuro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se arrodillo junto a Irie, quien sentía que ese día iba a ser último para él. Y si había llegado su hora que horrible había sido su día y lo peor sería… que nunca creo su testamento, que desgracia.

—¿Dónde está encerrado Byakuran? —una entrada brusca al tema.

Gracias a esa pregunta Irie logro armar ese rompecabezas, respiro hondo. Ya cuando entiendes la situación en la que te encuentras, la mente podrá idear vías de escape o soluciones de modo que puedan ser empleadas al momento.

—¡Ah...! —dijo como iniciativa de su calma—. Bueno, es difícil saber si mi teoría es cierta. Pero, si mis cálculos no fallan debe estar en lo más profundo de vindice.

—¿De la misma forma que yo lo estaba?

—Puede ser —volvió a re-acomodar sus gafas—, como puede ser peor. Tí sabrías como moverte allí, salir es fácil... Lo difícil es entrar.

—¿Cómo pensabas entrar? —bufó burlón.

—Visita, ¿tal vez? —respondió de la forma más razonable que pudo.

Mukuro rió entre dientes nuevamente haciendo énfasis en cada letra que formó esa ridícula oración.

—¿Acaso no sabes que los convictos encerrados en máxima seguridad se les priva de eso?

—Si eso no funcionaba, tenía otro plan. —Ahora fue él quien hablo fuerte, pero con resultados en vanos. No afectó ni una pizca a la reacción del guardián de la niebla.

—¿Ah sí? —alzó una ceja—. A ver, ¿cuál?

—Creé un programa donde enviaría un virus al sistema de seguridad de Vindice. El modo en que operan el control cardíaco y respiratorio de ustedes es a base de la informática. Alterar eso, me daría la ventaja de que lo saquen de la máxima seguridad y lo incluyan en una habitación —los ojos de Mukuro irradiaron sorpresa—. Y ahí es donde iría a pedir la ayuda de Byakuran.

—Ohh, suena excepcional viniendo de alguien como tú, el cual es un blanco fácil a la hora del combate. Si descubren que fuiste tú te aplastaran como una cucaracha, y voy a escupir tus órganos sobresalientes —volvió a reír y se puso en pie—. Muy bien, iré contigo. Hay cosas que debo hablar con él.

Irie asintió nerviosamente, el guardián de la niebla tenia mayor experiencia que él. Y aunque pensaba hacerlo de forma educada, con Mukuro a su lado...ese pasaba a ser un plan inasequible.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

Notas finales: Tendremos 10069 en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima actualización ^^


	4. Rescate de Byakuran

**Advertencias: **Este cap es relativamente ONLY 10069, para mi consuelo y el de ustedes realice otro fic en mis momentos de 0% de inspiración para esta historia ^^' podrán localizarla en mis historias titulada "Deseos indeseables".

**Nota:** Un poco tarde y me disculpo por ello. Me prometí a mí misma subir los capítulos mensuales, pero uno no conoce los pormenores de la vida ;w; Pero aquí lo tienen.

Disfruten^^

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

_Rescate de Byakuran_

**—****x—**

Respiró hondo cuando por fin el programa pudo cumplir sus expectativas: Crear un virus que obstruyera las señales enviadas a las vías respiratorias de los reos.

—Oya, parece que tu patético programa funciona —dijo el guardián de la niebla, Mukuro.

—Eso parece... —sintió una fuerte punzada en su estómago. Sí, eso era señal que estaba nervioso. Pero su plan había dado en el blanco.

—Bueno —estiró sus extremidades para desperezarse, estar sentando toda la noche con ese maniático de la computadora le dejo exhausto. Contando el hecho que sólo observó como el nerd creaba las instrucciones, códigos, funciones y se burlaba de cuando él programa no compilaba mostrando infinidades de errores abstractos para él. Era realmente divertido observar sus patéticas reacciones para que finalmente el programa estuviese listo y fuese enviando a la base de Vindice. Se levantó de la silla y empezó el andar de sus pies —, es hora de emprender nuestra ruta.

Mukuro se encaminó a la salida cuando Irie le detuvo por el hombro.

—¡E-espera Mukuro—san!

—¿Qué pasa? —golpeó la mano del pelirrojo.

—¿Yo debería ir contigo? —preguntó nervioso, el guardián enarco una ceja.

—Es lo lógico, ¿no? —le cogió del cuello de la camisa—. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese venido? —su mirada hacia similitud a las estacas envenenadas de los tiempos de guerras de los samurái, pero aquellas estacas cubiertas con una capa de ironía y cólera—. Quizás de tu boca sólo salgan puras basuras.

—¡No! Yo...yo sólo quiero rescatar a Byakuran, pero no seré muy útil en el campo de batalla —contestó. Sintiendo como Mukuro apretaba cada vez más su cuello—. Puedo guiarte a través de un micrófono ¡Puedo ser d-de más ayuda aquí!

Un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del pelirrojo, hizo que su cuerpo impactara contra la pared.

—Muy bien. —Permitió cortante—. Disfrutaré mientras te ahogas en tu propia mierda.

—¿T...tenías que golpearme? —preguntó cubriendo su recién nuevo hematoma, cortesía de Mukuro.

—Sí.

—¡¿Porque?! —respondió en protesta, con un toque de puchero en su tono.

—Porque me provocó, ¿tienes alguna objeción? —su mirada se volvió arrogante con un toque de diversión. La humillación con Hibari le devolvió quien era.

—P…para nada —salió corriendo a su habitación—. Te traeré el micrófono.

Se escuchó un portazo y la presencia de Irie había desaparecido tras ella.

Mukuro no pudo evitar reírse.

**—****x—**

CAÍDA DE UN REY.

_Caída del jefe de los Cavallone..._

—Dino. —Así que esa era la advertencia.

Dicen que para aprender las típicas lecciones de vida, y por supuesto tenga un mayor efecto en las personas involucradas; La práctica es la mejor prueba de enseñanza.

Es más factible para aquellos que no escuchan el simple consejo que pueda otorgar un abuelo sentado en su típica silla mecedora o una anciana en un parque sin nada trópico que hacer, más que regar arroz a la palomas que descienden de los altos cables eléctricos o de los mismos techos.

¿Escuchar consejos y aplicarlos? ¿Hibari Kyoya?

Nop. Él es mas a la práctica, valga la redundancia.

Estar frente al cadáver de la persona que una vez fue catalogado como su tutor. Aquel lo guiaría en ese estrecho camino para la formación de un verdadero guardián, le era difícil de nadie puede ser consciente de lo que puede ocurrir con el transcurso de quizás uno, dos o tres años. Una felicidad mayor para Dino cuando el tiempo fue su benefactor y con él un insolvente. Ya que con el transcurrir de dos años, su relación se transfiguro a un plano más hipotético que el anterior. Pero eso no era lo más relevante, lo más relevante tomaba lugar cuando dejaron las hurtadillas de ocultar su relación y la llevaron a luz.

Un hecho insólito, pero ocurrió. Justo como ahora.

_Un cadáver salió a la luz._

Kyoya se arrodilló fingiendo una precisa cautela, pero en su interior por donde quizás sus venas aún seguían bombeando sangre, el real motivo fue: No tenía caso mencionar, ni él sabía cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Removió algunas de las hojas que había en el rostro palidecido y mirada pérdida hacia el oeste. La luz lo alcanzó muy tarde, ya que sus ojos carecían de vida. Y de su cuerpo, ya no había corazón que cumpliera el mecanismo de palpitación

Hubo un reconocimiento de rostro, rasgos faciales, su cabello, color de ojos y una mirada amarga llena de desolación a quien le habían logrado encontrar. Tarde, pero le habían encontrado.

Romario cayó de rodillas y no le importó que el grupo restante de subordinados bajo su tutela le vieran derramar lágrimas por la pérdida de un ser imponente para él. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse o al menos poder formular una oración.

—¿De… qué murió joven Hibari?

—Las repetidas lesiones me dan pocas respuestas y muchas variables para darme cuenta a simple vista; cuál fue el golpe de gracia —musitó.

_Pero, viéndolo de este ángulo. Estas heridas puede que fuesen hechas en post-mortem. _Pensó el guardián.

El resto de los subordinados se acercaron con paso lento y al ver el rostro del cuerpo yacente bajo las ramas, unos empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente, otros empezaron a librar su frustración con golpear objetos a sus alrededores. Sólo Kyoya mantuvo su postura y su rostro incauto de algún tipo de emoción.

La historia se estaba cerrando por donde había comenzado.

Escucho el tacón enterrarse en el tosco lodo y a continuación una mujer apareció. Era una rubia con la que ya había frecuentado palabras insultantes disfrazadas con educación.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó alarmada, mostrándole a Kyoya la viva cara de la desesperación—-. ¡Por favor, díganme que ese no es Dino! ¡Por favor!

Perdió la elegancia y el glamur que mostro hace un día atrás. La apariencia de _"Yo soy más rica y poderosa que tu"_ había desaparecido. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de todos, el tacón se enterró una vez más pero esta vez su pie fue absuelto de aquel infernal zapato y cayo de rodillas junto al guardián.

El guardián solo la observo, observo como se arrastró para llegar junto a Dino, rasgando su vestido y creando raspaduras en sus rodillas.

—D…ino…—su voz estaba atascada en la garganta debido al inmenso nudo que presentaba. Las lágrimas salieron en forma de cascada causando por muy poca que fue, una ruptura en el guardián —. Tú…t-tú… ¡No puedes estar muerto!

El guardián escondió su mirada ensombrecida bajo el flequillo, reconoció ese sentimiento que inundaba su pecho. Pero él estaba encadenado a mantener la postura y firmeza. Él era privado de la libertad de llorar.

Dos razones obstruían las lágrimas bajo sus ojos, una era su orgullo. Ese muro sobre la sociedad, que Dino con mucha paciencia y obstinación logro derribar. El segundo era el verdadero motivo, debía brindar fuerza a los subordinados de su… pareja.

_Dino Cavallone_. Ni la muerte podría arrebatarle lo que es suyo. No a él.

Desató el nudo de su corbata que empezaba a ser una orca que con cada segundo que transcurría. No dijo nada, no expreso nada, sólo estaba allí observando el cuerpo de su amante mientras Elena seguía derramando lágrimas y sollozos.

—Iván. —Dijo después de un breve periodo de tiempo.

—¿Si señor? —el subordinado se acercó cuando su nuevo_ jefe oficial _le había llamado.

—Saca a la señora Scalenetti de aquí.

—Entendido, señor. —Respondió con respecto.

Iván sostuvo por los hombros a Elena, levantándola con el mayor tacto. Pero ella se resistió.

—¡No! ¡Déjenme estar con Dino! —grito. La mujer volvió a llorar—. ¿Por qué actúas así Hibari Kyoya? ¿Y te atreves a decirme que sólo a mí me importa el dinero? Supongo que debes estar feliz, ya que ahora estas al frente de una de las familias más poder…

Romario agarró por el hombro a Elena y la obligo a dar vuelta.

—Señora Elena, le pido respeto hacia el joven Kyoya y si no es mucho pedir, retírese —dijo en tono agrio—. Iván, escolta a la señora Elena.

La mujer se resistió pero no pudo contra la fuerza de esos dos mastodontes. El guardián dio una vista a la rubia, y ambos subordinados detuvieron el paso.

—No necesito armar un show como el tuyo, para demostrar que la muerte de _mi pareja_ me afectó —encerró en paréntesis y comillas las últimas cuatro palabras—. La muerte de Dino está afectando a cada uno de que los estamos aquí y, no estamos armando un escándalo.

—Dino era una gran persona para mí…es normal que reaccione así —sollozó limpiando sus lágrimas—. ¡Pareciera que solo estuviste detrás de Dino, sólo por su poder!

Kyoya la observó con incredulidad y, por un momento, deseó cortarte la lengua. Más cuando uno de los problemas que frecuentaba con Dino, era que perteneciera a ese maldito mundo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que arme un espectáculo? —empezó hastiado—. Entonces deberías cortar la circulación sanguínea de mis genitales, considero que tendrás una medida más genuina de reacción similar al tuyo —su voz sarcástica, estremeció a Elena y, por un momento deseó, haberlas guardado en sus cuerdas vocales.

—¡¿Acaso no te importa nuestra familia?! —le gritó tan fuerte que sus cuerdas vocales perdieron afinación.

—¿De qué vale llorar sobre leche derramada? —su mirada era penetrante, sombría—. Sólo nos queda buscar al culpable que se atrevió a romper el vaso y, morderlo hasta la muerte.

Los dos hombres dieron vuelta con la mujer gritando el nombre de Cavallone. Kyoya pudo sentir la tranquilad de nuevo una vez que los gritos de Elena se hicieron poco audibles. Volvió a escanear el cuerpo. Observó el látigo ferozmente enrollado en su cuello, las múltiples perforaciones en el cuerpo y ciertos hematomas en el rostro. El látigo había sido colocado como un mensaje, no como el arma homicida.

_Morir bajo la misma bala de tu pistola._

Denotó que una de las manos de Dino tenía algo sujetado entre sus manos. Se situó en su pecho, encontrando una pista reveladora.

—¿Que encontró? —preguntó Romario al ver en las manos del guardián una misma nota del tamaño, contextura y misma letra impresa que la que habían encontrado la última vez.

—Un mensaje del asesino.

_La segunda persona posee aquello. Que la primera persona escondió._

**—****x—**

El chofer que lo había escoltado desde la casa de Irie Shoichi, abrió las puertas del auto dejando salir al guardián de la niebla en la restricción de zona que indicaba el lugar. Con el fin de mantener alejado a los curiosos. Traspasó la barrera divisoria, sellando el poder de sus anillos con las cadenas mammon.

Dio una vista palmar y dorsal de su mano izquierda cubierta por un elegante y fino guante, una ráfaga de recuerdos traspasaron su subconsciente. Se quitó el guante y una pequeña cicatriz se mostró en la parte superior de la muñeca.

Sus cejas se curvearon un poco al recordar lo que una vez ocurrió en un mundo paralelo.

Flash back.

Despertó en una habitación cubierta por la penumbra, sin señal de alguna fuente de luz o ventana que diera iluminación para el lugar donde se encontraba. Era como tener los ojos cerrados.

Se dio cuenta que estaba inmovilizado en una especie de cama o al menos eso podía sentir a sus espaldas. Su cabeza estaba recostada en una esponjosa almohada, y sus brazos pasaban por los costados de su rostro. Tiró de sus manos y se dio cuenta que estaban encadenada. Sintió una punzada en su ojo derecho y con las cadenas terriblemente aferradas a su carne, gimió de dolor.

—Tch...¿dónde estoy?

Se escuchó una especie de sonido mecánico que alertó al guardián debido a luz que traspaso. Una puerta estaba abriéndose y sus ojos captaron la primera señal de luz.

Solo pudo visualizar una silueta, supo reconocer quien era. El cabello alborotado, aquella mano metida en uno de los bolsillos, el alto y fino porte denotaban el nombre de esa presencia: Byakuran. Levantó la cabeza para poder reconocer su rostro y un latigazo de dolor recorrió por su cuello obligándolo a volver a su posición inicial.

—Calma Muku-chan —esa voz juguetona atormento sus oídos—. Veo que ya reaccionaste.

—¿Dónde mierda me tienes, Byakuran? —estaba enojado, adolorido y para su desgracia: Débil. Decir que extremidad de su cuerpo no le dolía era más fácil, que tener que mencionar las que sí.

—Estamos en las mazmorras de Millefiore. —Contestó, y a juzgar por su tono de voz podía apostar que se estaba burlando de él.

Tiró de las cadenas y el dolor que lo acompaño le dio un fuerte brinco que le dio la seguridad de no volverlo a hacer. La sangre resbalo por sus muñecas bajando por sus brazos, cerró los ojos por instinto mordiendo su labio inferior.

_Mierda._ Pensó.

—No hagas eso Muku-chan te vas a lastimar más de lo que ya estas.

—Déjate de bromas y libérame de una vez para decorar a golpes tu detestable cara. —Respondió con rudeza.

—¿Crees poder hacerlo…? —su gutural risa resonó en el recinto.

—Libérame y haré que te tragues todas y cada una de tus palabras —dijo con superioridad. Siguió el sonido de las múltiples risas guturales de Byakuran, para poder dar con su localización.

Sintió la cercanía de su enemigo, su cuerpo sintió el escalofrió invadir su cuerpo. Y finalmente lo que se esperaba, a su izquierda sintió el desnivel de la cama lo cual significaba que se había sentado a su lado.

—Muku-chan supongo que sabes porque estás aquí —sólo podía escuchar, no podía ver nada.

—No te revelare nada sobre la ubicación de Vongola. Y no creas porque estoy aliado con ese grupito llamado _mafia_ —contestó—. Pierdes tú tiempo, Byakuran.

Sintió una caricia en su abdomen que le provocó un temblor por reflejo, sus manos estaban heladas.

—No, ya daré con su ubicación por mi cuenta —respondió juguetón—. Yo te quiero para otra cosa.

Mukuro se imaginó lo que vendría luego, no había que ser Sherlock Holmes para adivinarlo.

_Que humillante, ser violado por este tipo._

Su respiración entrecortada provocó que la mano de Byakuran ascendiera por su pecho deteniéndose en su cuello. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, como si desease privarle del aire restante que poseía con solo una mano. Le rodeó completo y empezó a cerrar la mano entorno al cuello de Mukuro.

Mukuro cerró los ojos, relajando su cuerpo para lo que vendría. El aire comenzó a fallar, sin embargo no reaccionó con protesta. No admitiría una segunda derrota contra ese sujeto. Nunca rogaría por su vida. El agarre aflojó y el guardián de la niebla volvió a recordar el placer de como el aire circulaba por sus pulmones. Respiró jadeante.

—¿Qué esperas? Acaba con esto de una vez.

Byakuran esbozó una sonrisa. Su mano descendió abriéndole cada uno de los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba bajo aquel chaleco de cuero. Acercó su rostro lentamente al suyo, y Mukuro pudo sentir el calor de su aliento cuando empezó a mezclarse con el de Byakuran.

Respiraba jadeante y ese imbécil contaminaba su aire.

—Prefiero cometer suicidio. —Escupió el rostro de Byakuran. Supuso que asesto el tiro porque sintió el calor alejarse.

Byakuran había quedado en silencio. No dijo nada, ni tampoco reaccionó con brusquedad. Pasaron unos segundos que parecían días de tortura, deseó visitar el infierno por unos instantes. Nuevamente sintió el tacto de las manos de aquel albino. Sus piernas estaban siendo levantadas con cuidado. Su espina dorsal reaccionó ante el movimiento de sus caderas, creando una fuente de dolor para cuando sus piernas estaban a los costados de Byakuran.

Ahogó un grito. Sí que estaba jodido físicamente.

Byakuran deslizó las manos por los muslos con suavidad, fue descendiendo hasta llegar a las botas de tacón, que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Comenzó a quitar los broches de ambas botas para finalmente quitárselas.

_Aquí vamos…_

Escuchó el tacón caer cuando Byakuran las arrojó fuera de la cama. Volvió con el ascenso por los muslos para detenerse en las caderas adoloridas. La sostuvo con ambas manos con suavidad bajo la tela blanca de su camisa abierta, como si temiera hacerle más daño.

—¿Que pretendes? ¿Porque lo haces con tanto cuidado? —preguntó—. Deja de burlarte de mí. —Estaba enojado de que eso se tornará más lento—. Destruye mi ano de una maldita vez y déjame en paz.

El silencio de nuevo. Chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Responde carajo!

Byakuran rió otra vez.

—¿Tanto deseas oír mi voz Muku-chan? —habló finalmente.

—¿Desear? —soltó una risa seca—. Deseo que tengas una muerte lenta y placentera. Que te arranquen cada miembro de tu cuerpo y estés consiente en todo momento. Grabar tus patéticos gritos de dolor y subirlos a internet.

—Si mi plan fracasa, podrás disfrutar de ese escenario Muku-chan —ni una pizca de arrepentimiento se oía en sus palabras.

_Un mundo de miedos, y este tipo carece de ellos._

Y como por arte del tiempo sintió un calor suavemente regocijante en sus caderas. El dolor de alguna forma estaba disminuyendo conforme al tacto que otorgaban las yemas del albino. No había llamas, pero sabía que tenían que verse involucradas. ¿Acaso lo estaba sanando? ¿Porque? ¿Qué le convendría hacerlo?

—Te arrepentirás de sanarme, Byakuran.

—Eso espero, Muku-chan… —esta vez escuchó por muy a los lejos, suavidad en sus palabras—. Hazme arrepentirme.

Subió por los costados del pecho y volvió a descender. La fricción aumentaba, ya que cuando Byakuran extendía sus manos hasta su pecho sus erecciones se rozaban más y más. Su cuerpo comenzó a notar la cercanía y, por ende, empezó de alguna forma a disfrutarlo. Intento desviar sus pensamientos para que su fiel amigo no despertara y le diera un punto a favor de Byakuran. Las manos seguían en su recorrido, levantando un poco su espalda y volvió a retorcerse de dolor en los oídos de Byakuran. Fueron suaves, pero sin duda los escucho.

—Qué lindo gimes —dijo juguetón.

—Cállate. —Sus manos masajearon su espalda y el dulce ardor estaba presente, se sentía...

_Mierda_, _que masoquista me he vuelto._

Aún le dolía, pero no en la cantidad de atormentarlo como antes. Empezó a disfrutar, por así decirlo, como las manos de Byakuran jugueteaban en su cuerpo.

Byakuran le dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello. La sintió por obviedad y lo estimulante que fue para su cuerpo, no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Ya no tenía frió, ahora tenía un calor infernal. El jefe de los Millefiore le estaba excitando. Suspiró errante, echó su cabeza para atrás tratando de calmar ese patético cosquilleo en la lengua.

—¿Lo disfrutas Muku-chan? —preguntó sonriente.

Esta vez fue Mukuro quien no respondió. Byakuran utilizó sus dedos como una pinza entre su espalda y su pecho, presionando las costillas de Mukuro con el mismo cuidado con el que había empezado.

Mukuro tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando volvió a sentir una fuerte oleada de dolor. Se quejó, era notorio. Le dolió, era obvio. Se enojó, era lógico y, ese infeliz, seguía presionando.

—Deja de hacer eso, carajo.

—Tienes dos costillas rotas.

—¿Qué? ¿Te arrepientes? —enarcó una ceja, aunque sabría que no le vería su expresión—. Pues agradece que lo hiciste, de lo contrario te fuese exterminado.

Volvió a reír casi en sus labios. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto y no se dio cuenta?

—Quizás.

Sintió nuevamente los friós labios de Byakuran en su cuello, por reflejo se reveló ante esas caricias. Volvió a tirar de las cadenas sintiendo el desgarre de sus articulaciones. Y el nuevo brote de sangre que llego hasta sus antebrazos.

—¿Rechazas por orgullo? ¿O por la humillación que tu cuerpo lo esté disfrutando? —la voz divertida de Byakuran provocaba que Mukuro se cabreara más de lo que ya estaba.

—Rechazo por el asco que tengo hacia a ti.

—¿Si? —su tono de voz paso a ser severo—. Vamos a enseñarte la diferencia entre asco y… —hizo una pausa para que sus palabras tuvieran más acento en el oído del guardián —, placer sexual.

Aún podía recordar en como el muy desgraciado pasó de ser una esponjita dulce de caramelo, a ser un veneno de bajo precio introducido en la venas. Tomaba respiraciones fuertes para que los gemidos se ahogaran en su garganta cuando le penetraba sin piedad contra su ano. Byakuran disfrutó de cada momento cuando golpeaba la próstata del guardián con la suficiente brusquedad para abrir paso en su interior.

Le maldijo una y otra vez. Sentía dolor, no era comparado al dolor físico que ya había tenido precedentemente, era peor. Sin embargo, había algo que transfiguraba lo _peor_ para un _horror_. A pesar de ser profanado por el libre albedrió de Byakuran, se sentía...gustoso. Su cuerpo se acostumbró a las embestidas certeras que se convirtieron en un virus de lujuria teniendo como síntoma principal: El placer.

Byakuran le besó a la fuerza porque era lógico que se resistiera. Pero la condición de su cuerpo lo dejaba en total desventaja. El jefe de Millefiore le sostuvo por las muñecas adormecidas y adoloridas para luego tirar de ellas dislocándolas como un episodio siguiente. Mukuro soltó un alarido, sus manos fueron puestas en libertad bajo un precio muy alto. Ahora estaban inmovilizadas por tener los huesos desviados y las articulaciones desgarradas

—Te...matare, Byakuran… —apenas podía mantener una oración, sin sentir al mismo infierno en su cuerpo—. Morirás por...mis manos, morirás a mis pies.

Seguía sin verle y eso era lo más trágico. Byakuran apretó sus muñecas para infligirle un mayor dolor, luego de correrse dentro de él y observar como Mukuro ya lo había hecho minutos atrás. Se acercó socarrón a los labios de Mukuro, mientras este sentía la agonía tomar parte de él.

—Prométeme que así será —entrelazó los dedos de ambos, aunque no recibió respuesta nerviosa por parte de las manos de Mukuro—. Quiero morir por tus manos. Porque nunca dejaré en libertad lo que ya es mío, tú ya no eres dictador de tu cuerpo.

Mukuro ya no distinguía la realidad esta anestesiado debido a tanto daño infligido en su cuerpo. El dolor era excesivo, su mirada comenzó a perderse en la divagación. Trató de concentrarse para darle una bofetada, pero era evidente que el dolor le impedía cumplir tal hecho.

—Disfrutare...ese día —las comisuras de los labios de Byakuran ajustaron una leve sonrisa, se acercó para besarle. Esta vez fue tierno, muy tierno. De un modo tan irracional que los labios de Mukuro disfrutaron el contacto devolviendo un suave sonido húmedo al separarse.

_Patético._

Lo que paso después fue lo más extraño, Byakuran sano el cuerpo de Mukuro pero con sentido de pertinencia y cuidado. Para evitar huidas o un nuevo combate, le mantuvo sedado todo el tiempo.

Las visitas de Byakuran se hicieron más frecuentes, Mukuro no podía predecir que le haría con cada día que pasaba. Era como estar muerto en vida, no comía por tener el suero atado a sus venas y sólo se levantaba tambaleándose, para poder liberar el líquido en su vejiga cuando el albino le enseñó el baño por dirección y no porque lo viera. A veces Byakuran charlaba con él, y como no tenía más nada que hacer le seguía el juego. En ocasiones fue víctima del hurto de besos susceptibles, donde se quedaba estático por la sorpresa, para luego patearle la cara.

Byakuran jugaba con sus dedos de vez en cuando, y él le golpeaba como podía, pero el muy desgraciado lograba esquivarlos o al menos eso creía. El sexo se hizo habitual pero el modo era impredecible. Con cada ronda la agresividad bajaba y subía de nivel, era un descontrol que inició con la activación del funcionamiento hormonal. El cuerpo de Mukuro empezó a desear a Byakuran cuando duraba quizás dos días sin visitarle o al menos eso creía.

Empezó a odiarse porque se estaba acostumbrando a la visitas, al sexo, a los besos, a la agresión física, al dormirse en su pecho por el cansancio y despertar por besos en medio de la noche. ¿Acostumbrarse a eso? No, imposible. Nunca.

Él no era un maldito masoquista... Pero, recordó una línea que le dijo Byakuran en una ocasión.

_Tú ya no eres dictador de tu cuerpo._

Sonrió con sarcasmo e intentó incorporarse para empezar a planear un escape. No podía tomar un cuerpo porque de alguna forma sus poderes estaban anulados, ya sea por el suero o quien sabe el otro factor. Pensó en ver si podía abrir la entrada, sin embargo, Byakuran de alguna forma extraña, siempre se adentraba de una zona diferente, nunca era igual. Ya sea por el frente, izquierda, derecha, incluso hubo una vez que apareció desde el techo. Volvió a tumbarse.

Luego percibió una presencia hostil, Byakuran apareció luego de quizás unos días. No se sintió aliviado, pero tampoco decepcionado. El albino llegó al borde la cama, lo tomó entre sus brazos y le besó con dulzura como un buen preámbulo. Ya sus labios seguían la corriente de ese cielo descontrolado.

—Dios, te extrañe —susurró en sus labios.

—Mejor di; extrañé follarte sin piedad estos días.

Byakuran rió y le abrazó por el torso. Mukuro era ajeno a esas caricias, pero tampoco las despreciaba. Posó una de sus manos en el pecho de Byakuran y pudo sentir cuan acelerado estaba.

—Si vas a mantenerme cautivo al menos podrías encender la luz de este jodido cuarto —dijo con una repentina altivez regia—. Estoy cansado de la oscuridad.

Sintió como su coleta fue desatada y el albino empezó a desenredar los que pequeños nudos de su cabello con la calma de sus dedos.

—Está bien, también te traje otro cambio de ropa y supongo que ya es hora que te refresques un poco con agua. —Admitió el albino.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya no soportas lo pegajoso que esta mi cuerpo? —rió entre dientes.

Byakuran rió con él.

—No, sólo quería que... —inspiró hondo casi con alivio, quizás riendo. Mukuro estaba empezado a degustarse en esa risa—: Te sintieras un poco a gusto, ya que aún no puedo liberarte. Todavía deseo que Vongola siga creyendo tu muerte.

—Oya, sí que eres un desgraciado —podría decir que estuvo a punto de sonreír de nuevo.

Byakuran le besó fugazmente antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la pared para poder presionar el interruptor y encender la luz. Una vez que lo hizo, la tenue luz paso a ser casi un faro para Mukuro que lo dejó cegado uno minutos para cuando se ilumino completamente toda la habitación. Presionó sus manos contra sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz nuevamente, una vez que los abrió lo que su visión captó le impactó.

No estaba en las mazmorras como se esperaba. Estaba en una habitación bastante espaciosa, las paredes estaban cubiertas por un tapiz de un pattern de flores en color azul rey con dorado. Había un espejo en todo su frente pegado a la pared con un marco dorado, junto con una mesa debajo haciendo juego. La cama donde se encontraba tenía hasta un pequeño techo de tela de color rojo oscuro y los almohadones eran esponjosos y voluminosos. También observó el piso y había una gigantesca alfombra en su centro en forma de diamante con la misma forma abstracta que las paredes y finalmente una lámpara de araña en todo el medio de la habitación. No había puertas que anunciaran una vía de escape ni tampoco ventanas a la vista.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Pensé que estaba en las mazmorras de Millefiore.

Byakuran soltó una carcajada antes de ir a lado de su cautivo.

—Esta es mi habitación —le dijo con riendo un poco más—. Nunca estuviste en el sótano de Millefiore.

Mukuro mostró una leve torcida de labios.

—Entonces aquella puerta —señaló a su izquierda, una puerta de caoba con una aldaba llamativa—, ¿es el baño?

—Sí. —Le tendió la mano con cordialidad. Mukuro era un hombre maleducado desde nacimiento y miró con incredulidad la mano de Byakuran, quien rió tras leerle los pensamientos—. Vamos, acepta. No tienes otra opción.

—No me hagas reír, puedo levantarme si deseo.

—Inténtalo —esa sonrisa traicionera de emociones, estaba empezando a ser un dulce de regaliz dejado a la intemperie hasta que contenido se pudriera—: Y podrás creer en mis palabras.

El guardián sintió la molestia tomar parte en sus venas cuando al ponerse sobre sus pies, sin embargo, estos no soportaron su peso derribándolo a los brazos de Byakuran.

—Eres un maldito animal —dijo con osadía—. ¿Qué me has hecho?

—Hm…—se lo pensó un segundo—, le he hecho bastante —dijo culminando su oración con una risa gutural.

Asestó una patada en la rodillas de Byakuran, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio gracias a una de las mesas de adorno que había a su derecha, lo peor se manifestó cuando Byakuran actuó por reflejo y lo trajó consigo a una visita al piso. Sus cuerpos impactaron contra el duro piso de mármol pulido. Teniendo como resultado que Byakuran se lastimara la cabeza al caer, junto con el recién mostrado florero que se rompió en la espalda del albino cuando se escuchó el traqueteo de sus costillas amortiguar su caída.

Mukuro levantó la vista del pecho del albino y vio que estaba anonadado por la caída. Fue su momento perfecto, ajusto las caderas de Byakuran con sus rodillas y sostuvo las manos arriba de cabeza.

—¿Quien está en desventaja ahora? —sonrió complacido—. Muy bien, maldito. Empieza a cantar, ¿dónde me tienes? ¿Italia? ¿Japón? ¿La base secreta de Millefiore?

Byakuran aun desviado por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, rió suave.

—No lo sé Muku-chan —contestó burlante, errante como si tuviera todas las de ganar a pesar de su desventaja.

Mukuro perdió la paciencia, con sus rodillas pisoteó las mano de Byakuran para coger uno de los fragmentos del florero que ahora sólo era un puzzle de lo que una vez fue.

Amenazó la vena carótida del albino con la hojilla improvisada.

—No me hagas cumplir mi promesa aquí mismo —dijo amenazante, con aura de muerte y odio—. Fin del juego, Byakuran.

—Te equivocas Muku-chan —respondió manteniendo la sonrisa—. El juego apenas comienza.

Sostuvo las rodillas de Mukuro con las manos aplastadas y las impulso hacia adelante. Mukuro cayó de espaldas y ahora fue su cabeza quien le dio un cordial saludo al suelo. Ahora las posiciones eran las mismas pero el orden de los factores alteró el producto.

—Y no te estoy mintiendo. No sé dónde estamos —habló finalmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi habitación está conectada con mi habilidad de viajar por los mundos paralelos —el rostro de Mukuro expreso incredulidad.

—Eso significa...—hubo un silencio, mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

—Nunca estará en el mismo lugar dos veces. Viajamos por los mundos paralelos de diferentes países. —Finalizó Byakuran—. Sólo yo puedo entrar y salir.

—Espera…—interrumpió—. Si cambia de lugar constantemente, en algún momento debe repetir el lugar, ¿no? Debe seguir un patrón. No me jodas.

Byakuran le besó las comisuras de los labios, antes de que Mukuro voltease la cara en señal de rechazo.

—No~ —dijo cantarín—. Muku-chan, las personas cambian constantemente de decisión. Los mundos paralelos son relativamente infinitos; debido a nuestras decisiones y acciones. Si ayer yo te derroté en la base de Millefiore, en otro mundo tú ni siquiera puedes escapar de Vindice. —Liberó el agarre de sus muñecas y le dio espacio para que se incorporara—. Si un hombre hoy, consigue el dinero para comprarse un auto. Se crean, por decir un pequeño ejemplo; cuatro mundos paralelos: ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiese conseguido el dinero? ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiese comprado el auto? ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese gastado el dinero en un salón de casino? ¿Qué tangente llevaría eso?

Tenía sentido.

—Las decisiones es la llave de tu poder.

—El acceso a ellas siempre será mi poder —corrigió.

—¿Entonces donde estamos ahora? —preguntó.

Byakuran cerró los párpados unos segundos, abriendo una conexión entre la ubicación y el mismo.

—Irlanda, en un mundo paralelo donde Sawada Tsunayoshi no conoció a Reborn-chan.

—Oya...

—Bien —Byakuran se puso en pie—, ¿Vas a bañarte?

Mukuro ladeó la cabeza en resignación. Dejándose levantar con ayuda de Byakuran.

—¡Ah! —exclamó—. Muku-chan, no puedes salir de esta habitación _al menos_ que estés en _tu_ dimensión.

Lo maldijo en silencio.

Lo que vino después fue totalmente predecible. Se bañaron juntos, compartiendo la misma bañera, compartiendo la misma agua. El guardián estaba sentado entre las piernas de Byakuran, mientras este estiraba sus manos hasta las rodillas de Mukuro y las envolvía con jabón hasta llegar nuevamente al abdomen.

Le masajeaba cada zona que sus manos encontraban para cubrirlas con aquel líquido viscoso. El albino empezó una serie de besos tibios en la nuca del guardián. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal y dejo escapar un suspiro. Todo se sentía demasiado bien. Por un momento deseó que ese momento lograra extenderse un poco más.

Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Byakuran, percibió el palpitar del corazón a sus espaldas. Una sinfonía desafinada en momentos de ira, una sinfonía para dormir en momentos como ese. Se volvió para besarle, era insólito. ¿Mukuro buscar los labios de alguien? ¿En serio?

_Estén una situación como esta y sabrán a que me refiero._ Se respondió a sí mismo, callando a su voz interior.

Volvieron al ciclo de besarse en entre ellos. Mukuro terminó cediendo a los deseos de su carne. Le valía una mierda el mundo, y si él quería besar a alguien lo haría y punto. Una vez más se repitió el momento de susurros por parte de Byakuran:

_Mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerte esto._

("Como si pudiera permitir que otro me hiciera esto, lo tuyo no es precisamente un acto de caridad")

_Todo de ti, ya es de mi propiedad._

("A la fuerza, desgraciadamente")

La noche fue melodía de aflicción. Su cuerpo instintivamente se había acostumbrado a las embestidas, caricias y los besos por parte de Byakuran. Esa vez no estuvo cargada de placer, orgullo y humillación.

Fue diferente.

¿Amor quizás? Ni puta idea, es ajeno a esa palabra. Su cuerpo fue perspicaz esa noche, sintió cada caricia, los besos húmedos recorriendo su cuerpo, las manos indagando entre sus dedos: entrelazándolos. Como si quisiera estar unido de alguna forma.

—Mi amore…—masculló en su oído antes de quedar dormido bajo los brazos y las sabanas de su carcelero.

Despertó en la cama completamente desnudo, con una sábana blanca cubriéndolo hasta por encima de sus glúteos. Byakuran estaba sentando al borde con sus finas y elegantes ropas ya puestas.

—Que intransigente eres… —estaba boca abajo observando de lado—. Tener que iniciar una guerra sólo para… proteger tu razón.

No sabía porque rayos le dijo eso, sólo salió sin pensarlo. El albino rió hasta que un pequeño cristal bajara por su mejilla. Pasó una mano por los cabellos índigos del guardián removiendo el flequillo despeñarse en sus ojos, agradeció encarecidamente esa caricia. La necesitaba.

—Las guerras inician —le besó la mejilla—, porque ambos bandos protegemos una razón justa. —Mostró una señal primaria de tristeza en su sonrisa—. Como tú y como yo.

Mukuro asintió internamente, el imbécil tenía razón. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y no supo más de sí mismo hasta que despertó nuevamente, quizás dos o tres horas después. Se percató de la ausencia del jefe de Millefiore y algo más sorprendente…Todas, todas las puertas por las que había entrado Byakuran una vez. **Estaban abiertas.**

Se levantó de la cama y cogió sus ropas dobladas encima de una pequeña mesa de madera pulida, la cual tenía una pata desnivelada y uno de sus tallados había sido privado de su forma original por la caída que tuvo lugar hace unas horas atrás. Una vez que quitó las ropas se fijó en aquella mesita que tuvo una vez un florero de porcelana blanca con una flor rosa en su centro. Ahora sólo era una apariencia mundana de lo que una vez fue artesanía.

¿Porque Byakuran le dejaría libre? ¿Cumplió su cometido de aniquilar a Vongola?

Recordó las horas anteriores, y ahora pudo descubrir porque Byakuran había sido tan considerado con él. El modo tan tierno en que lo hicieron, el modo que le besaba y le embestía. Era como si...le quisiera. Pero aquí sus pensamientos se fueron por la tangente, aceptar la puta realidad. ¿Byakuran enamorarse? ¿Mukuro enamorarse? Nop, nunca, primero mutilado y sin ojos.

Hasta ahora no existe ese mundo paralelo y tampoco se cree que exista. Desdobló la camisa para pasarla por sus brazos y salir finalmente de ese maldito lugar, eso fue antes de que una nota cayera bajo sus pies.

Enarcó una ceja. Se agazapó para recogerla, para luego desdoblarla y revisar su contenido.

_Fue un placer, Rokudo Muku-chan_

_Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, logres cumplir con tu promesa._

Una sonrisa torcida se cruzó por las comisuras de los labios del guardián.

**—****x—**

_—__Mukuro-san, ¿puedes oírme?_

—Desgraciadamente. —Contestó con una risa irónica.

_¿Ya llegaste a la base de Vindice?_

—Si te refieres a que llegue a la entrada subterránea, sí.

_—__¡Excelente!_ —exclamó—. _Ahora, toma la carta que te di firmada por la llama celestial del sello de los Vongola. Con ella podrás acceder como visitante, ya el virus fue enviado. Tengo esperanza que los resultados fueron gratificantes._

—Oh.

_—__Ahora, una vez que estés dentro, desde aquí anulare toda interferencia que impida el uso de tu poder. Para que logres activar las barreras ilusorias y finalmente salir de ahí con el poder de tu anillo._

—Muy bien, entonces muévete en eso. Voy a entrar.

Se escuchó el crujir de unas ramas a las espaldas de Mukuro. El guardián se dio vuelta sintiendo la presencia o mejor dicho las presencias.

_—__¿Qué ocurre Mukuro-san?_

—Tenemos compañía.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

Notas finales: Debo decir, que la verdad quede satisfecha con ese masoquismo en Mukuro y Byakuran w. Esos dos se amaron al momento de casi matarse (¿?)

Gracias por leer y hasta la _próxima_ actualización.


	5. La peor noche

**Notas****: **Mis lectores, este capítulo será el inicio a las respuestas. Espero que lo disfruten. Espero que no me ahorquen al final del capi, porque tardare un poco más en publicar el siguiente.

**Advertencias:** Lemon (D18, yeeeey owo/) ooc, oc …ehh y un poco de psicosis (nada de qué preocuparse)

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

_La peor noche_

—**x—**

Los subordinados de Dino delimitaron el área con la típica y memorable cinta amarilla de restricción que dice _No pase_ o en su defecto _Zona restringida_. Le habían dejado sólo para poder hacer su trabajo. Solo Romario le hizo compañía en un silencio rotundo.

Kyoya empezó a marcar cada detalle con pequeños carteles amarillos con un número en su frente de color negro.

_1\. Marcas de arrastre._

Esa no fue la escena del crimen. Y el cuerpo fue arrastrado para su exhibición, debido a la exposición climática la descomposición estaba acelerando su proceso.

_2\. Marcas de neumáticos a unos 400m._

Ahí marco una referencia.

¿Neumáticos? Pero si estaban en la parte trasera de mansión. Caminó un poco más y a los lejos logró ver un portón abandonado por la belleza y por el mineral que compone al hierro llevándole al óxido.

Esa fue su entrada.

Quizás por la humedad del cuerpo y la temperatura del hígado de Dino, podría localizar la hora de muerte y la hora de abandono.

Daría con el asesino, no iba a dejar eso impune. Iba a encontrar a ese sujeto y lo iba a masticar vivo. Nadie le roba el alimento a un cuervo sin antes arrancarle los ojos. Escaneaba el lugar tan cautelosamente, cuidando detalles, cuidando que nada se le pasara por alto. La posición del cuerpo también era relevante. Estaba con las piernas abiertas y la mano izquierda en alto como si levantará algo. En ese momento una idea remota le traspasó el cráneo.

—Romario, trae a Petter. Lo necesito aquí en este momento.

—Enseguida, jefe —giró sobre sus pies y emprendió su regreso en busca del mayordomo, sin percatarse que esa palabra fue el empujón para que el guardián sintiera una punzada en lo más profundo de su pecho. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol para evitar ser visto. Se dio cuenta que un par de lágrimas empezaron a salir para cuando dirigió una vista al cadáver a sus espaldas.

Aquellas lágrimas, que simbolizaban diamantes sin precio en el mercado pero con lo único con lo que podía pagarse con el dolor humano. Fueron diminutas y las limpió con rapidez, sonrió irónicamente.

—Me mentiste, Cavallone —caminó hasta su ex–tutor—. ¿Qué pasó con el _no volverás a estar solo_?

_Tranquilo Kyoya, no moriré mientras tu vivas._

Cerró los párpados de su pareja, ver su mirada careciendo de vida le arrebataba más la suya. Cuando su mano tocó la piel nívea sintió el mismo olor que sintió en la comisaria, aquel olor dulce que por un momento percibió la calidez y el alivio. Se levantó cuando Petter venía a todo lo que podían dar sus pies hasta llegar a su persona. Observó en sus ojos la presencia de lágrimas y la depresión en su mejor estado.

—¿Me... llamo Señor Hibari? —los residuos del sollozo se habían quedado impregnado en la voz del mayordomo de la familia—. ¿En qué puedo serle útil?

—Necesito preguntarte algo —se dirigió directamente al grano—, la posición de Dino, ¿Qué te recuerda?

El señor Black dudó unos segundos, para luego rodear el cuerpo y detenerse en los pies de su difunto jefe.

—No tiene mucho sentido a lo me recuerda, señor —se disculpó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Aun así, dímela —respondió—. Ya estamos en un punto, en donde la muerte de Cavallone es coherente y al mismo tiempo no.

Petter recapacitó.

—Me es familiar...a la estatua de la libertad.

Kyoya hizo un sonido de asentamiento y se cruzó se brazos recostándose en unos de árboles a sus espaldas.

—Es la conexión más lógica. Si nos vamos al razonamiento del enemigo, aunque las manos estén invertidas ya que la verdadera estatua levanta antorcha con la derecha.

—Tiene razón, si mal no recuerdo… —empezó pensativo el mayordomo—. La antorcha significa _el siglo de las luces,_ fue llamada así por disipar las tinieblas de la humanidad mediante las luces de la razón.

«Razón » anecdotó el guardián.

—Y la tablilla, evoca la ley o el derecho —concluyó el guardián.

—¿Como saben eso? —preguntó Romario bastante sorprendido.

—Nací en Nueva York —espondió Petter con una sonrisa triste.

—Wikipedia. —El guardián mostró una ligera levantadura de sus comisuras.

—Ahora que lo menciona, todo está enlazado señor —Petter se veía cansado, pero sus ojos tristes expresaban más que su rostro—. ¿Tenía algo en su pecho cuando lo encontraron? ¿Algo que simbolizara la tablilla?

—Sí, un papel con un mensaje —Kyoya rebuscó en la caja donde estaba guardando las evidencias y en una fina bolsa plástica estaba el mensaje. Petter se encogió para leerla con más plenitud el texto.

—No tiene mucho sentido con lo anterior —admitió—. Quien diría, que los Travolta tendrían las garras tan profundas en el núcleo de los Cavallone.

—No son ellos.

—¿Eh? —Romario titubeó—. ¿Porque lo dice? Si ellos no hubiesen robado el portafolio, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

—Romario, la desaparición del portafolio solo fue para que todos ustedes se concentrará en el enemigo de afuera. Y no desde adentro —se mordió la cubierta del pulgar mostrando frustración—. Si dejamos a un lado lo que tiene ese portafolio.

—¿Entonces ya es oficial? —preguntó Petter sorprendido—. ¿H-hay un traidor entre nosotros?

El guardián mostró una sonrisa irónica.

—Quien sabe —su mano descansó en su costado teniendo una pequeña molestia por la herida de bala que se ocultaba bajo la ropa. Giró su cabeza en dirección a Romario—. ¿Que contiene ese dichoso portafolio?

—Sólo nuestro jefe lo sabía...

—No me tomes el pelo Romario, tú tienes que saberlo —interrumpió el guardián.

—Le digo la verdad, solo Steve y nuestro jefe lo sabían —respondió el subordinado.

_Oh. Ahí está el motivo del porque Steve también desapareció._

El guardián suspiró, para luego pasar una mano tras su nuca en señal de cansancio.

—Armemos este puzzle —se hincó sobre sus pies junto a Petter, remarcando en el lodo con una rama seca un esquema de lo acontecido—. Este hombre cree o puede creer, que el mandato de Dino puede ser considerado una dictadura o en su defecto: _luces de oscuridad._

Petter prosiguió el análisis.

—También puede...creerse el único salvador ya que extinguió las tinieblas desde la raíz con nuestro jefe. Teniendo en cuenta el mensaje de la estatua de la libertad.

—Esto solo es un perfil por las condiciones plasmadas. —El guardián se puso en pie—. Son sólo hipótesis. Pero pueden guiarnos a Dino.

Ambos subordinados ladearon la cabeza en afirmación, para cuando se escucharon las sirenas a los alrededores. El portón que había detrás de ellos, fue abierto y cuatro patrullas policiales hicieron su aparición. El guardián hizo un chasquido con la lengua y con un gesto espontáneo ordenó a los subordinados posicionarse detrás de él.

—**x—**

—Oh. Ken, Chikusa, Chrome —nombró lentamente—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡Vinimos a ayudarle Mukuro-san, byon! —respondió Ken—. ¡No se quede con la diversión usted solo!

—Ken tiene razón, Mukuro-sama.

—Déjenos ayudar —el tono inocente de Chrome también acompañó el abucheo de los otros miembros de Kokuyo.

—No es un asunto que debería importarles —respondió con una ligera sonrisa obviamente sarcástica—. Agradezco su ayuda, pero este problema debo resolverlo yo. No necesito su ayuda para invadir mi hogar —rió entre dientes.

—¡Aun así no nos iremos hasta cumplir su cometido, Byon!

—Es nuestra casa también —agregó Chikusa, con su rostro neutral como era de costumbre.

Mukuro resopló.

—Pues, déjenme decirle que recibiremos una cálida bienvenida.

Ken se sumergió en la emoción y Chikusa junto a Chrome sonrieron.

—¡Estamos en casa, Vindice!

_—__Que buenos amigos tienes, Mukuro-san! —_la voz en el micrófono habló finalmente en el oído del guardián.

—Sigue hablando y tu patético equipo electrónico terminara en una subasta por e-bay.

_—__¡No, por favor!_

—**x—**

Las patrullas se estacionaron y se escuchó el sonido ensordecedor de las sirenas apagarse. La puerta del copiloto de las primeras dos patrullas se abrió y a continuación una mujer pelirroja de cabello largo suelto bajo de él, acompañada de dos oficiales. Era un poco más pequeña que el guardián pero la diferencia era diminuta, vestía un pantalón gabardina negro con una camisa blanca de botones ajustado delineando la fina figura de su cuerpo.

—Buenas tardes señores, soy la fiscal Anarella —se dirigió sin previo preámbulo a Hibari—.¿Puedo saber que están haciendo?

El tono de voz imperioso de la mujer no provocó signos de expresión en el rostro del guardián. Enarcó una ceja, para luego mirarla con superioridad.

—Esa debería ser mi línea —respondió con arrogancia y una sonrisa de por medio.

—Wuao, parece que aquí debemos enseñar el respeto con el que debería dirigirse a sus superiores.

Petter y Romario estaban con la cinta del silencio pegada a sus labios. Estaban detrás del guardián tal y como le había ordenado. Hablar o tan siquiera respirar incorrectamente podría ser una torcedura del talón de Aquiles.

Hibari mostró una torcedura de labios, mostrando quizás una sonrisa mordaz carente de respeto.

—Sí, sin duda alguna.

De la segunda patrulla bajo un hombre quizás de la misma edad del guardián, su cabello era azabache con ojos color café. A simple vista se podía notar las luces que flotaban a su alrededor, esas luces de faros que terminan rotas en el asfalto si ilumina a otro faro superior a él. Vestía un traje más casual de la mujer, tenía un pantalón vaquero color azul oscuro casi confundiéndose con él negro y una camisa blanca que tenía escrita en letras blancas bajo un tamaño proporcional

_Departamento Central de Inteligencia._**  
**  
—Buenas tardes, caballeros —la misma entrada informal que mostró la mujer—. ¿Tienen alguna orden para tocar esta escena? —preguntó con la finura y dureza de un alambre—. Si no la tienen me temo que deberé arrestarlos por obstaculizar una investigación policial y por ser futuros sospechosos de la muerte de este individuo.

—Quizás estaban ocultando toda huella que nos guiaría a ellos —anexó la mujer.

El guardián no soportó reírse por dentro en las caras de los fiscales.

—Que filantropía de tu parte, Mattew Salvatore —sonrió de un modo desagradable, mostrando la villanía que le había enseñado ese mundo—. Sin embargo, no permitiré que te entrometas en mi camino. Te morderé hasta la muerte.

—¿Q-que? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —el hombre se sorprendió y la mujer se alarmó—. Y esa frase...

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó la fiscal.

Kyoya la ignoró de una manera tan soberbia.

—Oh, qué lástima que no recuerdes esos detalles —Petter pensó en lo majestuoso que podría llegar a ser esa nube traviesa sin cielo que le ate.

—Deja tu juguetería y dinos ¿Quién coño eres? —la pelirroja empezó a perder el marco de protocolo que se requería aplicar para un "civil".

Como si las palabras de Kyoya fueran el interruptor para encender el foco de los recuerdos de Mattew, éste empezó a reír.

—¿Qué? ¿Mattew, de que te ríes? —bajó la guardia y sus humos de _oficial malvada_—. ¿Conoces a este tipo?

—¡Tiempo sin vernos, Hibari-kun! —otro que ignoró a la pelirroja. Mattew pasó por su lado poniéndose enfrente del guardián. Le extendió la mano en muestra de saludo, Hibari la observó unos segundos—. ¡Creí que nunca más volvería a verte!

_Que cambio de personalidad_…Pensaron los subordinados.

—Lógico análisis. Ya que ambos nos fuimos a diferentes países —respondió.

—¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de ignorarme! —la mujer empezó a levantar los brazos de una forma extraña que Mattew volvió a reírse.

—Disculpa, Anarella —se excusó su compañero—. Te presento a Hibari Kyoya. Es un ex–compañero de la academia.

—Ohh. Es un placer —respondió la mujer cambiando el tono de voz a una serenidad sorprendente.

—¿Que hacen aquí? —le importaba un bledo las presentaciones—. Esta es una zona restringida para ustedes.

—Una mujer llamó, diciendo que habían encontrado otro cadáver perteneciente a la familia Cavallone y que el culpable estaba aún en la escena. —Respondió Anarella, extendiendo la mano para mostrar el registro de llamadas y la hora en que se efectuó—. Como bien sabes, los supuestos asesinatos no han dejado rastro del cuerpo para nosotros. La familia Cavallone es muy cuidadosa en la exposición de las muertes de su familia.

Hibari observó la hora en el registro.

**11:36am**

—¿Con que nombre se identificó la mujer?

—Anónimo.

Kyoya hizo un breve análisis en su cabeza. Fijó su vista en los árboles, la mansión a lo lejos, el cuerpo de su ex–tutor, y quizás otro lugar que se topara con su mirada. Aunque era evidente que su atención estaba en alguna parte lejano a ellos, pensó Mattew.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las 0:35, señores —contestó Romario.

En respuesta bufó con sorna.

—Maldita mujer.

—¿Mujer? —preguntó Mattew—. ¿Sabes quién es?

—Una simple herbívora que debo escupir.

El ave cantarina de Kyoya revoló sobre sus cabezas aterrizando en el hombro del guardián.

_¡Dino! ¡Dino!_

Petter mostró una sonrisa al escuchar Hibird, dos lágrimas volvieron a salir de su azulado iris. Las limpió con su respectivo pañuelo de seda, acercándose al hombro del guardián y le acarició la barbilla con el dedo índice cargando entre sus manos a la pequeña ave.

Mattew aclaró su garganta, el aura estaba realmente abrumadora.

—Hibari-kun, sé que es inapropiado preguntarte ahora, pero debo hacerlo... —Mattew mostró un rostro tenso—. ¿Pero porque abandonaste el laboratorio? Eras uno de los mejores agentes del departamento. Y ahora después de tres años te apareces frente a un hombre muerto.

El guardián cerró los ojos unos segundos. Seguía observando el suelo, esa piel llena de tatuajes, cicatrices, esa cabellera dorada...

_Me fui al bando contrario. _Pensó en responder.

—Quien me hizo abandonar ese mundo, me arrastró de regreso —terminó respondiendo.

**—****x—**

Habían llegado finalmente a las puertas subterráneas de la prisión. Mukuro con la ayuda de su anillo había transfigurado sus apariencias. Gracias al anillo Vongola sus ilusiones tenían mayor peso a la hora de crearlas. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta blindada, esperando a que esas bestias notaran sus presencias. Les llevó unos minutos para cuando la puerta se abrió y una especie de gas salió por los bordes de aquella abertura.

—_¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

Una voz distorsionada se escuchó desde la oscuridad que mostro el interior de la puerta.

—Las presentaciones están de más, en este momento —respondió Mukuro—. Tenemos una orden para estar aquí.

—_Muéstrala._

Mukuro sacó la carta con el sello legítimo de Vongola, aquella flama naranja de tamaños desproporcionados broto del papel.

—_¿Cuál es el nombre del criminal que buscan?_

—Byakuran Gesso.

Una risa severa se escuchó, cuyo estremecimiento tomó por sorpresa a los subordinados de Mukuro.

—_Muy bien, tienen aproximadamente quince minutos para dialogar con él. Tenemos un problema en el sistema y por lo tanto el tiempo estimado de visitas es corto.  
_  
—Es suficiente para nosotros, sólo queremos hacerle unas preguntas.

—_Adelante._

La voz era intimidante, pero había mordido el anzuelo. Aunque la atmósfera era como la de un payaso que te obliga a ver su acto, donde al final todos terminasen medio del escenario ensartados, en una mesa con cuchillos por todos lados con la risa burlona aturdiendo tus tímpanos. Aterrador. Se adentraron en la oscuridad, y el traqueteo del tacón creando ecos los escolto mientras descendían por las escaleras.

_—__Perfecto, Mukuro-san. Ya establecí el campo magnético gracias a los imanes que llevas en la ropa. Esos imanes alterarán las partículas de electrones que anulan el uso de llamas cambiando sus polaridades para poder dar nuestra jugada.  
_  
—Nerd. —Siseó.

El guardia con sombrero de copa cubierto por vendas en toda la parte de su cuerpo incluyendo el rostro, se detuvo en una muerta a su izquierda.

—_En esta puerta encontrarán una serie de celdas donde se encuentran recluidos los convictos de máximo rango, incluyendo a Byakuran Gesso._

—Esperen aquí —Dijo el guardián.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se posicionaron a un lado de la puerta. Mukuro entró por la puerta seguido del guardia. Se adentraron por la puerta, viendo los diversos convictos en sus celdas. Unos estaban acostados en sus camas ignorando todo movimiento a su alrededor, otros se aferraban a las vigas con miradas pérdidas en la locura.

Hogar, dulce hogar._  
_  
El guardia se detuvo frente a una celda y se hizo a un lado para que Mukuro pudiera tener contacto visual con el exjefe de Millefiore.

—_Tienes quince minutos para hablar con el..._

Se escuchó otra vez la risa burlona

—_Si es que puede responderte._

—¿Um?

Una vez que el contacto se estableció, Mukuro pudo confirmar las palabras del guardia de Vindice. Por un momento creyó estar filmando la película de _juegos macabros._

**—****x—**

Mattew entendió las palabras del guardián. Recordó el pasado.

—¿El sr. Cavallone...esta...muerto?

Kyoya señaló con la mirada a su pareja.

—¿Es él?

—No, ese es un cuerpo mutilado por la CIA de NY, con la finalidad de extraer sus órganos y venderlos por internet.

—¡¿Qué?! —Anarella mostró sorpresa.

—No has cambiado, Hibari-kun —Sonó nostálgico y de alguna forma empezó a compartir el dolor de su ex-compañero—. Mi más sentido pésame.

—No lo sientas, porque pronto... —hizo un gesto intrínseco, sus palabras trasmitieron frialdad—, sabrás el resultado.

Por un minuto Anarella sintió temor, no por las palabras que se habían esparcido en el lugar. Sino por la furia que poseía quien las pronuncio. Ni cuando estuvo en un enfrentamiento de bandas sintió ese miedo. Ese miedo tan hilarante que provoca que hasta tus poros reconozcan el peligro.

—Lamento infórmale, que usted no está en ese derecho sr. Hibari —dijo después de controlar ese temblor por el que paso su cuerpo—. Este caso ya pasó a las manos del departamento y usted no puede interferir. Las desapariciones y las muertes recientes son un grado de experiencia que usted no puede manejar. Y sin la presencia de su jefe, ya este caso ha pasado a nuestras manos.

Kyoya sonrió, como si le gustara esa especie de grima. Estocada. Parada. Ataque.

—Puedo asegurarte lo contrario.

Mattew posó una mano en el hombro de su compañera. Ella le miró y las palabras mudas que intercambiaron relajaron a la fiscal.

—Está bien Hibari-kun, no interferiremos en tu camino —respondió con la usual calma que Hibari recordaba.

—Necesito ver los expedientes —añadió el guardián observando el reloj en su mano derecha—. A cambio, les daré el acceso al cuerpo de Dino.

Romario se sorprendió, pero si quería expresar la oposición que presentí no lo dijo.

—¿Para que los...? —empezó vacilante, pero Kyoya la interrumpió, sonriendo de ese modo despreocupado tan suyo que, por lo menos para Dino, significaba que algo le había resultado divertido o curioso.

—Para comparar similitudes entre los cuerpos, y confirmar que estamos buscando al mismo sujeto. A diferencia de ti, que tienes un jefe que te exige progreso. Yo tengo un instinto de poca paciencia o quizás con un sentido muy exagerado de cómo debería estar haciendo mi trabajo en vez de perder el tiempo con ustedes —extendió la mano frente a la fiscal, quien había considerado sus órdenes luego de escuchar al guardián—. Está demás expresar que nuestra prioridad es encontrar características comunes entre lo que paso en los anteriores asesinatos y lo que paso aquí. Quiero saber si el apellido Cavallone es su única relación o si hay algo más. ¿Dónde se refleja tu experiencia?

Los labios de Ana temblaron.

—T-tienes razón...los tengo afortunadamente en el auto —Anarella regresó al auto en busca del recado, dejando a los hombres en un total silencio.

—Muy bien, dejare que tomen custodia por un tiempo limitado del cuerpo de Cavallone. —El guardián poso sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas—. Hagan sus pruebas y verifiquen la causa de muerte. Quiero un informe detallado de la autopsia en mi escritorio lo más pronto que sea posible.

—¿Tienes a algún sospechoso en mente? ¿Se han comunicado contigo? ¿Han resbalado?

—Aun no, las ideas son muy vagas para tomarlas con firmeza. Y si, se han comunicado a través de códigos, objetos que significan otra cosa y un mensaje oculto bajo la _complejidad _—sacó de su bolsillo derecho la bolsa de plástico donde había guardado el mensaje.

_La segunda persona posee aquello. Que la primera persona escondió._

—¡Vaya! Parece que quieren jugar contigo un rato —rió suave.

—Lo excitante será cuando el _game over_ les aparezca en su pantalla.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que tratan de decirte? ¿Has descubierto otros detalles específicos en el cuerpo del sr. Dino? —quiso saber, aunque con sólo observar el mensaje ya sabía la respuesta.

—Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta —respondió Kyoya con una sonrisa realmente soberbia—. Por cierto, Salvatore necesito un favor.

El japonés se dirigió con formalidad al fiscal, camino hasta recortar la distancia que los mantenía alejados y en un susurro le hablo al oído. Mattew asintió ligeramente.

—Te avisare en cuanto pueda. ¿Puedes al menos facilitarnos las pruebas obtenidas?

—Te daré todas, a excepción de esta —replicó el guardián, empezando a quitarse los guantes de látex—. Están en aquella caja.

—Gracias.

Kyoya le hizo un gesto a Romario y a Petter con el rostro para que dieran vuelta a la mansión. Para cuando Anarella llego con unas carpetas de color negro atadas con una cinta del mismo color. Por un momento el guardián pensó que era un regalo de lástima, le dio gracia solo pensarlo. Los oficiales empezaron a llegar creando una pequeña aglomeración, Kyoya dio vuelta. El no tolera las multitudes. Empezó su regreso a la mansión acompañado de sus subordinados.

—Cuida bien de mi Cavallone, Mattew —agregó con una especie de curvatura en sus labios y su mirada pasó a ser feroz—. O te morderé hasta la muerte.

Mattew contuvo una risa.

**—****x—**

—Byakuran...

Sentado en el suelo con múltiples heridas, estaba el albino. Estaba encadenado a la pared con cadenas de al menos diez centímetros de grosor, estas estaban atadas a sus manos y pies. Tenía un bozal ajustado firmemente detrás de su cráneo, su mirada era desorientada y lágrimas en sus mejillas decoraban este monumento. Mukuro pensó si se debía a las heridas o el hecho reticente de estar ahí incluido.

Gracias a sus malos hábitos cogidos desde que era un niño y por supuesto a la barrera insonora que había impuesto sobre él. Vindice no se percató del hurto del juego de llaves que traía consigo. Con la ayuda de Chrome pudo alterar el tiempo para confundir los sentidos del guardia quien por subestimar sus apariencias terminó con el disparo por la culata.

Abrió el candado de la celda y camino con pasos elegantes al cuerpo maltrecho de Byakuran. Se liberó del camuflaje mostrando su verdadera identidad bajo una nube de gas. Byakuran le miró con semblante de duda y Mukuro rió. Se arrodilló frente a él y con las llaves recién obtenidas libero los brazos y pies de ese terrible metal. Rebuscó entre las llaves una que encajara con la del bozal, comparó varias sin resultados exitosos. Tras unas pruebas más, acertó con la indicada.

La cerradura se abrió con el sonido metálico del seguro liberarse. Sus rostros se acercaron teniendo como vía de obstrucción el bozal, el guardián puso su mano con lentitud empezando a extraer la cinta metálica de la boca del albino. Byakuran hizo una mueca de dolor cerrando los ojos al instante, Mukuro arqueó las cejas. Una vez que su vista tuvo acceso a la abertura que había dejado ver la barrera metálica, no pudo abstener su sorpresa al notar la parte interior del bozal.

De cada borde, salían especies de púas de bastante puntiagudas y pudo denotar que se habían incrustado en la boca del albino. Mantenía su garganta silenciada de eso no hay duda. Cuando finalmente terminó de sacarle el bozal notó la sangre peculiar en las puntas de cada púa y la que brotó por las comisuras de los labios de Byakuran.

Tosió por debajito y Mukuro pudo entender el desgarre que soltaba su garganta destrozada.

—Muk...o-kun...

—Cállate y salgamos de aquí —le ayudó a levantarse y con dificultad salió de la celda. Mukuro creó otra ilusión en la celda mostrando a un Byakuran en la misma posición anterior. Éste le miró con cierto desconcierto y el guardián se percató.

—Ten. —El guardián le puso un anillo del cielo en las manos de Byakuran, cuyo rostro mostró impacto—. Un regalo Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—Mi...anillo... mare —articuló con debilidad.

—Sí, ahora úsalo y sácanos de aquí —ordenó el guardián de la niebla—. ¿O quieres seguir disfrutando de los servicios que brinda Vindice?

Byakuran logró formar una sonrisa e hizo emerger la llama de su anillo. Una poderosa llama invadió el lugar derritiendo todas las cerraduras de las celdas. El fuerte estruendo alarmó al guardia quien entró de inmediato liberando sus cadenas interiores atacando por primer objetivo a Byakuran, pero fue detenido con un golpe certero por la espalda por Ken transformado en su canal Simio. Arrojando al guardia a la pared de concreto que fue atravesada por la fuerza del ataque.

Mukuro regó anillos de diferentes atributos en el suelo con sus correspondientes cajas. Los reos salieron de sus celdas como si estas fueran a estallar, corrieron a recoger los recién accesorios y dieron inicio a la pequeña guerra campal contra el guardia de Vindice. Liberando según su atributo los diferentes animales y armas que arremetieron en conjunto.

Reforzando el camuflaje y Chrome con las ilusiones lograron salir de la habitación a toda prisa. Ascendieron por las escaleras mientras la alarma de emergencia había sido activada desestabilizando los escalones. Mukuro activó su ojo derecho al _camino del demonio_ haciendo aparecer escalones ilustres sumergidos en la mentira de la niebla. Llegaron a la superficie y Byakuran cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—¡Hey! ¡No es tiempo de quedarnos quietos! —grito Ken—. ¡Esto apenas comienza!

—Calma Ken, es normal que este así —atribuyó Chikusa.

—Mukuro-sama...si nos quedamos aquí nos atraparan —dijo con su voz tímida la chica.

—Lo sé —respondió Mukuro —Byakuran, intenta mover tu culo para salir de aquí.

Éste esbozó una diminuta sonrisa e hizo emerger nuevamente la flama. Una luz cegadora apareció con el temblor de la misma tierra. Esa luz se apoderó de todo el lugar cegando a los guardias de Vindice que recientemente aparecían. Para cuando la luz se disipó, los convictos habían desaparecido totalmente.

—_¡Maldición!_

—**x—**

Kyoya bajó los pocos escalones de la entrada a la mansión Cavallone teniendo la visión de aquellos árboles regocijantes ante la lluvia, la brisa empezó a sacudir las hojas secas y flores muertas de aquellos árboles que flotaron por el cielo gris. Una escena teatral para la madre naturaleza.

Por un momento su visión captó a lo lejos como Elena se alejaba junto a su chofer. La limosina avanzo y paso por delante del guardián. Elena removió el cabello de su rostro y miro por la ventanilla, sus miradas se cruzaron. El guardián se perdió en esos intensos ojos y le sorprendió la enorme frustración que reflejaban. El auto avanzó y aquella rubia desapareció con el movimiento de la ventallina subiendo. Durante un instante dos países de extremos opuestos se habían rozado compartiendo por esos segundos la frustración. Ella por no lograr su cometido y Kyoya por haber dejado que se marchara sin antes darle un obsequito de palabras insultantes, sin embargo, la distancia fue restablecida por la simple barrera del cristal ahumado.

Sólo fue un instante y Kyoya volvió a ser quien era y recordar su trabajo actual. Sabía que para los familiares de todos los Cavallone's desaparecidos lo peor era la incertidumbre, la ansiedad de no saber. Y como ya era básicamente una rutina desde que Dino desapareció sentir esas huellas de amargura que volvieron a dejar rastro en él, se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Nadie le roba una presa a un carnívoro hambriento.

**—****x—**

Aparecieron por donde habían iniciado. Mukuro miró los alrededores y no sintió las presencias de los de Vindice.

—Teletransportación, ¿eh?

—¡Byakuran-sama!¡ Byakuran-sama! —Mukuro bajó la vista y Chrome estaba a sus pies removiendo con cuidado al albino inconsciente.

—Tch.

—¿Que haremos Mukuro-sama? —preguntó Chikusa. Mukuro pensó un instante.

—Ken, ayúdame a llevar a Byakuran.

—¡Okey!

_—__¿Mukuro-san, que ha pasado? ¿Lograron escapar?_

—Oh, cuatro ojos. Hasta que apareces, ¿dónde carajos estabas? —respondió enojado.

_—__¡No te enojes! Se había roto la comunicación hasta hace unos instante_.

—Oya, que inútil —rió entre dientes—. El plan salió mejor de lo esperado. Estamos a las afueras del territorio de Vindice, Byakuran está inconsciente.

_—__Mande un escuadrón de Vongola a recogerlos hace un par de horas, ¡Ya deberían estar llegando!_

—Oh.

—**x—**

**Mansión Cavallone**

19:69

Oficina de Dino.

Sentía una gran irritación que cada vez lo impulsaba a preguntarse, el porqué de su obstinación en frecuentar esa oficina, esa oficina que ya no era habitada por su amante. El primer el olor que captaban sus fosas nasales era la sangre mezclada con el olor del desinfectante y utensilios de limpieza, en vez del suave perfume que frecuentaba usar ese _Haneuma_. Ese perfume que lo embriagaba cada noche que lo incitaba a devorarlo, era como una carnada donde por masoquismo mordía a propósito.

Suspiró casi con un gruñido, lanzarse a la casa de los recuerdos nunca es buen negocio. Observó las fotos repetidas de diferentes ángulos sobre el escritorio de los cuerpos en diferentes posiciones y escenarios. Eran aproximadamente 4 cuerpos sin vida y 4 desapariciones.

En total eran 8, divididos en par.

*La primera foto: Era una mujer japonesa con larga cabellera azabache con un tatuaje en su parte frontal del pecho. Tenía un corte el vientre que a juzgar por la profundidad, esa fue su causa de muerte.

*La segunda: Era un hombre con semblantes parecidos a Dino. A excepción que su rostro no era tan perfilado y su mirada no era tan atrayente. Debía estar pisando los cuarenta y tanto en edad. Y a diferencia de la mujer este hombre fue baleado.

*Las otras dos muertes fueron en conjunto, y era la cremación de un auto con las dos personas dentro.

Los fotografías de los desaparecidos, dos eran desconocidos para el guardián pero supuso que tenían que ser animales de gran peso para la familia. Por qué las otras dos era su pareja y en la otra estaba Steve Cavallone; un hombre caucásico de ojos café y castaño claro. Media casi la misma altura que Dino pero la diferencia se presentaba en centímetros. Lo conoció nueve meses antes de su boda ya que elegido por Dino, él fue el padrino. La última vez que intercambio palabras con el fueron algunos meses atrás.

Flash back.

_5 meses atrás, Diciembre 18._

—Felicidades por tu boda, Dino —le abrazó por el cuello tirando de el—. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Kyoya es toda una monada!

Tic en el ojo para Kyoya.

—N-no digas eso, Steve —respondió nervioso el rubio—. A Kyoya definitivamente no le describe esa palabra.

—Lo s-siento —rió cuando vio el aura asesina que crecía en el guardián, le acercó por detrás y le abrazo de la misma forma pasando su otro brazo por el cuello y atrayendo a la nueva pareja con sus brazos—. ¡Vamooos, estén felices desde hoy comienza su nueva promesa de amor!

Para el guardián esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, sacó su tonfa de su smoking y dio un golpe certero a Steve. Se dio media vuelta y emprendió una huida fuera de ese horrible salón, se negaba a que notarán su leve rubor.

—¡Kyoya!

Los rayos del sol acariciaron su rostro y le hicieron preguntarse en cómo pudo aceptar eso. Se recostó a la pared con sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos. Un calor ajeno le rodeó la muñeca derecha alejando poco a poco su mano del bolsillo para luego acunarla entre sus manos.

—No te enojes, Kyoya —su mejilla fue rozada con ternura—. Él sólo está feliz por nosotros.

Kyoya observó a ese animal que ahora era reconocido por ser su pareja oficialmente.

—Promesa de amor, ¿eh?

—Bueno… es lo que se dice —respondió nervioso.

El guardián río en sus adentros y tiró de la corbata de Cavallone.

—Ven. —Sus labios se encontraron con ferocidad y sus lenguas los acompañaron.

Se distanciaron casi por obligación. Los ojos de Cavallone se mezclaron con los suyos fijándose en sus fracciones faciales. Le sonrió y se apegó más a él acorralándolo contra la pared.

—Así que... ¿tú eres Hibari Kyoya?

—¿Hm? —el guardián se lo pensó un instante. Para luego captar el mensaje y mostrar una ligera sonrisa—. ¿...Quién es?

—Mi nombre es Dino, digamos que soy como un hermano para Tsuna —respondió sonriente, tal y como había sido hace diez años atrás.

—Eh~

—También fui estudiante de Reborn.

—Oh, ese bebé —el caballo beso una vez los labios de su ex–estudiante, dándole pausa a la oración siguiente—. Entonces, eres fuerte.

—Vengo a explicarte lo que significa ese anillo con la forma de la nube en su exterior —bajó sus manos hasta la del guardián acariciando el accesorio Vongola, Kyoya mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me importa nada de eso —le separó con brusquedad sacando sus tonfas nuevamente—. Sólo me importa morderte hasta la muerte.

—Que problemático —sentenció riéndose extrayendo su látigo.

Lo mejor después fue a los que muchos llaman _luna de miel_ aunque para ellos fue una luna de azufre, por el combate que tuvieron para **ajustar las cuerdas **antes de que se convirtiera oficialmente en una.

Dino organizó una cena sólo para ellos en una de sus casas de veraneo a orillas del mar en Italia. En medio de la cena el caballo inició con la dulzura juntando sus labios cuando removió un poco de salsa de las comisuras de Hibari. Todo inició muy lento, juntaron sus aberturas con cuidado iniciando un bucle suave, el caballo rozó el cuello de Kyoya con las yemas de sus dedos, este reaccionó abriendo la boca ligeramente para que la otra tuviera un mejor acceso. Dino sonrió, adentrando también su lengua con cuidado acariciando el paladar de su ex–estudiante. El guardián profundizó el beso cuando atrajo el cuerpo del bronco, se dejaron caer con cuidado en la alfombra caoba bajo ellos. Se alejaron con lentitud.

Como muestra de un arreglo especial, Dino preparó dos yukatas para ambos esa noche junto a una mesa japonesa donde compartieron una cena italiana. La yukata de Hibari era negro con bordes púrpura similar a la que usa en Japón. El de Cavallone era verde con flores de bambú en su exterior de un verde más oscuro para que se notara su presencia en la fina tela. Pero claro, esto fue planeado con un propósito egocéntrico; para que a la hora de _hacerlo_ sea más sencillo el desprendimiento de esas telas. Ya el pecho de Cavallone estaba al descubierto mostrando los tatuajes en su piel, Hibari levantó sus dedos rozando los bordes de las llamas azulejas que brotan del caballo en su mano derecha.

Cavallone observó como Hibari trazaba líneas imaginarias sobre el tatuaje, como si estuviera re-dibujándolo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Quien sabe, tienes un gusto extraño por estas cosas.

Dino rió una vez más.

—¿Te gustaría compartir un tatuaje conmigo?

Silencio.

El guardián sintió un beso cálido en la curvatura de su cuello, donde al segundo siguiente fue suplantado por una lamida.

—¿Qué lugar tienes en mente? —preguntó después de un tiempo predeterminado.

Dino abrió los ojos en par. Transcurriendo rápidos segundos para verificar lo que había escuchado para luego cerrarlos en una sonrisa enternecida.

—Un lugar que sólo tú y yo tengamos acceso.

Hibari cerró los ojos en una sonrisa.

—Que creativo —le pellizcó la mejilla—. Lo pensare.

El bronco siguiendo la línea de acciones que venían llevando, abrió la yukata de su pareja husmeando la hermosa piel en su interior. Se apegó más a él, besando sus labios con suavidad. Era su luna de miel, su primera noche legitima. Debía ser perfecta. La cabellera azabache saboreó el terciopelo de la alfombra cuando el peso de Dino recayó completo sobre el suyo, le atrajo con los brazos. Las manos japonesas se deslizaron por los hombros bien formados la tela verde que ya definitivamente estaba de más en esa instancia.

Sus besos estabas unidos por la azúcar que los fusionó, eran suaves. Muy suaves. No obstante ese no era motivo para que dejaran de ser apasionados. Le dio una pequeña lamida a las comisuras sonriendo maliciosamente, provocar a Dino era tan sencillo. El bronco tembló entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él, mientras que la otra tomaba propósito en acariciar la erección de su acompañante. El aura se tornaba más rara de lo habitual, no había salvajismo o señal de alguna rasgadura en sus cuerpos; ese era el lema de esa noche y por primera vez iba a ser tal y como les dictaba el libreto. Salvo de que no tomaría lugar en la cama preparada con pétalos de rosas blancas, con los ventanales abiertos al balcón, con sus cortinas danzando al aire marino que se adentraba por la habitación. Pero Dino no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, esa vez seria tal cual lo planeado... O al menos el intento. Pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de Hibari y la otra por sus rodillas levantándolo con sutileza.

—Oh...

—Deja que lleve los hilos esta vez, ¿sí? —le suplicó besándole el cuello—. Quiero que recuerdes este día...

_¿Cuándo no lo has hecho?_

Respondió recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Dino, quien emprendió su ruta a la habitación sonriendo como idiota. Llegaron a la habitación perfumada con aromas florales y distintos perfumes, nada de varillas de olor. Mala experiencia vivida. El guardián se sintió por un momento fuera de lugar, como si el aroma lo fuese enviando a un jardín incautó de aromas insípidos, era como si pudiera caminar en el cielo.

Dino le recostó con sumo cuidado sobre los pétalos de rosas cumpliendo su objetivo de reiniciar en donde se habían quedado. Kyoya se irguió un poco para recibirlo nuevamente entre sus piernas.

—Termina lo que iniciaste, maldito Haneuma —ordenó.

Dino le besó sonriente.

—¿Qué tiene de malo cambiar de vez en cuando el salvajismo?

Kyoya puso una mano tras su nuca y le atrajo cerca. Más cerca por favor. Dejó un beso en el cuello, subió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja para morderla un poco. Su voz salió a escalas menores, que sólo a esa distancia podría oírse y sólo a esa distancia podría provocarle un poco más.

—Me tienes impaciente, Cavallone —removió unos mechones rubios del rostro de su pareja.

—¿Me deseas? —preguntó seductor, a corta lejanía de besarse pero fácil para distanciarse.

El guardián hizo una risa gutural empujando las caderas de Cavallone a la grieta que había entre sus piernas, provocando un choque de erecciones. Dino decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y comenzó a lo que llamó a la mejor noche de su vida. Bueno, la más _escasa de salvajismo _porque tampoco debe negar que no disfruta las noches de explosión; **eso era otro nivel.**

Le dio _play_ a la función, cuando Dino inició estimulando el cuerpo del guardián hincándose a la altura de su vientre, su mano ascendió en un recorrido del ombligo hasta el cuello cuando introdujo la hombría del guardián en su boca. Kyoya cerró los ojos sintiendo el cosquilleo que provocaba la lengua juguetona de su ex–tutor, los dedos de Cavallone situados en sus pezones haciendo círculos alrededor de ellos cambiaron su ruta al introducirse en su boca. A pesar de que esos dedos hayan sostenido armas de fuego ajustadas a la única función que tienen, matar. Así como el látigo maestro, que emplea mejores muertes sin dejar rastro de pólvora... A pesar de todo eso; sus dedos eran suaves, o al menos lo sintió así cuando su lengua decidió probar la cubierta. Saboreó las yemas que jugaban sigilosamente con su lengua, mientras que el otro le provocaba temblores cuando el vaivén en su miembro aumento... Dejó salir un gemido suave cuando ya sentía su cuerpo arder bajo las acciones de Dino. Se escuchó el chapoteo cuando el pre-semen se ligó con la saliva del bronco que decidió jugar con él. Le besó y levantó la mirada felina.

—Con eso bastará —se levantó sacando sus dedos de la boca del guardián y su pobre erección atrapada bajo la yukata—. No puedo esperar...

—Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y hazlo de una vez —le dijo con su típico tono serio, pero esta vez estaba un poco más tolerante.

Dino con sus dedos recién lubricados se acercaron con lentitud a la entrada del guardián, adentrándose con facilidad. El ano de Hibari le dio la bienvenida a sus intrusos que eran dos esa vez, su mano se aferró a la sabana cuando sentía dos vaivenes en su cuerpo: en su entrada y en su miembro.

Era tan lento que podía retorcerse ante eso, estaba impaciente. No estaba soportando la suavidad, quería sentir a Cavallone, quería sentirlo hasta el fondo, sentirlo en todo su ser. Se sintió vulnerable porque a pesar de estar disfrutando, la lentitud le estaba matando. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con firmeza, escuchó la risa de su acompañante.

—La dulzura, el cuidado y la paciencia nunca han sido buenas confidentes contigo, ¿no?

Se levantó con ayuda de la fuerza de sus brazos embistiendo a las caderas de Cavallone provocando que el tercer dedo entrara con brusquedad. Los dedos se removieron unos minutos más hasta que Kyoya se aferró el cuello del rubio con su mano izquierda y con la otra sacó los dedos de su interior. Una vez fuera, tomó en sus manos el miembro de Dino e introdujo la punta en su entrada, sólo Dino debía tener los honores de hacer el resto.

—Es tu turno —ladeó, cuando por fin la velocidad aumento en su miembro causando mayores espasmos y temblores. Dino esbozó una sonrisa empujando sin piedad contra el guardián quien dejó escapar un gemido. Podían hacerlo suave pero entre ellos, esa palabra nunca tendría cavidad en sus cuerpos. Kyoya empujó el cuerpo de Dino hacia atrás posicionándose en su caderas con las rodillas flexionadas a los costados. Le ayudó en crear embestidas más certeras haciéndole gemir constantemente. El bronco tomo de las caderas del guardián para empujar con más fuerza contra su vientre tocando ese punto exacto donde Kyoya abandonaba la fija apariencia frívola para sustituirla por otra menos campante de _te masticaré,_ acompasada con una mirada gélida y achispada.

Sentir el miembro de Cavallone luchando por chocar contra su próstata, le recordaba como el sexo con Dino era único. Único. Si las mujeres caen locas con sólo su apariencia, con su voz, su mirada, sólo imaginen tenerlo debajo con su miembro rompiéndote el trasero. Pero eso es algo que esas herbívoras nunca podrán conocer, porque ese _reproductor masculino_ sólo tiene el _entretenimiento_ que busca sólo en_ su_ abertura.

Las embestidas eran más fuertes y ambos por la fuerte fricción empezaron a dejar huir a los jadeos placenteros. La evaporación de la excitación empezó a emanar de los poros, cubriendo ambos cuerpos con la capa brillantina llamada sudor. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente japonesa cuando el momento intrínseco llegó, contrayendo las entrañas del guardián cuando sintió las ganas de venirse; con un gemido suave libero su semilla sosteniéndose de las rodillas de Cavallone detrás de él. Dino prosiguió lo que se culminó dando el _the end_ con las finales embestidas que eran las más gustosas; ya que eran las más fuertes, más certeras y más _¡ohdiosDinonopares!_

Cavallone se incorporó retomando la posición con la que habían iniciado, donde la espalda del guardián toco el colchón nuevamente. Esperó unos minutos de calma para que el ritmo cardiaco se normalizara. Kyoya respiraba jadeante, recostó el dorso de su mano en su sudorosa frente. Dino sonrió ante la escena, se acercó cauteloso para rozar los labios del guardián, este le correspondió con otro roce, cortando la distancia cuando Kyoya pasó los brazos por los hombros de Dino. Volvieron a besarse, no era brusco, el guardián lo pudo clasificar como _jugoso_, mordió un poco el labio inferior de Dino y este aprovecho para colar su lengua. Se separaron tomando un poco de aire para volver a picotearse los labios. Kyoya detuvo el beso con su dedo índice para mirarle a Dino un poco más.

—Necesito que me hagas una promesa —le dijo jadeante. Tener sexo con Dino nunca sería fácil, aun si escalara el Everest y regresara con vida, nunca tendría la resistencia suficiente que igualara a la de ese Haneuma cuando tiene estos escenarios.

—La que desees.

—Que esta vez… será la última.

—¿No te gusto? —le dijo socarrón apartando el dedo a su mejilla.

—Sin duda la recordaré —respondió—, como la peor la noche. Es como me has convertido en un indigente suplicando tus caricias. Te haré pagar por ello.

Dino le miró sonriente y con el pulgar rozó su mejilla, para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Entonces recuérdala como:** La peor noche.**

—**x—**

Despertó con el vibrar del celular en su bolsillo, sacándolo a los golpes de la casa de los sueños. Bostezó con obstinación extrayendo el artefacto de su bolsillo. Si Dino estuviera cerca y nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo, hubiera arrojado el celular contra la pared e iría en persona a morder hasta la muerte al remitente.

_Las experiencias que vivimos hoy son mis cadenas, Cavallone._

Vio el remitente en la pantalla y por segundo sintió ansiedad, esa ansiedad e inseguridad de querer la respuesta que prosigue una vez que atienda. Dudo un segundo. Claro, eso fue antes de darse cuenta de lo patético que estaba siendo y atinarse un golpe en la cabeza con el escritorio las veces que fueron necesarias para aliviar de una forma u otra la carcomía de sus emociones que le estaban consumiendo. No iba a llorar, pero eso no le impedía sentir la miserable impotencia de no haber sido capaz de proteger a Dino.

Optó por responder la llamada que había cortado segundos atrás, pero la insistencia del otro le había impacientado.

—¿Qué? —dijo con frialdad.

—Hibari-kun, es Matte…

—Se quién eres, habla de una vez.

—Creo que te agarre de malas hehe, lo siento —se disculpó el fiscal en un tono suave—. Bueno… —aclaró su garganta y respiró hondo —, tengo los resultados de la autopsia.

—Continúa.

—Y tenías razón —concedió. Esa oración agrieto la firmeza del guardián, de un modo tan irracional e insensato que una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos—. Ese cuerpo _no era _el del señor Dino. Cuando llegamos al laboratorio el doctor me dijo que su apariencia empezó a desvanecerse cuanto más se tornará la autopsia. Al parecer el asesino puede usar las llamas que tú usas, creando ilusiones en los cuerpos para ocultar su verdadera identidad. Hice tal y como me lo pediste, contacte a Shamall que de suerte andaba por estos lares y gracias a él se pudo revelar la verdadera identidad del cuerpo. Las huellas dactilares revelaron su nombre —hizo una pausa para crear tensión—. Su nombre era...Elena Scalenetti, ¿te suena ese nombre?

El guardián abrió los ojos en par. Estaba consternado, de todas las personas que podría haberse imaginado detrás de esa ilusión óptica...

—Sí, era la esposa de Steve Cavallone. Hablé con ella antes de que llegases.

—¿Q-que? Ósea que… ¡No creo…!

—Si no puedes creer en mis verdades, entonces cree en mis mentiras, Mattew Salvatore —se limpió la humedad en su mejilla que había dejado la lágrima al caer—. Tenemos al asesino en casa.

Transcurrieron días después de la revelación del asesino de los Cavallone o al menos el principal sospechoso. Kyoya fue muy cauteloso con esa información y decidió guardar el secreto. Mientras menos personas sepan menos es el riesgo a que el enemigo se entere.

—_Mattew necesito que mantengas el secreto esto, dile a tu compañera que ese era Dino y advierte a Shamall. Nadie debe saberlo a excepción de nosotros dos._

—_Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Cuenta conmigo! Pero... —se escuchó dudoso a través de la línea—. ¿No la enfrentarás al instante? o ¿Verás cómo se desenvuelve en estos días? Para saber cuál es su verdadero objetivo, ¿no?_

—_Te acabas de responder —sin esperar respuesta, trancó la llamada._

Desde ese entonces sólo cuatro personas saben el secreto: Kyoya, por supuesto, Mattew, Shamall y Romario. El guardián creyó que al menos él debería saberlo. Ni Tsunayoshi cuando le llamó casi en llanto al saber la situación, y las repetidas llamadas o mensajes de sentido pésame por parte del pobre grupillo que forma e intento de mafia llamado Vongola. Después del _funeral_ de Cavallone y tener que recibir a cientos personas que conocían a su Haneuma, duró dos días en cama para recuperar sus fuerzas y avivar la firmeza de que Dino estaba muerto. Él bebé le había visitado para ver cómo se encontraba físicamente, como mentalmente por la _pérdida de Dino_ noto el desconsuelo dentro del pequeño hitman. Pero también notó la inseguridad del hecho, sin duda el instinto de ese bebé era temerario.

—¿Como estas, Hibari?

El guardián ladeó su cabeza en dirección al arcobaleno, tenía una ligera fiebre por haber recibido la lluvia que despidió al cuerpo falso de Dino en el entierro.

_Que fue como anillo al dedo_, Pensó el guardián.

Suspiró con desgano.

—Debes saber más que nadie como estoy, bebé.

—Ambos lamentamos y sentimos la muerte de Dino —ocultó su mirada bajo el sombrero de copa y mostró una fina línea que mostraba que mordiendo el labio inferior—. Más que cualquier otro.

Hibari se sumergió más en la mullida cama, recostando aún más su cabeza en la almohada.

—Destrozaré al culpable.

—Te ayudaremos —dijo Reborn alzando la vista—. Esta vez, tus propósitos coinciden con los nuestros. No actúes como guardián de la nube de Vongola, sino como pareja del Jefe del cielo de los Cavallone.

El guardián no contestó, sólo dirigió su vista al anillo de bodas situado en la mesa junto a él. Reborn le siguió la mirada y podía adivinar que estaría pensando. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Petter entró con una bandeja con un té acompañado de unas medicinas para el guardián.

—¿Cómo se siente, jefe? —aún no se acostumbraba a que le dijeran así.

—Está débil, pero es por todo lo que está ocurriendo. —Respondió Reborn por el guardián—. Sólo necesita descansar.

—Si necesita algo, por favor no dude en llamarme —dijo con suavidad—. Le pediré colaboración para que se tome las medicinas.

Hibari mostró una mirada suave.

—Eh... Jefe —titubeó el mayordomo. Reborn mostró una sonrisa, sí Dino hubiese visto esa expresión un infarto lo hubiese enviado de nuevo tres metros bajo tierra.

—¿Puedo decirle algo? —añadió el mayordomo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo seguí sus órdenes de aislamiento de todo contacto con el mundo, a excepción del bebé quien se coló por la ventana... —Reborn mantuvo la sonrisa—. Pero hay alguien que lo llama desde temprano diciendo que necesita hablar urgente con usted...

—¿Quién es? —preguntó. Aunque sabía que no le iba a responder a nadie.

—Se identificó como Irie Shoichi y, me dijo que lograron su parte del plan —Reborn arqueó las cejas.

Hibari se puso rígido. No se permitió incorporarse rápidamente, por lo cual lo hizo lento.

—¿Aún está en línea?

—No, pero dejó este número de teléfono para que usted se comunicara lo antes posible —extendió la mano entregando un pequeño papel en las manos del guardián, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

Hibari quien cogió el teléfono fijo y marco el número. Esperó a que el pelirrojo se dignara a responder, después de dos intentos.

—_¿Aloh? ¿Quién habla?  
_  
—Irie Shoichi —mencionó con su tono demandante.

—_¡Hibari-san! ¡Por fin puedo contactarte! _—respondió el ingeniero de los Vongola—. _¡Tenemos el nombre de la persona que te disparó!_

—Oh —soltó el guardián, activó el altavoz para Reborn pudiera escuchar también—. ¿Quién es?

—_B-bueno, nosotros nos sorprendimos cuando Byakuran logró finalmente viajar entre los mundos y…  
_  
La voz de Irie fue cortada siendo reemplazada por otra.

—_Yah, Hibari-kun, tanto tiempo _—la voz juguetona era reconocible incluso por la trastornación que provoca las líneas telefónicas._  
_  
—Cíaossu, Byakuran —saludó Reborn—. Cuéntanos, ¿qué viste?

—_Dejaré las presentaciones para después. Hibari-kun tengo el nombre de tu próxima víctima... _—su tono paso a ser severo, y Kyoya pudo recordar la imponencia que fue ese hombre en un pasado—,_ ¿quieres saber quién es?  
_  
—Habla.  
_  
—Te diré los detalles en persona, lo que puedo adelantarte y es lo primordial…_—rió con su intrínseca risa.

—Habla de una vez.

—_No sabemos que mafia es la cazadora en este asunto, Hibari-Kun._

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el arcobaleno.

—_Tal y como lo oyes Reborn-chan. Quien le disparó a Hibari-kun y se llevó el portafolio es nada más y nada menos que; su difunta pareja._

Reborn se tensó.

_—__Así es, Dino Cavallone estaba bajo la apariencia de aquella mujer._

**_Continuará._**

* * *

Notas finales: Cuando Dino dice: "Así que... ¿tú eres Hibari Kyoya?" mencioné el momento en que se conocieron en el anime, toma lugar por capítulos 35 o 36. Y en el tiempo que Hibari duro en cama, fueron los días que Byakuran se recuperó para poder viajar sobre las dimensiones.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Cartas sobre la mesa

**Holaaa mis nenes, no me maten por favor; v;**

¡Tengo como excusarme!

**Nota:** Ya había advertido que este cap se tardaría más, pero nunca creí que tanto. Porque cuando escribí la última actualización estaba a final de semestre y no tenía nada de tiempo. Pero luego mi teléfono se dañó y allí es donde escribía este cap. Así que al principio pensé que era algo simple de arreglar pero resulto ser todo lo contrario. Espero que aun pueda salvarse, porque ahí tengo escrito el final que ya se acerca…y omg empezar todo de nuevo como este cap es duro ;A; ya que tengo memoria de pez.

**Advertencia:** OOC, OC, algo de locura pero nada de qué alarmarse o eso creo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

_Las cartas sobre la mesa_

**—****x—**

La aceptación de algo categórico; cómo la muerte de Elena, era algo que sin lugar a duda logro desorbitarlo de su objetivo. Ñlevándolo a preguntarse a quien estaba buscando o a quien estaba enfrentando.

Había entrado en un juego de astucia, un laberinto. Donde todo llegaría a su fin con la aparición de Dino. Tenía muchas dudas, nunca había experimentado una situación tan grotesca como esa. Estaba acostumbrado a morder hasta la muerte sin piedad, sin pensar.

¿Por qué lo mataste?

_Ordenes de arriba_.

¿Qué hizo para merecer la muerte?

_Eso lo supo él, para cuando yo llegue ahí._

Se recostó en la suave colcha a sus espaldas, nunca se había preguntado porque mataba sin razón. Ciertamente parecía un depredador y se jactaba de eso. Pero ahora, todo era distinto. Actuar en esa situación como depredador podría ser contraproducente para el como para Dino, y temía a eso.

Temer, una sensación que nunca había experimentado. Sólo era la definición de herbívoro, donde ahora estaba reducido a esa insignificante categoría por culpa de esos malditos sentimientos.

Otra pregunta surgió en su interior, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sintió miedo? No lo recordaba, quizás hace una década o dos. Cuando perdió a sus padres quizás, o cuando tenía los minuciosos temores de la noche que rodeaban su habitación.

Esta vez debía actuar bajo el protocolo que había aprendido en sus cinco años de carrera en una de las universidades de Nueva York. Se consideraba un indigente en esa área. No pudo predecir la muerte de Elena, no pudo ver el mensaje a través. ¿Por qué no simplemente aparecía frente a él? Como un verdadero oponente y, que dejara de esconderse bajo las faldas de la persuasión y provocación con esos absurdos juegos mentales.

Él simplemente destacaba en las áreas físicas de combates, tiro al blanco, armamento y desarmamiento. Era lo único que tenía que saber, o esa creía. Tomó esa opción a estudiar, sólo para honrar a sus padres; aún tenía cierta humanidad para caracterizar eso como una meta alcanzada para sus fallecidos padres. Había aprendido cosas a lo largo de su efímera estadía en Nueva York, recordando a los profesores irritantes, detectives con mal carácter y estudiantes que solo querían aprender lo básico y largarse de allí.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba cuidadosamente Dino le había enseñado muchas cosas que fueron de gran utilidad en su formación académica, su formación como un verdadero mafioso. Le enseñó a como desenvolverse en ese mundo, a comer sin cubiertos sin macharse las manos. Aprendió la astucia de un ratón pero con la bravuconería de animal callejero que lucha por sobrevivir.

Le estaban poniendo a prueba.

Esa tarde, a seis días de la desaparición de Cavallone, doces días de las muertes consecutivas, y veinticuatro días de la desaparición oficial del portafolio.

Pocas cosas tenían sentidos, pero lo relevante en ese campo es que el mismo debía dárselo. Girar esa ruleta hasta que el número que anda buscando salga y en el mejor de los casos transfigurarlo.

Se dedicó esa tarde a pensar, armar, sacar las piezas del puzles y regarlos en su cabeza. Eran las seis de la tarde o eso creía al ver el sol recogerse detrás de las colinas a través de la ventana. Respiró hondo. Estaba acostado con las piernas extendidas, en esa cama donde los recuerdos con Dino le arropaban, no estaba herido físicamente pero ¿mentalmente? Estaba cansado, la peor manera de atacar a un hombre como él o cualquier otro, no era la parte física, sino la mental. El desorden psicológico podía guiar a la locura y provocar el mismo el acto del suicido. Sin culpar a nadie, sin ensuciarse las manos.

Se levantó de la cama con un pequeño pero atormentador dolor de cabeza, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Y porque lo tenía que hacer. Frotó sus ojos como si eso pudiera disipar la neblina espesa en su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, a pesar de no tener nada concreto salvo de la pequeña nota dejaba en el cuerpo del fingido Dino, era la única prueba concreta que lo conectaba con el asesino. Estaba convencido de que se hallaba peligrosamente cerca de alcanzar su meta, no iba a flaquear, iba a encontrarlo.

Trazó en su mente una línea fija pero fina, eso era lo que lo separaba del asesino de los Cavallone. Porque estaba en esa mansión, tenía el acceso de entrar sin ser visto, su ufana presencia le era invisible y eso le irritaba. Tener al asesino en casa y no tener ni puta idea de quién. No estaba muy familiarizado con ellos, no sabía si se reunían en navidad, si realizaban fiestas sin sentidos, funerales tal vez. Recordó escenas de momentos cuando Dino mencionaba tales reuniones, donde se había negado a ir.

_Oh, ya recuerdo._

Rió un poco para aliviar la pesadez y el enojo de ser tan inmaduro en esos tiempos. No es convertirse en herbívoro, esa subir un peldaño más, para ser un depredador más calculador y temible. Eso terminaría siendo al final de ese juego.

Absorto en la oscuridad que empezaba a tomar lugar en esa habitación, se dijo que tenía que pensar de una forma más creativa. Más directa. Más sutil, joder el nunca sería compatible con esa palabra y ahora esa palabra era la corona y el cetro que debía blandir.

En el mundo donde procedía, tenía pocas dudas cuando se encontraba frente a frente con una presa. De hecho el porcentaje de duda caía al 0% ese era su terreno y era un veterano en como desenvolverse en él. Pero este mundo donde había entrado era similar pero diferente, en ambos había que usar la violencia, en ambos había muertes, sólo que en su mundo eran; asignadas, provocadas, sin pistas, ni huellas. Pero en el otro mundo eran planeadas, cada paso, cada centímetro. Sintió una fugaz admiración por el autor de esa serie de asesinatos, lo estaba guiando a la jaula y el voluntariamente estaba cayendo en la trampa. Debía ser más ágil e inteligente.

—El miedo no es debilidad —se dijo para el mismo leyendo nuevamente el mensaje del asesino sobre el escritorio junto el—, gracias a él, es que soy más fuerte.

Tenía ciertas rutas sin rodear, caminos sin inspeccionar, opciones que considerar, pero le valían un comino, él tenía un instinto severo y casi nunca se equivocaba. Pero su conciencia le decía otra cosa. Aquí tenía que pensar más, analizar más y sin duda interactuar más. Con un escalofrío que no se debía a la ventana del balcón semi-abierta, se preguntó si ya había estado frente al asesino y no lo había reconocido. El sólo pensamiento le hirvió la sangre.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó derribando el pilar de libros que había en el escritorio. Jaló la silla con ruedas cerca del escritorio y se tiró en ella. La estridencia de la silla rompió el silencio para cuando su cuerpo se recargó en ella. Reclinó su cabeza, la impaciencia le estaba consumiendo. Palpó su cara con ambas manos, respiró todo el aire que pudo y lo botó finalmente.

Se volvió hacia la mesilla de noche y logró encender a lámpara. La luz inundo la habitación, disipando la oscuridad en la habitación. Vio el reloj situado a un lado de la lámpara:

**20:05**

Byakuran había hecho eficazmente su parte del trato, esa puerta abierta le cerraba unas cuantas más. La noche para ellos siempre seria el día. Y el día la noche, se sentía como un roedor, la mejor forma de moverse en la oscuridad es conviviendo con ella. Sonrió, sin alegría, la clase de expresión de alguien que sabe que para lograr mucho, hay que arriesgar más de lo que podía ofrecer.

—Es mi turno de jugar.

**—****x—**

Salió de la mansión sin avisarle a nadie, le notificó a Romario que saldría pero no le especificó a donde. Le dijo que si cualquier circunstancia aparecía, se lo haría saber. Una mentira por supuesto. Podría arreglárselas solo, como siempre. Pero ese hombre era alguien muy obstinado y sobre-protector. Y con la muerte de Elena y todos los hechos ocurridos la atención estaba sobre él. Tetsu no tendría por qué saber que era lo que hacia las 24 horas del día, así que no hubo o mejor dicho no se molestó en avisarle.

Necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas, su traje formal volvió a tomar forma en su cuerpo, la corbata negra, camisa blanca, la americana abotonada hasta la mitad de su pecho. Se colocó una chaqueta de gabardina negra que le quedaba sobre las rodillas, el frío de la noche se le husmeaba en la piel y teniendo en cuenta sus suposiciones de esa noche, la iba a necesitar. Antes de abandonar la mansión hizo un par de llamadas, dejando colgar al aire el motivo por el cual quería verse con ciertas personas. Había una persona en especial que era fundamental para el plan que tenía en mente, necesitaba reimplantar el orden de los acontecimientos y trazarse un camino a seguir sin tener que verse con otro callejón sin salida.

Caminó por las calles vacías de Italia con aire de altivez, supremacía y terror. Pasando un parque abandonado del carisma o la inocencia de los juegos del día para ser sustituido en pequeños moteles en la noche para parejillas que no tenían dinero para pagar un puto cuarto, o sus ganas de revolcarse les impedían llegar. Llegó a la central de trenes que como muchas otras consistía en unas simples escaleras que se hundían en la tierra. Sus pasos resonaron sobre los peldaños, llego a la base subterránea del tren camino unos pasos más y estuvo frente a la taquilla de boletos. Pidió un boleto y la mujer tras el mostrador le miró con aires de incredulidad, como preguntándose qué llevando tal vestidura tomaría un boleto de tren, en vez de ir en una lujosa limosina. Restó importancia a la penetrante mirada que le siguió hasta que las puertas del metro se abrieron y, se adentró en el con las manos en los bolsillos.

No necesitó sentarse en los asientos pegados a la barra metálica, donde la gente se peleaba por ellos. Le resultaba indiferente en todos los aspectos, escuchó la voz monótona y clásica en las bocinas del tren, anunciando que se acercaban a su próximo destino. El sonido chirriante de los frenos del tren taladró sus oídos para cuando terminó su parada y, las puertas se abrieron en par. Se abrió paso en la multitud y logró salir finalmente a otra estación no tan diferente de la otra, pero si más solitaria. Perfecto para ellos, alzó la vista y una persona estacionada en uno de los pilares de concreto cerca de la salida de escape aguardaba su llegada. Estaba cruzada de brazos con gafas de sol, que no tenían ninguna utilidad salvo de la luz fosforescente que se quemaba en las bombillas del techo. Se quitó las gafas y le observó con atención.

—Me resultó extraño de que me llamaras, guardián de la nube. —Habló el hombre con voz ronca y solemne, se irguió despacio y caminó hasta él—. Debe de ser muy importante, si vienes personalmente.

—Iemitsu Sawada. —Su voz despreocupada y monótona no sorprendió ni una pizca al padre de su jefe—. La importancia se la dará usted.

—Soy todo oído. No hay nada mejor que ayudar a los amigos de mi hijo —entrecerró los ojos mostrando esa sonrisa afable, eso irritó a Kyoya. Tanta amabilidad, le cabreaba hasta los huevos—. Y quiero añadir mi sentido pésame por la muerte de su consorte.

Kyoya sintió un hueco en el estómago, pero no manifestó ninguna expresión que lo cualificara. Encorvó los hombros y fijó su vista.

—Iré al grano. Necesito obtener lo archivos personales de los Cavallone, registros familiares y los sucesos que han ocurrido quizás décadas atrás.

Iemitsu manifestó sorpresa.

—Pero…—su tono mostró inseguridad, armando la oración adecuada que respondiera a la pregunta que rodeaba su mente—. ¿No estás al mando ahora de esa familia? ¿No es más fácil pedirla simplemente?

—Ese es el problema. —Respondió con frialdad.

—No entiendo tu punto, chico.

Kyoya suspiró, urgió sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina apretando entre sus dedos la nota que habían dejado en el cuerpo falso de Dino.

—Para poder atrapar al asesino de los Cavallone, debo actuar como él, jugar mis cartas como él —dejó que el peso del silencio cayera entre ambos; para que Iemitsu pudiera recoger la información que estaba recibiendo.

—Vaya, ¿Las cosas van tan mal? —Iemitsu se cruzó de brazos con recelo.

—Podrían empeorar si dejo de perder el tiempo. Tenemos un traidor en la mansión y, está adelantando mis pasos avisándole al asesino. Cuando creo que estoy más cerca de atraparlo es cuando estoy más lejos.

Otro silencio cayó entre ellos. Otro tren pasó detrás de ellos dejando una fuerte ráfaga de brisa que sacudió los periódicos y residuos de basura abandonados en el suelo.

—Bien, chico. Las cosas están feas para los Cavallone lo pillo —se recostó en el muro detrás de él—. ¿Me imagino que quieres ese registro lo antes posible?

Sacó la nota de su bolsillo y se la extendió. Iemitsu leyó la oración y la expresión que mostro su rostro fue implacable: Sorpresa hasta desorientación. Aclaró su garganta e intentó volver a tomar la compostura, su rostro pasó a tener aires de frialdad.

—Sí, lo antes posible.

—Necesito saber las raíces de este hombre, de donde viene, quien es. Y si es de la familia, comenzar por los registros es lo primordial. —El tono de Kyoya era cada vez más severo, conciso, sin dudas. El padre estaba sorprendido, como un hombre tan joven pueda tener tal capacidad de razonamiento.

—¿Qué te hace creer que es un Cavallone, y no uno que termino envuelto? —preguntó Iemitsu.

Kyoya dirigió su vista a la multitud que bajaba del tren a toda prisa, arrastrando el peso de otro día rutinario y revoltoso.

—Para manejarse tan bien en la mansión, dejar los mensajes, y haber incapacitado a más de treinta personas al mismo. Tiene que ser uno de ellos. —Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta las escaleras de ascenso a la superficie, dirigiendo una última frase—: Cuídate las espaldas del enemigo de afuera, pero, asegúrate los genitales para los enemigos de adentro.

**—****x—**

Caminó a paso incierto pero fornidos, lleno de arrogancia a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba en esa noche de siembras, ya mañana tendría la cosechas listas y urgidas. Echó un largo vistazo al edificio que se manifestó ante de él, de más de tres pisos a lo alto y dos subterráneos.

Subió los peldaños que dividían la calle urbana del centro policial, dos áreas adyacentes divididas por el simple cristal de dos puertas automáticas que funcionaban a base de un censor. Las puertas se abrieron y finalmente se adentró a la comisaria. La última vez que había estado en una, termino en un mar de cadáveres. Entrar por esas puertas con esa postura y esos aires le calificaban de quien era, lejano a ser un visitante, posible a ser un legado de algún pariente adinerado que sólo desea asistencia personal, o simplemente un chivo gordo de la justicia.

_Todo lo contrario. _Rió en sus adentros.

Él era un mafioso y, moriría siéndolo.

Los detectives correteaban de aquí para allá, se escuchaban los teléfonos sonar continuamente, mujeres en llanto en la sala de espera, hombres esposados a la espera de una sentencia rápida que requería medidas rápidas, era una algarabía atroz para su consciencia, demasiada gente reunida en un mismo sitio, se abstuvo de querer sacar sus tonfas.

Ese era el mundo donde debía estar familiarizado, pero le resultaba desconocido en ciertos aspectos personales. Por ejemplo, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar gritos de un jefe que exige avances, o estar en las calles en espera de un suceso insólito y tener que reportar para pedir permiso y solicitar asistencia. No, el seguía sus propias órdenes y nadie le impedía nada. El hacia lo que se le daba la gana y por eso era caracterizado como el guardián más fuerte de los Vongola.

—¡Hola, señor Hibari! —con una taza de café, un poco desaliñada en aspecto, y expresión cansada que eran compensados con sus buenas vibras, le saludó Anarella.

—Hola. —Respondió por cortesía pero su mirada expresaba todo menos eso—. ¿Mattew?

—Está en la sala esperándole, ya tenemos los resultados de la autopsia —señaló una puerta de madera al final del pasillo. Caminó por el paso estrecho de dos paredes de color crema con una franja de color azul rey en todo su centro.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giro con cuidado, Anarella estaba detrás de él y ambos se adentraron en la sala de asistencias. Era una habitación sencilla, para nada extravagante. Cuatro paredes, un piso de granizo, secuencias de escritorios con detectives detrás de ellos, recibiendo quejas, detalles de un suceso o reportes de amenazas.

En uno de los escritorios esperaba Mattew con un par de carpetas a la mano atadas con una goma.

—Bienvenido, Hibari-san —siendo tan espontáneo y alegre lo instó a sentarse frente a él. Kyoya tomó la silla y se recargó en ella frente al escritorio de metal curtido, con raspones y ciertas rasgaduras peso de los años que lleva de uso.

—¿Y bien?

Mattew sonrió. Dejó las carpetas a un lado del escritorio y posó los codos sobre él. Recargando el mentón en las manos entrelazadas.

—Murió envenenada. Según la temperatura del hígado llevaba más de setenta y dos horas muerta —dijo después de vacilar un poco.

Anarella regresó, después de haber escoltado a Kyoya con dos vasos de capuchino con dos tarros de azúcar, el método perfecto para mantenerse despierto. Ofreció el vaso humeante con atmosfera pasiva y desalentador. Ese olor significaba: **Tienes trabajo que hacer**.

Ambos detectives tomaron sin rechistar. Kyoya cruzado de piernas con rostro inexpresivo con las manos juntas sosteniendo el café, empezó a maquinar de nuevo.

—Es un hecho inexorable pero frecuente. —Argumentó después de una breve instancia de silencio.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Mattew. Ana fue solicitada por otro oficial que, con gracia y elegancia poco adecuada se alejó.

Inspiró lento, revelando lo agotado que estaba. No contestó, dejó que esa pregunta divagara un rato en la cabeza de su ex compañero

—¿Tienes los componentes químicos que formaron el veneno? —respondió con otra pregunta.

Mattew asintió, abrió una gaveta incorporada en el escritorio. Un archivero, con cientos de carpetas amarillas apiladas en fila y numeradas según el caso. Urgió entre las carpetas y después de un fuerte tanteo extrajo una, cerró la gaveta nuevamente y deslizó la carpeta sobre la fría madera del escritorio.

El sonido de un teléfono junto a ellos irrumpió el silencio, Mattew respondió al tercer repique. Dijo un par de cosas y con una frase afirmativa colgó. Kyoya la iba a tomar la carpeta para cuando Mattew con un gesto con la mano le hizo detenerse. Se levantó de la silla e indicó que le siguiera.

Más allá de la cascada de las filas de escritorios y gente arrimada haciendo el intento de hacer su trabajo sin quedar absorto en tanto bullicio junto. Había otra puerta de madera con una ventana de cristal en la parte superior con un letrero en rojo que decía _sólo personal autorizado_

Mattew abrió la puerta sin cuidado, se encontraron frente a otro pasillo repleto de puertas. Sin duda podría clasificarse como una escena del clásico de Disney: _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_. Caminaron un poco y se adentraron en otra puerta situada a la izquierda. Una vez a dentro se visualizaron dos detectives cruzados de brazos observando a través de un cristal blindando.

Más allá del cristal había una mujer de al menos veinte y tantos de años de edad. Estaba frente a un detective el cual le estaba haciendo una serie de preguntas que no alcanzaba a oír.

—¿Progresos? —preguntó Mattew casi con resignación. Anarella y el otro detective, corpulento de metro noventa con anchos brazos y espalda ancha, negaron con la cabeza.

—Es imposible tomar en serio a esa mujer. —Respondió el corpulento hombre.

Kyoya se acercó despacio y vislumbró a la mujer que se balanceaba para atrás y adelante en su puesto. Como si fuera un columpio. Estaba hablando con el detective pero dudaba que respondiera precisamente a lo que se le preguntaba. Tenía rostro desgastado y un matiz saturado. Tenía una melena rubia cayéndole por toda la espalda, su brillo era opaco y no parecía tener la estética requerida para mantenerlo vigorizado. Sus ojos verdes miraban al detective pero dudaba que lo mirara realmente. El veredicto de Kyoya fue rápido: Esquizofrenia desenfrenada.

Estaba vestida de una elegante falda color azul rey, con un cinturón planeado con una rosa que descansaba en su cadera. Una blusa sin tiras que exhibía su delicada espalda, la marca de agua estaba tallada en la textura de esa tela que sin duda alguna exaltaba su silueta: Un busto proporcionado y caderas bien definidas. Dando más vida a su piel con ese tejido lujoso, una obra de arte bien confeccionada quizás por el diseñador italiano Valentino Ludovico. Tenía joyería de perlas con tacones cerrados que parecían tener mayor demanda en esa temporada. Su cuerpo, sus rasgos y la marca exuberante de su ropa destacaban entre la más alta definición, exceptuando la precaria y lamentable problema mental que padecía ese rostro de plata. Su rostro le pareció familiar al principio, pero descarto esa idea al instante. Nunca había visto a esa mujer.

El corpulento hombre se acercó a Kyoya y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Y quién es usted? —hizo un gesto de duda, dejando una larga verja para que Hibari cerrara la oración. Una mirada afilada retiro la mano exageradamente grande del afroamericano hombre.

—Hibari Kyoya. Detective de la oficina de investigación forense de NY. Y ex compañero del presente Mattew. Retirado. —Finalizó el guardián sin a premiación de nada. Antes ellos era eso, fuera de esas puertas era la clase de hombres que ellos estaban asignados a poner en la silla eléctrica. Le gustaba más ser llamado "Guardián" que a "Detective"

—B-buenas noches, detective. —A pesar de su aspecto intimidador, sólo era tamaño y grasa. Pensó el guardián.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? —preguntó Hibari con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Dice tener relación con Elena Scalenetti —respondió Anarella. Kyoya alzó con pequeñez los parpados—. Pero no proporciona información que podemos usar. Ni siquiera el vínculo entre ellas.

Kyoya se abrió paso entre los detectives, Mattew sabía que reaccionaria de ese modo; imprudente. Le siguió cuando entro a la sala de interrogatorios. Para nada diferente de lo que recordaba bajo su última visita.

Los ocupantes de la sala dirigieron su vista al guardián.

—¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Interrumpe un interrogatorio oficial! —se escuchó el fuerte grito del oficial. Kyoya ignoró completamente su presencia, dirigió su vista a Mattew y éste entendió.

—Detective Rosset, gracias por su ayuda. El detective Hibari tomara lo que queda de interrogatorio con la señorita.

Rosset se quedó estupefacto, nunca le habían sacado de un interrogatorio por un insolente extraño. Se levantó a regañadientes y salió con un fuerte portazo de la sala. Dejando palabras al aire:

_No lograran nada, esa mujer está loca_

Kyoya rodeó la mesa y se sentó frente a la mujer visualizando la carpeta que había encima. Había un expediente de vida de Elena, pero no mencionaba que estaba muerta. También un block de notas y una pluma fuente a su lado. No había nada escrito en el block, salvo de un garabato mencionando que estaba relacionada con Elena.

—Buenas noches. —Dijo con cordialidad sin dirigir su vista realmente a la mujer. Mattew se situó atrás de él.

—¿Usted es el oficial malo? —su miedo salió a borbones de la mujer—. Lucy sólo quiere ayudar…No soy culpable de nada…—hizo un sonido gutural parecido a un gemido—. Scarlett me dice que usted es malo, que tenga cuidado —gimió de nuevo—, ¿le hará daño a Lucy?

El cambio repentino en su voz, mostraba lo que su diagnóstico mostraba. Hibari se limitó a observar mientras la mujer se retorcía en su silla, al parecer teniendo una batalla interna consigo misma. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la actuación debía ser eficaz si deseaba sacar provecho de la situación.

—Claro que no. No voy a hacerte daño, Lucy —empezó con su patética actuación—. Puedo decirte Lucy, ¿verdad? —añadió. La mujer asintió penosamente. Kyoya sabía manejarse, debía saber usar las palabras, esas personas pueden ser fuentes fiables y factibles. Ya que son inocentes en su mundo de caos, la mente—: Mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya, es un placer.

Estaba seguro que Dino se reiría del si le viera actuando así, hasta él mismo pagaría por verse.

_Maldito Haneuma. Deberás pagarme esto._

—Kyoya…—soltó una pequeña risa áspera apretando sus brazos contra su busto—. Es un lindo nombre. A mis amigos les gusta, dicen que es muy lindo… ¿Tiene algún significado?

—Gracias. Supongo que para mis padres debió tenerlo —sonrió para ganarse la confianza de la mujer. Si ganaba si confianza podría hacerla hablar—. ¿Tu nombre es sólo Lucy o es la abreviación de otro nombre?

Su profesionalismo era intacto, propio, nació sencillamente con él. Lo demás lo había aprendido gracias a enseñanzas en un tejado en Namimori y, lo demás en reuniones con gente mafiosa amarradas a las apariencias del buen traje de corbata y chaleco. Y, obviamente las mujeres bajo la falda de algún diseñador. Donde debajo de toda esa ropa fina, se encontraban las sucias armas y las verdaderas intenciones.

Lucy se removió en la silla emocionada, tiró de su melena rubia con ondulaciones proporcionadas para atrás y puso ambos brazos sobre la mesa creando una V invertida juntando sus dedos.

—Es la primera vez que alguien muestra interés en mí y no en Scarlet, ¿sabe?

—¿Si? Qué lástima. Aparentas ser una persona agradable.

En los ojos se Lucy un brillo de euforia se encendió.

—¡Me dice que soy agradable! ¿La oíste Scarlett? Porque yo si —se dijo a si misma—. Mi nombre es Lucy Scalanetti.

Mattew abrió los ojos en par.

_Bingo_. Pensó en guardián.

—¿Sabe? Scarlett dice que ninguno de ustedes les conoce —señaló el cristal y su dedo recorrió hasta Mattew—. Pero…—su dedo se volvió a Kyoya, era como el dedo acusador de alguien que sabe algo de ti, más que de otros—, que a usted si te conoce, señor Kyoya.

Hubo un silencio estremecedor, Mattew tragó saliva. El guardián mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Vaya.

—¿Tienes sed, Lucy? —preguntó Mattew aligerando el intenso ambiente.

Lucy asintió como si fuera un infante. Mattew se acercó al escritorio y sirvió un vaso de agua para Lucy, se lo extendió pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Scarlett también tiene sed, debe servir más de un vaso. —Añadió.

—Si tomas ese vaso de agua, podrás tomar por ella también Lucy —dijo Mattew con dulzura—. Y si tú no tienes sed, ella tampoco.

Lucy vaciló un poco, luego de un tiempo terminó aceptando el vaso con una sonrisa.

—¿Podemos volver al tema? —Kyoya empezó a tomar su verdadera personalidad. Anarella junto con los dos oficiales notaron el profesionalismo y el nivel de Kyoya, había sacado el nombre de la mujer en un santiamén.

Después de beber un largo trago de agua, Lucy asintió.

—¿Te puedo hacer unas preguntas, Lucy?—concedió Matt—. Sólo vas a responder si o no y, si te sientes incomoda me detendré, ¿sí?

Lucy volvió a asentir.

—Es usted una persona muy buena.

Mattew sonrió, en parte era cierto. Pero todo era una actuación, y en parte se sentía culpable. Kyoya tenía una horrible personalidad, era agresivo, impulsivo, sarcástico y engreído.

—¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas, Lucy? —reiteró Kyoya con las preguntas.

—Sí, tengo una hermana mayor y a Scarlett.

—¿Quién es esa hermana mayor?

—Elena…

Otra sorpresa.

—¿Cómo puedo localizar a Scarlett? —la tensión estaba aumentado.

Lucy levantó la vista mostrando un miedo inminente. Empezó a gimotear y a decir palabras al aire en un idioma extraño.

—¿Lucy? —preguntó Mattew acercándose cautelosamente, pero Lucy esquivó el contacto tapando su rostro con ambas manos. Levantó la vista y golpeó la mesa con fuerza derribándola. Dejando un fuerte estrépito en el salón. Kyoya por reflejo esquivó la mesa que se le venía encima.

Mattew se echó para detrás golpeando su espalda con el potente cristal.

—¡Lucy! —volvió a gritar.

—_La segunda persona posee aquello. Que la primera persona escondió. _—Una voz transfigurada y trastornada salió de los labios escarlatas. Una risa estridente resoplo contra las paredes. Su cabello dorado empezó a tornarse de un potente negro, cubriendo cada hebra. El elegante vestido empezó a rasgarse, la falda de hermoso azul rey, se convirtió en un pantalón de cuero extremadamente ajustado. Unas botas altas de broches cubrieron toda su batata, y la descotada blusa color blanco se convirtió en una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color negruzco. De su mano derecha, de esa impecable piel una tinta empezó a brotar formando una serpiente ardiendo en llamas con símbolos extraños a su alrededor.

—Oh…—una sonrisa excéntrica manifestó los labios asiáticos—, parece que Scarlett vino personalmente a saludarnos, Mattew. —Se mostró satisfecho, su mirada afilada y su aura asesina estalló también en el lugar—. La mujer que me disparó en el muelle.

Mattew abrió los ojos en par.

—Buenas noches, Hibari Kyoya —su voz era estremecedora, espeluznante e increíblemente seductora sacudió el aire que mantenía esas cuatro paredes. Rió con sorna vanagloriándose de sí misma al ver el impacto que había conmocionado, salvo de Kyoya que parecía neutral a su nueva apariencia. Ató su cabello en una cola de caballo alta volviendo a retomar la palabra—: Es la segunda vez que nos vemos. O al menos que yo te vea a ti, porque la primera vez…—volvió a dejar entrelínea sus palabras, creando mayor tensión. Sus ojos verdes estaban delineados de negros con pestañas largas y definidas—, Dino Cavallone portó mi apariencia, es un placer. Soy la víbora negra.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

Notas finales: El capítulo estará listo para esta semana como compensación. Quizás para el jueves o viernes esté listo.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	7. Víbora negra

**Notas:** Lamento la demora, me tarde más de lo esperado pero aquí esta^^ Espero que les guste y presten atención. ¡Secretos finalmente revelados!

**Advertencia**: Ninguna creo, jajaja ¿ooc y oc? Aunque yo siempre me empeño en mantener las personalidades. Espero no defraudarlos.

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

_Víbora Negra._

**—****x—**

Hibari tuvo como primer impulso liberar su caja Vongola, ansiosa de ser utilizada en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina. Su pequeño erizo apareció obedeciendo órdenes que Hibari no se inmuto a mencionar en voz alta. Todo paso tan rápido, tan fugaz que para cuando Mattew pudo reaccionar ya estaba tras unas barras metálicas de quizás treinta centímetros de grosor.

Sacó sus tonfas y se abalanzo contra Scarlett. La mujer rió con sorna flexionado su columna vertebral esquivando el ataque del guardián. Era muy veloz, el aura asesina del guardián se esparció por el lugar mostrando las garras a la víbora. La mujer era tan flexible que se escabullía por cualquier abertura, sin duda era como una serpiente.

—¿Qué pasa, Hibari Kyoya? —se burló con ostentación—. ¿Eso es todo su poder? ¿No eras amigo de Scarlett?

La cólera empezó a crecer de una forma bestial. Mattew intentó forcejear contra las barras junto con los demás oficiales que habían entrado a la habitación al ver la transfiguración amorfa y espeluznante. Cuando iba a volver a atacar un recuerdo cruzó su mente, la cual estaba sumergida en toda la furia que tenía reservada.

_Regla 01: Nunca ataques enfadado, Kyoya. O en tu caso, intenta canalizar un poco para que tu enojo no sea tu talón de Aquiles._

Casi sonrió ante esa índole modestamente diabólica, una enseñanza guardada en su memoria. El guardián detuvo en seco su feroz ataque, giró sobre sus pies dándole la espalda a la víbora, quien se sorprendió de manera colosal. Sacó un par de cuchillos de uno de los tantos bolsillos que había en su pantalón arrojándolos en dirección al guardián. Eran negros como toda su ropa, inclusive la hoja con un agujero al final del mango.

El guardián en cuestión de instantes viajó a la velocidad de luz situándose detrás de Scarlett. Eso la sorprendió de una manera discreta, se giró de la misma forma, pero ya era muy tarde para cuando el guardián en su siguiente movimiento la arrinconó contra la pared con su tonfa clavándosela al cuello.

—Se terminó el juego, herbívora.

—¿Eso crees Kyoya? —negó con la cabeza con una pomposidad que cabreó hasta los huevos al guardián—. Aun no descubres quien está detrás de todo esto y, mientras sea así, el juego sigue en marcha con el reloj avanzando, diciendo _¡Tic, tac!_

—Sé que es uno de los Cavallone. Está dentro de la mansión, sigilando mis pasos.

Scarlett soltó una carcajada mientras se revolvía en la tonfa.

—Un buen análisis sin duda. Pero muy especulativo.

—Toda esa mierda que me han dejado, puede demostrar otra cosa. —Aprisionó con más ferocidad el cuello de Scarlett que, jadeó ante el arma que podría arrebatarle la vida—. ¿Dónde está Dino Cavallone?

—Sería prematuro revelarte esa clave cuando ni siquiera has revelado el secreto que esconde ese portafolio —su mirada era severa, penetrante. Mattew podía jurar que estaba en presencia de dos animales feroces que deseaban desgarrarse uno al otro. Después de sonreír con ironía, Scarlett prosiguió—: No sería deportivo, y podría convertirse hasta aburrido, ¿no crees?

—Déjate de estupideces y comienza a hablar.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Dónde está Dino Cavallone? —escupió cada palabra con altivez—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé?

—¿Acaso crees que no se de ti? —Kyoya sonrió acercándose a los labios escarlata de la víbora negra. Su rostro se mostró estupefacto.

—No sabes nada. —Empezó a reír nuevamente, después dejo caer una larga y susurro en los labios de Kyoya con total seducción y picardía—: ¿O sí? No debes hablar en voz alta Hibari Kyoya, las paredes tienen oídos.

—Lo sé, también como sé que estuviste todo el tiempo resguardada en mi habitación esperando mi siguiente jugaba, ¿crees que no me di cuenta? ¿Crees que solo me quede cruzado de brazos aguardando tu siguiente jugada? —Kyoya se alejó manteniendo una distancia moderada, su tonfa empezaba a cortar el cuello blancuzco de Scarlett—. Recuerda que soy un mafioso, y actúo bajo las sombras de los demás. Dejé que los subordinados del maldito Haneuma tomaran riendas, cuando desconocían los movimientos apartes que yo mismo ejercía. Crees que me mantenías encarcelado en tus juegos, cuando no sabías que había cavado un escape y hacer lo que me provocara sin cadenas. Soy un depredador, un carnívoro, mujer. No actúo en público y, mucho menos dejo que todos sepan mi próxima jugada.

Scarlett sonrió.

—Muy bien. Así que, ¿quién era el que se acostaba en tu cama las anteriores noches?

—No tienes por qué saberlo. Ahora yo te pregunto a ti: ¿Cómo crees que supe que debía venia ir justamente a la comisaria? —quitó la tonfa de un zarpazo. Scarlett cayó al suelo, donde se arrodillço frente a ella—. ¿Tienes respuesta a esa pregunta?

Scarlett tosió un par de veces, y con enfado observó al asiático que con aires de superióridad sonreía sobre ella.

—Byakuran Gesso.

—Muy bien —ironizó—. Hablamos a través de un ducto que crea el tri-ni-set para los guardianes Mare, Vongola y los mismos Arcobaleno. ¿En verdad me crees tan idiota para hablar por una vía que puede ser escuchada por otros?

Después de un breve silencio, Scarlett se levantó limpiando su pantalón de cuero de los escombros que habían destruidos en su pequeño encuentro.

—Vaya…Parece que eres un enemigo digno de enfrentar. —Colocó las manos en su pequeña y bien definida cintura. Su tacón resonó en la losa y a paso lento se acercó al guardián—. Una gran hazaña, pero no soy la mujer que buscas.

Kyoya esbozó una sonrisa maniática e hizo aparecer sus cadenas de las tonfas.

—Lo sé, me costó darme cuenta lo cerca que estaba y no me di cuenta sino hasta ahora —las cadenas arremetieron contra Mattew quien se paralizó unos instantes, la cadena rozó su mejilla con una velocidad sorprendente. El guardián jaló la cadena arrastrando a una persona que atravesó la reja que había creado.

—¡Suéltame, Hibari! —gritó Anarella.

—Cállate, pequeña herbívora. —Ordenó el guardián.

—¡Hibari! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Mattew avanzó pero las barras aparecieron de nuevo—. ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella?!

—Nada que no la deje en silla de ruedas, ¿tal vez? —los oficiales se alarmaron y sonaron la alarma de emergencia.

Hibari soltó un resoplo.

—Necesitamos un poco de privacidad. —Sintió un regocijo a percibir como los oficiales le miraban con odio y desagrado—. Roll, burbuja de agujas.

El erizo encerró el pequeño espacio con las cuatro personas dentro de ella. Como lo hizo una vez con Sawada de quince años. Por supuesto, esa gozaba del privilegio del oxígeno.

—Así tendremos más espacio entre mi presa y yo —se giró a Scarlett quien sonrió con mordacidad. Kyoya liberó la cadena que aprisionaba el brazo de Anarella; Scarlett se acercó a ella y se sentó sobre su abdomen. Mattew seguía encerrado en la prisión intentando atravesar las verjas.

—Habla pequeña desgraciada, ¿dónde está Dino Cavallone?

—¡Ella no sabe nada! —intentó gritar Mattew.

Anarella aterrada empezó a removerse.

—¡Suéltame!

Hibari la observó neutral, enfocándose en ella. Escaneando.

—Víbora, antes de interrogarla debo preguntarte unas cuantas cosas.

Scarlett se giró sobre el vientre de Anarella. Dirigiendo su vista al guardián.

—Tranquilo jefe, Lucy tiene el portafolio —respondió prediciendo la palabras del guardián—. Debes pedírselo. Sabes cómo, ¿no? —sonrió con ingenuidad falsa.

—Maldita víbora. —Resopló metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Así que a eso se debía: _La segunda persona posee aquello. Que la primera persona escondió._

—Sí, la primera persona es Lucy. —Enfatizó Scarlett—- La segunda persona…

—Dino. O al menos eso creí después de pensarlo mejor. —Culminó Kyoya, antes de que Scarlett fuese a tomar el habla de nuevo. El guardián la interrumpió—: La primera persona hace referencia a que "escondió" pero, si nos vamos a otra perspectiva ¿Qué estaba escondiendo? ¿El portafolio? ¿El paradero de Dino? Después de plantearme esas preguntas surgieron otras: ¿Y quién se lo entregó? Ahí me di cuenta, que habían tres involucrados y no dos. Y la primera persona debía estar relacionada con la segunda, ahí está tu relación con la otra herbívora. —Señaló a la víbora con la mirada.

—¡Wuao! —Scarlett seguía con su tono juguetón. Soltando una risilla—. Dino tiene unos gustos candentes.

—Deja de burlarte o te morderé hasta la muerte. —Se recostó en la pared de la burbuja.

—Kyoya…—Mattew estaba absorto—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tres personas?

Kyoya observó unos minutos a Mattew y luego a Scarlett.

—Ese fue la clave para darme cuenta, que eran dos en realidad y, "La primera y segunda" son la misma persona. Como la mujer que tenemos en frente, esquizofrénica y con doble personalidad.

Scarlett le guiñó el ojo a Mattew, quien desvió la mirada intimidado.

—Oigan… ¿podrían liberarme? —Anarella seguía bajo el peso de Scarlett.

—Cállate perrita, que aún no entras tú —respondió la víbora.

—Así como Haneuma se disfrazó de ella. —Culminó.

—Pero… ¿por qué el señor Dino se disfrazó de la señorita Scarlett?

—Oh, gran pregunta Mattew —Kyoya alzó las cejas—-. Simple, enigmático. Lo hizo para darme enfoque en su búsqueda y lo dejara a él a un lado.

—¡¿Y qué tiene que ver Anarella en todo esto?! —gritó Mattew.

—Ella sabe quién es el asesino de los Cavallone —respondió Scarlett—, ¿no, perrita? ¿Acaso crees que no sabemos que interviniste las llamadas de mi jefe para enviárselas al asesino?

—No sé de qué me hablan…—su falda había sido rasgada y estaba llena del polvo. Tenía un ligero corte en la batata que subía hasta el muslo derecho.

—La vía telefónica sólo fue una distracción —Kyoya hablaba con una serena calma. Demandante, el modo en que un gato arrincona a su presa—. Para alertarlos que estábamos cerca de ustedes, escondidos en las sombras, me reí a tus espaldas y no me escuchaste.

Anarella no respondió.

—Oh vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no fuiste tú quien asesino a Elena? —preguntó la víbora incrustando sus uñas largas teñidas de negro cortes en el cuello de Anarella.

—¡Claro que no! —espetó.

—Oh, la negación…—habló Kyoya en tono enfático—. ¿No te has dado cuenta que la negación va acompañada de la suposición?

—¡No entiendo de que hablas! —escandalizó Ana.

—Hey, hey, hey, desgraciada. Más respeto a mi jefe o decoraré tu rostro con el filo de mi cola. —Advirtió Scarlett.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido, Anarella? ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre? —empezó a caminar hacia ella—, Dices que no sabes nada, cuando no es así. Sólo es una mentira de conveniencia para adaptarla en un momento preciso cuando ya habríamos negociado una verdad contundente. Pero, ¿qué estamos negociando ahora, Ana?

Anarella negó con la cabeza.

—Oye, perrita ¿eres un espía y tan bruta eres? —Scarlett le dio una bofetada—. Aquí estamos negociando tu vida, por la de nuestro jefe. Eres pariente del asesino de los Cavallone, ¿no?

Anarella apretó los dientes y fijo su vista a la de Mattew.

—Yo…siempre quise estar a tu lado, Mattew —un gimoteo salió a la luz, lagrimas empezaron a descender de sus mejillas—. Pero…el odio de mi familia hacia los Cavallone era imprescindible. Somos extorsionados.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó enarcando una ceja el guardián.

—Petter, Elena, y otras personas dentro de la familia. —Finalizó.

—¿Petter? —Kyoya se sorprendió—. ¿Petter Black?

Anarella asintió con recelo.

—Petter Scalanetti. Mi padre adoptivo… —su voz resonó con desolación y dolor. Después de suspirar y volver a tomar el aire prosiguió—: Al igual que Elena, él fue extorsionado. Sus metas eran fijas: Adentrarse en la familia Cavallone para buscar el talón de Aquiles de Dino Cavallone. Después de varios años, Petter y Elena se dieron cuenta que era _usted_.

—¿Qué relación hay entre Petter y Elena? —preguntó el guardián.

—Tío y sobrina…

—¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡Soy prima de una perra! —bufó Scarlett.

—Anita…—Mattew cayó de rodillas en la celda, Kyoya lo miró de reojo y liberó las barras que lo encarcelaban—. ¿Pero…donde tienes que ver tu?

—Yo entre a este mundo persiguiendo a Hibari… tú estabas cerca de él y, es por eso que, nos conocimos.

—¿Y usted señorita Scarlett? ¡¿Es hermana de Elena y no le afecto su muerte?! —Mattew se acercó en modo feroz a Scarlett, pero Kyoya se interpuso en medio señalando con su dedo índice su frente.

—No lo hagas, Mattew.

Scarlett piso las manos de Anarella con sus tacones de quince centímetros interponiendo una distancia pequeña entre su cuchillo de hoja negra con el cuello de Anarella, ésta dejó salir un alarido.

—¿Qué sabes tú, guillipollas? —Kyoya pudo notar que Scarlett había cambiado su semblante—. ¡¿Crees que no me siento lo suficientemente incompetente al no haber podido proteger a mi hermana?!

—Scarlett, cálmate. —Hasta el guardián se impresionó de lo que dijo. Y pensar que a él le habían dicho centenares de veces esa oración. Karma sin duda.

—¿Y cómo ella no es extorsionada y Anarella si? —Mattew estaba hastiando con sus preguntas.

—Sin duda tu trabajo de detective te queda como anillo al dedo, mocoso. Tus preguntas son como tiro al blanco —respondió Scarlett con el entrecejo fruncido—. Responderé a tu pregunta, eso se debe porque yo siempre fui la renegada, el cero a la izquierda. El _no dejes que esa cosa salga a luz,_ mientras fui el objeto de burla al ser Lucy, mi yo interior rugía de rabia. Petter y Elena cuidaban de mí con sus salarios de medio tiempo. Después que Petter fue asignado a servir de espía en la casa de los Cavallone su paga fue mejor y con ello me interno en un hospital psiquiátrico. Fui atendida por seis meses luego de por accidente asesine a una de mis compañeras jugando basquetbol. Cuando fui a robarle el balón la empuje y ella perdió el equilibrio teniendo como aterrizaje el filo de una cera. _Muerte inmediata_. Fui catalogada como el monstruo de la familia Scalanetti, fui encerrada en una celda de aislamiento día y noche, sin visitas, el único contacto que tenía con el mundo eran los fármacos y las dosis de sedantes que recibía. Una noche, un hombre rubio enteramente hermoso con un tatuaje de un bronco en su brazo me visitó en mi celda. Aún recuerdo su voz embriagante y seductora: "Hola soy Dino Cavallone, y vengo a sacarte de aquí."

**—****x—**

Escuché el crujir del cerrojo cediendo ante el único objeto que puede reducirlo a la nada, la puerta metálica doblemente reforzada se abrió lentamente.

—¿Eres Lucy Scalanetti? —una voz masculina, entonada y refinada resonó en la oscuridad de mi celda.

Asentí con recelo no sabía si el hombre podía verme, estaba sentada en una de las esquinas con las rodillas plegadas contra mi pecho. Con mis manos apresaba mis tobillos.

—¿Quién es usted? —estaba temblando.

—Hola, soy Dino Cavallone y vengo a sacarte de aquí.

¿Ese hombre era el verdugo que venía a acabar con mi desdicha?

—¿Viene a matar a Lucy? —pregunté con desgano, con la garganta seca y mis manos empezaban a sudar.

El hombre dejó salir una risa risueña, casi como el cantar de un canario un día de primavera.

—Claro que no, princesa. —El hombre terminó de entrar, caminando sobre el piso acolchado se postro frente a mí—. Como dije, vengo a ayudarte.

Me sonrió, de una manera tan afable, tan carismática, tan tierna.

—_Si ese Haneuma tiene una maldita sonrisa que hasta a un carnívoro como yo, puede poner de rodillas._

—_¡Oye maldito! ¡No me interrumpas! —espetó Scarlett._ _Kyoya dejó salir una risa gutural._

No sabía cómo o porque, pero esa actitud caballerosa me hizo sentir confiada. Acepté su mano y, juntos, salimos de ese infernal lugar. Él hizo que uno de sus hombres dejara por métodos que, en esa instancia no entendía con exactitud, una ilusión de mí estando _muerta_. Sobredosis, una táctica rigurosa pero efectiva y, más en un hospital donde la medicación es suministrada en cantidades extremas. Donde los médicos sólo prolongaban nuestra enfermedad y preparaban nuestra muerte. Cuando salí una vez al exterior, a la vida cotidiana en manos de Dino Cavallone, desde ese momento, dejé de ser Lucy Scalanetti, para convertirme en Scarlett Cavallone.

Dino pagó los mejores médicos de la provincia y, en cuestión de meses ya estaba totalmente recuperada. Fui entrenada por él y fui entrenada para matar a quienes se opusieran a la familia.

—¡_¿Qué fuiste entrenada por él?! ¿Qué mierdas? ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte, sabandija rastrera!_

—_Ja~ fui su primera discípula. Debías tener trece años, ya que Dino tenía dieciocho. Aún seguía en pos de entrenamiento y juntos aprendimos de Reborn, en secreto claro._

—_Ese maldito, me las pagara cuando nos veamos._

—_¿Me dejas continuar? —preguntó Scarlett. Kyoya desvió la vista mostrando una molestia evidente._

Un día, una misión llego a mis manos: Proteger a su amante de los ojos de la familia Scalanetti. Pensé que sería guardaespaldas del crío, pero Dino me había dicho que él podía defenderse solo, y que si no era cuidadosa podía acabar en un hospital o en su defecto; en el cementerio. Hubo repetidas ocasiones en que verifiqué el veredicto de mi jefe, si, sin duda era un carnívoro en rehabilitación.

Mi misión era ocultar su existencia de mi familia, y lo hice. Hibari Kyoya no existía para ellos, hasta que apareció una perrita pelirroja que arruinó mi trabajo llevando a la luz todas las mentiras que oculté. Cuando me percaté de sus verdaderas intenciones, se lo notifiqué a mi jefe. Desde ese momento él supo que una guerra entre mafias se avecinaba, y junto conmigo ideamos un plan contra ellos. Dino había estudiado en secreto ingeniería mecánica, nadie lo sabía y gracias a su torpeza nadie lo sospechó, salvo de su amante por supuesto.

—_Era imposible que ese imbécil me ocultara algo, encontré el título en una de las repisas escondido bajo un pilar de libros —dijo Hibari._

—_Tu nariz es afilada, lo reconozco._

Dino Cavallone creó un dispositivo con asesoría de muchos mecánicos dedicados a la mafia para transformar la esencia de Hibari en otra persona, la meta era que ese dispositivo pudiera transfigurar la silueta de una persona en la que quisiera. Alterando las moléculas del organismo convirtiéndolas en la forma que una gota de sangre les dictara. El ADN de la persona era la clave para la clonación, sin ilusiones y, su tiempo de límite era el cero absoluto. Salvo de cuando te quitaras el dispositivo ya que era un chip que podía ser convertido hasta en un accesorio. Como un collar, pulsera, hasta en unos lentes. La idea era clonar a su amante en uno de los altos mandos de la familia Scalanetti y que ellos mismos se autodestruyeran.

Mi jefe logró crear un prototipo y lo envió a diferentes ingenieros para que arreglaran las imperfecciones y finalmente enviarlo a nuestra fortaleza en un **portafolio. **Enviaron diferentes prototipos como distracción, pero el enemigo no cayó en el anzuelo y fue tras el verdadero.

Anarella había avisado a la familia de nuestro plan con la ayuda de Elena quien en ese entonces era esposa de Steve Cavallone. Esa fue la prueba irrefutable que había un traidor entre nosotros, Dino debía ser discreto para no llamar la atención. Y ese fue el inicio de la devastación de nuestra familia, empezaron a asesinar de uno en uno a los integrantes de la familia. Mi jefe empezó a caer en la locura al recibir una carta telegrafiada con cada nombre, dirección, parientes y sus rutinas sobre los integrantes de su familia. Incluido al final y en letras mayúsculas: "Hibari Kyoya"

Después de enviar diferentes espías, incluyéndome. Logramos descubrir que la familia Travolta sólo era una farsa. El verdadero enemigo era la familia Scalanetti. Maté a varios interceptándolos después de dejar a sus hijos en el colegio o cuando salían de sus trabajos y caminaban como si nada por el estacionamiento subterráneo. Mis ojos eran agudos, me escondía en las sombras para torturarlos con mi veneno y, extraerle con cucharilla la información. Podría decirse que había asesinado a dos en vano, porque ninguno tenía prueba de ser consciente de la guerra campal que se estaba llevando. Pensé que Dino me abofetearía por derramar sangre inocente, pero esa noche vi por primera vez la ira de mi jefe. En su mirada vislumbré el odio, cólera, frustración y la sed de venganza. Toda la ternura, carisma, sonrisas, habían desaparecido. Aún recuerdo sus palabras.

**Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.**

Ambos nos dedicamos en la búsqueda del portafolio, estábamos luchando contra el tiempo. Mientras más se tornara la búsqueda, más sangre inocente iba a ser derramada. Nuestra última carnada fue la ratilla que nos guio al queso que estábamos buscando. Se llamaba Augusto Scalanetti. Era un hombre adulto, de quizás veintisiete años de edad, tenía ojos color azabache al igual que su cabello, era locutor en el día, y por las noches, ¡Ja! recolectaba información con sus medios sobre nuestra familia. Recuerdo esa noche, eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y el tipo iba súper confiado en su lamborghini rumbo a su casa luego de reportar la ubicación del cadáver del cuerpo de Suzaki Kishimoto. Esposa de uno de los parientes lejanos de mi jefe, y murió después de enviar a sus hijos a Japón para protegerlos de la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo. Se desangro con un corte en su vientre. Pero antes de morir dejo un mensaje de voz a mi jefe, esa noche mi jefe estaba con Hibari, pero que por cosas de la jodida suerte habían peleado y Kyoya había optado por irse a su casa. Y mi jefe regresó a Italia. Cuando llegó a la mansión, escuchó el mensaje de voz una vez que estuvo en su oficina, yo aguardaba en las sombras como siempre, con Romario a mi lado.

_Jefe, quizás esta sea la última vez… que logre entablar una conversación con usted. Seré breve, mi vida se me escapa por mi vientre donde engendre a dos maravillosos hijos…Por favor, jefe, proteja a mis hijos de esta pelea…ellos…ellos son inocentes. Mi lealtad siempre estuvo en usted, y siempre creeré en su liderazgo. Por eso le confió esta información: Augusto Scalanetti es el perseguidor de nuestra familia… tomé foto de él mientras se alejaba dejando conmigo al asesino que atravesó mi cuerpo, se las enviare una vez que se culmine este mensaje…no pude verle la cara al asesino, pero sin duda era perteneciente a esa familia…lo siento jefe. Gracias por aceptarme en su familia, fui feliz bajo su mando._

_Arigato..._

Lloré desconsoladamente al oír al final de la línea un disparo. Dino no mostró debilidad ante mí y se mantuvo firme. Tomó su látigo, sus cajas del cielo y su anillo. Partiendo en busca de ese infeliz. Dino interceptó su auto con su Ferrari blindado, aún no sé cómo logró encontrarlo, instinto tal vez. Se bajó del auto como alma que lleva el diablo y desmadró a ese hombre en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahí di crédito a su apodo: _Haneuma Dino_.

El muy infeliz rogó por su vida, dándonos el día, la hora y la dirección a donde enviarían el portafolio con el dispositivo: El muelle lazise. Después de esa información, Dino terminó quebrando su cuello en dos con el látigo. Y dejó un mensaje en su pecho escrita con la sangre del infeliz.

"**Recuerden esta escena familia Scalanetti, porque se va a repetir con cada uno de ustedes"**

Después de obtener esa valiosa información, Dino me ordenó enviar ese mensaje a los informantes de Vongola en forma anónima. Para que esa información, llegara a los oídos de Hibari Kyoya, sin su intromisión directa.

Mi jefe empezó a planear la destrucción de esa familia desde adentro, sabía que Petter era un espía al igual que Elena. Pero a pesar de eso, le tenía un gran afecto a ese mayordomo y lo dej´p seguir en la mansión. De hecho por Petter, es que Dino cuido de mí. Jure lealtad absoluta, el me regalo la vida que me negaron mis familiares.

Yo no sabía nada acerca de mi familia y ellos me creían totalmente muerta. Petter y Elena no sabían que seguía con vida y a pesar de cuidarlos bajo la sombras, los extrañaba. Mi jefe se compadeció de mí y me ordenó darme unos días de vacaciones, justamente la fecha en que el portafolio se movería. Me rehusé a dejarlo, pero él me ordenó que era relativamente necesario tenerme fuera del campo en esa instancia. Ya que iba a ver contacto directo con la familia. Y aún era un momento precario para revelar que aún seguía con vida. A regañadientes accedí, pero antes de irme, Dino me entregó un sobre blanco sellado con la llama del cielo. Me dijo que cuando la llama se extinguiera, siguiera las indicaciones que había dentro.

**—****x—**

—Y finalmente llegamos a esa noche estelar —se levantó del abdomen de Anarella, dirigiendo su vista al guardián. Mattew corrió junto a Ana ayudándola a levantarse—. Dino sabía que tú irías tras el portafolio, deseando que conocieras por carne propia el poder de esa familia. Pero no podía permitir que tú te quedaras con él, porque sabía que se enfocarían en ti. Por ese motivo tomó mi identidad y, con uno de los prototipos del dispositivo, se fue en marcha para cuanto tú abandonaste la habitación. Pero como era de esperarse era sólo un prototipo —el cuchillo empezó a girar en su dedo mientras se acercaba al guardián—. El tatuaje que viste, no era el mío, sino el de él. Pero de eso te diste cuenta, ¿no?

Kyoya guardó silencio.

_Todo el tiempo estuviste pensando en mí, y no pudiste revelarme todo tu pesar. _Pensó circunspecto. _Te odio por mantenerme a la raya._

Contuvo su enfado ante la historia recién revelada, se propuso en usar esa frustración en beneficio propio. Divagando en ese mar de anécdotas, en busca de las respuestas a las interrogantes faltantes.

—¿Y dónde estuviste cuando hubo el ataque? ¿Por qué no apareciste antes?

—Antes de presentarme ante ti, debía seguir las órdenes de mi jefe —aclaró—. Debía atar cabos sueltos antes de irnos al contraataque, ¿crees que no me impacto la desaparición de Dino y de Steve? ¡Eso no estaba en los planes!

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor. Donde se escuchan golpes sordos contras las paredes de la burbuja.

—Me mostré ante Petter con la ira quemándome en las venas, él me dijo que estaba intentando localizar su paradero, pero que aún esa información era confidencial para él. Que debía ganarse la confianza para saberlo, por eso él estuvo enviando informaciones vagas sobre tus movimientos, intentando no perjudicarte. Examinando el ámbito que dejó Dino y no al que hemos llegado. Petter se encariñó con nuestro jefe y contigo. Es por eso que lo mantienen a la raya en los planes en contra a nuestra familia. —Apretó los dientes y cerró la mano entorno a la hoja del cuchillo, hasta que la sangre empezó a emanar—.Y con Elena fue igual, pero…a ella no le perdonaron la vida.

Kyoya plasmó la vista en dirección al estrepito que impacto contra la pared de la burbuja, desde afuera intentaban abrirla. El ruido empezó a tallar sus oídos haciendo temblar el interior de la burbuja.

Era como si en su interior se desatara un torbellino de cólera, frustración y sed de querer derramar la sangre Scalanetti y beberla en su cena. Mattew observó su mirada, sus pupilas azabaches, todo era como un cuento de terror y, él era el protagonista. Aquel que observa a todos sus seres queridos morir antes de saber quién era el asesino.

—¿Qué había en la carta? —se dignó a decir después de un breve silencio.

—Como obtener el portafolio y la nota que debía hacerte llegar para que tú mismo lo consiguieras. Yo soy el puente y tú eres el que debe cruzarlo. No me pareció razonable dejarte todo a tus espaldas, así que fui en busca de respuestas ¿Quién y porque desea la destrucción de la familia? Elena se sorprendió al verme y me abrazó como si fuera la última vez. Y lo fue. Yo actué como Lucy y gracias a ello pude notar algunos pasos de la familia pero ninguno era fiable. Dino nunca me reveló sus sospechas de quien podría ser. Y estoy segura que él lo sabía, y puedo apostar, que esa huella esta pisada en la mansión. —Finalizó cruzándose de brazos, su tono llevaba intelecto, predeterminación y admiración.

—Vaya, parece que entrené a un gran jefe, idiota, pero un gran jefe. —Una voz pequeña hablo desde las alturas de la burbuja. Kyoya había dejado una pequeña abertura para dar paso al oxígeno y, por esa puerta se adentró el arcobaleno.

—Bebé. Hasta que por fin apareces. —Alzó la vista viendo al bebé sentando en la abertura con _Leon _transformado en un paracaídas.

—¡Reborn! —Scarlett corrió al pequeño arcobaleno—. Lamento haberte ocultado todo esto.

—No te preocupes Scarlett, has hecho un gran trabajo. Estoy sorprendido —El bebé con su sombrero de copa y patillas onduladas observó a Hibari—. Gran trabajo para ti también, Hibari.

—Por cierto jefe, una cosa más —agregó la víbora.

Hibari arqueó las cejas.

—Me acosté con Dino —dijo liberando una risa burlona. Haciendo un movimiento con sus caderas demostrando con un movimiento ágil su apodo, esa picardía en su voz hizo molestar a Hibari en niveles extremos. Esa belleza cubierta con la protección de su vocabulario.

—¡¿…?! —Reborn rió por debajo y se interpuso entre los depredadores.

—Cálmense.

—¡Tu…! ¡Maldita herbívora…! —Hibari se abalanzó a ella con sus tonfas, que con una flexibilidad innata lo esquivo.

—Era una noche en que le fuiste infiel con un tal Mukuro —con un ademán con la mano le arrojo un beso imaginario.

Hibari se detuvo en seco. Maldijo despacio y con un chasquido guardó sus tonfas. En ese entonces habían terminado su relación por ese incidente, sólo fue una mala interpretación de los hechos. Hubo un silencio pequeño antes de que otra voz hablara. La vibración de un celular alerto a todos. Giraron sus cabezas a la fuente del ruido.

Anarella extrajo su teléfono de los confines de su falda y atendió el artefacto. Escuchó la voz acelerada a través de la otra línea y su rostro se transfiguro en la total desorientación.

—¿Q…que? —el terror se manifestó en su rostro—. Si…está conmigo —las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, corriendo el maquillaje. Kyoya prestó atención al igual que todos.

—¿Qué pasa, Ana? —preguntó Mattew.

Reborn se sentó en el hombro de Hibari aguardando la respuesta. Anarella titubeo un poco, pero luego de balbucear palabras sin sentido logro revelar el gran secreto:

—A-acaban de atacar a la mansión Cavallone —dijo finalmente—. Mi papá….fue secuestrado.

Kyoya sintió el mundo venírsele encima.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

Aclaraciones:

–Scarlett es prima de Anarella, pero como ella estaba antes enferma y exiliada en su cuarto no lo sabía. Sin mencionar que Anarella es adoptada. Scarlett sufría de doble personalidad por el trastorno creado en su familia al no ser aceptada, pero con ayuda de Dino logro curarse. Y ahora solo actúa ser Lucy con problemas esquizofrénicos, claramente actuados.

–Petter creo la historia de ser un emigrante de los estados unidos con la intención de ganarse la confianza de Dino. Pero con el tiempo se encariño con él y empezó a dejar a un lado su misión. Lo mismo pasó con Elena que se enamoró de Steve.

Si tienen alguna duda, un mp es bien recibido^^

Agradecimientos:

Sé que aún es temprano para ir preparando la despedida porque aún faltan quizas tres cap mas con su epilogo para decirle adiós a esta historia, pero quiero agradecer a Kamui Vampire, Maacka y pacozam por acompañarme y ser pacientes con mis actualizaciones. Ustedes fueron y seguirán siendo mi inspiración a seguir. ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Final del puente

**Nota:** Hola a todos de nuevo. Me disculpo una vez más por la demora, pero como siempre los pormenores surgen y más en una vida tan acontecida como la mía D: Quise subir el cap antes, pero como había publicado dos cap en un mismo mes, así que me di un pequeño descanso. Tuve una laguna mental un mes completo, donde me sentaba frente al ordenador y mi imaginación no cooperaba. Obviamente sé cómo quiero todo y la continuidad. Pero una cosa es imaginarlo y otra plasmarlo en un doc de Word hahaha. Aunque no quería que el tiempo de espera se alargara tanto. Bueno, estoy divagando mucho ahora vienen la verdadera nota:

Hubo modificaciones en los capítulos anteriores. No en cuestión de trama ni nada, sólo en redacción. Ya que hubo un "hueco" que creí haber abordado, pero al parecer sólo lo hice en mi imaginación. Así que lo abordaré en este capítulo. Así que sólo arregle pequeñas cosillas, no hay necesidad de re-leer los capítulos. Pero no está de más avisar. Ya que esta historia fue una de mis primeros fic, y hasta ahora he mejorado un poco en cuestión de redacción y gramática.

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

_Final del puente._

**-x-**

Siempre hay momentos cruciales en la vida de cualquier ser humano, donde una simple llamada puede demoler todo lo que eres. Destruir hasta tu último aliento de fe, hasta que finalmente todo se desploma. Como es el caso de Anarella y, la desaparición de su padre.

En cambio a Kyoya, que ya parcialmente nada podía sorprenderle. Giró su rostro en dirección a Mattew, y la ferocidad que mostraban sus pupilas alertaron hasta la última de sus cutículas. El poco aire que había en ese recinto gritaba advertencias mudas a sus habitantes.

—Mattew. —Llamó Kyoya con una postura como la de un soldado de Vietnam, que sin mostrar el arma podía asesinar, en cuestión de un simple parpadeo—. Dile a tus amiguitos que se alejen de la burbuja —su voz era ronca y su entonación era la representación del terror para quienes la oyeran. Como el mismo respirar de un depredador en acecho—. O voy a agujerar cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Tienes dos segundos, desde ya.

Mattew se levantó enseguida y corrió hasta la pared de la burbuja. Dejó en el suelo a Ana en un estado de show catastróficamente obvio, mientras empezó a gritar palabras de advertencias a sus compañeros. La cual que fueron atendidas casi al acto, cuando la burbuja empezó a temblar y a rugir con un estrépito sordo.

—Desintegración.

Y lo que una vez fue la burbuja que mantenía cautivos a los fiscales y los mafiosos, pasó a ser historia. Un vestigio que destruyó la fantasía paralela de Mattew y Anarella, y la puerta abierta en el laberinto de Kyoya y Scarlett. Cuando las paredes de la burbuja desaparecieron y la nube de polvo se disipó, ante los ojos de todos se revelo la habitación de interrogatorios. Que ahora sólo parecía un cuarto de torturas que aplicaban los nazis a finales de la segunda guerra mundial. Las púas, tal cual había dicho Kyoya; agujeraron las paredes y cualquier objeto que se cruzó en su camino. Los oficiales y demás personal habían huido a tiempo.

Mattew estaba demasiado sorprendido para decir algo, y Ana demasiado absorta en su problema como para tan siquiera pensar. Kyoya se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó en línea recta, sacó su tonfa de su bolsillo o al menos eso creyó Mattew para cuando con esa misma arma metálica y, una llama purpura en su exterior, destruyó la pared que estaba frente a él. Dando un ducto hacia la salida. Emprendió su camino sin decir alguna otra palabra, Reborn estaba en su hombro callado de la misma forma. Y Scarlett sólo se limitó a sonreír maliciosamente.

Justo antes de poner un pies fuera de la comisaria, Kyoya regresó su vista a la pelirroja y sus perlas negras se fijaron en ella.

—Tu sorpresa, no vale para quien ataco la mansión —se dio vuelta y antes de dar completamente la espalda prosiguió con el fin de sus palabras—: Tu padre no regresara sólo con tus lágrimas.

—**x—**

Kyoya se trasladó a la mansión Cavallone con el pequeño hitman y la víbora siguiéndole el paso. Y como era de esperarse, la intuición de la ratilla de Sawada Tsunayoshi dejó a relucir sus dotes nuevamente. Esperando a su guardián a las afueras de la comisaria. Una limosina de color negro con ventanas blindadas y ahumadas, los transporto de regreso a mansión. El guardián de nube no soltó ni siquiera un balbuceo en todo el recorrido, a pesar de que Tsuna insistió en saber que estaba pasando.

Una vez de haber llegado, Kyoya observó la agitación a las afueras de la mansión Cavallone. Era como el mismo zumbido de las moscas, chasqueó la lengua. Los fotógrafos se apiñaban tras la valla de seguridad conformada por los mismos subordinados de la mansión. Las cámaras estaban elevadas y el mismo aliento ascendía como el mismo vapor. Aguardando la llegada del guardián.

De vez en cuando se oían arranques de esporádicos chasquidos hacia el auto donde ellos estaban. Aunque la verdad no sabía a qué le tomaban fotos, ya que los vidrios del auto estaban cubiertos por el antifaz del papel ahumado. La limosina se detuvo frente al portón y la cinta negra de subordinados abrieron el paso. Mientras el portón eléctrico abría sus puertas, el guardián podía oír a los reporteros hablar a las cámaras frente a ellos, sobre el suceso ocurrente. Los canales de televisión llevaban dando la noticia desde hace una hora atrás.

La familia Cavallone, era una imponencia famosa en Italia. Y cualquier sucedido con ella, recorría las calles de Italia como la peste sigue a la muerte. Los corresponsales enviados por los canales de noticias de veinticuatro horas mantenían un flujo continuo de comentarios y especulaciones del porque Dino Cavallone no ha dado la cara en semanas y un asiático de veinticinco años, cabello negro y ojos azabache estaba al frente de la familia conocido como nada más y nada menos como "Hibari Kyoya". Podía oír los murmullos fuera del vidrio y los comentaristas hablando de lo poco que sabían. Como si con ello se enteraran de la verdadera realidad.

"¿Dónde está el jefe de una de las familias más poderosas de Italia, Dino Cavallone?"

"¿Dónde está Dino Cavallone?"

…"Dino Cavallone?"

El auto se adentró a la mansión y, unos de los subordinados le hizo un gesto espontáneo a Hibari, quien entendió al momento e impacientó su espera.

Eran las tres de mañana y las estrellas estaban arropadas por las grisáceas nubes, que seguían insistiendo ese mes en aparecer con un frio aterrador. Los árboles que ante la luz de sol, parecían una maravilla natural. Ante la luz de luna, sus cortezas parecían tener rostros abrumadores y sus ramas parecieran ser brazos a punto de atraparte. El jardín principal y sus alrededores palidecieron bajo el manto del terror y la tormenta que anunciaba su entrada. Tsuna tragó saliva, o eso creyó hacerlo para cuando escuchó gemidos de dolor y llantos irrefutablemente exagerado.

Cuando finalmente la mansión se alzó ante ellos, el cielo sobre ella se había sido pintando de un escarlata brillante, con luciérnagas de fuego y una lluvia de cenizas que acompañaron la suave brisa infernal. Lo que una vez fue una arquitectura perfecta de lujos exagerados, se convirtió en un esqueleto humeante que sólo conservaba intacto algunos fragmentos. Sirenas, y fuertes chorros de agua bañaban el único recuerdo inanimado que quedaba de Dino Cavallone. El recuerdo que había dejado su familia generaciones atrás, fue desplegado a simples escombros. Kyoya sintió su estómago encogerse al ver el humo residual de la ferviente llama. Aquél humo que nacía al desintegrar el fuego por los potentes chorros de agua. Se bajaron del auto y Tsuna corrió a las faldas de la mansión boquiabierta, como si sus ojos le jugaran una pésima broma fuera de época.

—Imposible…—gimió.

—Ya a estas alturas, ¿esto te sorprende, Sawada Tsunayoshi? —preguntó Kyoya, pasando por su lado con una calma sorprendentemente extraña. El décimo jefe de los Vongola se asombró al ver la serenidad de ese guardián. Hibari Kyoya no actuaba de esa forma, era como si estuviera fuera de su atmósfera depredadora.

—Está actuando. —Dijo una voz suave al oído de Tsuna. Cuando bajó torció la cabeza reconoció a su ex–tutor—. Debe hacerlo.

Tsuna asintió. A pesar de ser actualmente el líder de los Vongola, aín sus emociones fortuitas y temerosas salían al exterior. Se sintió cohibido ante la situación, realmente la situación deslumbraba un velo negro desde la cabeza a los pies. Se quedó estático un tiempo, observando el panorama hasta que finalmente todo el fuego había sido extinguido por completo y sólo una inmensa nebulosa de humo quedo al aire con pequeños residuos y recuerdos del hogar de su hermano mayor.

Kyoya llegó al círculo de subordinados que hablaban con la desesperación más abrasadora que el mismo incendio. Al oír la versión de lo ocurrido le invadió una sensación de letargo, casi como si no pudiera mover los músculos, como si la sinapsis cerebral que emitían órdenes a los tendones se hubiesen declarado en huelga. Un profundo agotamiento que parodiaba su edad le recorrió el cuerpo. Pero lo dejó a un lado, no tenía tiempo para cavilar acerca de ello.

Según los subordinados, el sistema eléctrico tuvo un fallo explotando uno de los transformadores que sistemáticamente devoró una chispa de gas en la cocina avivando el fuego. Gracias a la explosión y, el escándalo Romario y Petter desaparecieron. Aunque para el guardián, que sabía que tenía al enemigo en casa; eso sólo era una máscara de "Finjo que no existo, pero que sabes que estoy ahí…_en tu imaginación_"

Terminó de hablar con los subordinados, quienes algunos presentaban quemaduras graves y fueron llevados inmediatamente al hospital. Los que estaban en condiciones terminológicamente "sanas" se quedaron a su lado, escuchando las ordenes.

—Primero debemos verificar si todos lograron salir de la mansión. —Fueron las palabras del guardián al lote de hombres con trajes negros fúnebres, bañados con capas de polvo y tierra—. Verifiquen si Romario y Petter fueron los únicos desaparecidos.

Los subordinados con rostros pálidos y maltrechos asintieron. Sólo Iván, Sarlett y Tetsu se quedaron detrás del guardián.

—Víbora, asegura los alrededores —añadió Kyoya. Donde la mujer levantó la vista y soltó el agarre de sus labios—. Y si ves algo extraño, no dudes en accionar.

—Sí, señor. —Su frustración era similar a la de todos—. No lo dudaré.

—¿Romario? —Tsuna se acercó a Kyoya—. Hibari-san, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Hibari volteó su rostro en dirección de Tsuna.

—En irte. No es un buen momento para la familia Cavallone.

—¡Pero, déjanos ayudarte! —insistió Tsuna—. ¡Somos una familia y los Cavallone son nuestros aliados!

—Esto es diferente, herbívoro. No me hagas escoltarte personalmente.

—No, no lo es. —Cortó el jefe de Vongola—. Cuando nuestra familia estuvo en peligro, los Cavallone fueron los primeros en desfilar para tendernos su ayuda. ¡Siempre ha sido así! ¡Es hora que Vongola tienda la mano a los Cavallone!

Kyoya pensó en sacar su tonfa y maquillar el rostro de su jefe. Pero la situación no ameritaba sus imprudencias. Soltó un suspiro y se dio vuelta.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no te metas en mi camino. —Tsuna observo el espalda del guardián y la última palabra que le dirigió le causó un poco de gracia—. O te morderé hasta la muerte.

Tsuna se ofreció en refugiar a los familiares, subordinados y servicio personal que trabajaban en la mansión. Llamó a sus perros falderos para que escoltaran a los miembros de la familia, y en cuestión de instantes los guardianes de Vongola estaban en la mansión olfateando la fiesta donde no estaban parcialmente invitados. Trajeron consigo una marea de BWM color negro y llantas con bordes plateados, que hicieron filas para llevarse consigo a todos los Cavallone.

El alba no mostraba aun su manto para cuando la mansión quedó desolada de sus habitantes y de la misma belleza. Sólo quedaron pequeñas almas aguardando que la mansión quedara deshabitada completamente.

—Váyanse. —Ordenó Hibari a los restantes.

— ¡Oye Hibari! —gritó una vez más, Gokudera—. ¡¿Esa es la manera de dar gracias?!

—Gokudera, cálmate —intentó calmar Yamamoto—. Es verdad, tenemos que irnos. Quizás Hibari quiera estar solo.

—Efectivamente.

Kyoya observó a los tres subordinados bajo su mando y solo una mirada hablo por si sola. Scarlett, Ivan y Tetsu asintieron.

_Scarlett: Cuídese, Jefe._

_Iván: No estoy muy conforme con la idea, pero sólo por ser usted y por temer a mi propia vida, lo dejaré quedarse._

_Tetsu: Kyo-san, los esperaremos en la mansión Vongola._

Hibari esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que ninguno observó por estar de espalda a ellos.

—Pongan al corriente con todo lo ocurrido a estos pequeños herbívoros. Y si me llegan a preguntar algo para cuando regrese, los machacaré.

Todos volvieron a mover las cabezas en señal de afirmación y nerviosismo. Se quedaron a observar los últimos pasos de Hibari antes de perderse en el interior del esqueleto de la mansión.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos —dijo Tsuna dándose vuelta—. Reborn, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó a su ex–maestro—. ¿Eh? ¿Reborn? ¡Reboorrnnn!

—Creo que lo vi en el hombro de Hibari —respondió Yamamoto.

— ¡Che! ¿Qué diablos está pasando en esta familia?

**—****x—**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz cortante—. En este momento estoy enojado, inclusive contigo.

Reborn alzó las cejas en forma juguetona a sabiendas a lo que refería el guardián.

—Si te refieres a que si entrené a Scarlett junto con Dino —se atrevió a decir con el filo de su mirada, buscando la otra espada filosa oculta bajo los ojos de Hibari—, eso es algo que tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

— ¿Qué quieres, bebé? —preguntó con hastío el guardián.

—Lo mismo que tú, la verdad.

Hibari ladeó la cabeza con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Escuchaste todo en la comisaria, ¿qué más quieres saber?

— ¿Todo este tiempo supiste que Dino estaba tras la bala de tu costado? —preguntó yendo directamente al grano.

—Tenía mis sospechas —confesó sin mucho ánimo—. Primero, me pregunte más de una vez, ¿cómo pude atravesar la baranda de un muelle sin romperme una costilla? —se adentraron en el salón principal de la mansión, vislumbrando el vómito que dejaron las llamas. Kyoya se detuvo en momento observando el panorama—. Lo verifiqué cuando hable personalmente con Byakuran. Después de su llamada, fui a verle a la casa de Irie Shoichi horas después. Byakuran abrió el ducto del tri-ni-set y ahí hablamos todo lo que vio. Había llamado a Chrome Dokuro, para que dejara una ilusión de mí tendido en la cama, para engañar a la maldita víbora de Scarlett —se agazapo tomando un pequeño fragmento de cristal del suelo—: Cuando Byakuran me dijo todo, caí en la cuenta que este juego venía siendo planeado años atrás. Es un odio que viene trascendiendo al pasar años, pero no los suficientes para que Haneuma no estuviese involucrado, es decir, desde que él era pequeño. Y uno de los causantes principales debía ser miembro de ésta familia. Contacté a Iemitsu, para entrar en los archivos personales y el registro de esta familia para empezar a ver quienes tuvieron un pasado mal escrito con los Cavallone. Además de que no es un idiota como hace creernos, bebé. El disparo que infringió en mi cuerpo fue frustrantemente fallido; a propósito. Y cuando me arrastró a la baranda, el mismo se encargó de destruir primero el metal, para cuando mi cuerpo terminó de atravesarla.

—Hm, claro. Mi inútil estudiante se encargó que el impacto y, los daños en los huesos no fueran mayores —afirmó Reborn paulatinamente sorprendido. Dejó salir un sonido gutural sonriendo con satisfacción—. Lo re-evaluaré cuando regrese. Estoy bastante orgulloso.

—Lo que me cabrea es que actuó tan natural cuando nos vimos. ¿Por qué usaría el látigo contra mí, cuando lo ha empleado tantas veces años atrás? Él sabe que yo conozco todas sus manías con ese maldito látigo. ¿Por qué usarlo cuando corría el riesgo a que me dé cuenta?

Reborn afirmó con el pensamiento las preguntas con respuestas directas de Kyoya.

—Te dejó las huellas, para guiarte. Sabía que tú te harías cargo. —Kyoya guardó silencio.

El arcobaleno torció una sonrisa.

—Es hora de buscarlas, Hibari. —Subió las escaleras, y la alfombra dorada que vestía los peldaños marfil había sido transformada a una chamuscada tela. Que dejaba nubes de polvo para cuando los pies del guardián pisaron su superficie. Después de llegar a la segunda planta, Kyoya rompió el manto del silencio.

—Aún hay cosas que no están claras.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Elena.

— ¿La esposa del primo de Dino? —preguntó Reborn que más que una pregunta, sólo esperaba la afirmación del guardián—. La vi unas repetidas veces cuando entrenaba a Dino. Según Shamall, está muerta.

—El asesino de los Cavallone vistió su apariencia. Cuando el cuerpo de Cavallone apareció en los jardines de esta mansión, me pareció extraña su actitud considerando en como llegó la primera vez que la vi —en un pequeño arranque de furia golpeó con el puño desnudo la pared más cercana—. Estuvo frente a mí, y no lo reconocí. Se rió frente a mis narices y no le mordí hasta la muerte.

—Debía tener el dispositivo, Hibari. O al menos un prototipo —intento calmar Reborn, con león en sus manos transformado en abanico ahuyentando la maraña de cenizas que surcaron en el ambiente—. Al parecer es un ingenio bien hecho para que ninguno de nosotros percibiera la transformación. Incluso siendo un prototipo. Si con una gota de sangre puedes tomar la apariencia de ese portador, resulta obvio que lo hizo con él mismo. Ya que Elena estaba muerta.

—Aunque ya se reconocer una de las impacciones de ese dispositivo.

Reborn levantó la vista que el sombrero de copa obstruía.

—Deja un olor dulzón, bastante empalagoso cuando es empleado. Debe ser cuando desintegra las moléculas y el hierro que hay en la sangre —dijo aun con el puño en la pared—. No le dejaré tomar la apariencia de _Haneuma_ y, hacer lo que le plazca. Esto ya es personal.

Reborn sonrió.

—Dino está vivo, y eso ahora es nuestra prioridad.

—Considerando el asqueroso invento, si necesitan la sangre del jodido _Haneuma,_ necesitan mantenerle con vida. —Kyoya volvió a tomar su postura y se encaminó a la habitación. Sus pasos resonaron en la mansión carbonizada. Todo tenía similitud a la estructura de una cripta o una cueva a punto de desplomarse.

Llegó a su habitación, y al verla le pareció estar en todos los lugares inimaginables pero menos en su habitación. Revisó cada rincón del recinto, pero nada resaltante encontró. Pensó en ir a la oficina de Dino, pero estaba tan enojado por la desaparición de Romario, que si una prueba estaba frente a sus ojos no la notaria.

—¿Por qué se llevarían a Romario? —se dignó a hablar el pequeño hitman—. Él no es un Cavallone. Ni mucho menos Petter.

Hibari que estaba arrodillado revisando bajo su cama, giró la cabeza en su dirección.

—No tengo idea. —Confesó con el ceño fruncido—. Pero, Romario tiene una posición importante con _Haneuma_. Y Petter, al igual que Elena eran espías; que ya no querían serlo más.

—¿Querrán eliminar toda esencia que resta de Dino?

Hibari se encogió de hombros.

—No lo lograrán. Llevarse a Romario fue haber comprado y, preparado personalmente su funeral.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Reborn, saliendo de la habitación junto con Kyoya.

Dieron retorno por el pasillo y a pesar de no saber que lo que estaba buscando, sólo quiso observar lo que había quedado de la mansión. Empezó a caminar a la oficina de Dino, aunque no sabía si lo que buscara realmente estaría ahí. La tormenta finalmente dejo de anunciarse dando su entrada triunfal con relámpagos y una potente lluvia. La fuerte brisa arremetía a las ventanas y los relámpagos alumbraban de vez en cuando la penumbra que vestía la mansión.

—Porque ese hombre es más meticuloso que cualquier otro en esta mansión —dijo caminando a un paso despacio como si sus pies disfrutaran de la madera hecha añicos que había debajo—. Ese hombre, puso un rastreador en mi teléfono para saber a dónde iba.

Reborn soltó una risa gutural.

—Entonces si Romario tiene el receptor del rastreador, será pan comido encontrarlo. Siendo Romario, habrá usado cualquier método para haberse llevado el receptor con él.

—Qué hombre más molesto. —Bufó Hibari, tener que depender de ese método y no su olfato. Era algo que le molestaba, en niveles altísimos—. Le daré mi teléfono a Irie Shoichi, para que se haga cargo de eso. Donde sea que se hayan llevado a Romario, Cavallone deberá estar con él.

Llegaron finalmente a la oficina y se adentró sin problemas. Tenía aspecto más lúgubre y fantasmal que toda la mansión, y con el torrente de lluvia en el exterior esa sería una escena perfecta para una película de terror. Las ventanas estaban intactas a diferencia de la última vez, el escritorio a pesar de estar malogrado por las llamas seguía en la posición en la que recordaba cuando Dino se sentaba frente a él. Sus dedos rozaron la madera superficial llevando en sus dedos el polvillo del carbón, camino hasta la ventana y se quedó allí unos momentos observando el exterior. Reborn se situó encima del escritorio observando el semblante de Hibari. Era sereno, pasivo y una sonrisa maliciosa formaba sus labios.

—Falta poco para el final.

Reborn sonrió de la misma forma, era verdad. Pronto todo acabaría. Pero, de un momento a otro a otro los ojos de Hibari se abrieron en par mientras seguía observando la ventana. Reborn saltó a su hombro para compartir el porqué de la sorpresa de su rostro. Y lo que observó también le desdibujó la sonrisa.

En la fuente frente a la mansión, un hombre vestido de traje cubierto bajo una gabardina estaba frente a ella. Estaba de espalda, pero su cabello era lo más resaltante.

— ¿Haneuma?

El hombre se fue girando de a poco enseñando su rostro, y una sonrisa que Kyoya creyó no ver más. Cuando sus nervios y sus músculos decidieron reaccionar un relámpago sacudió las ventanas y de un momento a otro; la imagen del hombre había desaparecido. Reborn se quedó perplejo.

—Ellos también han jugado su pieza, Hibari —dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

**—****x—**

Reborn llegó a la mansión Vongola, y lo primero que hizo fue acudir al ingeniero de la familia para entregarle el celular de Hibari. La mayoría de los subordinados estaban ya en sus respectivas habitaciones asignadas y, los guardianes Vongola estaban aguardando la llegada del otro guardián. El cual no llegó junto a Reborn.

Iván se levantó al instante al ver solo al pequeño hitman.

— ¿D-donde está el señor Hibari, Reborn-san?

—Tranquilo, Iván. Ya sabemos cómo es él —concedió Reborn sentándose en las piernas de Bianchi que lo esperaba ansiosa—. Se fue a la casa que compartía con Dino. Ahora sólo tenemos que aguardar los resultados que nos proporcione Irie con la localización de Romario. Me dijo que quizás en unas horas más, daría con la ubicación del receptor.

—Estamos al tanto de todo, Reborn-san —habló Gokudera con rostro fruncido, cruzado de brazos en una de las paredes de la sala—. ¿Cómo pudo ocultarnos todo eso?

—Es Hibari, Gokudera. —Observó el pequeño con rostro serio—. ¿Qué esperabas?

Gokudera bufó y volteó el rostro resignado.

—Queremos participar —mencionó Tsuna después de un lapso de silencio—. La familia Cavallone, no, Dino nos necesita.

Reborn recordó la escena en la mansión, apretó los dientes r enojado. Lo peor estaba por venir.

—**x—**

Para cuando Hibari llegó a su casa, se sintió un poco más conforte. La casa había sido reparada desde su última pelea, una media luna se rasgó en sus labios. Al menos, eso aún estaba intacto. Recorrió su pequeña y lujoso amparo, sintiendo por primera vez la tranquilidad de que Dino le hubiera obligado a aceptar los andrajosos objetos, tapicería, porcelana y arte. Era lo que caracterizaba a ese _Haneuma_, era lo que gustaba. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero esa casa tenía todo los recuerdos de ese bronco, tenía parte de lo que era. Siguió observando, subió las escaleras y se topó con la sala de fotografías. Sólo su vista alcanzó a detallar una foto al fondo de la sala, específicamente en una esquina junto a una lámpara. Su mente empezó a recordar, una tras otra…esas escenas empezaron a despertar y, las imágenes parecieron cobrar vida en su cabeza. Tallando el momento, el lugar, hasta la hora en cuando ocurrió. Era como intentar conversar con fantasmas.

Esa casa tenía todo de él, su taza favorita, su café traído exclusivamente de España, su perfume, el olor a lavanda que empañaba su ropa. Mala idea haber regresado. Se sentía más acorralado por los recuerdos.

Quiso pasar de largo e irse directo a la cama. Pero la fotografía que menos quería ver; estaba seduciéndole con ese marco dorado comprado en una de las tiendas de cualquier centro comercial. Terminó cediendo a su molesto deseo, estuvo frente a la extensa mesa de centro con los portarretratos principales. Tomó el primer portarretrato boca abajo y no le dio vuelta hasta que se sentó en el mueble extenso de tapicería suave y acolchada. Entre sus piernas tenía el retrato volteado, dudo en darle la vuelta, su mirada estaba tan llena de emociones resguardadas. No sabía si realmente quería recordar ese día. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos molestos pensamientos, y finalmente le dio vuelta. El día de su boda plasmado en un papel a base de tinta, dibujando cada línea tan estrictamente perfecta que por un momento creyó viajar a un año atrás y volver a revivir ese día.

_"__Te amaré por siempre, Hibari Kyoya." _Le había dicho en italiano. Esa lengua cobraba un nuevo sentido cuando las cuerdas vocales de Dino la pronunciaban. Su acento, su pronunciación, su sintaxis, todo era tan claramente perfecto. O al menos para él, le gustaba cuando ese bronco hablaba en su idioma nativo.

Sacó la fotografía del portarretrato y lo dejó en la mesa. La foto se mantuvo entre sus dedos, observando con ahínco ese sencillo papel. Ese beso compartido después de oír las palabras finales tan casuales pronunciadas en todas las bodas: "Ahora pueden besarse" porque si ese hombre llegaba a decir; "Puede besar a la novia" lo iba a moler a patadas y echaría los restos a un basilisco. En esa foto se apiñaba la sensación de los suaves labios de Dino. El calor de sus dedos entrelazados con lo de él y los anillos de bodas resaltando en la foto.

Recordaba ese día con tanta exactitud como una cámara de video guarda en su tarjeta de memoria; un momento exclusivo e innecesariamente importante en la vida de cualquier persona. Cayó en la cuenta todo ser humano nunca olvida, siempre recordara todo en algún momento. Aunque le haya restado importancia a una situación, el recuerdo siempre convalecerá. Puede que no se recuerde con precisión fotografía como la de él, sin embargo, las percepciones y las reacciones pueden estar enturbiadas o sesgadas por otro tipo de emoción más fuerte. Aquel recuerdo que puede abarcar toda tu memoria, pero nunca el suficiente para que olvides todo lo demás.

Aun así, después de ahogarse en sus pensamientos y memorias. Kyoya se recostó en el mueble, otro día de juego y ya se sentía a medio morir de pura incertidumbre. Al pasar los segundos, sus parpados se sintieron cada vez más pesados hasta que finalmente se rindieron al sueño.

…

_Despertó en una especie de habitación cuando el crepúsculo pintaba las nubes de un tono naranja en diferentes tonalidades y láseres de luz penetraban los cristales que poseían las ventanas. Al instante reconoció el pequeño recinto donde se encontraba, su oficina en su amada escuela Namimori. Se vio a sí mismo, portando la apariencia del mocoso que era hace diez años. Salió de su oficina a patrullar como lo hacía de costumbre, paso por las aulas vacías, los laboratorios, el patio principal. Y cuando observó la entrada del colegio, recordó un lugar, ese lugar memorial. Se dio vuelta alzando la vista, y observó en todo lo alto a un hombre rubio de chaqueta terciopelada con manos cruzadas en la baranda. Le observada detalladamente con una sonrisa enternecida. Corrió por instinto, con las ansias de morderle hasta la muerte. Subió las escaleras a una velocidad sorprendente, abrió la puerta de un golpe y finalmente llegó a la azotea. Pero cuando caminó unos pasos más allá, no había ni un rastro __**nuevamente **__de ese hombre. Golpeó la puerta sólo por tener las ansias de querer golpear y romper algo. Un trozo de papel voló hasta sus pies, se agazapó para recogerlo. Recordando el mensaje que dejaron en el cuerpo de Dino, cuando lo encontró. Pero a diferencia, este tenía otro mensaje._

"_Donde una vez inició todo, es donde debe terminar"_

Kyoya se despabiló al instante. Abrió los ojos y una vez más se vio en el mueble de su casa. Ese sueño definitivamente significaba algo. No sólo porque Dino había desaparecido, una vez más, en su sueño mientras lo observaba de diferentes ángulos. Por el contrario, era la frase que había en ese retazo. La había oído antes. Y precisamente de los labios de Dino.

Rebuscó en su memoria, obligándose a recordar el momento en que se lo dijo. Y después de divagar en tantos recuerdos olvidados y mal desenfocados, encontró lo que deseaba.

_—__Mi madre siempre decía: _

_"Donde una vez inició todo, es donde debe terminar"_

Kyoya conoció a Dino en la azotea de Namimori, pero era ilógico en cierto aspecto. ¿Llevar a Dino a Japón sólo para burlarse de él? No tenía una base firme, además de la frustración de ese pensamiento. Llamaría a Tetsu, más tarde y le encargaría volver a Japón para verificar ciertas cosas.

Observó el rostro de la hermosa muñeca, que había en el retrato sobre la mesa frente a él. Esa mujer tan hermosa, volvió a extraer la foto del marco dándole la vuelta para ver si había algo escrito. Como una fecha o algo que le diera la dirección que estaba girando en una ruleta a punto de detenerse.

Un texto escrito a marcador tinta negra y letra con una caligrafía mayúscula firmaba la foto. No era letra de Dino, la conocía demasiado bien.

Italia 2002.

Diana Cavallone.

MUJER EXITOSA, AMOROSA, UN EJEMPLO A SEGUIR, PERO LO MEJOR DE TODAS SUS VIRTUDES; ERA SER UNA GRAN MADRE. NUNCA OLVIDAREMOS TU TAN FAMOSO DICHO, DIANA: "DONDE UNA VEZ INICIÓ TODO, ES DONDE DEBE TERMINAR". TU CARRERA DE MODELAJE INSPIRÓ A MUCHOS, Y COMO NOS SALUDASTE CON TU ESPLENDOROSA SONRISA, TE NOS DESPEDISTE DE LA MISMA FORMA.

¡TE AMAREMOS POR SIEMPRE!

Ese texto proclamó la sensación de que finalmente Kyoya lograra armar finalmente la jugaba final. Se encontró concentrado, capaz de centrarse y su memoria fue el agua transparente que le dio el nombre del lugar:

—El muelle Lazise. —Dijo finalmente.

_Continuará._

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Y como ya estamos en diciembre les quiero desear a todos una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo (heart).

Ahora, volviendo al tema ^^ Mencione a la madre de Dino, pero como en el anime no hay rastro de quien era y al menos como se llamaba. Me tomé la libertad de ponerle un nombre similar al de Dino, casi siempre cuando es el hijo primogénito los padres intentan poner similitudes de sus nombres a sus hijos. Así que por eso le puse ese nombre, hahaha Diana-Dino. Creo que está bastante obvio x'D

Espero poder subir el otro cap antes de que acabe este año y el capítulo final para enero ^^

Aclaraciones: Como bien sabemos Romario es uno de los subordinados más jodidos que tiene Dino hahaha, así que era obvio que si no podía retener a Kyoya como lo hace con Dino, un GPS siempre será la solución. Y con respecto a Kyoya pequeño, leí un dou donde él se enfrentó a el mismo de quince años y decía que sólo era un mocoso comparándose con él. Que ahora tenía mejores presas que devorar…cof "como Dino" cof…que otras cosas insignificantes a como era joven.

Bueno, es todo por hoy.

Gracias por leer el cap y hasta la próxima actualización.


	9. Muelle Lazise

**¡Aniversario de nuestra querida pareja —Diciembre 18!**

**Actualización de obsequio ^^**

Notas: Como ser el día de mis bebés, me tocó desvelarme y tomarme al menos 5 tazas de café para poder terminar el cap a tiempo. Oh, dios lo termine en la raya…son casi las 22:38 x'D! Y una chica hermosa que comento mi historia llamada "Kaoru Hitada" me terminó de convencer de publicar la actualización el día de hoy. Nunca había escrito un capitulo tan rápido en toda mi carrera como facfictionera (¿?) asi que me disculpo si hay errores.

_Respuesta a comentarios__:_

**Kaoru Hitada:** Me alegro que te haya gustado mi humilde fic, la verdad tu review me sacó una gran sonrisa. Y respondiendo tu pregunta es: No, sólo hubo una mala interpretación de los hechos. Quizás lo explique en el epílogo, vamos a ver. Yo odio el 6918, esos tipos se odian es imposible que haya una relación entre ellos que supere el "Te matare". El orgullo de Hibari es demasiado tenaz como para olvidar la humillación que le hizo Mukuro y ¿perdonarlo? ¿amarlo? No, no, no, definitivamente, no. Yo me reclino 100% al D18 x'D aunque no sé por qué pero 10069 si me agrada, será porque amo a Byakuran (? hahaha quien sabe, trivialidades de la vida. Si no llegaba a tiempo con el fic iba a crear otro oneshot que llevo en curso ^^ así que denme un descanso y volveré a actualizar ;w;.

Gracias por leer. Como lectores sus review me tienen satisfecha.

Ahora… En este cap finalmente se revela el nombre del asesino. ¡Capítulos finales! Quizás para el próximo cap o el siguiente, tendremos el Epílogo. Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que siguen mi historia, y espero que juntos compartamos el final que les tengo preparado. Sin más palabras… _—no llores, por favor. Cálmate— _Disfruten el capítulo 9.

* * *

[Especial- Aniversario D18]

**Capítulo 9.**

Muelle Lazise.

—**x—**

Despertó de la comodidad que le brindo ese hermoso inmobiliario, de la sala de fotografías, que como cortesía le proporciono un horrible dolor de espalda.

_Nota:__No volver a dormir sobre él._

Claro, pero antes se aseguraría de castigarlo. Una pequeña expropiación del relleno de los cojines fue suficiente para el dolor de espalda que estaba sintiendo. Terminó de estirarse y maldecir una vez más por el dolor en toda su columna.

Las fotos de la madre de Dino y la de su boda estaban abandonadas en el piso, las recogió con pereza y las dejó sobre la mesa sin colocarle el marco. Se encaminó a su habitación con pasos lentos y perezosos. Tomó una ducha larga en el jacuzzi para relajar su mente y su cuerpo, para ir en busca del final de ese patético juego. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el suave olor a lavanda con avena del agua le hicieron dormitar un poco. Cuando Cavallone regrese, lo harán en ese jacuzzi, sin duda.

Aunque él tiene mejores planes y uno de ellos es hacerlo en todos los lugares habidos y por haber de esa mansión, hasta en la escalera si es posible. Dejarlo totalmente exhausto y luego morderlo hasta la muerte por todo lo que le hizo pasar. Sonrió, si eso haría sin duda. Quizás lo abrazaría un poco más fuerte que de costumbre, y quizás también dejaría que lo abrazara sin golpearlo.

Que molesto era echarle tanto de menos. Le extrañaba con locura, La cólera empezó a emerger de su interior por esos molestos sentimientos. Él no dependía de nadie, él había estado solo la mayor parte de su vida. Y ahora ese _Haneuma_, que se robó unos cuantos años de su vida, con su ausencia le hacía sentir impotente y débil. Impotente por no saber dónde estaba, ser carcomido por la incertidumbre mientras otro herbívoro intenta borrar toda huella de él y suplantarla con la suya. No lo permitirá, no, nunca. Primero muerto y herbívoro, que permitir eso. Y débil por extrañarlo con unas ansias demenciales. Salió del jacuzzi y se dispuso a comer un poco.

Eran quizás las 14:35 para cuando observó la hora en el reloj clásico de doce horas con borde plateado, de una de las paredes de la cocina. Registró las despensas y no consiguió algo agradable o saludable que comer. Se preparó un poco de café, sentándose en la mesa para dos, donde solía compartir sus alimentos con Cavallone cuando pasaban una estadía pequeña en esa mansión.

Había decidido atacar el muelle a las faldas del alba, _solo_, por supuesto. Sólo él era suficiente para atacar y sólo él, merecía atacar. El sonido creciente de timbre alertó los sentidos del guardián. Tuvo un pequeño dilema mental: Ir y morder hasta la muerte al invitado o ir, ver que carajos quieren como para irrumpir en su habitad y, finalmente, morder hasta la muerte. Terminó reclinándose a la segunda opción, caminó por el pasillo con la taza de café en su mano derecha. Nunca había sido partidario de beber ese tipo de drogas en toda su vida. Pero, estar demasiado tiempo con ese bronco, suele traer ese tipo de manías. El perro puede perder pelo, pero nunca las mañas.

De hecho, ahora había una lista de cosas que nunca había pensado hacer y, ahora lo hacía sin problemas, todo por culpa de Dino. Como por ejemplo; beber cafeína, él lo veía como la misma sustancia que el sake. Sentía desagrado por los dos tipos, tenía cierta fascinación por el té de hierbas. Pero los estrictos y sofisticados medios en el mundo donde se desenvolvía, eran demasiado exigentes como para ignorarlos.

Aprendió a beber café, no en exceso como el loco maniático a la cafeína que tenía como pareja, pero si el necesario como para mantenerle despabilado como cuando examinó las fotos de los Cavallone's asesinados y desaparecidos. Aunque no el suficiente, porque de igual forma se había quedado dormido.

¿Sake? No, nunca. Sabía manejar el licor en su cuerpo hasta cierto grado, pero nunca bebería sake para emborracharse, ni siquiera en un baile de algún club por muy recatado y elegantes que fuesen allí en Italia. No sabía que tan "tolerante" podría llegar a ser bajos los efectos de alcohol. A parte de ser un método, que aún no se acostumbra.

Llegó a la puerta y sostuvo la manija jalándola con cuidado. La puerta se entreabrió, dejando traspasar la luz del sol en toda su escala, se sintió como un vampiro cuando la luz le cegó por unos instantes. Una vez de terminar de acostumbrarse a la luz, se percató que no había nadie a fueras de su casa. Frunció el ceño, observó los alrededores y no había rastro de al menos una víctima, sólo había un sobre y un periódico en la alfombra que dictaba en su superficie "welcome". Se agazapo y tomo el sobre junto con el periódico, cerró la puerta con intenciones de dar vuelta a la cocina, no sin antes darse cuenta de una presencia a sus espaldas. Escuchó el arma cargarse detrás de su cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, Hibari Kyoya. —Una voz ronca, pausada, desagradablemente gruesa rompió el silencio. Kyoya sintió la sensación placentera que como cuando mordía hasta la muerte sin piedad, en las afueras de Namimori. Iba a dar vuelta a su cabeza para ver el rostro de su próxima víctima, pero el cañón de la pistola se presionó contra su cráneo—. Un movimiento, y mueres.

—Oh, una gran advertencia para una pequeña rata, como tú. —Soltó la taza de café girándose sobre sus pies tomando el arma con la otra mano, sintiendo el disparo que rozó sus pies cuando el hombre presionó el gatillo. Propició un codazo a la mandíbula del hombre quien retrocedió con un brazo dislocado una vez de quitarle el arma y, un golpe seco al rostro. El hombre que bajó la cabeza por el fuerte codazo, dándole la oportunidad al guardián de tomar su cabeza y estamparla a unos de los cuadros favoritos de Dino, destrozando la cara del intruso quien cayó al suelo con los fragmentos de los cristales en su rostro. El guardián pateó el arma para posteriormente pisar la mano del hombre que yacía en el suelo, incrustándole los vidrios en la mano, haciéndole soltar un alarido—. Gran advertencia, te había dicho.

Se arrodilló junto al hombre, y recordó su rostro. Su memoria aún trabajaba de manera eficaz; era uno de los hombres que había en la comisoria junto con Ana y Mattew cuando fue a ver a "Lucy". Aquél hombre afroamericano de pura masa que intentó intimidarlo esa noche, aunque nunca le había revelado su nombre. Le sacó la placa de los bolsillos de la chaqueta mientras el hombre aun agonizaba con el dolor inyectado en su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes? La masa muscular suele ser bastante resistente siempre y cuando se le mantenga la moldura correcta. Pero, los huesos siempre serán arcillas destrozables para mis colmillos —concluyó leyendo su placa. Y efectivamente era hombre de la comisaria—. ¿Eres un espía?

El hombre ladeó la cabeza e intentó lanzar una patada al guardián, quien sólo gruño tomando con rapidez uno de los fragmentos más grandes de cristal e incrustárselo en el muslo haciendo que éste soltara un segundo grito de dolor que retumbo entre las paredes.

—Mi paciencia es escasa, herbívoro. Decide tu próxima acción o un segundo cristal perforara tu cuello. Eres grande, pero yo soy veloz.

El hombre empezó a temblar de rabia, mientras Kyoya presionaba más su mano con el pie e incrustaba con más fuerza el cristal. Un segundo después, una queja amortiguada salió de los labios del afroamericano.

—S-soy Tobías Scalenetti.

_Otro más, parecen cucarachas._ Pensó el guardián.

—Oh, no fue lo que te pregunté, pero, me has dicho algo bastante interesante —se levantó del suelo y fue en busca del arma que había abandonado en una de las esquinas —. Y dime, ¿te mandaron a matarme porque ya estoy cerca de ustedes?

—Precisamente. —El hombre se levantó con una tenacidad sorprendente y se abalanzó sobre Hibari. Más de cien kilos de masculinidad desaliñada y mal cuidada lo catapultaron en línea recta, penetrando una de las puertas de vidrio que daban vía a la piscina. Giraron sobre el césped, mientras el hombre con sus puños atacaba a diestra y siniestra al guardián. Quien con sus brazos se protegía de los golpes, esperó a que el hombre se cansara de lanzar golpes y, en un segundo de tomar aire fue el momento perfecto para contraatacar. Kyoya tomó con una mano el cuello del hombre y con su fuerza depredadora se lo quitó de encima, tirándolo a su lado. Se levantó, cogiendo a Tobías por la cabeza para luego enterrarla a la baldosa que rodea la piscina. Lo hizo un par de veces más hasta que el hombre quedo inconsciente. Le sangraba el brazo y tenía un corte en la mejilla, les restó importancia y arrastro al hombre al interior de la mansión dejando un rastro de sangre como huella.

Lo acostó de largo en las escaleras, y con sus esposas lo engancho a la baranda. Con un vaso de agua recién buscado, se lo arrojo con todo y recipiente para despertarlo. Aunque el hombre seguía inconsciente con una terrible herida en la cabeza. El hombre reaccionó al agua, y ligeramente abrió los ojos. Se removió pero las esposas ataban su mano derecha y su pie derecho. Lo que amaba de sus esposas, eran las púas que poseían. Que hasta para un hombre como Tobías, podía inmovilizar.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú.

—Hibari Kyoya…—llamó el hombre arrastrando las palabras como si estuviesen atadas a sus cuerdas vocales.

—No me llames con tanta confianza, herbívoro. —Se acercó al hombre con las tonfas en las manos y poso un pie en su estómago—. Si haces otro movimiento que me moleste, te pisotearé y a juzgar por la separación de los escalones y tu espalda, ¿qué crees que pasaría?

—No lo sé… —respondió moviendo la cabeza evadiendo la mirada del guardián.

—Apuesto que sí. —Repuso empezando a presionar.

—¡Ya! —espetó con tanta resignación—. ¡Fracturaras mi columna!

—Muy bien, hacemos progreso en esta conversación. No me provoca matarte, Tobías Scalenetti. No sin antes me respondas ciertas cosas —presionó el pie con un poco más de fuerza y la tonfa en su mano empezó a brillar de ese color purpura brillante—: No sé por qué tu familia quiere acabar con los Cavallone's, y quisiera que tú me lo dijeras. Claro, si quieres que la muerte de tus familiares sea justificaba para cuando vaya a cazarlos esta noche.

Tobías jadeó con fuerza, el pie de Kyoya presionaba cuan más se prolongaba su silencio.

—¿Hablarás o tu familia te cortó la lengua?

—Asuntos personales —confesó finalmente. Kyoya dejó el silencio extenderse para que Tobías contara todo de una vez—. Hace unos años, treinta años para ser exactos; hubo un negocio en Paris. Se reunieron todas las familias más poderosas de todo el mundo, Vongola, Cavallone, Tomaso, incluso…los Shimon quienes ni siquiera eran considerados una familia como tal. Los Scalanetti fuimos invitamos gracias a la recomendación que había propiciado el noveno jefe de los Vongola. Pero sólo fueron invitados y no fueron tomados en cuenta.

Kyoya mantuvo su rostro neutral.

—Continúa.

—En esa reunión, el antiguo jefe de mi familia conoció a una modelo invitada, conocida como _Diana_. Ya que la excusa de esa reunión, eran exponer ciertos vestidos creados por un X diseñador —respiró antes de proseguir—. Debes conocer a esa mujer como: _Diana Cavallone,_ ella y mi jefe mantuvieron una relación estrecha e inclusive tuvieron un amorío temporal. Juraron casarse y tener una familia juntos. Con el tiempo ambos compartieron el mismo sueño: Convertir a los Scalanetti en la familia más poderosa que el mundo de la mafia haya visto. Pero el padre de Diana tenía otros planes para ella, casándola a la fuerza con el futuro jefe de los Cavallone. Noveno Cavallone. Padre de Dino… —hizo una pausa tomando un gran respiro, para cuando Kyoya empezó a disminuir la fuerza de su pie—: Ella le había jurado escaparse el día de la boda, pero ella nunca lo hizo porque…se enamoró en el tiempo que estuvo con su "suegro" —Kyoya proporcionó una patada a las costillas de Tobías haciendo que jadeara ya sin fuerzas. Tomó forzosamente una bocanada de aire y prosiguió—: _¿Qué pasó con esa promesa de estar juntos y convertir a la familia Scalanetti en la más poderosa?_ Esos eran los pensamientos de nuestro jefe. Pensó que ella se dejó engatusar por el poder de los Cavallone, cayendo en sus redes —volvió a suspirar teniendo como respuesta un gimoteo de dolor—. Con el tiempo la familia Scanaletti fue cayendo más y más bajo y, con su líder ausente por los amoríos no correspondidos, la familia terminó por hundirse. No sin antes hacer algo al respecto…

—¿Qué cosa? —Kyoya afiló su tonfa, mientras Roll caminaba tranquilamente sobre la baranda de la escalera.

—Se acostó con Diana una noche, haciéndose pasar por su hermano en la fiesta de bodas —acotó Tobías teniendo cada vez más esfuerzo en sus palabras—. Diana terminó embarazada de él, pero nunca se lo dijo. Y le ordenó a nuestro jefe nunca volver, porque ya no le quería como antes. Nuestro jefe, se ahogó en sus sentimientos y se suicidó por tanta depresión. Con el tiempo, la familia Scanaletti fue cayendo más y con la muerte de su líder terminó por hundirse. El hijo de Diana nació, pero ella lo tuvo en unas "vacaciones" con su madre en Paris y unas giras sobre su carrera de modelaje. Gracias a las supuestas giras, el noveno de los Cavallone nunca se enteró, o al menos, eso creía Diana —reveló haciendo una mueca—. "Ese hijo" renegado de los Cavallone, es el que quiere venganza. Diana nunca lo presentó como su hijo, sino como su sobrino. Y antes el noveno Cavallone, lo presentó. El antecesor del señor Dino le regaló por muestra de piedad el apellido al supuesto sobrino, y eso le hizo molestar más para cuando el niño supo la verdadera historia. Es él quien quiere acabar con el señor Dino y ocupar su lugar, por ser el primer hijo. Por ser el verdadero hijo de Diana, y no un sobrino. Quiere ser reconocido como lo fue el señor Dino. Matar a todos los Cavallone y suplantarlos con la familia Scalenetti —después de un silencio el hombre empezó a derramar grandes lágrimas—. Yo…yo no estoy de acuerdo. ¡Yo no quiero ser Cavallone! Yo…quiero seguir siendo Scalenetti…hasta el final. Inclusive si usted me mata.

Kyoya esbozó una terrorífica sonrisa.

—Que conmovedor. Mis sospechas eran ciertas —removió el pie de Tobías y bajó las escaleras hasta estar en todo el medio del salón. Después de saber finalmente toda la historia, muchas ideas cobraron las raíces que necesitaban para ser firmes—. Cavallone sabía quiénes eran, y quien era su líder. Les dejó vivir por piedad.

Soltó un bufido.

_Maldito Haneuma, como siempre de compasivo._

—¿Debo decirle el nombre para que me suelte o ya lo sabe? —preguntó aturdido, intentando desarmar las vigas de la baranda para salir libre. Pero en cuanto más jalaba, las esposas se afirmaban más.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, te cortaras la mano. No me hare responsable, cabe recalcar. No conozco hospitales que donen manos de tu tamaño —aconsejó Kyoya observando la hilera de cuadros y adornos pegados a la pared junto a la escalera, frente a la puerta corrediza rota de vidrio que guiaba a la piscina. Después de por fin, unir los láseres de brillos en la pared, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, con la boca entreabierta tan sólo unos milímetros. Experimentando un momento insignificante de asombro. Sonrió triunfante. De hecho, era la primera sonrisa que se había atrevió a ofrecer después de tanto jugueteo—. No es necesario, Cavallone me dejó el nombre personalmente.

Gracias al brillo que proporcionaba la puerta abierta, los rayos de luz traspasando los pequeños espacios entreabierto entre las vigas de la escalera y los cuadros ordenados de una forma bastante inusual desde la última vez brindaron el nombre del asesino. Es decir, las vigas de las escaleras delataban el nombre esa era la huella que estaba en su hogar, su verdadero hogar junto a él.

STEVE.

—Bueno, era obvio en retrospectiva. Al decir "sobrino" —suspiró colocando ambas manos en sus caderas. Suponía que debería estar enojado consigo mismo y, sin embargo, sintió una curiosa emoción renovada—. Tan obvio que no me di cuenta. Gracias, Cavallone.

Pasó de lado de Tobías empezando a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, listo para ir en busca de su bronco. En lo alto de las escaleras, justo en el lugar donde tenía fácil acceso de matar al afroamericano sin problemas, se detuvo. Su instinto se aferraba a él como un perro molesto, pensó en matarlo. Pero terminó por darse vuelta, ya lo pensaría después.

—Es hora que se cierre el telón.

—**x—**

—¡R-Reborn-san! —salió corriendo de su confinada habitación, dejando su laptop a cuidados de Spanner que también mantenía una lucha con su máquina. Corrió ajustándose los lentes y con el pánico corriendo como motor en su cabeza—. ¡Sawada-san! ¡Alguien, por favor!

—¿Qué pasa, Irie? —Reborn apareció detrás de él, guindado del techo vistiendo un traje del hombre araña. Tsuna apareció segundos más tardes.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Shoichi-kun?!

—¡Tengo la ubicación del receptor de Romario-san! —Gritaba más agitado de lo normal, quizás las horas extra de trabajo y el café extra causaba esos efectos secundarios.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué rápido! —alagó Tsuna mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción—.¿Dónde?

—¡El muelle Lazise, aquí en Italia!

Gokudera apareció corriendo detrás Tsuna con rostro agitado.

—¿Qué pasa Juudaime?

—¡Debemos avisarle a Hibari inmediatamente! —dijo Tsuna a Gokudera, quien accedió a la orden—. ¡Debemos preparar el ataque!

Reborn los observó dudoso mientras se iban a la sala principal. Su instinto dictaba cosas diferentes.

—**x—**

Un extraño y aislado pensamiento rondaba su cabeza, mientras llegaba al muelle en un taxi elegido de una línea bastante conocida en el libreto de las familias mafiosas. Aun cuando el alba se despedía de manera grácil y con una suprema distinción, se sentía ansioso. Por ese pensamiento que le carcomía la cabeza.

¿Por qué Dino no lo mató simplemente? Si sabía quién era. Odiaba no estar completamente seguro.

Pagó el viaje al hombre tras el volante. Y este le otorgó un agradecimiento y una advertencia de estar en ese lugar a tales horas. El simplemente las ignoró y siguió su camino con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de gabardina que Dino había usado la primera vez en su encuentro en ese muelle. La encontró mal doblada en el closet, en una de las gavetas que Cavallone tenía para él. Era como si le fuese abierto espacio en la gaveta a la fuerza.

Caminó un par de zancadas y finalmente estuvo frente a la extinta fábrica de combustible. Le resultó más deplorable y triste, que la última vez que la había visto. Había un alambre de púas obstaculizando el paso a su fácil acceso, con un aviso de color amarillo floreciente con palabras dictadas para los curiosos "No pase". Donde simplemente lo levantó pasando por debajo.

Estuvo frente a la fachada de la fábrica, otorgo una vista rápida al esqueleto de cemento. Una brisa con temperatura variante le abrazo mientras se perdía en los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Su gabardina bailó al son de la brisa y algunos flequillos acompañaron esa danza con las hojas. Durante un rato, la suave brisa le hizo perder el filamento de su misión manteniéndolo un rato atado a los recuerdos. Pero eso no le privaba de estar con un ojo cerrado y uno abierto a las anormalidades del entorno, mientras estaba en su caminata al pasado. Cuando el timbre de su celular sonó, se lo llevó al oído sin miran tan siquiera el remitente. No recordaba porque opto en traerse ese artefacto de repuesto _se tiene que mencionar_, solía perderlo o romperlo frecuentemente; así que por ese motivo habían preparado para él, una línea de celulares reemplazables con la misma línea telefónica.

—¿Qué? —dijo con sequedad.

—¡Hibari-san! —se escuchó la agitación al otro lado de la línea—. No creerás donde localizamos a Romario, está en el…

—Muelle Lazise, lo sé. Llegas tarde, herbívoro. —Y sin más, cerró la tapa de su celular arrojándolo a un bote de basura atado a uno de los postes junto a la baranda del muelle. La penumbra se asomó sobre el pórtico del cielo, ajustando la luz de luna en todo lo alto. Hibari decidió que ya era hora de entrar a la fábrica, aunque su instinto le dictaba unos segundos más de espera. Y así lo hizo. Pero para ser más precavidos, sacó a Roll de su bolsillo posándolo en la entrada de la fábrica.

—Entra, y si ves algo extraño: Estalla.

El animalito soltó un sonidito gutural y Kyoya se permitió acariciarlo antes de enviarlo a su misión. Le suministró llamas para la explosión multiplicando al erizo en unos siete más, donde en instantes más tarde los animalitos se perdieron en la puerta de la fábrica.

El guardián caminó a la baranda del muelle, dirigiendo su vista al extenso mar. Una vez la brisa le refrescó el aire, bostezó después de varios segundos. No había mucha vida en ese lugar. Pero sabía que un camuflaje de "abandonado" seria el escondrijo perfecto. Pasaron más de cuarenta minutos de espera y finalmente sintió que jalaban de su pantalón, bajó la vista y su pequeño animal había regresado. Las copias estaban detrás, y Kyoya las desvaneció. Cogió al erizo volviendo a erguirse con él en sus manos.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Roll negó con la cabeza.

—Hm, no es que me sorprenda —sonrió retomando su vista al mar—. Hermoso, ¿no crees?

El animalito fijó su vista a la gran manta azul incandescente suspendida bajo el cielo, aquella que se extendía hasta perderse a la vista. Movió con suavidad la cabeza, y según su dueño, que lo conocía demasiado supo que asentía a sus palabras.

—Sí. Demasiada, para ser cierta —atestiguó después de una sonrisa fugaz. El animalito hizo un gesto de duda—. A veces la belleza suele engañar, Roll. Belleza y realidad, ambas tendencias coexistieron juntas durante varias décadas. Pero no este lugar. Te lo enseñaré.

Roll sintió las llamas recorrer su cuerpo, y como una fotocopiadora HP revolucionada con la tecnología china; el guardián hizo una vez más la impresión de más de cuatro erizos. Los alzó, y los hizo estrellarse al cielo que se levantaba sobre el ancho mar. Buscando un muro que derribar, pero encontraron algo mejor, una barrera ilusoria que con sus inmensas púas se jactaron de destruir. O al menos una parte, dejando un agujero en el cielo como si se hubiese disparado a una ventana y quedara sólo el agujero con los miles de fragmentos caer como lluvia.

Aún con sus manos en los bolsillos, los fragmentos caían sobre él y una sonrisa tan escasamente amplia se dibujó en su rostro. Su pie derecho se posó en la baranda y con un fuerte impulso, saltó al agujero en el cielo. Atravesó la barrera ilusoria, mostrando desde los aires el verdadero mar opaco y sombrío que recordaba. Con un inmensa embarcación marina de al menos tres pisos, en todo el medio del mar.

Se sostuvo de las inmensas púas de Roll quien aún seguía en el aire. Parecía una bruja parada sobre su escoba, con un aura peligrosa rodeándole y una neutralidad en su mirada puesta en el buque bajo sus pies. El erizo empezó a descender hasta llegar a la proa del barco, ubico al guardián en un sitio cómodo donde embarcar sin ser vistos_…_Bueno, si es que ya no sintieron la colisión de la barrera o al menos una parte.

Kyoya se escondió detrás de unas cajas de cargamento, para cuando escuchó unas voces moverse. Dos hombres vestidos de trajes con armas en sus manos, hacían patrulla en la superficie del barco. No quiso pasar precisamente "Desapercibido" estaba cansado de hacer eso. Quería morder hasta la muerte, y que todo el personal se viniera contra él. Y así hizo. Apareció detrás de los hombres que hablaban de un supuesto juego de futbol que se llevó a cabo hace un par de horas.

Los dos tenían el cabello claro, con lentes oscuros y con poca proporción en el cuerpo. Tomó la cabeza de ambos y las estrello una con la otra. Dejándolos inconsciente en el acto. Arrastró los dos cuerpos a su posición inicial, con su tonfa abrió la tapa de la caja de cargamento y para su suerte estaba vacía. Metió ahí los dos cuerpos, despojándolos de sus armas y, con retazos de su propia ropa les tapo la boca. Pateó la caja lanzándola al mar.

Retomó su expedición sistemática del lugar, aunque esta vez poco le importaba el número de hombres. Los mataría a todos. Otro hombre apareció detrás avasallándose hacia él, sólo se movió de lugar esquivando el golpe certero que querían ofrecerle. Cerró el puño y lo estrelló contra la cara del hombre donde a su vez hincó su rodilla en el pecho antes del tercer latido metódico, causando muerte inmediata. Infarto premeditado.

Empezó a caminar en línea recta pasando por las puertas apiladas una detrás de la otra. Cada puerta fue pateada observando su interior, había niños amarrados, mujeres acostadas en camas con miradas perdidas al techo. El guardián se sintió molesto con cada escena, cada una era peor que la otra.

Fue liberando grilletes, cadenas y cuerdas que ataban a todas las mujeres y niños con las que se encontraba. Destrozó la baranda del barco y con una propagación de su burbuja de púas creó un camino hacia el muelle. Eran como especie de escalones al aire, similares a las que uso cuando lucho contra Gamma sólo que estas; iban en línea recta. Los niños y mujeres que ya había como quince acumulados: Ocho mujeres y cinco niños empezaron a posarse sobre los escalones casi corriendo. Los niños agradecían con felicidad al guardián por haberlos rescatados junto con las mujeres desaliñadas y golpeadas, compartieron el agradecimiento.

Un río de hombres apareció en dirección a ellos disparando sus armas de fuego. La lluvia de disparos y el sonido ensordecedor inundó el lugar. Pero para el guardián no fue problema, interpuso una vez más otras burbujas de agujas ensartando a más de un hombre cuando las hizo extender sus púas. Kyoya estaba tan de mal humor, que no quería dejar sobrevivientes. La burbuja estalló y una vez más las agujas volaron por el lugar, destruyendo todo a su paso, algunas caían al mar y otras se incrustaban en la pared del muelle. Algunos hombre cayeron por la borda y otros simplemente fueron agujerados.

Una de las mujeres con una cortina espesa y ondulada de cabello dorado con ojos de tonalidad café, fue tomada por parte de otro hombre que se escabullo por la espalda del guardián. El hombre puso una pistola en la cabeza de la rubia mientras ella gimoteaba desconsoladamente.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tu —amenazó.

—Dile que regresen o esta mujer muere —respondió el hombre con tatuaje de una flama quemando una víbora en su cuello. Hibari se encogió de hombros.

—Adelante. —La mujer abrió los parpados en par y empezó a llorar con más fuerza, alertando a más hombres que aparecían como cucarachas. El hombre se desconcertó y eso fue lo que necesitó para atacar. Pero antes de hacerlo, una flecha con una puntería inconcebible se le incrustó en el pecho liberando a la mujer que, desconsoladamente brincó a los escalones huyendo del barco.

El guardián observo la flama roja ondear en el pecho del hombre ya muerto, alzó la vista teniendo como respuesta la visión que se temía. Hayato Gokudera había penetrado la barrera y había disparado desde el muelle.

—¡Han llegado los refuerzos, Hibari! —se escuchó el grito del potente Ryohei quien saltó como una cabra al barco. Yamamoto y Chrome aparecieron detrás saltando de la misma forma—. Es hora de patear traseros, ¡Al extremo!

—No se metan en mi camino, ¿quién los llamo? —Refunfuñó el guardián de la nube. Yamamoto empezó a reír suavemente y Chrome sonrió.

—Somos una familia, Hibari —habló el guardián de la lluvia—. Déjanos ayudar.

Kyoya chasqueó la lengua, pero más hombres aparecieron y no tuvo que responder porque los cuatro guardianes se lanzaron contra la estampida hombres. Pero antes de impactar contra ellos, una flama naranja los estrelló contra la pared del barco y para cuando el intenso brillo se disipó, todos los hombres estaban congelados. Los reflejos de Hibari reaccionaron, enviando a Roll contra el muro de hielo frente a él, haciendo añicos a todos seres que había dentro.

Los guardianes voltearon la cabeza al mar, vislumbrando al causante del ataque flotando junto a la escalera, con flamas naranjas en las manos enguantadas y, con una mirada decidida abordó el barco.

—Es hora, amigos.

—Jefe.

—¡Tsuna!

—Herbívoro. —Nombraron los guardianes de la Niebla, Lluvia y Nube. Tsuna aterrizó en el barco, y se situó junto a Hibari.

—Hibari-san, ¿cómo te hiciste ese corte en el rostro? —preguntó Tsuna detallando la fina línea que empezaba desde la mandíbula al pómulo del guardián de la nube.

—Si quieres te lo hago, y sabrás como me lo hice —respondió pasándole por un lado casi enviándolo al piso. Hubo un silencio hasta que un fuerte estrépito hizo temblar el piso. Hubo una explosión causada por Ryohei, que golpeaba a la manera extrema a otros subordinados que aparecieron detrás.

—¿Todos los guardianes de Vongola contra la familia Scalenetti? —se escuchó una estridente voz en todo lo alto de la fábrica mostrando la silueta de un hombre con cabellera plateada y una espada incrustada en su mano—. ¡Voooooi! ¡Aquí está Squalo, escorias!

—¡Squalo! —nombró Yamamoto con su típica emoción cada vez que veía a su ex–tutor. Durante un segundo curiosamente estático, todos observaron a Squalo que ya estaba abordando el barco de un salto, mientras todo se preparaban para la aguantar la colisión que se le venía encima. A diferencia de los hombres que aparecieron al principio, sin poderes, y sólo resguardados bajo el cañón de su armas. La siguiente línea poseían los atributos del cielo. Insertando sus anillos en las respectivas cajas, dispuestos a atacar a los intrusos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Squalo? —preguntó Yamamoto caminando a su lado, con la espada descansando en su cuello.

—¡Sawada me contactó hace unas horas! —respondió con un tono exageradamente alto, a diferencia de su primera aparición. Aunque la primera vez estaba más lejos y, no había sido tan ensordecedor—. ¡Haneuma fue mi compañero, y cuando me enteré de todo, vine corriendo! ¡Hundamos este maldito barco y saquemos a todos los Cavallone's de aquí!

Todos los presentes asintieron a excepción de Hibari, que se sentía abrumado por tanta gente reunida en un sólo lugar .Y cabe mencionar, que el pasillo donde estaban no entraba en la categoría de lugares espaciosos.

—No se metan en mi camino, basuras. O los modere hasta la muerte —sentenció lanzándose al enemigo. Los animales en flamas de diferentes atributos: tormenta, lluvia, trueno y nube saltaron contra Hibari, pero fueron intersectados por Ryohei y Yamamoto.

—¡Hibari! ¡Déjanos esto a nosotros! —gritó el guardián del sol deteniendo con sus puños a una ardilla de tipo tormenta y a un tiburón de tipo lluvia.

—Ve por Dino, Hibari —añadió Yamamoto. Cortando en dos a cuatro animales de atributos variados que estallaron al instante.

—¡Apártense, pedazos de basura! —Squalo lanzo un ataque con su flama exuberante de la lluvia, abriendo un camino sin hombres para Hibari—. ¡Voooooi! ¡Apresúrate!

—¡Hibari! —gritaron en unísonos todos.

El guardián de la nube contuvo su molestia, pero ensanchó una diminuta sonrisa.

—Detesto deber favores. —Fue lo último que dijo pasando por en medio de Yamamoto y Ryohei.

—¡Dino Cavallone, te espera! —espetó Tsuna golpeando por el cuello a otro subordinado.

—¡Mueve tu culo mocoso y trae de vuelta al Haneuma! —gritó Squalo recobrando su postura.

—No tienes que decírmelo —corrió el guardián por la brecha creada, doblando hacia la izquierda topándose con un ducto hacia la parte inferior del barco. Empezó a bajar los escalones al siguiente piso hasta que se perdió de la vista de todos.

—¡Chrome! —llamó Tsuna a la guardiana de la niebla—. ¡Ayuda a Gokudera-kun y a Iván a transportar a las personas heridas! ¡Y destruye todas las barreras ilusorias que percibas!

—¡Entendido, Jefe!

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Tsunayoshi-kun? —un hombre con dos alas en la espalda, cruzado de brazos en la baranda del barco se dirigió a Tsuna. Tenía una enorme sonrisa y, nadie se percató de su presencia hasta que habló.

—¡Byakuran! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Yahoooo~ —jugó con voz cantarina, con una palabra no perteneciente a otro diccionario de cualquier idioma. Su sonrisa no había cambiado—. Sho-chan me dijo que se dirigían para acá para rescatar a Dino-kun —sus ojos se abrieron mostrando el iris púrpura de sus ojos, revelando una mirada energúmena. Como cuando se enfrentaron sus yo del pasado con él—. Vine a saldar mi deuda contigo.

—No le creas, estaba aburrido. —Habló otra voz caminando junto a él.

—¡Mukuro-sama! —espetó Chrome sorprendida—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—No es que te lleves de maravillas con Hibari, para que vengas a ayudarlo —dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa, mientras cortaba el cuello de otro hombre que apareció detrás.

—No malinterpreten mi presencia aquí. Estábamos aburridos, y aquí parece estar mejor la fiesta —respondió si muchos ánimos.

Una nueva explosión los envolvió haciéndolos retroceder. Una espesa nube los abrazó con una intensa luz cegadora.

Mukuro rió.

—Patética ilusión —hizo aparecer su tridente y lo arrojó a la espesa neblina destruyendo la barrera. Cuando los cristales de la ilusión se rompieron, se visualizaron a más hombres.

Giraron sus cabezas cuando escucharon un fuerte rugido por bocina, que hizo temblar el subsuelo y hasta la misma superficie. Otro barco más grande que ese apareció y, más hombre se lanzaron sobre ellos. Parecían salir como si encendieras un papel en una hormiguera, eran demasiados.

—Yamamoto, ayuda a Chrome a registrar las habitaciones —alertó Tsuna—. Destruiremos los dos barcos.

—¡Okey!

—Bueno, vamos —se ajustó los guantes—. Hibari-san cuenta con nosotros. Gokudera-kun estará en el muelle recibiendo a las víctimas.

—¡Sí! ¡Al extremo! ¡Vooooi! —fueron las respuestas de todos mientras una vez más se lanzaron al enemigo. En la última explosión de Squalo habían creado más espacio para pelear y, más rehenes habían sido liberados.

—Ehhh~ —Byakuran sonrió con esa curva tan picarona, mientras un dragón blanco empezaba a envolverle—. Tsunayoshi-kun yo me haré cargo del otro barco.

Tsuna afirmó las palabras de Byakuran con un movimiento de cabeza, estaba peleando contra tres hombres al mismo tiempo.

—Se lo encargo a Mukuro y a ti —dijo en un respiro, cuando finalmente derribó a los contrincantes.

—No me des órdenes, Sawada. —Discutió Mukuro con su fachada arrogante y superior.

—No te las doy —sonrió con seriedad, torció la cabeza en su dirección—. Sólo estoy dando sugerencias.

—Entonces deberías darme otra sugerencia: ¿Qué lugar es más apropiado para colocar mi puño en tu rostro? —soltó una sonrisa mordaz.

—¡Vamoos~ Muku-chan! —le tomó del brazo el albino—. Al fin y al cabo no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Embarrar tu tridente de sangre te animará un poco, ¿no?

Era impresionante como Byakuran jugaba con el volumen y seriedad de su voz. En un segundo puede ser cantarina y juguetona, pero al otro segundo, era la voz que atormentaba cualquier pesadilla. Mukuro soltó un suspiro rendido y se dejó arrastrar por Byakuran al otro barco.

—Sólo porque estoy aburrido.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

**_¡Julieta lo logré! ¡Pude actualizar a tiempo! Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan realizada x'D!_**

**_Tesoros mios (lectores):_****_Mi twinny y yo conmemoramos el día de D18 con dos fic para ellos. El mío es la actualización (creo que me cortarían la cabeza si creaba otro oneshot y no la actualización) y mi amada gemela creó este fic:_**

/ s / 10899301 / 1 / Observar

**_Recuerden quitar los espacios y agregar el tipos triple w y fanfiction ^^ espero que disfruten ambos fic y disfruten como nosotras de esta maravillosa pareja*O*_**

**_–_****_x–_**

Aclaraciones: El mensaje en la pared es como cuando se crean figuras gracias a la sombra de varios objetos, es más o menos así. Dino lo utilizó con las vigas enrolladas de la escalera mostrando el nombre del asesino bajo los cuadros. Y bueno, Kyoya siempre resuelve todo a base de su instinto y es normal que siempre se adelante.

Notas finales: Estoy en modo zombie...así que me vuelvo a disculpar por si hay errores.

¡Este cap tiene más de 6k+ palabras! ¡Un regalo para nuestra otp en su día!

¡Décimo aniversario de D18! Así es mis niños, nuestra parejilla tiene 10 años, desde que fueron shippeados. Yo los conocí hace tres o cuatro años, no recuerdo. Y siempre serán mi otp más preciada. ¡Espero que les guste su regalo para ella, ya finalmente se reveló el nombre del asesino!

Hasta la próxima actualización

—Se arrastra hasta su cama—


	10. Ultima presa

Notas: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Le prometí a Kamui Vampire que subiría el capítulo en víspera de navidad y aun es 25 de diciembre x'D! la próxima actualización será antes de año nuevo.

_Respuestas a comentarios:_

Kaoru Hitada:

Gracias por ese lindo alago, OMG que alguien haya llorado con mi fic me da una sensación extraña hahaha algo divertida y emocionante. ¡Me alegro que hayas acertado todo el tiempo! Las pistas son guías para la verdad, sólo hay que saberlas ordenar. Que honor que una criminóloga como tú, se tome el tiempo de leer mi historia. Es todo un honor. Claramente el epílogo será la paliza que Kyoya le dará a Dino (¿?) hahaha broma, me esforzare por crear un bonito final. La paciencia no es mi fuerte pero me alegra mucho que lo practiques, intento publicar todo lo que pueda ahorita que es diciembre y vacaciones. Porque una vez que empiece clases de nuevo, ni para respirar libremente tendré tiempo ;w;! Gracias por comentar, y más aún por compartir tu opinión ¡Gracias!

Advertencias: Escenas _posiblemente_ fuertes. Y disculpen si hay errores.

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

_Ultima presa._

—**x—**

Bajó por las escaleras arropadas por la penumbra teniendo como almohada el silencio. En comparación al gran abucheo que se escuchaba en la superficie, como la cacofonía de gritos, choques, y el sonido de las explosiones; ese silencio era meramente amenazador.

Descendió por los peldaños sintiendo el acecho de un roedor, pero la diferencia radicaba que él era un depredador. Un depredado con el estómago vacío, y ansias de querer masticar a los restantes Scalenetti que con tanto ahínco hacían rugir su estómago.

Cuatro subordinados realizaron una lluvia de disparos una vez que el guardián terminó de pisar el subsuelo. Se ocultó detrás de un pilar, esperando a que las balas terminaran de emigrar de los cañones.

Desplegó sus cadenas de la tonfa, esperando el momento preciso para atacar. El chasquido característico, que anunciaba en como el arma se había quedado sin municiones fue el "go" marcado para el guardián. Las cadenas se lanzaron hacia el enemigo, y como anacondas del África se enrollaron en los cuatro subordinados, tiró de las cadenas con fuerza haciendo sus cuerpos trizas. Los gritos rompieron el silencio y, una vez que los cuerpos cayeron al piso, el silencio regresó.

—Roll, cambio forma.

El erizo acató la orden, iluminando el lugar con su potente llama purpura. Kyoya tomó las esposas creando otro par de ellas y reduciendo su tamaño los arrojó al pasillo que esperaba por él. Las esposas se sumaron al vacío como piñatas, de más de un cuello se incrustaron y con fuerte gritos se tragaron. Las llamas avivaron sobre los cuerpos inertes que yacían por el pasillo, alumbrando el pasillo como farolas. El guardián se deslizo como babosa por las paredes, y una vez más las cadenas se desplegaron en el cruce del pasillo cortando los repetidos cuerpos que se venían sobre el por la mitad. Sus manos se rociaron de sangre y sus cadenas ya estaban bañadas.

Dobló a la izquierda topándose con varias puertas apiladas en fila, dio un paso al frente pero un hombre de más de metro ochenta, piel blanca decorada con exuberantes tatuajes de calaveras le atacó por la espalda estrellándolo a la pared. El hombre con unas cuchillas inició sus ansias de querer contar en más de un pedazo al guardián, pero para Hibari Kyoya, el filo de sus garras venía siendo moldeado desde hace diez años en el pasado. En esa terraza con ese hombre caucásico, piel levemente bronceada que hacia juego con el dorado de sus cabellos y el tinte de sus ojos, jefe de los Cavallone y su más preciada presa.

Un corte le atravesó el brazo hasta el codo y otro en el hombro, retrocedió a las formidables garras que se arrojaban a su cuerpo. Dio un salto para atrás y cuando el hombre avanzó cuan toro desea avasallar a su torero, obvio la red que Kyoya había creado con sus cadenas de púas similar a una telaraña, dividiendo el cuerpo del hombre en más de un pedazo. Otra explosión hizo temblar el barco, activando el sistema eléctrico de las lámparas pegadas al techo, haciendo que por fin todo el subsuelo gozara de la luz eléctrica.

—Oh, parece que se divierten arriba.

Se encaminó a abrir cada una de las puertas derribando la cerradura de una patada. Después de patear la mayoría de las puertas se percató que todas tenían algo en común, estaban vacías. La última puerta le guió a otro vacío fantasmal, se adentró cautelosamente al recinto con Roll en su hombro.

Encontró rápidamente el interruptor de encendido para luego presionarlo, toda la habitación se iluminó revelando las últimas páginas de ese cuento de terror.

—**x—**

La enorme embarcación, tres veces más grande que la anterior les dio la bienvenida a Byakuran junto a Mukuro con centenares de ataques con flamas de diferentes atributos.

—¡No los dejen abordar! —se escuchó la voz de un subordinado. Entre todos los subordinados lanzaron un ataque en unísono, que fue repelido por el _aplauso blanco_ de Byakuran. Quien anuló todas las llamas al instante, para así finalmente abordar el barco con la más grande tranquilidad o al menos la de Mukuro y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del albino.

—Terminemos con esto rápido —soltó Mukuro con claras molestias—. Me estoy perdiendo la película del _Vengador fantasma _por tu culpa.

—Oh, vamos Muku-chan —caminó Byakuran a su lado sin borrar la curva de sus labios—. Prometo comprártela cuando regresemos.

—Más te vale.

Byakuran sonrió empezando a estudiar al enemigo que dio pie a crear un frente con armas de fuego y, más armas que poseían la llama de la tormenta y trueno. De alguna forma, siempre ha admirado la determinación de ese hombre. Byakuran sintió en la clavícula la mirada penetrante de Mukuro y concedió en verle.

—¿Ocurre algo, Muku-chan?

Ese tono tan cantarín, era sin duda lo que caracterizaba a Byakuran. Bajó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa para juntarse al margen que tenían ante el enemigo.

—Nada, tu cara de idiota me sorprende.

Byakuran empezó a reír suavemente mostrando el filo de su mirada, Mukuro recordó la atracción que tenía por esa mirada.

—¿Estás listo? —su anillo mare empezó a revelar su llama en su dedo medio.

Mukuro se encogió de hombros.

Una inmensa burbuja se arrojó a ellos tomándolos por sorpresa, haciendo que el estallido fuese tan ensordecedor que sacudió las olas de mar, junto con el otro barco que estaba a su lado. Mayoritariamente todos conocían ese sonido, era una bomba de percusión que incluso a Tsuna y a sus guardianes, que se encontraban relativamente lejos les afecto el oído dejándolos inmóvil por un breve lapso de tiempo.

El cielo sobre el barco más grande había sido cubierto por un acristalamiento de triple proporción, que segundos más tarde estallo en mil pedazos con otra bomba del mismo calibre. La visión de medio segundo sólo mostró el peor de los escenarios para el jefe de los Vongola, quien actuó con un rápido reflejo activando su capa de _primo_ para proteger a los habitantes de ese barco, pero del otro barco...

—¡Byakuran! ¡Mukuro!

—**x—**

Su visión revelo el escenario final que tanto había añorado conseguir. Cortinas escarlatas indecorosamente rasgadas, manchas de sangre haciendo juego, y una lluvia de hilos trasparentes caían por todo el recinto. Una pobre excusa para distraer a una criatura viva.

—Ten cuidado, Hibari —habló una voz sobresaliente de la puerta. El guardián giro su cabeza encontrándose nuevamente con el único hombre que permitiría estar cerca de él sin morderlo hasta la muerte.

—Bebé, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó con su tono habitual—. ¿No se supone que tienes prohibido interferir en las peleas?

—¿Y quién dijo que estoy aquí? —sonrió el arcobaleno con las manos en la cintura. Hibari rasgó una sonrisa, y pudo verificar las palabras del bebé cuando empezó a verse más transparente.

_Holograma._

—Ten cuidado con esos hilos, al parecer están conectados a un censor. El más mínimo movimiento y puede ser el fin para todos —alertó Reborn—. Irie y Gianini trabajan en el plano del barco, y bajo el subsuelo hay anormalidades que pueden ser minas. Ten cuidado de no detonarlas.

El instinto del guardián sabía lo que tenía que hacer desde un principio, pero bajo advertencia no hay engaño y, en ese caso bajo advertencia, no debe haber fracasos. Caminó evitando rozar los hilos para llegar a la puerta que se ocultaba tras las cortinas, llego a la perilla de la puerta girándola lentamente. Una maraña de polvo se avasallo sobre el guardián quien tosió un poco de ese polvero.

Otras escalinatas se alzaron ante él de forma circular, cubiertas por telarañas y años de deterioro. Por suerte el material de los escalones parecían de hierro sólido, soportando su peso sin mayores problemas cuando inicio el ascenso por ellas. Llegó a la segunda planta que daba vía a otra habitación, y una vez que diviso el marco de la puerta la sorpresa le invadió. Reborn también reveló sorpresa en su pequeño rostro, con algo de terror oculto en el profundo iris.

—Dino…

Kyoya caminó despacio intentando creer lo que estaba viendo. En su vida de mafioso se había topado con escenas grotescas, descabelladas, obscenas y asquerosas. Pero esa escena, tenía parte de todo lo anterior y hasta más.

Había un círculo frente a ellos, conformado por siete personas. Las personas acostadas en el piso, eran los desaparecidos de la familia Cavallone. Reborn intentó reconocer todos los rostros, pero eso no fue la mayor conmoción de todas.

Los brazos de las siete personas estaban enganchados al piso por pequeños anzuelos de pescar, perforando sus pieles como si fuesen títeres. Eran como ocho anzuelos que tenían incrustados desde la muñeca hasta el codo. En los dos brazos, y de esos mismos ganchos; un hilo bajaba por las pequeñas brechas al otro piso, conectados a las minas que advirtió Reborn. Allí estaba el porqué de los hilos colgantes en la otra habitación. La sangre que emanaba de las heridas estaba seca, lo que daba a deducir que tenían días cocidos al piso.

Acercó sus pasos a ese lienzo de horror, pintado con la sangre pura de los Cavallone.

—Hibari…—llamó Reborn aún sorprendido.

El guardián intentó quitar la vista de su Cavallone, de Dino Cavallone, pero simplemente no podía. Escaneó su cuerpo con la mirada; estaba muy golpeado en el cuerpo y aun portaba el traje que llevaría puesto la tarde de su desaparición. Pero a diferencia de esa vez, el traje estaba perfumado por su propia sangre. De su costado había una herida terrible, que manchaba su camisa blanca bajo la corbata; estaba mal tratada para evitar la muerte del jefe de los Cavallone, pero si lo suficientemente abierta para torturarlo con el dolor agonizante. Esa debía ser la abertura que dejó el charco de sangre en su propia oficina.

De su brazo derecho, había una vía intravenosa transfiriendo su sangre a una botella de vino que ya llevaba más de la mitad llena, y finalmente había una mascarilla de oxígeno tapándole la boca. Hibari no quiso deducir el porqué de la mascarilla, pero sabía el porqué de ella.

La primera reacción fue acercarse a él de inmediato e intervenir el proceso de desangre en su cuerpo. Se arrodilló frente a Dino, quien estaba completamente inconsciente.

—Intenta ser cuidadoso al quitarle la vía, Hibari —dijo Reborn extremadamente serio—. Si los hilos que hay en sus brazos, son los que están conectados a las minas…

—Bebé. —Cortó Hibari en tono fúnebre y enojado—. Sé cómo está la situación, no es necesaria tu advertencia. Estoy viendo lo mismo que tú y, tuve la misma conclusión.

Reborn esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El guardián rasgo la tela de su camisa, y una vez de haber quitado la vía que se abría en la vena de Dino, detuvo el sangrado con la venda improvisada. Dino ladeó lentamente la cabeza soltando un pequeño sonido poco audible. Pero parecía más que todo; un quejido de dolor.

El arcobaleno caminó hasta él, y gracias al ser un holograma no interfirió en el toque de los hilos. Se sitúo junto a su pecho y sus sospechas fueron desagraciadamente certeras.

—Tiene dos costillas rotas…y una le está perforando el pulmón —se mordió el labio inferior—. Es por eso que le tienen una mascarilla, Dino por los momentos…no puede respirar por sí mismo.

Kyoya giró su rostro a los otros cuerpos para ver si estaban en las mismas condiciones, y sus ojos se abrieron en par al detallar las caras. Cuando entro a la habitación, su primera atención fue el cuerpo de Dino y no había reconocido los otros cuerpos.

Petter, Romario, Shamall, los otros dos inversionistas de los Cavallone y ¿Steve…?

Dino era el único que tenía la vía intravenosa abierta y la máscara de oxígeno. Los demás sólo tenían fuertes golpes en el rostro y demás zonas del cuerpo.

—¡Hijo de…! —Hibari afiló su tonfa y casi se va con toda su furia sobre el cuerpo de Steve, que sólo estaba inconsciente y al igual que todos estaba tejido como parte de la tela al que llamaron suelo.

—¡Hibari, detente! —gritó Reborn poniéndose en medio con los brazos extendidos—. Si lo atacas, vas a detonar las bombas y todos morirían.

Hibari tuvo la obligación de detenerse, se aferró al metal de sus tonfas de una manera tan voraz que empezó a clavarse las uñas. Necesitaba _intentar_ calmar su ira. Reborn soltó un respiro de alivio, dio un pequeño salto poniéndose en el medio del círculo que creaban las cabezas de hombres.

—¿Por qué Shamall, está aquí?

—Porque él era otra pieza de mi plan —habló una voz al fondo de la habitación alertando a los dos hitman al momento.

—Reconozco esa voz…—Hibari se puso en pie al momento—. Tú…

Se escuchó una risa suave, y de la oscuridad una silueta bien curveada dio su aparición.

—Hola, Hibari Kyoya —soltó con sorna. Ese era sin duda el verdadero causante de la media destrucción de la familia Cavallone—. ¿Crees en los fantasmas?

—**x—**

Tsuna quiso ir al barco donde se encontraban Byakuran y Mukuro, pero fue interceptado por más subordinados que volvieron a lanzar sus animales con diferentes ataques. Eran peor que la plaga.

En el otro barco, después de ese gran estallido Mukuro abrió los ojos. Esa bomba sin duda había azotado sus oídos. Pero no el suficiente como para dejarle fuera de combate, terminó de abrir los ojos y, descubrió por qué no recibió los daños que creyó. Byakuran le había protegido con su cuerpo, abrazando su cuello con sus brazos fuertemente. Se quedó impactado unos momentos intentado asimilar la situación, con la ayuda de sus antebrazos. Intentó incorporarse lentamente, con Byakuran casi en el delirio.

—Oi…Byakuran —articuló.

El albino se removió con retardo, pero al menos lo hizo, enviando una señal de alivio a su cuerpo.

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó alzando su cuerpo, encarando a Mukuro que seguía bajo él.

El guardián negó con la cabeza.

—No tanto como tú —señaló. Una gota de sangre resbaló de la sien de Byakuran, para luego ser acompañada con otras que seguían bajando. El albino sonrió.

Ambos se levantaron y un manto transparente similar al agua los cubría. Mukuro intentó descifrar que era, mientras su cabeza se orbitaba después de esa enorme súper nova que se abalanzó hacia ellos. Se levantaron tambaleantes, y el enemigo creyó cantar victoria cuando estaban tumbados en el suelo.

Byakuran disolvió su técnica que cayó como si fueran ríos de agua. Mukuro notó que habían reflejos en el agua, eran como recuentos de un fragmento de vida en cada persona.

—Es una barrera creada de los mundos paralelos —explicó—. Es como cuando me adentro en el capullo para verlos. Sólo que ésta fue más improvisada.

Mukuro rió por debajo.

—¿Puedes escuchar?

—Más o menos.

—Bien. —El tridente se afilo, y el ojo de Mukuro cambió de atributo—. Prepárate. Iré con todo, esto ya es personal.

Byakuran mantenía la sonrisa y, sus alas volvieron a desplegarse.

—Se acabaron las contemplaciones.

Los dos hombres saltaron al río de hombres que preparaba otra bomba que lamentable no logró culminarse, un dragón blanco devoró la mitad de la armada enemiga. Y la otra mitad fue tragada por un agujero negro que creo Mukuro con la habilidad de su anillo y tridente. Ardió la flama en su anillo Vongola y la incrustó en su respectiva caja, liberando al momento a su animal.

—¡Mukurow, cambio forma!

El búho destallo, traspasando de ser un animal a un par de lentes de contactos en el rostro de Mukuro. Mientras Byakuran masacraba a medio barco con sus poderes, se propuso a buscar el motor del barco con sus lentes para así atacarlo directamente. Pero con lo que se encontró le dejo fuera de órbita.

El barco trabajaba a base de llamas, y aparecieron ante su vista minúsculas minas incrustadas en toda la parte del subsuelo como si fuesen baldosas.

Una explosión se escuchó, donde más hombres fueron asesinados y lanzados por la borda.

—Byakuran. —Llamó al albino. Pero no respondió a su llamado—. ¡Byakuran!

El albino extrajo su mano del pecho de una de sus víctimas y le observó.

—¿Me llamaste? —preguntó confundido. El guardián caminó hasta él y le tomó de la mano para hablarle al oído.

—¿Aún te cuesta oír?

—Eso parece, no te escuché —admitió—. Te observé porque leí la comisuras de tus labios.

—Parece que el daño en tus oídos en más grave —respondió Mukuro hablándole sumamente cerca.

—Está bien. No le veo el daño si puedo estar tan cerca de ti —sonrió con languidez—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Mukuro alzó una ceja. Iba a golpearle, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Tenía mayores cosas que abordar.

—Este barco no es para reforzar la armada —reveló en tono bastante serio—. Es una bomba completa, y la cuenta regresiva ya está en marcha.

Byakuran se sorprendió al momento.

**—****x—**

—Maldita herbívora…—escupió Hibari con asco—. Creí que estabas muerta.

La mujer empezó a reír manteniendo una distancia discreta entre el depredador y ella.

—Claro, Hibari Kyoya —concedió la mujer con voz claramente sobre actuada—. Ese era parte del plan.

El guardián no soportó más la furia que tenía por dentro y se abalanzó a la mujer con sus tonfas ardiendo en llamas.

—¡Oh! alto ahí, pajarillo —paralizó con sus manos la mujer—. Claro, sólo si quieres tener el cuerpo de tu amado Dino completo el día de su _verdadero_ funeral. —Se escuchó su voz burlona, haciendo Kyoya se detuviera en seco al ver otra telaraña de hilos obstaculizando el paso hacia la mujer—. Esos hilos también están atados a las bombas que hay debajo de ellos. El más mínimo corte de ellos, activará el censor que es sumamente delicado donde un mal movimiento y…, todos serán historia.

El guardián chasqueó la lengua enfurecido. Odiaba ser acorralado como un ratón por planes insignificantes y elementales.

Reborn caminó hasta el guardián con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Quién es ella, Hibari?

—Elena Scalenetti.

—Elena Cavallone. —Corrigió una vez más la mujer.

El arcobaleno tuvo un parpadeó en sus ojos.

—¿Ella?

La mujer empezó a reír una vez más con un arma en su mano y un vestido blanco opaco con perlas en la parte del cuello. Tenía guantes manga cortas y su maquillaje era ligero. Su cabello ya no era el dorado que vistió una vez, era negro, completamente negro. Sus ojos ya no eran azules sino una clara manifestación de todo el negro que suplantó la marca de agua que caracterizaba a Elena Scalenetti.

—Creía que estaba muerta —añadió Reborn.

Elena volvió a sonreír mordazmente.

—¿Acaso no te aseguraste que era la verdadera Elena Scalenetti la que estaba acostada en esa sala de autopsias, Hibari Kyoya? —preguntó la mujer agitando su cabello—. ¿Te aseguraste que era ella? ¿Quién dijo que era Elena?

—Shamall. —Respondió Hibari, pero al ver al doctorcito incluido en el círculo de sangre, empezó a dudar. Elena negó su respuesta con el dedo índice.

Hibari empezó a maquinar en su mente, buscando respuestas. Y después de todo el recuento desde que inicio esa pesadilla, la encontró:

—Anarella.

—¡Muy bien! —aplaudió Elena teniendo una ufana risa al ver que Kyoya no podía acercarse—. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te encontraste con Anarella? ¿No fue cuando apareció el cadáver de Dino?

El guardián recordó ese día.

—Tú la llamaste después que hiciste tu show frente a todos, para que esa herbívora tomara su parte del plan.

—Otra vez estás en lo cierto —sonrió atrayendo una silla parecida a un trono de la oscuridad y se sentó sobre ella—. Ella era fundamental para que mi plan se llevara a cabo, ella llegó tan pronto cuando la llamé. Para que pudiera decir que, era yo bajo la fachada de la ilusión una vez que se desvaneciera. Me reí a tus espaldas y no me escuchaste —bufó la mujer, al repetir las palabras de Kyoya.

—Así que la Anarella de la comisaria, eras tú —sonrió Hibari empezando a excitarse—. Sabía que ese olor era el fallo del prototipo. Pero por esa vez, creí que ya estaba obsesionado con ese olor, que lo ignoré.

—Anarella actualmente en la mansión Scalenetti, en la misma situación que estos chicos —señaló con el rostro a Dino y los demás—. Se resistía mucho y tuve que tomar medida. Después de todo, ya había hecho su parte y ya no la necesitaba. Los prototipos son fantásticos, ¿no crees? Mira todo lo que he hecho con simples prototipos, imagina lo que hare cuando tenga el real —alzó las manos agitando su cabello azabache recién pintado con gracia—. La familia Cavallone caerá finalmente, y yo surgiré como su nueva reina.

Kyoya soltó una risilla.

—Víbora y tú sin duda son hermanas. La actuación les viene como anillo al dedo —Elena afilo la mirada—. ¿Y quién era el que estaba debajo de esa ilusión?

—Una simple sirvienta —se cruzó de piernas en su pedestal—. Todo fue perfecto. Anni usó el prototipo tomando la forma de éste maldito pervertido y, así engañar a su amado Mattew, diciéndole que era yo quien estaba bajo la ilusión para cuando empezó a desvanecerse —Elena sacó un pequeño frasco repentinamente de la parte frontal de sus pechos. El interior del frasco parecía ser rojo, pero la oscuridad que la vestía esa zona de la habitación le era difícil de saber. Quito la tapa y bebió todo el contenido del frasco, para luego arrojarlo a los pies del guardián—. Hibari Kyoya el reloj avanza, sólo es cuestión de horas, solo horas.

La risa burlona volvió a escaparse de los labios de Elena, y sus piernas cruzadas en el mango de la silla daban la clara evidencia de revelar su victoria. Su imagen empezó a transfigurarse, y es cuestión de segundos Elena ya no estaba en el pedestal. Sino, Dino Cavallone.

Hibari no reveló sorpresa, pero sintió que la olla que contenía su furia estaba a punto de estallar.

—Horas —repitió el guardián.

—Sí, horas —Hizo una pausa—. ¡A tan sólo horas de convertirme en el nuevo jefe de la familia Cavallone! —era la voz de Dino, era la imagen de Dino, todo era lo que recordaba de él. Pero su verdadero_ Haneuma_ estaba inconsciente a sus pies—. Sólo un par de horas más, y destruiré a la familia que destruyó la mía.

—¿Tu familia? —Preguntó Reborn, después de estar sumergido en las sendas del silencio.

—Sí, mi familia —respondió de la misma forma que hizo con el guardián, claramente burlándose de ellos—. ¡Yo soy _ese_ hijo que fue despojado de lo que realmente le pertenecía! Mi madre Diana, me negó ante todos. Y me entregó a la familia Scalenetti, porque no podía ensuciar el nombre Cavallone con mi nacimiento bastardo —su tono empezó a sonar más rudo—. Por eso planeé todo esto, fingí todo un romance con Steve en busca de mi verdadero puesto. ¡Yo soy la hermana mayor de Dino Cavallone, futura jefe de esa familia!

El guardián apretó los nudillos.

—¿Por qué inculpar a Steve? —había sido tan ingenuo, ahora que lo recordaba el relato de Tobías decía _un hijo_ nunca le reveló el verdadero sexo del bebé.

—Piezas del tablero, querido —hizo otro moviendo con su tacón, moviéndolo suavemente—. Mi esposo verdaderamente es primo de Dino. Un legítimo Cavallone de sangre pura, no como yo. El relato que te contó Tobías en parte es cierto, mi padre se acostó con Diana y después de nueve meses nací. Donde mi padre me arrebató de los brazos de esa bruja y me crió con esfuerzo —apretó las comisuras de los labios revelando molestia—. Pero esa mujer se llevó toda la fortuna de mi padre con sus absurdos encantos, y nos dejó en la calle. Después de saber la verdad y vivir de las miserias, me juré a mí misma acabar con cada ser que tiene su lealtad a mi patético hermano, y dejaría con vida a las marionetas que podría controlar. Incluyendo a Anarella, quien impuso el nombre de Steve en tu mansión, Hibari Kyoya.

—Vaya, así que después de todo, esa herbívora pelirroja sólo debía ser mordida.

—No dejare que te le acerques —Elena extendió la pistola en dirección a Kyoya—. Ella hizo el mejor de los trabajos al igual que el inútil de Tobías, inculpar a mi patético esposo fue un éxito. Al final el villano terminaría siendo él, y todos ustedes morirán aquí. Yo seré la única Cavallone que quede en pie.

Se quitó el brazalete de perlas que tenía bajo su guante, y su imagen volvió a ser la de una mujer. Desvaneciendo el rostro de Dino al instante.

Kyoya rebobinó en su cabeza una vez más, si le había parecido extraño que un hombre tan corpulento como Tobías, hubiese accedido a hablar con tanta facilidad midiendo el tamaño de su cuerpo. Mínimo una sesión en la silla eléctrica bastaría para obligarlo a hablar.

—N-no…—negó Romario con esfuerzo, ladeó su cabeza en dirección a la ex–rubia. Despertando del terrible sueño, hizo un intento de jalar los cables que lo ataban al piso, pero Reborn corrió hasta a él para detenerle. Susurrando palabras como, _"Si lo haces, morirás"_

—Elena…detente —jadeó Petter también despertando, intentando mover la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados. El guardián permaneció en su sitio previendo los movimientos de la mujer—. Aun si tomas la apariencia de nuestro jefe…nunca serás el líder de los Cavallone… Mi hermano pidió tu custodia, porque no quería envolverte en el deshonor de ser llamada bastarda de la familia Cavallone…

Elena volvió a reír.

—Por eso planeo destruirla y, déjame decirte que no pretendo portar la apariencia de Dino toda la vida —alardeó observando con su burlona mirada el círculo—. Solo iré ante los familiares, prensa, amigos, familias aliadas y, todo el mundo que tenga relación esa familia; para decir que Dino Cavallone cede su puesto a Elena Cavallone por cuestiones de salud —esbozó una sonrisa ancha—: Y después que todos se traguen la mentira, ¡Oh! ¡Dino Cavallone murió de un paro respiratorio en un hospital privado!

Romario tragó saliva intentando ordenar su mente, volvió a mirar a Elena.

—Si en caso, que nuestro jefe perdiera la vida e inclusive Steve…el señor Hibari quedaría al frente…por ser su consorte. Ni aunque nuestro jefe te cediera su puesto…

—Oh, Romario —alzó una ceja, acomodó el escote de su falda para entreabrir una vista más grácil a su muslo—. Lo siento, pero ya he previsto eso.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, o al menos lo que estaban conscientes. Shamall, los otros dos aliados, Steve y Dino seguían anestesiados por los cables. El guardián se acercó a Dino, volvió a arrodillarse tocando su mano; pudo sentir como el cuerpo de ese bronco estaba temblando, sus fuerzas estaban siendo drenabas por esas heridas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó finalmente.

—Casarme con Steve fue el primer paso fundamental para llevar a cabo este show —empezó a mover su pies en un vaivén lento—. Tenía acceso de primera clase de los pasos de Dino, seducir a mi esposo era pan comido y por supuesto cuando Steve fue nombrado el "Padrino" de su patética boda, me tomé la libertad de ser yo, quien buscara el juez. Ofreciéndome a ayudar inocentemente —puso una cara burlona y ojos achicados fingiendo una inocencia temible—. El juez que conseguí era obviamente un impostor, que compré con una buena suma de dinero. El dinero suele ser un poder bastante eficaz si lo sabes usar adecuadamente ¿no, Hibari Kyoya? —se acomodó en su silla y señaló al guardián con dedo acusador—. En pocas palabras… ¡Tú legalmente sólo eres un asiático invasor, Hibari Kyoya! Aún si quedas con vida, serás un inmigrante perseguido por la ley y, te obligaran a regresar a tu país por la protección que los malditos japoneses les tienen a ustedes en el extranjero.

—Voy a matarte, Elena. —Kyoya volvió a tomar su postura—. Tú no saldrás viva de aquí.

—Pah, pah —alzó su palma, marcando un _stop_. Con la otra mano apuntó al centro del círculo—. Si me atacas dispararé al núcleo de la bomba y, todos ustedes serán reducidos a hermosos rompecabezas humanos.

—No si soy más rápido. —Rugió el guardián preparando sus tonfas—. Si disparas, tú también te verías involucrada entonces.

Elena negó con su dedo índice sonriendo, como si Hibari hubiese dicho el mejor de los chistes.

—Las bombas son a pequeña escala, pequeño animal. Sólo pueden destruir una cierta parte del cuerpo. Y toda la parte donde se encuentran ustedes, está cubierta de esas pequeñas minas, al igual que el piso de abajo. Doble detonación —hablaba con tanta lentitud, que al guardián le erizaba el cuerpo, por la cólera que sentía—. Y cada bomba está situada justo bajo el corazón y zonas vitales en sus cuerpos —colocó un dedo en su mandíbula como si estuviese pensando—: Y déjame decirte, que es lo suficiente para matarlos. Yo sólo disfrutaría de una nueva lluvia de sangre bailar antes mis ojos.

Kyoya apretó los dientes. La muy desgraciada había preparado todo. Bajó sus tonfas y Elena rio frenéticamente.

—¡Perdiste, Hibari Kyoya! ¡Yo gane! —gritó. Pero su risa fue detenida, cuando una nueva explosión se vino detrás de ella, revelando otra silueta que la atacó al momento enviándola al piso cerca de los hilos que hacían la barrera—. ¡¿Q-que?!

—Te equivocas, Elena. —Kyoya reconoció esa voz, tan juguetona como Elena, tan feroz como la de él—. Esto apenas empieza.

—¿L-Lucy? —tartamudeó Elena. La caída le había perforado el labio haciéndola sangre, con el dorso de su guante se limpió el rastro de sangre—. ¡¿Por qué estás de su lado?!

—Yo no estoy interesada en tu avaricia, Elena. Si los Scalenetti se levantan sería por su propio poder, no por el de otros. Mi madre te aceptó en la familia, y tú siempre estuviste interesada en pertenecer a otra —el tacón de la víbora resonó en la habitación. Tenía un vestido hasta las rodillas de color negro, con unas leggins bañando sus piernas del mismo color. Sus tacones escarlata como sus labios eran la única señal de color en su cuerpo—. Tú quieres poder financiero, pero yo quiero poder físico. Matar a tanta gente, ¿sólo por un enfrentamiento cuando lo contrincantes ya están muertos? Tu pelea era con tu madre y mi padre. No con ésta familia. Destruir a los Cavallone… ¿sólo para tomar su poder? ¿Qué tan bajo puedes llegar a caer? Lo tuyo sólo es capricho. No permitiré que mezcles a mi familia en tu basura, y mucho menos te metas con los Cavallone.

—¡No fui la única en la familia que deseo destruir a los Cavallone por revocarnos del poder de ser la familia más poderosa! ¡Por la muerte de nuestro padre!

—¡¿Te das cuenta de cuanta gente está muriendo allá arriba sólo por seguir tu codicia?! —gritó la Víbora ardiendo en furia—. Y nuestro padre, ya era un hombre bien grandecito para medir sus actos.

—No hables así de nuestro padre —refutó—. Y esos subordinados son sólo daños colaterales.

Elena se ajustó el cabello mirando con ferocidad a su hermana. Ambas se miraron con odio, pero fue el guardián quien irrumpió su batalla de miradas.

—Ella es mi presa, Víbora —afiló una vez más sus tonfa—. Además, tú eres la única mujer que se viste de gala para un ataque.

Lucy soltó una risilla. Su mirada reflejaba completa seguridad. Y su cabello azabache estaba atado en una enorme cola de caballo

—Si ustedes pelean en gala, ¿por qué no podemos nosotras? —giró su rostro una vez más a su hermana—. Y por favor, esta pelea es entre mi hermana y yo.

Elena se levantó al instante, tomando el arma con intenciones de disparar al círculo. El guardián fue rápido y con la cadena de su tonfa traspasó por las pequeñas aberturas que dejaron los hilos para así sostener la mano de Elena. Scarlett corrió hacia ella y le quitó el arma golpeando su torso, haciendo que la mujer jadeara.

—Lo siento, Elena —le apuntó con el arma después de quitársela—. Pero tu juego termina aquí. Tus hombres están muriendo bajo la mano de nuestros camaradas, y tu vida acabara aquí.

La rubia empezó a reír de nuevo y su voz salió como el mal sonido que provoca un piano desafinado, lúgubre y temible. Se levantó de forma inverosímil y atacó a Scarlett derribándola al suelo. Empezaron a rodar en el suelo, hasta que la víbora pateó el estómago de su hermana y se puso en un santiamén de pie al igual que Elena. Ambas intercambiaron puños al rostro y bofetadas terriblemente fuertes.

—Oh —bufó el guardián. Pero dejó que la víbora se encargara de Elena.

A lo lejos visualizó una máquina incrustada a la pared, de ella salían tubos que se perdían en diferentes espacios de la habitación. Tomó a su pequeño erizo, y lo arremetió contra la máquina, la pequeña bola de púas traspasó los hilos sin tocarlos, para luego aumentar su tamaño y así destruir la máquina.

—¡No! —gritó Elena. Pero fue pateada contra la pared por parte de la víbora, quien empezó a arrancarle el cabello. O al menos eso parecía.

—Joven Hibari —articuló Romario.

—Por favor…ayude a nuestro jefe —agonizó Petter.

Kyoya no respondió a las súplicas. Sólo se acercó a Dino, después de destruir la máquina. Su rostro estaba demasiado pálido, y sus ojos estaban pesadamente cerrados. Rozó su mejilla sintiendo su piel, a pesar de la palidez, aún poseía el calor humano. A pesar de las explosiones que se escuchaban tanto en la superficie del barco, como el conflicto de Elena y Scarlett, Kyoya permaneció quieto; observando con cuidado el cuerpo de Dino

—Cavallone. —Llamó suavemente.

En ese momento se escuchó un suave quejido, y el corazón de guardián aumentó la presión instantáneamente. Dino empezó a ladear la cabeza con un imprevisto esfuerzo, después de unos segundos más, se encontró abriendo los ojos. Revelando ante el guardián su mirada, la mirada de su _Haneuma_, aquella que poseía resplandor propio y destellos de gentileza, pero con la única e infalible vivacidad digna de un carnívoro.

—¿Kyo…ya? —su voz fue a penas un susurro. Pero fue lo suficiente para que la tranquilidad del guardián regresara. Acarició su mejilla con suavidad, observándole casi con dulzura. No sabía a qué grado quería escuchar su nombre venir de la voz de Dino. No lo sabía, pero supuso que tenía que ser excesivamente alto, si logró sacarle una sonrisa al instante.

—Todo acabara pronto, Dino. —Lo había nombrado por su nombre de pila, y aún así sintió que era insuficiente para mostrar satisfacción de que estuviera con vida—. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

De los parpados de Dino dos fugaces gotas se escaparon revelando una sonrisa.

—Sabía…que lo lograrías…

Kyoya esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, le quitó la mascarilla liberándolo de ese sucio aire. Se permitió acercarse con cuidado, para dejar un pequeño beso que a penas y fue correspondido. Sintiendo la forzada respiración de éste, se alejó lentamente sin dejar de mirarle.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte por todo esto, espero que seas consiente —un último alarido se escuchó, y ambos amantes giraron sus cabezas a la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en las hermanas.

Scarlett propició un golpe seco al rostro de Elena y la tomó por el cabello. Ambas estaban con cortes en el rostro y en partes dispersas del cuerpo. Con su propio cinturón del vestido la víbora ato las manos de su hermana y le fracturó el tobillo para que no huyera. Elena volvió a gritar.

—¡Perra! —gimoteó de dolor.

—¡La más grande perra de todo esto eres tú! —le gritó Scarlett escupiendo cada palabra—. ¡Esto no se compara con todo el dolor que tuvieron que pasar todos los Cavallone por culpa de tu codicia! —le abofeteo con fuerza—. ¡La vida no es algo que se compra con dinero!

—Scarlett…—la víbora se detuvo en seco al oír su nombre, esa voz, era… ¿Dino? Se dio vuelta casi con ganas de llorar, minimizando su cólera—. Detente…

—¿J…jefe? —Scarlett soltó el cuello de Elena, del modo en como un oso feroz libera a una ardilla.

Dino logró armar esa oración a duras. La observaba con sus perfilados ojos, ese intenso castaño, tan lleno de vida.

—Es suficiente —susurró. Obteniendo un quejido de dolor en su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos por inercia.

—Cavallone, no te esfuerces.

Scarlett se levantó dejando a su hermana cautiva en el piso. Quería acercarse a Dino, pero atravesar la red era peligroso, no sin cerciorarse que las bombas estuviesen desactivadas.

—Jefe…—le llamó.

—Lo hiciste bien, Scarlett —respiró con fuerza, sintiendo el infierno arder en su cuerpo—. Quiero decir…Lucy.

La víbora empezó a llorar al oír esa voz, la voz de Dino, era su voz real. Sus ojos reales, su mirada perfecta…todo era Dino. Asintió como niña pequeña. Regresó sus pasos y asestó otra patada en las costillas de Elena, haciendo que volviera a gritar.

—¡Ordena que cesen los ataques!

Elena rió entrecortadamente, escupiendo la sangre que había en su boca.

—Lo siento, pero si yo pierdo…—empezó a golpear su espalda contra la pared con fuerza, hasta que el sonido de un "beed" se escuchó. Sonrió con rigidez—. Ustedes pierden su vida también…

El piso comenzó a temblar y un ruido ensordecedor atacó los oídos de todos haciéndoles gritar por el dolor.

—¡Y se cierra el telón con la muerte de todos!

**—****x—**

En la cubierta los guardianes aún seguían luchando con los subordinados, que parecían multiplicarse al momento en que mataban a uno. El otro barco de repente empezó a chillar de una forma descomunal, anormal, horrenda, haciendo que todos los presentes se taparan los oídos.

—¡¿Qué…?! —gritó Tsuna tapándose los oídos.

—¡Vamos a quedar sordos! —dijo Ryohei derrumbándose en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué es este ruido!? —alzó la voz Squalo, empezando a sentir la inmovilidad en su cuerpo.

Yamamoto, Gokudera _que se había unido a la lucha una vez de sacar a todas las víctimas del barco_ y, Chrome también sintieron su cuerpo paralizarse. Al igual que todos los subordinados restantes.

—V-van a autodestruirse con nosotros —jadeó Yamamoto.

—¡¿Tan desesperados están?! —articuló Gokudera.

Una cortina de humo apareció intentando disipar el ruido, pero sólo lo minimizó ya que aún seguían paralizados. De la neblina aparecieron dos figuras; Byakuran y Mukuro.

—¡Byakuran! ¡Mukuro —nombró aliviado el jefe de Vongola.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, necesitamos tu punto cero avanzado —anunció Byakuran manteniéndose a duras en el hombro de Mukuro—. El otro barco es una bomba completa y, con ese sonido el tiempo se ha adelantado.

—¡¿Qué!? —gritaron todos.

—Quieren hundirnos a todos. —Verificó Mukuro, ayudando a mantener en pies al albino—. Byakuran intervino la señal del subsuelo del barco, detonando la mayoría de las bombas. Pero todo el barco es una bomba en sí, y cuando se activó al momento, recibió directamente el chirrido.

—¡Juudaime, congele el barco para que se detenga la bomba! —se dirigió Gokudera aun tapándose los oídos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que estalle la bomba?

—Un minuto —respondieron en unísono Byakuran y Mukuro. Tsuna se levantó con esfuerzo y entendió la situación.

—Lo entiendo. —Su flama ardió con más tenacidad, alumbrando de manera gloriosa los dos barcos. Se disparó a los cielos posicionándose sobre el barco mayor, tomando la posición de manos que requería la técnica, haciendo que su flama fuese cada vez más inestable. Creciendo, decreciendo, manteniéndose en un ciclo fijo mientras la llama alcanzaba el cero absoluto. Descendió su vuelo hasta la proa del barco tocándolo con sus guantes aun llama.

—Punto cero avanzado: Primera Edición —su palma rozó la superficie del barco, de donde un hielo empezó a consumir todo el barco de una manera inverosímil. El hielo se propagó de forma inmediata congelando en un pestañear, todo el barco.

Pero no el suficiente para que la bomba estallara. Una luz cegadora se apodero del barco simulando la luz solar directa, cegándolos a todos. La bomba estalló y en ese momento nadie supo quién era.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

Aclaraciones: Elena era _ese_ hijo que había hablado Tobías, sólo que la versión de que era "sobrino" y todo eso era solo una farsa para hacer creer a Kyoya y a todos que el culpable era Steve. Quien es finamente un verdadero Cavallone. Para cualquier duda, saben que pueden preguntar.

–Anarella tomó la forma de Shamall con el prototipo y fue ella la que dijo que era "Elena" la que estaba tras la ilusion, para fingir su muerte.

–Y cuando Elena dice "Me reí a tus espaldas y no me escuchaste" recordemos que eso lo dijo Kyoya en la comisaria. Es decir, que era Elena portando la apariencia de Ana, porque Anarella está encerrada en la mansion Scalenetti.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	11. Epilogo

Notas: Sé que les dije que lo terminaría antes de año nuevo, pero como era el final de la historia quería hacer algo claramente bonito para ustedes. Obviamente no me excedí en el romance, ya que D18 es una pareja parcialmente "salvaje" pero si tendremos un romance vagamente discreto. Y buenos mis niños ¡Capitulo final!

No soy mujer que alarga sus despedidas. Volveré con más oneshot y p_osible_ MPREG de D18, quede frustrada con uno que leí que quedo injustamente abandonado. Y yo…¡nooooo! Aun debo pensar bien en la trama, porque soy de las personas que no me gusta crear un fic sóo con sexo, (aunque obviamente he hecho algunos x'D) pero el hecho es, que mi otp se llenara más de fic por parte de mi persona, Kamui y Kaoru (¡Bienveniiidaaa nuevamente al mundo de D18!) bueno, sé que estarán ansiosos por leer el final, así que me despido mis niños.

Advertencias: Como ser el cap final, supero las 10k+ no quise dividirlo así que espero que lo disfruten.

Parejas: Dino x Hibari &amp; Byakuran x Mukuro.

Gracias por leer esta historia de esta humilde escritora, y disfruten de su capítulo final ^^

¡Dino x Hibari por siempre!

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

**[FINAL]**

_Un nuevo respiro._

**—****x—**

El estallido de la bomba junto con el estruendo atormentador, que azotó todo el muelle con su rugido, los tomó desprevenidos totalmente. Donde la gigantesca marea sonsacada por la colisión los estampó contra sus propios cuerpos o cualquier objeto resistente que soportó aquella fuerza brutal digna de la furiosa madre naturaleza. Dejando a todos los subordinados y guardianes inconscientes segundos perdidos en la infinitud.

Se tomaron un gran respiro para reaccionar, y otro más extenso al percatarse de la oscuridad que los escudó de la sorpresiva explosión con sus propias manos. Los primeros en removerse de su sitio y estar empapados con aquella agua salada fueron Tsuna y Byakuran, tosiendo con esfuerzo toda el agua que entró a la fuerza a su estómago.

Los demás guardianes tardaron un poco más en despabilarse, entreabriendo los ojos con lentitud y regurgitando toda esa agua sucia. Byakuran se incorporó al momento en que su mente logró tocar tierra, su primera reacción fue buscar con la mirada al guardián de la niebla el cual se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de él.

Caminó hasta a él tomándolo en sus brazos, mientras Tsuna asimilaba en su cuerpo todo el daño recibido.

—¿Muku-chan…? —le llamó con suavidad. El guardián a penas y se movió, abriendo los ojos ligeramente.

—¿Byakuran? —habló sin la total convicción del nombre que había pronunciado.

Pero, para Byakuran, esa fueron las palabras que necesitó para abrazar fuertemente al guardián de la niebla, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Qué bueno…que estés bien —siseó modulando su voz en un volumen equilibrado, con la finalidad que sólo Mukuro pudiese escucharlo. El guardián llevó su mano a la alborada cabellera albina.

—Byakuran, no iba a morir con eso —respondió con una sonrisa, quizás sarcástica, o tal vez consoladora. No recibió respuesta, lo que conllevó progresivamente un afán de levantarse anunciándole a Byakuran para que le soltara y así lo hizo. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para terminar de ordenar por un espacio el torrente sueño y por el otro la gravedad de la situación actual. El albino seguía a su lado con la mirada en el piso y a juzgar por las manos que parecían temblar, podría deducir que seguía atropellado por la dormitación de sus nervios. Se acercó a él con cuidado y tomó entre sus mano su rostro—. Oi, Byakuran. Mírame.

Los ojos lilas se fijaron en él, teniendo su absoluta atención. Le torció una sonrisa para luego acercarse con cierto enigma, dejando un pequeño beso en las comisuras de Byakuran, quien abrió los ojos en par. No pudo reprimir su risa gutural.

—Parece que sólo de este modo volverás a tierra.

Byakuran tuvo que optar por parpadear un par de veces más, para cerciorarse que estaba despierto y no era una alucinación.

—Muku-chan… ¿acabas de…? —intentó confirmar lo que había sentido y no fuese un efecto secundario de haber quedado parcialmente sordo.

A su tímpano lastimado llegó otra risa gutural. Pero la sonrisa de Mukuro, respondía su pregunta.

—Bueno, parece que esa bomba te afectó también el cerebro —sonrió cabizbajo—. Ven, vamos a repetirlo.

Le jaló por el cuello de la camisa compartiendo otro beso fortuito beso, que en esta ocasión llevó dos cosas que no llevó el primero:

Uno, fue correspondido por Byakuran.

Dos, fue más apasionado que el anterior.

Byakuran le tomó por la cintura para aumentar la intensidad, que ocasionalmente se dio en una situación poco prevista y mal improvisada. Se alejaron casi por obligación, respirando un aire el cual tenía intenciones de volver a perderse en la cavidad del otro.

—Continuaremos luego —añadió Mukuro con picardía—. Quizás podríamos añadirle otras cosas.

El albino sonrió besándole el puente de la nariz, afirmando esas palabras con su risa jovial.

Se pusieron en pie compartiendo de su propio equilibro, canalizando finalmente la situación que traspaso sobre ellos. El cielo había desaparecido, y todo parecía estar cubierto en una oscuridad absorbente. La oscuridad no era absoluta, gracias a las llamas de sus animales que aún se mantenían encendidas.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso…? —se incorporó Gokudera con ayuda de Ryohe—. Lo último que recuerdo es al décimo… —Su mente evocó a la última acción de su jefe—. ¡Juudaime! —lo llamó con urgencia, buscando reconocer su rostro entre todas las personas que aún estaban incorporándose.

—Aquí estoy… Gokudera-kun. —respondió Tsuna intentando mantenerse en pie con la ayuda de la baranda del barco. Gokudera corrió hasta él.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—S-si… —Alzó la vista a la pared frente a ellos—. Por otra parte, parece que algo nos protegió de la bomba…

Squalo y Yamamoto también reaccionaron, caminando hasta la baranda para ver la pared.

—¿Qué es eso?

Tsuna respiró hondo para ordenar sus ideas, y tener la respuesta correcta para esa pregunta. Volvió a alzar el vuelo para estar cara a cara con ese gran muro que se alzó sobre ellos, su palma volvió a palparse sobre la superficie y su reconocimiento fue instantáneo.

—Este muro… —moduló con sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsuna? —preguntó Yamamoto ayudándose del hombro de Squalo.

—Hibari-san… —fue lo último que dijo.

**—****x—**

Se encontró jadeando con esfuerzo, después de exprimir sus últimas energías en esa técnica absoluta que para su suerte logró activarse a tiempo. El sudor empezó a recorrerle la frente bajando como cascada, y en la forma en la que había perdido el aire le anunciaba que era la hora de luchar para mantenerse despierto.

Arrodillado junto a Dino, con sus dos ambas manos en el piso buscando más que llenar sus pulmones, estaba Hibari.

—Kyoya… —mencionó Dino con un súbito esmero, rozando el dorso de su muñeca.

Él le había escuchado. Necesitaba responderle, pero el aire le faltaba y sentía sus fuerzas lejanas a él. Nunca había creado una burbuja de espinas tan grande, y mucho menos, en un tiempo tan excesivamente limitado. Corrió con la fortuna de haber tenido la precavida idea en dejar pequeños erizos en el muelle.

—Estoy bien. —afirmó después de tragarse todo el aire que pudo. Dirigió su vista a Elena la cual se encontró inconsciente, después de que la víbora tomara su cabeza y la estampara a la pared.

—Maldita seas, Elena —soltó ella, después de dejarla en el suelo.

Los demás en la habitación habían perdido el conocimiento, salvo de Dino que aún intentaba mantenerse despierto junto con Hibari.

—Sino fueses reforzado la burbuja con la petrificación del cielo… —jadeó el guardián, observando a su amante—, las ondas resonantes que transmitió la bomba hubiesen activado los censores de las minas de este barco…

Reborn volvió a aparecer con rostro severo.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

El agua se escurría por las aberturas del barco gracias a la marea que arropó al barco. Scarlett asintió, observando al guardián con recelo al desconocer su estado actual.

—Hey jefe…—le llamó mientras aún estaba tras la red de hilos—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

El guardián tragó saliva para poder controlar sus cuerdas vocales con fineza, y no salieran palabras mal articuladas.

—Estoy bien. —Su mirada tomó la dirección del arcobaleno—. Dile a Irie Shoichi que… —La voz se fue cortada por falta de aire, volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire más profunda logrando entonar sus siguientes palabras—: Sólo dile que tiene que venir a desactivar las bombas que hay en el subsuelo.

Reborn asintió y volvió a desaparecer. Scarlett se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso, escondió su rostro entre las hebras azabache que caían por su rostro y de la misma forma que el guardián, jadeaba con esfuerzo. La explosión la había dejado aturdida al igual que todos. Cerró sus ojos para intentar re-animar su sistema nervioso.

—Cavallone…—nombró el guardián, al ver que Dino había cerrado los ojos. Colocó una mano en su hombro y notó que éste no respondía—. Hey.

Dino ladeó cuidadosamente la cabeza, sus últimas fuerzas se habían ido al reforzar las de Kyoya. Luchaba por mantenerse despierto, y bien sino fuera por el entrenamiento espartano al que fue sometido, gracias a Reborn.

El guardián terminó por sentarse a un lado de él, le observó cuidadosamente dejando una imperceptible caricia en su rostro. Quería decirle algo que pudiera transmitir la calidez que le transmitía aún en ese estado, intentar desahogar ese inmenso hueco que sentía en el pecho y subía hasta su tráquea. Se había prometido ser más abierto con Cavallone después de esa experiencia, ser más comunicador, _o al menos el intento._

En un pestañear, casi lo pierde todo. Y eso no quiere decir que Dino sea un todo para él, porque eso sería radicalmente exagerado, y más cuando él se abstiene de ese sentimiento: El necesitar. No necesita ser llamado mafioso, no necesita pertenecer a esa sucia mafia. Quizás si necesite morder hasta la muerte, pero eso lo puede hacer con cualquiera.

Aun teniéndole frente, sus palabras sencillamente se le atoraban en la garganta. Porque su orgullo aún mantenía la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo. No depender nadie. No ser nadie. Haz lo que te plazca y se más libre que la misma nube. O al menos, eso quería ser y estaba conforme a todo lo era hoy en día. Obviamente en un pasado más lejano que diez años, tal vez unos veinte, se dijo a si mismo que no volvería a llorar, que no volvería a llorar la pérdida de alguien, por estar _necesitado_ a él. Pero quizás, el necesitar a alguien aunque sea con la simple idea de que esté vivo, puede ser el incentivo a seguir siendo quien era. Porque aun sin saberlo, o al menos no directamente, Dino había dejado una gran huella sobre él. Huella, que no sería borrada inclusive con la concepción lógica y monótona que trae consigo la muerte.

Le besó la frente e intentó mantener su orgullo a la raya, cerciorándose que nadie estuviese en los alrededores.

Ya había perdido a sus padres, que fueron un todo para él. Ese fue el punto y final que se marcó en su vida. No volvería a dejar que ni siquiera las mismas circunstancias le arrebataran lo que le pertenece, no esta vez. Había obtenido poder, poder para proteger a lo que él llamaba territorio, a lo que él llamaba _presa_. No dejaría que ni en esa vida ni en las que siguen que le arrebataran a su Cavallone.

Aunque tampoco es que quiere tenerlo cerca todo el día, eso sencillamente le destruiría los nervios. Tampoco quiere verle todos los días, eso sería aburrido y terminaría cansándose rápidamente de él. Sólo quiere una cosa. Simple, sencilla y fácil de cumplir:

Cuando él llame, Dino venga. Sólo quería eso. Que cuando él quiera pelear, Dino apareciera. Sólo eso. Esa, es su libertad. Esa, es su necesitada atención.

—Desde ahora, nadie volverá a tener las agallas de separarte de mí, Cavallone.

**—****x—**

Las siguientes horas, después que Kyoya luchara con sus energías para poder destruir su propia burbuja de púas, los ingenieros de Vongola, subordinados de Cavallone, médicos y demás personal de ambas mafias tuvieron permitido el acceso para entrar al barco, o al menos el vestigio que restaba de la estructura antes de que se perdiera en las profundidades del mar.

La mayoría estaban aturdidos, con los nervios dormidos y aislados del mundo actual a causa de la destructiva y masiva bomba que sucumbió sobre ellos. Los paramédicos tomaron prioridad de los más afectados como Byakuran y Tsuna que tuvieron contacto directo con la bomba, que afecto varios de sus sistemas; Nervioso, sensitivo e inclusive inmunológico. En comparación al resto, que sólo se les aplicaron primeros auxilios a las heridas superficiales.

Los principales a cargo como Irie Shoichi, Spanner y Gianni tomaron como prioridad las minas que aún se encontraban en espera de un propenso error, que conllevaría al fin de todos que no logró llevar a cabo la primera supernova. Spanner y Gianni se encargaron de obstruir las ondas sensitivas, para cuando se removieran los hilos. Fue un trabajo minucioso, pero después de un lapso de tiempo de total atención y un instinto meticuloso; todos los que conformaban el círculo de sangre fueron removidos del piso.

Algunos seguían inconscientes por la gran dosis que recibieron de anestesia, ya sean como Shamall y Steve. Los otros dos líderes no corrieron con la misma suerte. Ya llevaban más de doce horas muertos, a causa de las mismas heridas infligidas anteriormente y, una sobredosis predispuesta. Romario y Petter fueron tratados cuidadosamente ya que fueron los primeros en reaccionar.

Kyoya y Lucy fueron tratados para verificar el estado en que se encontraban, pero fue el guardián quien se negó rotundamente.

Se levantó tambaleante, observando cómo se llevaban a Dino fuera de ese infierno, mientras se llevaban a sus espaldas a una Elena esposada. Pasó por su lado y con sus ojos delineados del escurridizo negro a causa de sus lágrimas, le dedicó una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Crees que Dino… sobreviva? —Una expresión burlona se dibujó en el rostro de esa mujer. Como si aún tuviera algo entre manos.

—Que poco conoces a Dino Cavallone. —fue lo último que dijo antes de perderla de vista en el marco de la puerta.

Subió a la superficie sosteniendo sus costillas, el dolor que descompensaba su movilidad articular estaba empezando a ser molesto. Una vez arriba, observó como todos los subordinados iban y venían, correteando por todos lados. Unos trataban las heridas de algunas de las sabandijas que tenía como "compañero" y otros se aseguraban se haber sacado a todas las víctimas que aún habitaban en los camarotes del barco.

Su vista buscó el faro dorado recostado en una camilla, y después de que sus ojos jugaran un rato al gato y al ratón consigo mismo, logró dar con ella. Estaba junto a Steve, esperando el momento que otra ambulancia llegara por ellos antes que la marea de fotógrafos y, la misma prensa hicieran presencia. De hecho, ya habían ciertos curiosos que se detenían a observar el alboroto que se había creado en ese muelle abandonado. Pero como era de esperarse, un muro de subordinados obstaculizaron el paso y la misma vista, que ni las cámaras profesionales con alta resolución y un sinfín de pixeles pudiese alcanzar salvo de los retratos intimidantes de los inmensos mastodontes.

Caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Cavallone y después de tener que detenerse a tomar por el cuello el equilibrio, logro estar a su lado. Le habían extraído los anzuelos de sus brazos, dejando sólo los agujeros impresos que mermaban sus ganas de querer dejar a su Cavallone sin sangre. Una mascarilla de oxígeno, mas pulcra y conectada a una bomba de oxigeno tomó nuevamente parte en su rostro.

Removió uno de los cabellos que caían por su lastimado rostro, incluso en ese estado, su encanto seguía brillando en él. Buscó su mano para sostenerla unos instantes, antes de darse cuenta en como la aglomeración de médicos y subordinados querían tener en sus manos más de una tarea habían menguado. Con el pulgar dejó una caricia, dándose el gusto de volver a tener el honor de sentir la piel de Cavallone.

—Dino… tenía razón —se escuchó a la espalda del guardián, quien al momento giró su cabeza estudiando a Steve con una indiferencia profesional.

Los efectos de la anestesia fueron contrarrestados gracias a unas soluciones creadas por los paramédicos, que no perdieron el tiempo tomando eso como antelación. No sabían qué tipo de anestesia era, ni mucho menos que efectos secundarios podría causarles. Ya que dos Cavallone's ya habían muerto a causa de ella.

—Steve Cavallone. —Le observó con poca insistencia. Su atención total la tenía ese rubio delante de él—. Supongo que debo preguntarte qué tipo de razón, es a la que te refieres.

Steve reveló una sonrisa con un significado que el guardián no supo definir; ¿Tristeza? ¿Satisfacción? ¿Felicidad?

—Dino dijo…que tú te harías cargo de mi esposa —dijo con suavidad—. Eres un buen chico…

—¿Por qué dejarme todo a mí? —Torció la mirada para encontrarse con la de Steve, sus pupilas apenas y destilaban la rabia que sentía—: Si sabían que era ella, ¿por qué no matarla de una vez? Y ahorrarnos este show.

Steve volvió a sonreír. Se dio tiempo para pensar una respuesta poco conflictiva y bastante sencilla.

—Especulaciones.

El guardián alzó una ceja.

—Elena fue muy precavida, Hibari Kyoya —su voz tenía el mismo tono diminuto que tenía Dino cuando habló, a penas y podía oírse. Y la lentitud de las palabras eran extremadamente exasperante para el guardián—. Nos apuntó de todos los ángulos… no sabíamos de donde venía el verdadero disparo.

—Cavallone… —Se mordió el labio presionando con más fuerza la mano que sostenía—, él sabía que Petter y Elena eran espías.

—Ciertamente. Pero una cosa es espía y, otra es ser el que mueve los hilos, chico.

Hubo una pausa en sus vocales, dándose a ambos un momento de digerir esas palabras sin utensilios caseros.

—Pintura.

—¿Hm?

Steve le miró con suavidad al guardián, quería reírse por la expresión que otorgó el Kyoya con esa palabra pero si lo hacía, no quería desatar las quimeras que tenía por heridas. Volvió a entonar y ajustar su voz con parsimonia.

—Dino me dijo que odias la pintura.

—Te equivocas —contradijo retomando su tono neutral—. Simplemente no entiendo ese gusto artístico y arisco que tiene este Haneuma —volvió su mirada a Dino—. Es horrendo y no se entiende que tipo de forma hay en el maldito lienzo.

Steve sonrió.

—Quizás haya ocultado el nombre de mi esposa en uno de sus cuadros.

Hibari pareció pensarlo, donde en esa instancia una sensación de letargo le invadió. Tanto campo que abordó y aun así obvio ciertos detalles. Aunque ya importaba, Dino estaba de vuelta.

En ese momento una silueta apareció de la nada con una pistola en su mano, teniendo como dirección directa el cuerpo de Kyoya. El gatillo fue presionando seleccionando a tientas a quien iba el disparo. El guardián quiso responder con la misma rapidez para activar a Roll, pero su cuerpo ni su mente parecieron coincidir en sus órdenes. Su sistema nervioso también había sido afectado, donde apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Sólo se resignó a esperar que la bala profanara su cuerpo, ya que no iba a moverse. Si lo hacía, Dino iba a ser el principal afectado y, no lo iba a permitir.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente, notando que estaba en el piso con un cuerpo encima de él. Y el subordinado que restaba, había sido detenido por Ivan y Brutus. Quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le partieron el cuello.

El guardián intentó incorporarse temiendo lo peor, ¿Dino no habría…? Observó los brazos que le rodeaban y las punzadas de los anzuelos estaban ahí.

—Cavall…

—¿Me puedes hacer un favor…? —Una voz temblorosa le hablo al oído—: Dile a Dino… que gracias… por perdonar la vida de mi esposa…, y confiar en mi hasta el final. —Sonrió con esfuerzo mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba de los bordes de sus labios—. Gracias a ti también, Hibari… Kyoya. Esto es lo menos que puedo… hacer por ti, no, por ustedes.

El guardián permaneció en estado de shock.

—No dejes que esto los afecte y los aleje…ustedes merecen estar juntos…habrá un nuevo inicio después de este final —se alejó mostrando su rostro, sí. Era Steve, su voz a penas y podía salir de su garganta—. Te encargo a mi primo…Hibari Ky…ya.

Su voz se perdió en el tono decadente, pronunciado su nombre como últimas palabras. El cuerpo cayó sobre él, quedando inerte con los ojos abiertos y una suave sonrisa. Digna y solemne… la sonrisa que caracterizaba a los Cavallone.

El guardián intentó captar lo que había ocurrido, si hubiese podido reaccionar, si hubiese podido llamar a su erizo… Steve no estuviese muerto ahora. Alzó la vista entreviendo su furia. Cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, canalizando y sometiendo sus emociones. Pequeñas gotas empezaron a descender del cielo, mientras otro rio que no era precisamente de agua acudían hasta ellos.

_"__¿Tú llorarías, Dino?", _pensó, antes que su vista se cubriera de una manta de color negro.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO.**

**—****x—**

Despertó en una habitación vestida totalmente de blanco con ventanas entreabiertas, dejando entrar la luz solar como lluvia. Un cálido silencio era el velo de esa habitación y los accesorios eran los pequeños mobiliarios que habían junto a él. Sus ojos parpadearon un poco antes de abrirse totalmente, intentó despabilarse un poco removiéndose en la estrecha cama donde se encontraba, pero una vena intravenosa lo ajustaba fuertemente a la cama. Tenía las piernas entumecidas, y la cabeza parecía querer imitar la bomba que había explotado… ¿en el barco? Su mente evocó todos los recuerdos, todos los sucesos, la muerte de Steve y…

—¡Cavallone! —Sus ojos terminaron por abrirse. No había nadie en la habitación, salvo de Hibird que desplegó sus alas hasta a él para saludarle una vez que le vio despierto. Lo recibió con su dedo índice acariciando su cabeza en señal de saludo—. Perdona, pero tengo otros asuntos que resolver.

Se arrancó las vías intravenosas que se inducían en el dorso de su mano y en una de las venas del antebrazo, para salir con prisa fuera de la cama. Se percató que había un traje al parecer de su talla en uno de los muebles que había en la habitación, si Hibird estaba ahí junto con esa ropa solo había una explicación y esa era Tetsu. Se quitó el kimono blanco que tenía para empezar a tomar lugar con cada prenda de ropa en su cuerpo, desde el pantalón hasta la corbata y por último la americana.

Una vez listo se preparó para ir en busca de su presa principal, pero antes de girar el pomo de la puerta Kusakabe entro por ella primero, con una bolsa en su mano que al parecer contenía unas hamburguesas compradas en _Burger King _junto con su bebida.

—¡Kyo-san! ¡Está despierto! —anunció el subordinado con una alegría bastante usual.

—Tetsu —llamó el guardián, intentando ocultar su ansiedad—, ¿dónde estoy?

—En una de las salas de enfermería de la mansión Vongola —respondió recobrando la seriedad—. Tiene tres días inconsciente. Pero no sólo usted, todos los que tuvieron contacto ya sea directo como indirecto con la bomba están en las mismas condiciones. Sólo usted ha despertado, ni siquiera Sawada Tsunayoshi ha vuelto en sí. Al parecer esa bomba tenía la capacidad de inhabilitar...

—¿Dónde está Cavallone? —interrumpió el guardián. El espacio que ocupaba Vongola y sus guardianes sólo era una pequeña porción comparando el gran espacio que el nombre "Dino Cavallone".

Tetsu bajó la cabeza, evitando la penetrante mirada del guardián.

—Kusakabe Tetsuya…—reiteró su pregunta tan solo nombrando el nombre de su subordinado.

—Está en la mansión Cavallone…—soltó casi en un suspiro—. Acabo de llamar, Dino Cavallone está…

—Dejá el rodeo, Kusakabe.

—Está vivo, señor —afirmó el subordinado—. Pero, su estado es crítico…

El guardián no esperó una siguiente respuesta saliendo de la habitación, como cuando era un infante de quince años y algún estudiante tenía el deseo de ser mordido hasta la muerte. Tetsuya decidió seguirlo para ser él quien lo escoltara a la mansión Cavallone, conocía las reacciones del guardián como si fuera su madre y eso le causó cierta gracia. Más cuando ese conocimiento, nunca sería comparado al que poseía Dino Cavallone. Él siempre iba detrás del guardián, pero Dino, siempre había estado en frente a él. Esa era una gran diferencia que siempre se expandía cuan más transcurrían los años.

_"__¿Crees que Dino… sobreviva?"_

Esas palabras jugueteaban en la mente de Kyoya, rebotando una contra la otra en un ciclo aparentemente infinito. Apretó los puños y, con ello endureciendo más su mirada.

_"__Más te vale que estés bien, Cavallone. Aún no has saldado tus cuentas conmigo."_

A pesar de mostrar un rostro flemático delante de los subordinados que pasaban junto a él, dentro de su cabeza todo era diferente a la fachada que mostraba con frecuencia. Tetsu sabía que el guardián estaba siendo torturado por sus propias emociones, siendo cubiertas por otras afirmaciones más contraproducentes.

¿Dino puede sobrevivir?

Él mismo había visto esas heridas, él mismo había corroborado su estado. Dino fue uno de los más afectados físicamente, era por ello que palabras de Elena cobraban un mayor peso cuan más analizaba la situación. Aunque se negaba a tan siquiera pensarlo, puede que las palabras de Elena llegaran a suceder.

Detuvo al primer taxi que se pasó por el frente olvidándose que tenía auto o chofer propio, poco le importó y junto con Tetsu abordando en el auto.

Llegaron con rapidez a su destino ya que la distancia que separaba a las mansiones no era muy extensa.

Y, una vez más, estuvo frente al portón de la mansión. Donde el guardián ya sentía hastío por esa barrera metálica.

El portón volvió a abrirse con el chirrido habitual y la multitud de periodistas en la calle anunciando la reconstrucción de la mansión en tan sólo cuatro días.

El guardián pensó que podía ser una ilusión, pero últimamente los subordinados de Dino habían tomado una sorprendente habilidad con la reconstrucción, que quizás se debía a él. Eso imperceptiblemente le arrancó una media luna en el rostro. El auto arrancó nuevamente, dejando atrás el bullicio de herbívoros que sólo quieren ser masticados por él.

El auto se estacionó cuando consiguió un lugar concurrente por todos, Kyoya se bajó del auto aún cuando el chofer ni siquiera había terminado de detenerse por completo. Su primera visión fue captar la fuente, que en un principio estaba rota había sido magistralmente reparada. Habían subordinados por todos lados, aumentando en más de cuatro proporciones la seguridad. Todo era tal cual lo recordaba, molesto e irritante pero era quizás, lo que esperaba ver. Las enormes puertas de color anacardo, con sus enormes aldabas en el centro aguardaban el empuje que el proporcionaría, pero un subordinado se le adelantó cuando subió las pequeñas escaleras que daban vía a la entrada. Cordialmente le abrió la puerta haciendo una leve reverencia, sonriendo con clara gratitud.

—Bienvenido, señor Hibari.

El guardián asintió, dando inicio a su andar, donde en ese plano se mostró el salón principal de la mansión. Las refinadas escaleras, los muebles de la realeza y las cortinas que parecían hacerle competencia a la altura del mismo techo de la mansión. Nuevas lámparas de arañas más grande y más brillantes que las anteriores decoraron el techo, nuevos adornos y nueva pintura clásica. Todo tal cual le gustaba al jefe de esa familia. El regreso de los Cavallone.

—Está en su habitación —habló el subordinado con tono suave dándole también la espalda al guardián—. Imagino que sabe llegar.

—Naturalmente.

Emprendió su nuevo ascenso a las escaleras que se alzaban delante de él, para ir a encontrarse con el ser que más se había ganado el derecho de morir bajo su tonfa. Demasiadas emociones aglomeradas en su interior era un precio que debía pagar alguien. Y ese causante era ese maldito Haneuma.

Caminó casi por inercia mientras navegaba en la ruta que sus pensamientos habían creado, abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado adquiriendo una postura decente. La habitación estaba con poca iluminación, dándole al jefe más profundidad en su descanso. Habían ciertos aparatos médicos junto a la cama, reconoció a sólo dos, o al menos las funciones que ejercía cada uno. Uno medía las pulsaciones y el otro enviaba un oxígeno artificial a través de una cánula nasal.

La habitación estaba intacta, era como si todo lo que hubiese ocurrido hubiese sido una ilusión o simplemente una pesadilla, sino fuese por las heridas que presentaba ese bronco. La poca luz que había en la habitación, permitía el desplazamiento seguro por ella sin tener que tropezar con algún objeto. Trajó con el uno de los pequeños asientos acolchados que hacían juego con la nueva cama.

Se sentó en el pequeño asiento observando como los párpados de Dino estaban ligeramente cerrados. Las heridas que recordaba habían sido tratadas, pero tenían la esencia de la hinchazón dando peor aspecto que el que recordaba, o al menos en parte de los rasguños que había en su cara. Las punzadas de los anzuelos habían sido cubiertas por unas vendas de contorno grueso, ocultando su tatuaje que tanto le identificaba. Pasó un tiempo observándole dormir plácidamente, no calculó cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición hasta que regresó de sus pensamientos.

—Haneuma. —nombró débilmente, a pesar de no querer despertarlo. Pero quería ver su mirada nuevamente, llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla dando un suave roce con las falanges de sus dedos.

La cabeza de Dino ladeó tenuemente, dándole al guardián un pequeño respingo.

—¿Kyoya…? —reconoció el tono de voz que aulló en sus oídos. Esa manera tan inconfundible que tenía de pronunciar su nombre, sin duda, era de Dino. Los dedos de su mano derecha hicieron un leve movimiento, como si buscaran la fuente de esa caricia aún con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Estás… ahí?

El guardián le rodeó la mano. Haciendo que Cavallone girara lentamente la cabeza en la dirección que Hibari le había dado, abriendo con lentitud sus párpados. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, cuando la atención de ambos recayó entre ellos mismos. Detallándose las heridas, y recobrando en su memoria a cómo eran antes de esa batalla.

—Me alegra que estés bien…—dijo después de un breve momento, intentando quitarse la cánula nasal con su mano derecha. Kyoya terminó por extraérsela, dejándole espacio para que el verdadero oxígeno circulara por sus pulmones.

—No sé si pueda decir lo mismo de ti —respondió el guardián.

Dino esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

El guardián tuvo que reprimir con un esfuerzo atroz, la alteración emocional que sintió al sentir nuevamente esa clase de afecto por parte de Dino.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con la misma dulzura que tanto lo caracterizaba.

El guardián negó con la cabeza, dejando en claro que su estado físico era lo de menos.

—Soy yo el que debería preguntar eso.

—Me recuperaré pronto —respondió cerrando sus ojos. Su mano izquierda descansaba en su pelvis, cubriendo con ella, la herida mayor—. Espero que mi familia también...

El guardián aumentó el agarre entre sus manos, dando más conformidad al vínculo que mantenían sus manos. Dino conocía esa reacción, estaba enojado.

—Lamento la muerte de Steve.

Dino se dio su descanso para responder, ya que nuevamente un gigantesco nudo se le atoró en la garganta. Sin darse cuenta un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, aún cuando la sonrisa estaba trazada en su rostro.

—Yo también.

—Quiero que sepas que fue...

—Kyoya. —Levantó un poco la voz, haciendo que el aludido le observara—. No menosprecies el sacrificio de Steve. Por favor…

—Lo siento, Cavallone —Se encogió de hombros el guardián, entrecerrando los ojos con cansancio—. Pero yo hubiera preferido recibir ese disparo.

—No digas eso... la idea de perderte... —gimoteó teniendo una pequeña corriente de dolor, cuando hizo un afán de hacer un movimiento brusco.

Kyoya le calló los labios con sus dedos.

—No hables, maldito bronco, estás muy débil.

Dino cerró los ojos dejando salir las últimas lágrimas. Le observó finalmente.

—A veces hay que perder alguien, para atesorar a los que restan.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo, Cavallone —reveló con suavidad. De un momento a otro sintió que la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos era exageradamente extrema—. Estoy sorprendido.

Dino invitó a Kyoya a sentarse a su lado, él también sintió que estaban demasiado lejos. Necesitaban tenerse más cerca, mientras más fuera la distancia… más se revivía el trauma de perderse.

El guardián que siempre se mantuvo objetivo es cuestión a la cercanía, con Dino esa objetividad se iba por el caño. Atendió a la petición de acercarse un poco más, sentándose en el borde la cama. Instintivamente ambos buscaron besarse, logrando ese cometido con esfuerzo.

—Te amo, Kyoya. —susurró sobre la boca del guardián—. En verdad, te amo.

—Lo sé —Acarició el contorno de los labios Dino—. Lo sé…

Juntaron sus frentes, fundiéndose en un delicado abrazo. El guardián mantuvo a Dino entre sus brazos durante unos segundos, donde en esa posición podía escuchar las pulsaciones de su corazón, que no era precisamente los latidos que se escuchaban salir de la máquina. Su latido rítmico era regulado, manteniendo un contaste latido dejando entrever que estaba recuperando sus fuerzas.

El guardián se alejó lentamente, dado que ya fue el tiempo suficiente que estuvieron abrazados. Dino seguía llorando manteniendo sus manos a los costados de Kyoya, recorriendo débilmente sus fracciones físicas.

—Elena murió.

El guardián alzó una ceja.

—¿Otra vez?

Dino no pudo contener otra sonrisa, tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus labios para no reír. Alzó su mano con cuidado apoyando una mano en la curvatura del cuello del guardián, dándole vía para rozar su labio inferior con el pulgar.

—Al parecer, está vez es cierto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —El guardián cerró los ojos unos momentos, dejándose degustar en la fruición que causaban los roces de Dino contra su piel, realmente las había extrañado.

—Se suicidó.

Kyoya volvió a abrir los ojos, teniendo un encaje directo con la mirada de Dino.

—¿Estás seguro?

El rubio simplemente hizo un gesto con la boca, mostrando duda a sus propias palabras.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —inquirió, dando otra caricia con sus dedos a los rasgos de su ex-tutor—. ¿Quién te dijo que también Steve estaba muerto?

—Reborn.

—Tendré que confirmarlo —respondió. Sabía que el bebé era una fuente confiable. Pero francamente, ya no confiaba en nadie—. ¿Sabes porque se suicidó?

—Según Reborn, fue por la muerte de Steve —Seguían delineando sus contornos faciales, como asegurándose que eran ellos quienes estaban ahí y no otra ilusión. Dino aún con la mano detrás de la nuca de guardián, lo atrajo en busca de otro beso, donde Kyoya sin protesta permitió tal acto—. No soportó la noticia, dándonos la culpabilidad de su muerte a nosotros y como ya no podía hacer nada para desquitarse se suicidó.

Al Kyoya realmente poco le importaba lo que le pasase a esa mujer; si se quitó la vida, ese era asunto de ella. Pero, lo más irónico del asunto, era que ella misma casi lo mató. Así que en parte ella también era la culpable, y más cuando uno de los subordinados estaba bajo su cargo. Ya verificaría si realmente estaba muerta, no iba a cometer los mismos errores dos veces.

Un pequeño quejido de dolor, lo atrajo de nuevo al borde de la cama, dándole prioridad a la fuente del sonido.

—Cavallone —lo llamó suavemente.

—Disculpa, aún me duele moverme —sonrió nuevamente, _esa_ estúpida sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que le despojaba de sus emociones restrictivas.

—Debo irme, no creo que tenga el derecho de estar aquí —dijo observando la puerta entreabierta de la habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Dino se alarmó, pero el guardián puso una mano en su pecho evitando que se incorporara—. Eres mi pareja, Kyoya…

—No legalmente —respondió el guardián sonriendo ladinamente.

—No te rías. —reprochó haciendo un puchero pequeño.

El guardián respiró suavemente, entreabriendo un interfaz entre su mente y entre lo que quería decirle.

—Entonces, propónmelo de nuevo —Le llevó uno de los mechones dorados detrás de la oreja.

Dino abrió ligeramente los ojos, para luego volver sonreír. Se incorporó lentamente con ayuda de Kyoya, por supuesto, quedando ligeramente incorporado en esa extensa cama que al parecer era más acolchada que la anterior.

—Hibari Kyoya —Tomó ambas manos del guardián, observándolas con cuidado para luego mirarle a los ojos—, ¿tendría el honor de volver a casarte conmigo?

—Siempre y cuando sea sólo entre nosotros.

El jefe sonrió, abrazando nuevamente a su ex–pupilo. Su mano bajo a la pelvis del guardián, causándole una repentina sorpresa cuando empezó a acariciarlo.

—Aquí espera mi hijo.

—No digas tonterías —desvió la vista aparentemente molesto—. Y no me vengas a decir que es porque te gusta mi vientre.

Una risa diminuta fue la respuesta.

—Quizás pueda inventar algo para que quedes…

—Olvídalo. —cortó el guardián—. No quiero estar lidiando con otro dispositivo tuyo, y que vengan otras mafias a querer tomarlo porque quieren ser _papás._ Está demás decir, que destrozaré el primero que creaste. Así que, más vale que lo escondas bien y después de despedazar a ese juguete, tú serás el siguiente.

Dino con una sonrisa extensa, enterró su cara en el cuello de Kyoya.

—He estado preparado para eso, desde el principio. Y tranquilo, ya envié a destruir el dispositivo junto con todos los prototipos.

Un silencio los arropó nuevamente, dejándolos degustarse solo de la sensación del calor que provenía del otro. Dino fue el primero en romper el silencio, teniendo temblores en su voz. Kyoya lo había olvidado… Ese hombre aún en estado crítico, siempre seguiría siendo muy hablador.

—Quizás si no hubiese sido el jefe de los Cavallone y me hubiese dedicado sólo a la ingeniería… hubiese tenido más éxito y menos muertes… pero sólo pensarlo, me invade una melancolía enorme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no fuese por la mafia, Tsuna y Reborn… —Hubo una elástica coma entre esa oración y la que proseguía—: No te hubiese conocido. Y tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

El guardián lo despegó lentamente de su cuello tomándolo por los hombros, topándose con una mirada cristalina. Levantó el mentón de Dino haciendo que esa intensa mirada le ahogara.

—Cavallone, tu vida me pertenece. Naciste para ser de mi propiedad.

—Kyoya… —Dino no ocultó su sorpresa.

—Cual sea el camino que hubieses elegido, tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos nuevamente.

Dino no respondió al instante. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para tan siquiera reaccionar, pero al cabo de unos minutos volvió a sonreír robándole un intenso beso al guardián.

—Tienes razón. —dijo sobre la boca del guardián—. Ven, acuéstate conmigo.

—Oh, ¿puedes soportar una ronda en ese estado?

—No lo creo. Pero si sobreviví a estas heridas, quizás aún pueda sobrevivir a otras —respondió en un tono suave, mostrando claras señales de tranquilidad en su cuerpo.

El guardián se levantó de la cama, empezando a desabotonar la americana junto con las demás piezas que conformaban su ropa; ya sea como el pantalón, corbata y los zapatos. Quedándose sólo con la camisa púrpura con los botones abiertos hasta la mitad del pecho. Rodeó la cama buscando el otro extremo, para luego subirse a la colcha gateando hasta donde se encontraba Dino, quien gratamente lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho, siendo rodeado por los fornidos brazos de ese bronco. Ambos se descolgaron de la aparente fuerza que fingieron al verse, que fingieron delante todos, rindiéndose por fin al cansancio y dormir una vez más juntos. Diez años eran suficientes para aprender a conocerse las mañas y acostumbrarse a ellas. Kyoya antes de sumergirse totalmente en el sueño, acarició con su mano el pectoral derecho de Dino.

—Dino…—nombró el guardián, teniendo otra sorpresa. Ese día…Kyoya estaba bastante extraño…nunca esperaba oír su nombre de pila constantemente en los labios de esa traviesa nube.

—Dime, _mi amore._

—Si vuelves a ocultarme algo, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Dino esbozó una extensa sonrisa.

—Como si eso fuese una novedad.

—Estás advertido.

**—****x—**

Pasaron días en descanso para quienes participaron en esa lucha, Tsuna se había recuperado por completo al igual que sus subordinados. Petter, Romario y Shamall salieron del hospital otros días después, donde cada uno volvió a su vida diaria intentando olvidar esa pesadilla. Pesadilla, que sin duda había dejado marcas físicas y psicológicas en los cuerpos de todos.

Shamall visitó la mansión Vongola saludando a los guardianes, su principal motivo era explicar que no recordaba mucho cuándo y cómo había sido secuestrado. Y que tampoco recordaba cuanto había dormido. Según sus palabras lo último que recordaba, era beber con una mujer rubia bastante sexy en un bar, y que no recuerda nada más después que se fueron a una habitación. Muchos se palparon la cara y otros quisieron golpearle. Pero ya Shamall había huido a ser sus mamadas otra vez, quizás él si se merecía haber pasado por eso.

Byakuran y Mukuro, habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra una vez de haber reaccionado. Pero Tsuna sabía, que regresarían cuando se le necesitaran nuevamente. Esa pareja de amantes se habían ido a la habitación que una vez mantuvo a Mukuro cautivo, donde una vez más tuvieron el honor de entregarse mutuamente. Sin extorciones, violaciones y estrangulaciones. Esa vez, fue por voluntad propia.

Dino, logró levantarse de la cama otro par de días después, siendo ayudado por el guardián quien en todo momento estuvo a su lado.

—¿A dónde pretendes ir en ese estado? —reprochó con atisbes obvios de total desaprobación a la decisión de Dino, quien sólo soltó una risita cuando se puso la americana.

—Quiero ir a despedirme de ciertas personas.

El guardián soltó un bufido, pasándole por el cuello la cinta del cabestrillo ajustando el brazo derecho de Dino.

—Sera rápido, Kyoya. No te enojes.

—Cállate, Haneuma.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —Ladeó la cabeza buscando un significado coherente a la mirada felina del guardián—. ¿Hice algo que no te gustó?

—¿Algo, Cavallone? —ironizó cruzándose de brazos molesto—. Aún no has pagado tu deuda conmigo, y si sales de esta casa supongo que ya está listo para la paliza de tu vida.

El bronco con su brazo izquierdo ileso lo tomó por las caderas para atraerlo para sí. Le besó la mejilla descendiendo lentamente al cuello, sellando su recorrido con una pequeña mordida en la clavícula del guardián. Kyoya arrojó un suspiro a los oídos de Dino, dándole motivos para sonreír lascivamente.

—Estoy listo también para otras cosas.

Kyoya curveó una sonrisa, empujando a Dino sobre la cama y dejar caer su peso sobre su pelvis. De la misma forma que acababan de vestirse, empezaron a desvestirse besándose con profundo apetito quemándole los huesos. Quizás hubiesen podido tener la entrega que tanto anhelaban tener, sino fuera por el llamado de Romario, quien esperaba detrás de la puerta.

El guardián se alejó molesto y Dino con el nerviosismo creciendo, no era la primera vez que su subordinado le interrumpía en una escena como esa. Después de recibir un golpe seco en la cabeza como compensación por parte de su nube, salieron de la habitación rumbo al aeropuerto.

Fueron escoltados por una lujosa limosina color negro fúnebre de al menos tres metros de largo, con los vidrios abajo que anunciaron a la salida de la mansión que Dino Cavallone _había vuelto._ La multitud alzó la voz en la prensa, radio y TV enviando muchas felicidades y cálidos abrazos por su regreso. En cambio al guardián, que tuvo que ser contenido por el látigo de Dino en sus piernas para no salir del auto y machacarlos a todos.

Mientras iban al aeropuerto, el bronco dejó caer su cabeza en las piernas de Kyoya dejando a relucir su falta de sanidad. Aún estaba débil, y su cuerpo no rendía con la total eficacia. El guardián no le quedó de otra más que aceptarlo y, más allá Dino no tardó otros minutos en dormitar hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Bajaron del lujoso transporte captando la vista de muchos de los viajeros y demás extranjeros que correteaban con sus maletas por doquier, mientras se adentraban en el aeropuerto internacional. Caminaron un poco entre la multitud, hasta que en un asiento para tres personas cerca de una máquina de refrescos de la marca estadounidense _Coca cola_ estaban Petter, Anarella y Lucy. Vestían ropas civiles, bastante casuales, y cómodas para un viaje fuera del país. Vaqueros con blusas tommy vestían a Ana y a Lucy, y un vaquero de color negro con un pullover sin mangas de rombos que jugaban con la degradación del azul, y una pulcra corbata debajo vestía a Petter. No importa a dónde se dirigiera, Petter siempre luciría su atuendo formal.

—¡Jefe…! —Reaccionó consternado al ver el rostro de Dino entre la multitud—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Debería estar descansando!

—Lo mismo le dije —secundó el guardián y Dino rió suavemente llegando hasta el mayordomo. Lucy se levantó enseguida con un claro afán de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero fue interceptada por el guardián—. Estás muy cerca, herbívora.

—Ohhhh, vamooooos jefe —Alargó los brazos para tocar a Dino—. ¡Al menos déjame despedirme!

El guardián alzó una ceja. El bronco volvió a sonreír posándole una mano sobre el hombro.

—Se van del país.

Petter inclinó la cabeza.

—Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí… le hemos hecho mucho daño.

Hibari buscó la mirada de Anarella.

—¿Y qué pasa con ésta herbívora? ¿No deberían ejecutarla en las sombras por traicionarnos?

—¡K-Kyoya! —Le tomó por los hombros haciéndolo retroceder—. Disculpa, Anarella…

El guardián contuvo una risa, dándole el espacio para que Ana se descruzara de piernas y se levantara de su asiento; al igual que Dino, ella tenía las manos vendadas ocultando las heridas de los anzuelos. Se acercó, para luego hacer una inclinación de cabeza.

—Sé que… ni con mi vida pagaré las muertes de sus familiares, señor Dino —Con su cabeza inclinada ante los dos capos, intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas y el fuerte candado que trancaba sus palabras—: Pero quiero disculparme por dejarme manipular por Elena, sé que debí dejar que me matara y con eso hubiésemos evitado todo esto…

—Es lo más probable.

—¡Por favor, Kyoya! —reprochó el jefe aún reteniendo al guardián por sus caderas—. ¡Déjala hablar!

—Pero… —Levantó su cabeza mostrando una mirada valiente—, yo también quería vivir, señor Dino Cavallone.

Dino ladeó la cabeza, revelando una afable sonrisa. Sonrojando a Ana, Lucy e inclusive a Petter.

—Me alegra que quisieras vivir, Ana —dijo en tono consolador. Se acercó a ella y le posó una mano en la cabeza—. Me alegra que sobrevivieras.

El guardián se cruzó de brazos, mientras la pelirroja empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Echó un vistazo a la víbora quien estaba afincada a la máquina de refrescos sonriendo también, era la primera vez que vestía una ropa deportiva.

—Quien diría, que una mujer como tú, escaparía como una rata asustada.

Lucy compartió la mirada petulante, volviendo a esa personalidad feroz.

—Regresaremos, eso tenlo por seguro —Le extendió la mano al guardián con una sonrisa—. Regresaré como el jefe de los Scalenetti, así que más vale que te prepares porque vendré por la mano de Dino Cavallone. Ya que no están _casados_.

Kyoya estrechó la mano de Lucy con sorna, empezando a apretarse la mano cuan niños que desean ver quién soporta más.

—No creas que te dejaré el camino libre, herbívora.

—Ya lo veremos.

Los demás observaron esa escena bastante sugestiva, y brillaron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Regresa pronto, Petter. Te estaré esperando.

—Jefe… —gimoteó el mayordomo—. Volveremos, se lo prometo. Además, el señor Kyoya es el padrino en la boda de Ana y Mattew.

—¡¿…?! —espetaron Dino y Hibari, donde el guardián obviamente se negó.

Ana rió suavemente y se acercó al guardián.

—Nos veremos pronto, Hibari.

—No creas que te he perdonado.

—Espero que algún día lo hagas…

El guardián se dio vuelta y esbozó una diminuta sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo hare cuando aprendas a luchar por ti misma, sin dejar que otros _te manipulen._

—Es un trato —asintió suavemente.

Todos sonrieron ante la alegría de Ana y su recién llegado carisma, donde se despidieron nuevamente y entre la multitud se volvieron a sumergir.

Dino y Kyoya se fueron del aeropuerto cuando el vuelo de Petter emprendió su ruta. Regresaron a la limosina que los esperaba pacientemente en la entrada, con un subordinado abriendo la puerta para su ingreso. El motor arrancó nuevamente regresando su andar a la mansión, o eso creyó el guardián cuando hubo un repentino desvió en una calle.

—¿Hm? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Quiero despedirme de alguien más…

—¿Alguien más? —repitió el guardián, notando como la mirada de Dino se perdía a través del vidrio de la limosina, observando con ello las calles que pasaban por su vista.

—Ya lo sabrás… —Buscó la mano de Kyoya, entrelazando sus dedos—. Te necesito para eso.

El guardián no supo a lo que se refería, sólo para cuando estuvo frente a él. Las lápidas juntas con los nombres de Steve Cavallone y Elena Cavallone. Ambas estaban juntas, en ese pacífico lugar. Dino dejó sobre cada lápida un ramo de flores que había comprado antes de entrar al cementerio, en una floristería cerca del lugar.

Dino se mantuvo arrodillado frente a las lápidas observándolas en silencio, el guardián sólo se inmuto a esperarlo detrás.

—Steve, sé que… ahora me resulta difícil creer que ya no estarás para nuestra familia… —empezó con un tono suave, arrastrando sus lamentos—. Pero tu valentía y tu carisma siempre se guardarán en mi corazón. Te agradezco por haber salvado a Kyoya, aún a costa de tu vida. Gracias, por pelear a mi lado en esta batalla y mantenerme de pie cuando estuve a punto de perder la cabeza. Gracias por estar conmigo en primera fila recibiendo los disparos que nos lanzó la familia Scalenetti y, gracias por protegerme. Protegeré a la familia que ambos prometimos cuidar y velaré por ella sin duda. Inclusive por los familiares de aquellas personas que murieron injustamente —Sonrió, aun cuando las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse—. Y cuidaré de aquellas vidas que los Scalenetti creyeron quitar… Descansa, amigo.

El guardián guardó cierta sorpresa al subrayar una línea en el elogio de Cavallone.

—¿Creyeron quitar?

Dino se puso en pie, acercándose cuidadosamente al guardián. Besó su frente y tomó su mano.

—¿Recuerdas las fotografías de los cadáveres de los Cavallone?

Kyoya endureció su mirada, teniendo un destello sorpresivo antes de ser cubierto por la negrura glacial.

—Eran ocho en total, cuatro desapariciones y cuatro muertos.

Tanta astucia en su pupilo le hacían sentirse realmente feliz, volvió a besarle pero esta vez en los labios; saboreando ese cappuccino con crema que se habían comprado al salir del aeropuerto.

—Así es. Dos de los desaparecidos están muertos, son los que no sobrevivieron a la anestesia —dijo con melancolía—. Los otros dos, fueron desaparecidos por mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Enarcó una ceja, aunque al ver el rostro pasible de su amante cambió de pregunta—: Oh, espera Cavallone, ¿eso significa…?

Kyoya recordó las palabras que le había confiado Sawada en su conversación con Uni. Teniendo una genuina confusión y una rápida respuesta que silenció sus preguntas.

"Nunca encontraron los cadáveres".

Buscó una respuesta en el rostro del bronco y efectivamente allí estaba. Una sonrisa ígnea y atrevida.

—Desde la incineración del auto que trasladaba a ciertos parientes no directos de mi padre, fue la alerta para tomar medidas al momento. Las fotos fueron escenas que creamos con el dispositivo.

—¿Cómo sospechaste que venían por tus familiares? —Kyoya pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Dino, acercándose más.

—Empezaron a enviarme mensajes con advertencias que el incendio del auto era sólo el comienzo —respondió rodeando el torso de Kyoya con su mano izquierda—. Que a cambio de las vidas de mi familia, querían el dispositivo.

Hubo otro silencio, donde aprovecharon para volver a besarse.

—¿Qué pasó con Suzaki Kishimoto?

Dino parpadeó antes de responder, reapareciendo esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba al guardián.

—Steve llegó a tiempo. Le disparó al teléfono para que cortara el mensaje y enviara una señal a los Scalenetti para "confirmar su muerte", en caso que hubiesen escuchado la conversación. Ya que al parecer habían interferido todas las líneas de nuestros teléfonos con ayuda de Anarella —El guardián quería sorprenderse, pero es que sencillamente no podía. Ya sabía de lo que era capaz ese Haneuma y en como hacia honor a ese sobre nombre, eso le enloquecía. No ser capaz de ver los movimientos, nunca poder acostumbrarse totalmente a la agilidad de su látigo.

—Entonces, ¿en dónde está?

—En Japón, después de recuperarse la envié en un vuelo privado junto a sus hijos. Igual hice con la mayoría de los que creía que eran blanco fácil.

—Eres todo un depredador, Cavallone. Me excitas —Dio una lamida a la manzana de adán del bronco—. ¿Y no se supone que yo era su blanco?

—Literalmente todos estábamos incrustados a la diana y Elena estaba apuntándonos a todos —Rió suavemente—. Envié subordinados encubiertos para que hablaran con Gamma, sólo para que te animaras a cazar a alguien que ya te estaba cazando.

Kyoya rió por debajo.

—Me hicieron enojar cuando desapareciste sin dejar rastros, Cavallone. ¿En verdad crees que puedes huir de mí?

—¿Y quién te dijo que quiero huir de ti? —Le atrajo con fuerza, creando más fricción entre ellos—. Quería lograr otra cosa con todo esto.

—Hm, ¿y qué es? —Enredó sus dedos en la melena rubia, para cuando Dino antes de responder volvió a besarle. Volvieron a separarse donde Dino acercó sus labios al oído del guardián, creando un ambiente integro de provocación.

—Tu madre estaría orgullosa…

Kyoya abrió los ojos en par, tragando con más de un litro de agua esas palabras.

—Estás demente, Cavallone.

Terminó de entender quizás uno de los propósitos de Dino al dejarse secuestrar, todo, todo fue planeando… y en ese plan, estuvo su última evaluación como tutor y pupilo. Probar sus conocimientos adquiridos en NY, conocimientos que no había tenido que aplicar en el mundo de la mafia, no en su totalidad al menos. Cerró el espacio entre sus bocas y le besó con una demanda de urgencia que venía siendo prolongada por culpa del estado físico de Cavallone. Donde en ese beso, Dino coló su mano bajo la ropa de guardián acariciando su espalda, levantando de poco la camisa.

—No, Kyoya —retomó su encaje en los labios del guardián, sintiendo una vez más ese cosquilleo en su paladar cuando chocaban sus labios—. Confié ciegamente en ti.

—Casi te llevo a la muerte.

—Pero llegaste a tiempo. Estoy orgulloso de ti…

Kyoya no quiso oír más, selló con su boca los labios de Cavallone casi masticando sus comisuras callando todo momento catastróficamente romántico, sólo imbuyó sus sentimientos en su lengua. No quería oír más. No necesitaba oír más.

—Quiero que regreses conmigo a Japón —siseó sobre la lengua de Dino, en un momento que obtuvo de tomar de aire—. Quiero que nos alejemos de este país un tiempo, si me mantuviste aquí más de dos meses, es tu turno, Cavallone. Es momento que seas sólo mi presa.

Dino juntó su frente con la del guardián asintiendo a sus palabras.

—Sí, mi amore. Vayamos a la mansión para al menos avisar.

—Si te tardas más de diez minutos, incrustaré tu cabeza a tus malditos cuadros falsos de Picasso.

**—****x—**

Tomaron su regreso a la mansión, donde a Dino le costó bajar del auto por las cadenas que traía consigo llamadas, "estás jodido físicamente, Dino. Entiéndelo". Kyoya le ayudó a mantenerse en pie, sin mucho esfuerzo sermoneándolo que eso era culpa de él por salir de la cama. Acordaron en descansar esa noche para mañana emprender su vuelo a Japón, en busca de un nuevo descanso para ellos.

Se adentraron en la mansión, teniendo la sorpresiva respuesta que no había rastro de sus subordinados ni su familia.

—¿Qué…?

Las luces estaban apagadas, y sólo una velas encendidas tenuemente en un candelabro abandonado en la mesa del centro era solitariamente la única fuente de luz. Ambos capos se observaron con dudas. Caminaron por los alrededores topándose con la misma escena desolada del salón principal. Registraron los otros salones, habitaciones, incluso la oficina de Dino, teniendo en todos los recintos la misma respuesta. No había nadie.

—Esto me da mala espina…—confesó Dino, empezando a caer en el pánico—. Vayamos a fuera, llamaré a Romario.

Bajaron por las escaleras rumbo a la salida, donde antes de salir el bronco recordó un lugar que no había revisado.

—¡El jardín!

Kyoya seguía con su rostro neutral, ayudando ligeramente a Dino sosteniendo su brazo. Salieron a la parte trasera de la mansión, donde una vez se encontró el cuerpo falso de su Haneuma, ese recuerdo simplemente le hizo fruncir más el ceño.

La luz que se divisaba en dirección al jardín, estaba imprevistamente encendida, hundiéndolos más en la perplejidad.

—¿Otra amenaza? —inquirió el guardián en tono neutral.

—No lo sé…

Una vez en la puerta de salida, fueron sorprendidos por el sonido del estallido de las serpentinas y dos explosiones al cielo nocturno con fuegos artificiales.

—¡Felicidades a la pareja! —gritaron en unísono todos los subordinados Cavallone.

El jardín había sido revestido por el hermoso blanco que escolta por ley, una boda. Un gran manto blanco fue su alfombra hasta el altar preparado para ellos, donde esperaba Reborn vestido de cura. Junto a la alfombra habían sillas repartidas, decoradas con la misma tela blanca y flores en sus esquinas. Pétalos de rosas rojas empezaron a caer como lluvia anunciando la entrada finalmente de los novios.

No sólo se toparon con la sorpresa de una boda improvisada a sus espaldas, creada por los subordinados de Dino, sino que también Vongola estaba involucrada. Sus respectivos guardianes aguardaban en las sillas aplaudiendo su llegada, desde los guardines hasta los científicos de la familia, Haru y Kyoko también lucían vestidos con canastas en sus manos llenas de más pétalos. Corrieron hasta ellos parándose frente a los capos que no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—¿Me pueden explicar este teátrico, payasos? —Kyoya fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Romario…? —llamó Dino a su subordinado que esperaba por él en el altar.

Reborn con su bigote falso cubierto por canas, sonrió.

—Kyoko entrégale a los novios sus trajes. —La chica asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas, las bodas le encantaban verdaderamente. Junto con Haru e I-pin fueron en dirección a los novios a entregarles las ropas que vestirían en su célebre boda.

—¿Qué significa esto, bebé? —preguntó el guardián entornando su mirada—. ¿Otra clase de juego?

—Sí, Reborn —contribuyó Dino—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—¿No es obvio? —Esbozó una sonrisa llena de sorna en cada línea que dibujaba la curva—. Su verdadera boda.

—Debe ser un chiste. —bufó el guardián adentrándose nuevamente a la mansión—. No seré parte de este circo.

—¿Eh? ¿Kyoya? —nombró Dino a sus espaldas, pero el guardián ya había desaparecido tras el umbral de la puerta, perdiéndose en la penumbra que habitaba en la mansión. Dino sonrió, esa era su nube. Se giró a los invitados e inclinó su cabeza, para luego ir detrás de Kyoya.

El guardián sabía que detrás de él tenía que venir Haneuma, más le valía ir tras él. Después de adentrarse a la habitación de Dino se arrojó en la cama hundiendo su cara en la almohada, que absurda era esa situación. Patéticamente herbívora, debió haberlos cortado a todos en trocitos con su tonfa.

—¿Kyoya? —se escuchó la voz de Dino detrás de la puerta. La puerta se abrió y esa melena rubia fue símbolo de reconocimiento. Se acercó a la cama, sentándose en la amplia cama acariciando con ello la cabellera azabache que se mostraba ante él—. Si no quieres salir, les diré a todos que se vayan. No te pongas de mal humor.

—Tú… ¿quieres hacer esto? —preguntó el guardián aun con la cara hundida en el almohadón.

—¿Hm? —Dino no logró armar las palabras que fueron tragadas por la almohada—. Perdón, Kyoya, no te escuché.

Hibari se reincorporó bruscamente, casi tumbando a Dino de la cama por la repentina reacción.

—¡¿Qué si verdaderamente quieres hacer eso, maldito Haneuma?! —le gritó enfrentándose a la mirada de su ex-tutor, perdiendo dominio sobre sí mismo y entregárselo de una vez por todas.

Dino actuó paulatino, masajeando primero su cabeza antes de responder. Seleccionando con cuidado sus palabras, para no meter la pata en ese silencio estratégicamente corto.

—Kyoya, sino quieres hacer esto lo cancelamos y ya.

—Esa no fue mi pregunta, Haneuma.

—Mira, Kyoya —Llevó su mano a la mejilla del guardián bajando gradualmente su mano hasta cuello—. Para mí lo importante es estar contigo, ¿sí? —Le besó la coronilla y volvió a alejarse—. Una boda no significa nada para nosotros. Claro está, que significa enlace y amor eterno prometido, pero tú y yo no necesitamos eso para tener un enlace y amarnos eternamente, ¿no?

El guardián no respondió.

—¿Qué dices, Kyoya?

—El único quien tiene derecho a matarte, soy yo, Cavallone.

—Mi vida te pertenece, Kyoya. Lo sabes, lo sabemos, es por ello que una boda no desmentirá ese hecho.

El silencio tomó parte en la siguiente respuesta de Kyoya, volvió a tumbarse en la cama y Dino tomo esa reacción como la respuesta que necesitaba. Sonrió nuevamente, dejando un beso en la cabellera azabache para progresivamente levantarse de la cama.

—Espera.

Esa voz lo detuvo, Hibari se encontró incorporándose segundos más tardes quedando frente a él.

—Hagamos esto. Tomaré eso de excusa para sacarte de este país el tiempo que se me antoje —Dino volvió a reír suavemente. Le tomó de la mano y juntos salieron de la habitación donde le esperaban Romario y Kyoko con su trío de amigas con los trajes en mano.

Se revistieron con trajes formidablemente elegantes y fueron escoltados por las damas que alimentaron su rumbo al altar con los pétalos de rosas decorando su andar. Reborn los recibió con una sonrisa, dando inicio a la ceremonia. Donde sólo la promesa de soportarse, amarse y sobrevivir a las peleas tanto internas como externas, serían el sello de la noche. Compartieron los mismos anillos que compartieron en su falsa boda y otros nuevos de tributos Nube y Cielo. Cielo para Kyoya, Nube para Dino.

Demostrando que donde esté el cielo estará la nube, y la nube por distante que esté, siempre será guiada por el cielo.

—¿Alguien tiene la valentía de impedir la unión de estos dos? —se hizo la pregunta, donde después de un silencio de obvia negación fue la respuesta—. Entonces, los declaro oficialmente una pareja de amantes peligrosamente depredadora. —finalizó Reborn con una sonrisa. Donde la pareja tuvo que optar por besarse en público, siendo acompañada por otra lluvia de fuegos artificiales y el bullicio de los invitados aclamando el beso final.

El mismo Romario preparo un avión privado que los guiaría hasta donde ellos quisieran pasar su luna de miel, dándole el tiempo que necesitarían para estar juntos. Dino tomó la mano de Hibari y juntos se fueron, siendo despedidos con aplausos y fuertes cohetes en el aire creando en el cielo "D&amp;H"

—¡Insieme per l'ternita! —se escuchó a lo lejos mientras el helicóptero emprendía su vuelo rumbo al aeropuerto.

Donde una vez en el avión con habitación privada, dos personas se entregaron mutuamente, discutiendo sin palabras lo mucho que se ansiaron, se extrañaron y lo mucho que se amaban y amaran. No importa que circunstancia los enfrentara, juntos la vencerían la siguiente vez. Nadie puede arrebatarle una presa que ya tiene depredador, y quien intente hacerlo sólo se le puede decir…

¡Buena suerte!

**FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno, sólo queda por despedirme. Y agradecer a mis lectores: Kamui, Maacka, Pacozam, Kaoru y demás comentarios por acompañarme en esta historia. Gracias por ser pacientes y haberme motivo a seguir. Realmente me hace feliz que hayan disfrutado esta historia, así como yo disfrute al escribirla.

Aclaraciones: La boda fue planeada por Reborn, quien oyó la conversación a escondidas. Él también empezó a cuidar a Dino, siendo más precavido como Kyoya.

No quisiera alagar más mi despedida, porque siento que lloraré así que… ¡Gracias a todos! Y… esto fue:

¿Quién caza a quién?

¿Eres la presa o el cazador?


End file.
